Un pedazo de ti
by SiddhartaCreed
Summary: Las malas decisiones que Pan tomó en un momento de desesperación tendrán consecuencias. Las mentiras siempre salen a flote, Trunks deberá decidir entre lo que le dicta su corazón o su razonamiento más frío.
1. Chapter 1

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap01**

La nave esférica perteneciente a la corporación cápsula descendió su velocidad al acercarse a la tierra, finalmente regresaba de su largo viaje. Al descender de la nave, Trunks percibió las energías de sus amigos y familiares, se encontraban ese día reunidos en la corporación para recibirlo tal y como había dicho su madre.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo disfrutando de la brisa golpeando su rostro.

-Tres años sin respirar el aire de mi querido planeta- se dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, de todas las energías que sintió, uno particularmente fuerte le llamó la atención pues nunca antes lo había sentido, era igual al que emiten los híbridos de saiyajin. Pero ¿de quién es? Giró la cabeza en dirección donde lo percibía, entrecerrando la mirada.

"_Es en esta misma ciudad, el ki de Pan se percibe al lado de esa extraña energía"_

De pronto apareció su madre gritando emocionada, corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia él, lo que robó por completo su atención.

-¡TRUNKS!- se paró frente a su retoño y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó hacia él rodeándolo con los brazos, estrechándolo a lo máximo que su débil fuerza le permitía.

-Madre... pero si acabas de hablar conmigo hace medio día- dijo conmovido por el llanto de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo.

-Desconsiderado- reclamó entre sollozos. -Tres años sin tenerte cerca de mí, tres años a millones de kilómetros de aquí, ni siquiera Vegeta me ha dejado tanto tiempo.

Al fin se animó a corresponder el abrazo de su madre, estrechándola con fuerza medida. Hacia ellos se acercaron el resto de su familia y amigos, quienes esperaban al guerrero para festejar su regreso.

****FLASHBACK****

-Ya está todo listo madre, parto en un mes- comunicó con cierto miedo en sus palabras, sabía de sobra la negativa de su madre hacia ese viaje tan largo.

-¿Estás seguro Trunks?- cuestionó con la esperanza de que su hijo cambiara de opinión.

El guerrero de cabellos lilas rodeo la mesa de trabajo de la científica y se acomodó de rodillas frente a ella, casi a la altura de sus ojos y los miró de frente, le pareció ver los suyos en un espejo, podía leer a través de ellos la opresión en el pecho de la bella mujer madura que tenía frente a él. -Es importante madre, desde que acepté ser miembro de la patrulla galáctica adquirí nuevas responsabilidades, sabes que existen otros planetas que requieren de nuestra ayuda.

-Ya tienes suficientes responsabilidades como presidente de capsule corp- replicó con voz severa, pero intentando sonar tranquila.

Trunks suspiró hondo. -Te prometo mantener la comunicación seguido.

-¿Y la empresa? Sabes que yo no tengo tu disciplina y talento para los asuntos administrativos.

-Ya tengo todo planeado, desde allá seguiré al mando y Bra… ha demostrado ser capaz de llevar a cabo esa tarea.

-Ella es una niña, le falta crecer- le reprochó.

Trunks emitió una pequeña risa ante el comentario de su madre, él sabía que su hermana ya era una mujer joven a la que sus padres se empeñaban en infantilizar.

-Bra ya tiene veintidós años, en poco tiempo terminará la universidad. Además yo haré la mayoría del trabajo desde allá mientras mi hermana va tomando experiencia.

-No le veo el caso de que sean tres largos años- musitó comenzando a resignarse, conocía a su hijo, era tan terco como su padre y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Trunks tomó las manos de su madre y le enfrentó la mirada. -Lo siento madre, tengo que hacerlo. Di mi palabra.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

En uno de los jardines de la corporación se habían dispuesto mesas para un banquete de bienvenida. La comida favorita del híbrido se encontraba entre los platillos, su madre se había esmerado en demostrarle lo amado que era en ese planeta para que no se le ocurriese irse de nuevo.

-Extrañaba mucho la comida de aquí, definitivamente es la mejor- comentó a su amigo Goten al tiempo que engullía el contenido de una brochetas asadas.

-Eso dice siempre el señor Wiss- respondió el menor de los Son, imitando la acción de su amigo.

-Mi madre dijo que tendría mi comida preferida para mi regreso, pero esto es...- señaló la variedad de platillos en la mesa del buffet, -no tengo palabras, y el hecho de que ustedes se tomaran el tiempo para venir a recibirme, sabiendo que tienen cosas que hacer- dijo conmovido.

Goten palmeó la espalda de su amigo. -Tenía tres años sin verte, obvio que estaría aquí, aunque siempre que veía a la señora Bulma me platicaba lo que le decías en las video llamadas.

-Sí… siento como si a ella y mi hermana no las hubiera dejado de ver, las comunicaciones semanales me ayudaron a sentir más llevadera la distancia.

Goten tomó un helado y se recargó en la silla. -Tengo entendido que el señor Vegeta te visitó en algunas ocasiones.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza. - En las ocasiones que mi padre tuvo alguna misión de la patrulla galáctica, aprovechó que la galaxia del norte se encontraba de pasada para visitarme.

Goten suspiró disfrutando de su helado sabor chocolate. -Estoy pensando seriamente en unirme.

Briefs lo miró sorprendido, a su amigo no le había interesado mucho utilizar sus habilidades en algo tan demandante, ya tenía suficiente con la presión ejercida por su madre para que él siguiera los pasos de su hermano mayor.

-Aunque aparentemente hay paz, en otras galaxias siempre surge algún tirano o algún grupo que se aprovecha de los más débiles- levantó la vista hacia el cielo. -Los saiyajines en el pasado se dedicaron a destruir civilizaciones e interrumpieron los millones de años de evolución de varias especies, empobreciendo la calidad de vida de nuestro universo- suspiró -ahora es tiempo de resarcir ese daño y utilizar nuestro don para algo productivo.

-Dime una cosa Trunks- dejó el resto del helado sobre la mesa. -¿Es por eso que el señor Vegeta se unió a la patrulla galáctica? ¿Es su manera de corregir sus errores?

Trunks retornó la vista a su amigo. -Él no tenía nada en aquel entonces, destruir era lo que lo hacía sentir vivo. Mi padre dice no arrepentirse de lo que hizo pues sus acciones lo trajeron hasta acá. Pero puedo asegurar que ahora si se avergüenza de sus acciones pasadas, aunque dudo mucho que lo diga en voz alta- sacudió su cabeza. -Ya cambiando de tema, ¿cómo han estado? Faltaron algunos por venir por lo que veo- dijo paseando la vista entre los visitantes que charlaban en otras mesas.

-Sí. Mi hermano no podía faltar el día de hoy, tiene una cátedra en la universidad pero te envía saludos, hablé con él justo en la mañana. Y mi sobrina… ella tiene una agenda muy ocupada ahora es una adulta responsable.

Trunks rascó su cabeza. -Estoy enterado de que ahora es la asistente de mi madre, ella me dijo que tu sobrina es muy responsable y competente, está encantada con su desempeño en la empresa.

-Ja, ja… no le queda de otra.

-Supongo, la corporación cápsula es un monstruo- rio jocosamente.

-No me refiero a eso, mi sobrina tuvo que madurar de pronto porque ahora tiene una niña que cuidar- dijo despreocupadamente, sin notar que Briefs se atragantó con el postre que degustaba.

-¿Niña? ¡¿No me digas que se casó?!- Preguntó sorprendido tragando de golpe.

Goten giró la cabeza hacia su amigo y preguntó extrañado. -¿Qué acaso no te lo dijo la señora Bulma?

Briefs negó con la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas al novio que tuvo hace cuatro años?

Briefs parpadeó mientras los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, golpeándolo como si fuese ayer el día que festejaron un cumpleaños de su hermana en la corporación, en aquella ocasión fue la primera vez que Pan les presentó a su novio, en las contadas veces que la vio en los próximos dos años iba acompañada del mismo sujeto, y el recuerdo más fresco que tenía, era el de ella derramando unas lágrimas al confesarle que lo había visto besando a una amiga de ella. Razón por la que había cortado la relación de ensueño que tuvo con ese joven, al que seguía amando según sus palabras la última vez que la vio, un par de días antes de partir fuera de la galaxia.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo… estuvo con él como dos años, pero justo antes de salir de viaje me comentó que tenía poco de haber terminado con él…- Abrió los ojos al deducir lo más lógico para él. -¿Volvió con él?

-No… él muy bastardo no quiso saber nada cuando ella le dijo que sería padre…

Trunks lo interrumpió. -¡Un momento! ¿Estaba embarazada cuando terminaron?

-Así es, al muy imbécil no le importa su hija, solo se burló de ella.

La cara se Trunks se había desencajado ante la noticia.

"_Estaba embarazada aquel día. ¿Lo habrá sabido ella?"_

-Mi madre no me dijo nada- Musitó Briefs.

-Pan tardó en decirnos, hasta el momento en que ya no pudo ocultarlo fue que nos enteramos. A todos nos pidió discreción, estaba pasando por un momento difícil a pesar de contar con todo nuestro apoyo- se frotó la barbilla con una mano, -es posible que la señora Bulma solo haya respetado la decisión de Pan y no te lo comentó por eso.

Briefs se encontraba consternado con la noticia recién recibida. A pesar de que nunca fue muy cercano a la sobrina de su amigo, le guardaba afecto, le parecía una mujer fuerte de cuerpo y espíritu, con un gran corazón y una belleza cautivante.

"_Él me engañó con alguien a quien yo quería como a una hermana"_ Recordó la confesión de Pan en aquella ocasión, la única vez que platicaron solos, la única vez que hablaron de temas personales, la única vez que pudo ver a través de esos hermosos ojos negros, la única vez que hubo complicidad entre ellos.

A Trunks se le oprimió el corazón al pensar lo que pudo haber sufrido en su ausencia, sentimiento que le extrañó, pues ella siempre fue solo una conocida, aunque después de su última plática la consideró como una amiga.

-Supongo que Gohan le dio la paliza de su vida al cobarde.

-Te equivocas Trunks, a mí no me faltaron ganas de romperle los dientes, pero Pan nos prohibió siquiera buscarlo… dijo que no se humillaría, que no la humilláramos.

Desde otra mesa, Bulma observaba de vez en cuando al par de híbridos charlando, por el semblante de ambos supo de inmediato del tema que hablaban, por lo que decidió no molestarlos.

"_Por favor señora Bulma, le ruego no le platique nada a Trunks. Por el momento que lo sepa solo la familia, las personas ajenas que se enteren después, compréndame" _

Recordó aquellas palabras provenientes de una joven mujer que transmitía miedo y vergüenza en su mirada. Al verla así se recordó a ella misma cuando descubrió estar embarazada de su primer hijo, embarazada por un hombre que había sido una aventura al poco tiempo de haber cortado con su novio Yamcha, con el que todos creían que se casaría. Sin embargo ahí se encontraba, soltera y esperando un hijo en un momento en el que no tenía la certeza de tener un futuro digno que ofrecerle a su bebé. Al igual que le sucedió a Pan, ella misma vivió el rechazo de Vegeta hacia su hijo cuando supo que venía en camino, es por eso que se sintió identificada con la híbrida, razón por la que le ofreció un puesto con un sueldo nada despreciable, todas las facilidades para su instalación en la ciudad del Oeste y su ayuda incondicional. Cuando nació la niña, ella estuvo al lado de los padres de la joven, fue de los primeros en cargarla y crear una conexión con la pequeñita, esa inocente bebé que no tenía un padre, pero le sobraban abuelos y abuelas, dispuestos a estar siempre presentes en su vida.

A partir de entonces se volvió muy apegada a Pan y a su hija, que por fortuna había heredado el color de cabello de su madre y los ojos de su abuela materna, aunque el tono de azul era un poco más profundo que el de Videl.

…

Pasaron tres días desde el regreso de Trunks a la tierra, el híbrido se dedicó a descansar y entrenar con su padre, en las ocasiones que el príncipe lo fue a visitar a la galaxia norte, no tuvo tiempo para comparar sus poderes.

-Ya extrañaba esto- dijo Briefs agitado, tomó una botella de agua de un refrigerador instalado afuera de la cámara de gravedad. -¿Quieres una?- le ofreció a su padre.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y tomó la botella ofrecida por su primogénito.

-¿Mañana regresas a tomar el control de la corporación?- preguntó antes de beber toda el agua de la botella de un solo trago, disfrutando de la sensación de frescura en su reseca garganta.

-Sí, extraño el ambiente de la oficina, inclusive a los molestos inversionistas- frunció ligeramente su ceño.

El príncipe limpió el sudor de su cara y cuello con una pequeña toalla, palmeó la espalda de su hijo invitándolo a seguirlo y comenzó a caminar por el largo e iluminado pasillo, Briefs lo siguió mientras bebía con tranquilidad de su botella, entrenar al ritmo de su padre siempre lo dejaba sediento.

-Tengo entendido que Bra lo hizo bien en tu ausencia.

-Era de esperarse, yo le daba instrucciones, además desde allá hacía una parte de mi trabajo- respondió mientras continuaban caminando.

-Al parecer Pan fue de gran ayuda, dice Bulma es que es la mejor asistente que ha tenido en su vida.

-Eso me dijo también- sonrió orgulloso, desde la última vez que la había visto le comenzó a tomar cariño y se alegraba de los logros de la joven mujer.

Vegeta volteo la vista hacia su hijo que lo seguía de cerca. -¿Ya te enteraste?

-Sí papá, fue una gran sorpresa… no me lo esperaba.

-La cría posee un nivel de poder bastante alto a pesar de tener poco porcentaje de sangre saiyajin. Lo que significa que los genes saiyajines son fuertes- opinó con orgullo.

-Supongo que Gohan y Videl deben estar locos por su nieta.

Finalmente llegaron a la terraza, Vegeta se paró frente al barandal con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

-La que también está loca con la cría de Pan es tu madre- giró la cabeza hacia su hijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, -yo creo que ya quiere un nieto- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, disfrutando de ver como se le tensaron los trabajados músculos a su descendiente.

Trunks se paró al lado de su padre inclinado con los brazos apoyados en el barandal, mirando entretenido a un par de pajarillos juguetear en un pequeño estanque en el jardín.

-Para eso necesito primero tener una pareja- respondió con cierta incomodidad en su voz, siempre se había caracterizado por ser reservado con sus padres en cuestiones personales, a pesar de que tanto Bulma como Vegeta siempre le abordaban con preguntas crudas y directas.

-¿En la galaxia del norte no conociste a ninguna mujer de tu agrado?- tomó aire para continuar, mirándolo de soslayo, -En el planeta que estuviste, las hembras son parecidas a nosotros, un poco más menudas y con los ojos más grandes, pero no eran desagradables… como aquella de la patrulla galáctica que te mostró el planeta.

Trunks sonrió negando con la cabeza, un ligero sonrojo coronó sus mejillas.

-No soy ingenuo, las miradas entre ustedes comunicaban algo- esperó en silencio alguna contestación o replica, pero ningún sonido salió de la boca de su hijo. -Tuviste algo con ella… ¿me equivoco?

Ante la insistencia de su padre Trunks decidió hablar. -En el último año y medio… pero nada serio y en muy pocas ocasiones.

Vegeta alzó una ceja. -¿En muy pocas ocasiones qué?- inquirió con tono burlón a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Ya sabes padre- soltó con timidez.

-Ya no eres un chiquillo Trunks, tienes treinta y seis años, no tiene nada de malo que te hayas tirado a tu amiga de la patrulla galáctica o que lo hayas hecho también con otra alienígena de piel azul que habitaba un planeta cercano- soltó con cinismo.

Briefs giró la cabeza hacia su padre con mirada de indignación y la boca abierta. -¿Acaso me espiaste padre?

El príncipe sonrió divertido con la reacción de su hijo. -No haría tal cosa, pero la central de la patrulla tiene el mal hábito de espiar a los nuevos reclutas. Yo me enteré gracias al chismoso de Jaco- retornó su vista hacia el horizonte.

-Cuando lo vea le reclamaré- murmuró con indignación.

-Bah… Eres un hombre soltero.

…

-¡Buenos días señor Briefs! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta!- lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa la recepcionista del ala de oficinas principales.

Trunks le devolvió el saludo con cordialidad, paso a su oficina y aspiró profundo, extrañaba el olor del aromatizante que utilizaban en las oficinas de la corporación, mezclada con el aroma del café recién hecho que su asistente tenía puntualmente preparado cada mañana. Estiró sus brazos y se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio de madera en diseño clásico sobrio.

Al minuto entró su asistente Mati, una mujer diez años mayor que él, completamente comprometida con su trabajo, actitud valorada por los Briefs.

-Tengo todos los documentos que me encargó ayer la señora Briefs, los que tienen prioridad son los de arriba- dijo colocando una montaña de folders con hojas sobre el escritorio.

Trunks recargó su barbilla en una mano con una mueca de resignación reflejada en su rostro.

Mati lo miró divertida. -No se asuste, la asistente de la señora Bulma me ayudó a ordenarlos, la mayoría solo requieren su firma, ya fueron revisados por la señorita Son.

-¿A qué hora llega Pan?- de pronto le pareció buena idea pasar a saludar a la muchacha y agradecerle por su eficiente ayuda.

La mujer se acomodó sus lentes y luego vio su reloj de pulsera. -Hace quince minutos debió de haber llegado.

Trunks se puso de pie con ánimos renovados. -Regreso en un momento Mati- se dirigió con prisa hacia la puerta de su oficina y se perdió de la vista de su empleada.

Se dejó guiar por el ki de la joven, lo percibió en la oficina de su madre e inmediatamente entró sin llamar a la puerta.

-Buenos días Bulma- saludó sin voltear a ver hacia la puerta, con la vista perdida en monitor de la computadora.

-Si entrenaras más seguido hubieras detectado mi ki.

Pan se estremeció al escuchar la voz masculina desde la entrada, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y lo vio mirándola con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, con una actitud divertida en su rostro, se veía tal y como lo recordaba antes de emprender su viaje, su lacio cabello conservando el clásico corte que lo caracterizaba, el mismo brillo en sus ojos y esa presencia imponente donde quiera que se presentara.

-No… no estaba poniendo atención- balbuceó regañándose mentalmente por hacer notar su nerviosismo.

-Le diré a mi madre que no te explote- bromeó acercándose hacia ella, rodeó la mesa para quedar a un par de pasos de la joven. -¿No piensas saludarme?- preguntó estirando ambas manos, reclamando un abrazo amistoso.

Pan se levantó y correspondió el abrazo, Trunks la estrechó con fuerza medida agitándola juguetonamente, disfrutando del suave olor de su negro cabello. -Ya estoy aquí mujer, tu peso será más ligero de ahora en adelante.

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron, debido al impacto que le causó las palabras del hijo de la que consideraba una segunda madre.

"_Tengo tantos planes para el futuro... en dos días comienza una nueva etapa para mi vida. ¿Y tú Pan? ¿Qué planes tienes?"_

La joven rompió el amistoso abrazo sonriendo con nerviosismo. -Gracias- respondió con timidez esquivando la cálida mirada que le brindaba el híbrido.

-Gracias a ti por ayudar a mi madre y hermana- se alejó de ella unos pasos y tomó asiento frente al escritorio, -pero como dije, ya estoy aquí de nuevo al frente de la corporación, tu carga ahora será más ligera- le dedicó una franca sonrisa mostrándole su blanca dentadura.

-Para mí es un gusto trabajar aquí, todos son como una familia- respondió tímidamente con la mirada perdida en sus manos sobre el escritorio.

Los ojos curiosos del híbrido analizaban las reacciones de la joven, nunca antes le había tomado importancia a sus ademanes al hablar, las inflexiones en su voz, su mirada. Para él, la hija de Gohan había sido siempre una conocida con la que no tenía mayor relación que la que se da con la cortesía, debido a la diferencia de diez años que se llevaban, nunca coincidieron en fiestas a menos que fueran las ofrecidas por la madre del híbrido, sabía poco de ella y la mayoría gracias a lo que le platicaban de manera casual Goten o su madre.

Esa escueta relación de amistad cambió a menos de una semana de que Trunks emprendiera su viaje para ayudar a la galaxia del norte, que se encontraba bajo el yugo de un cruel emperador que poseía un ejército mayor y mejor equipado del que poseyó alguna vez Freezer.

En aquella ocasión, Pan se encontraba pasando por un mal momento, tenía un par de semanas de haber terminado una relación de dos años con su novio a quien aún amaba, recién había descubierto la infidelidad por parte de él con una de las mejores amigas de la híbrida. Con la sensación de haber sido apuñalada por el pecho y la espalda se escapó al templo de Kamisama para sacar su furia a través del entrenamiento, fue ahí donde se encontró con Trunks.

El primogénito del príncipe de los saiyajines estaba por partir a un largo viaje, sus músculos se encontraban tensos debido a la falta de entrenamiento el último mes, debido a que se vio en la necesidad urgente de enfocarse en la empresa, administró su tiempo entre instruir a su hermana en los asuntos administrativos y finiquitar los pendientes en tiempo record. No deseaba llegar a la galaxia del norte oxidado, durante el viaje no podría entrenar, pues su madre tuvo que sacrificar el reactor que alimenta la demandante fuente de energía de la cámara de gravedad, por motores con mayor capacidad para viajar a mayor velocidad y así llegar a su destino en menos de cuatro meses.

Así fue que se encontraron por casualidad en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

"_Nada mejor que un contrincante fuerte para sacar mi furia"_ Pensó Pan cuando Trunks le ofreció entrenar juntos.

"_Nada mejor que un contrincante fuerte para desoxidar mis músculos"_ Pensó Trunks cuando la joven aceptó entrenar con él.

El híbrido sintió furia en los golpes de la joven, enojo, tristeza, una marejada de emociones que emergían en cada grito y golpe que le propiciaba. Trunks no era ingenuo, inmediatamente supo que la saiyajin pasaba por un mal momento, pidió parar el combate y ante la mirada de confusión de la muchacha la abrazó.

-Algo te perturba Pan… lo sé, dime cómo puedo ayudarte- le susurró sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ante su tierna acción con esa joven, a la que consideraba solo una conocida.

Pan correspondió a su abrazo y comenzó a llorar con el rostro pegado al pecho del heredero. Después de tranquilizar su alma se sinceró con Trunks, le contó sobre su decepción amorosa y los sentimientos que la atormentaban, el híbrido la escuchó atentamente y la consoló recordándole sus virtudes y lo especial que era para todos quienes la conocían. Por primera vez hablaron de temas personales. Trunks le contó sobre su propia experiencia de hacía años, cuando sufrió por una ruptura amorosa y la manera en que logró superarla con éxito, al finalizar la emotiva charla acordaron que a partir de entonces serían amigos, dos días después el híbrido salió de viaje y lo poco que supo sobre ella, era lo que su madre le comentaba desde que Pan comenzó a formar parte de la empresa.

En realidad no habían tenido tiempo de fortalecer su amistad, pero ahora él estaba de regreso, dispuesto a cumplir con su promesa de escucharla y apoyarla.

"_Así como mi madre siempre está para tu familia y viceversa, quiero estar para ti, considérame como tu amigo, en mí siempre encontrarás apoyo y comprensión"_ Recordó las palabras que le dijo a la mujer delante de él tres años atrás.

-Al contrario Pan, para nosotros es un gusto contar con tu talento, mi madre habla maravillas se ti- se levantó con energía sonriéndole de frente, intercambiaron un par de miradas, las de ella sutiles acompañadas de una tímida sonrisa.

-Espero que podamos hacer un buen equipo- se animó a decir la joven.

-No tengo dudas de ello, me tengo que ir a mi oficina, tengo una montaña de papeles que revisar- bufó exagerando una mueca de frustración. Avanzó hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla tras de sí, regresó y se asomó en el marco para agregar, -por cierto… felicidades por tu hija.

Cerró la puerta dejando a Pan con una sensación de confusión en su cabeza.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

_**Saludos, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de otro Trupan, la trama es diferente al pasado, aquí Pan ya pasó por la adolescencia y Trunks es un adulto ya entrado en los 30s. La diferencia de edad entre ellos es de casi 10 años.**_

_**En las próximas semanas subiré el próximo capítulo, no se preocupen que no pasaran más de tres semanas para cada capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Un pedazo de ti - Cap02

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap02**

Hace muchos años, en un hermoso planeta muy lejano, vivió una poderosa reina, su nombre era Arya. Su esposo, el rey Vegeta primero en su nombre, era un monarca frío y despiadado que había invadido ese bello planeta y lo llamó Vejita en su honor. El orgulloso monarca y el resto de su raza exterminaron a los habitantes oriundos del planeta conquistado, después ordenó construir para él y su reina un imponente palacio en las alturas de una montaña.

La reina Arya poseía un carácter fuerte y temido, poseía gran fuerza física y una belleza a la que consideraban exótica, debido a sus rasgos finos a pesar de su alto nivel de poder. Fue la primera mujer en utilizar su influencia a favor de su pueblo, principalmente por las mujeres, quienes vivían bajo un gobierno patriarcal. La reina utilizó a su favor, el orgullo y respeto que despertaba en el rey, logró que las mujeres también fueran consideradas guerreras, pues se les permitía participar en batallas pero no se les consideraba propiamente guerreras, logró que inclusive comandaran escuadrones, aquellas que se lo ganaran con su esfuerzo, y que ellas decidieran si querían o no, unirse a un macho sea cual fuera su nivel de poder.

Pasó el tiempo, los reyes murieron y sus hijos y los hijos de ellos reinaron. Hubo otras reinas después, pero ninguna como la reina Arya. Su nombre se pronunciaba con respeto entre su pueblo, incluso ninguna hembra nacida después fue nombrada como Arya, pues creían que la indicada para portar ese nombre aun no nacía.

Pan acarició la negra cabellera de la niña acurrucada entre sus brazos.

-Hasta que el último príncipe, bisnieto de esa gran mujer, percibió algo en tu energía y dijo que por fin nacería una niña digna de portar ese nombre.

La pequeña Arya se encontraba más entretenida con los masajes de su madre en su cuero cabelludo que en el relato mismo que en algunas ocasiones le contaba. Finalmente rindió fruto el masajeo de Pan, su pequeña hija pestañeó dando un gran bostezo, primer indicio de que pronto caería dormida.

La única hija de Gohan imitó la acción de su pequeña hija, bostezó con pereza para luego apagar la lámpara que tenía al lado de su cama.

-Ya era hora mi niña- susurró acomodándola para dormir a su lado, como algunas noches acostumbraba. -Mami muere de cansancio- dijo entre suspiros acomodándose bajo las cobijas.

Dio un último vistazo a la niña durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y se acercó para depositarle con ternura en la frente, el beso de las buenas noches.

Pan tenía la clara intención de enseñarle a su hija todo lo que ella sabía sobre los saiyajines, era por eso que solía contarle relatos, aun a pesar de que la niña no entendiera la mayoría de ellos. Acunó una manita entre las de ella y cerró los ojos arrullándose con el sonido de la respiración proveniente de su pequeño pedazo de ella.

****FLASHBACK****

La pequeña aeronave aterrizó frente a la corporación más famosa del planeta, se abrió la puerta del piloto dando paso a una joven Pan con un embarazo notable de cinco meses. Cerró la puertecilla y se adentró a la gran cúpula color amarillo.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad se detuvo, restregó sus manos contra su ropa por los costados para limpiar el sudor en sus palmas y tragó saliva para aliviar su nerviosismo. Tomó una gran bocana de aire y llamó a la puerta, sabía que la persona que buscaba se encontraba ahí, podía sentirlo entrenando dentro, solo esperaba que estuviera de buen humor.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, los que le parecieron una eternidad para que se abriera la resistente puerta de metal reforzado, que ni el mejor banco del planeta entero poseía.

Con cara de pocos amigos, el príncipe de los saiyajines salió dispuesto a regañar a la persona se había atrevido a importunarlo, en el preciso momento que esquivaba un rayo de ki que él mismo se había enviado.

-Bu… buenas tardes señor Vegeta- lo saludó comenzando a sentir arrepentimiento por haber decidido ir con él.

-Bulma no está- le dijo secamente entrando de nuevo a su querida cámara con intención de cerrar la puerta.

-No vengo a verla a ella… Estoy aquí para verlo a usted.

El príncipe detuvo sus movimientos y se le quedó viendo, el bulto en su vientre era más que notorio, para esas alturas ya todos estaban enterados del embarazo de la nieta de Goku, pero Vegeta no la había visto en persona desde hacía meses atrás.

Alzó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada divertida. -Si vienes a entrenar, espera a que nazca tu cría.

-No vengo a entrenar- respondió causándole gracia la suposición del príncipe. -No arriesgaría a mi niña- dijo levantando el pecho con orgullo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Algo referente a Kakaroto?- Preguntó intrigado. En el pasado, en ningún momento Pan lo había buscado, tampoco hablado mucho con ella, a lo mucho algunas cuantas palabras de cortesía, y de pronto se aparecía ahí, buscándolo para ¿qué?

La joven interpretó correctamente la expresión en el rostro del príncipe, se podía percibir su confusión ante la inesperada visita.

-Acabo de salir de mi última consulta- aspiró con profundidad, -me acaban de confirmar que será niña. Usted es la primera persona en saberlo y espero guarde el secreto- sonrió nerviosamente comenzando a jugar con sus dedos entrelazados involuntariamente.

Vegeta ladeo la cabeza aun sin entender nada.

-Verá… quiero sorprenderlos a todos el día que nazca la bebé y… que ahí sepan que es una niña.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?- frunció su ceño expectante, esperando la respuesta de la joven.

Pan rascó su cabeza y arrugó su nariz, se encontraba apenada por su intromisión en el sagrado entrenamiento del guerrero.

-¡Quiero honrar a mi legado saiyajin!- Esa frase fue suficiente para tener la completa atención del príncipe, -quiero que mi hija tenga un nombre saiyajin, y usted es la única persona que puede ayudarme- dijo con un brillo tan propio de su raza en sus grandes ojos negros.

Vegeta se acercó a la muchacha, estiró su brazo derecho y posó su mano abierta sobre el vientre redondeado. Cerró los ojos ante la sorprendida Pan y se concentró en la energía que provenía del feto, respiró pausadamente sin decir nada por un lapso de diez segundos. Relajó su ceño por completo y abrió los ojos, clavando su mirada en los de la joven que incómodamente la sostuvo altiva. Retiró su mano y movió los ojos hacia los lados pensando, recordando en los nombres femeninos de su raza que llegó a escuchar en el pasado.

-Ven mañana, pensaré en uno adecuado para tu cría- respondió con seriedad, guardando para sí mismo el gusto que le daba tener esa extraña misión.

-Sí, gracias señor Vegeta- giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia la salida, avanzó un par de metros y recordó algo de suma importancia, por lo que se regresó hasta estar frente al saiyajin de sangre pura de nuevo.

-No olvide guardar el secreto- advirtió meneando el dedo índice de su mano derecha frente a ella.

-No lo olvidaré- contestó adentrándose a la cámara de gravedad, uno de sus lugares favoritos en todo el universo. Cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí, de pie pensando, algo había en ese pequeño ki, algo que no supo interpretar.

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora llegó Pan, en esta ocasión se encontró con la puerta de la cámara de gravedad abierta y el príncipe en medio, con su traje azul impecablemente limpio, señal de que aún no comenzaba con su entrenamiento.

-Pasa Pan, te esperaba- su inconfundible voz hizo eco en el espacio vacío.

La nieta de Goku se adentró impresionada por el amplio espacio y el reluciente recubrimiento en color blanco del domo que se alzaba alto. Era la primera vez que entraba y estaba sorprendida.

-¿Así que aquí es donde puede entrenar con la gravedad aumentada?- paseó la vista por todo el domo con curiosidad.

-Entrenar con la gravedad aumentada es una experiencia…

-Única, y esa sensación de sentirse tan ligero después del entrenamiento es…- Agregó Pan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca la has usado?- inquirió levantando una ceja.

Pan mordió sus mejillas internas y desvió la mirada evitando los negros orbes que la observaban expectantes.

-En una ocasión entré a la habitación del tiempo por dos días.

-Querrás decir por dos años.

-No… dos días en el tiempo de la habitación, unos minutos de aquí- aclaró deseando cambiar el tema de conversación, no deseaba abordar ese tema.

-Creí que no solías entrenar como cuando eras una cría- respondió mostrando sorpresa.

-Sé que he dedicado mi tiempo a otras actividades- se encogió de hombros, -pero tengo planeado volver a entrenar después.

-No desperdicies tu don, porque la sangre de guerrera que corre por tus venas es un don- dijo buscando la esquiva mirada de la joven. -Supongo que vienes por un nombre para tu cría- le dio la espalda cruzando los brazos. Le extrañaba la actitud de la joven, siempre habían tenido un trato cordial en donde no cruzaban más de tres palabras, pero ella siempre mostró una actitud extrovertida y vivaz, sin embargo, la mujer que tenía detrás de él le sostenía por poco tiempo la mirada y apretaba sus manos en la correa a su bolso que colgaba del hombro izquierdo, la notaba ansiosa, posiblemente por su estado, tal vez las hormonas afectaban su carácter.

-Supone bien- respondió con voz aterciopelada.

Vegeta se giró y comenzó a hablar. Con notable emoción en su voz le contó la historia de su bisabuela y la importancia de su nombre para su raza, Pan pudo sentir todas esas sensaciones que fluían en el cuerpo del príncipe al relatarle algo tan personal, una lágrima corrió por una de las mejillas de la joven al sentirse indigna de semejante experiencia, el orgulloso e inexpresivo príncipe le estaba mostrando una parte de su alma al abrirse en un relato sobre su familia, a ella, cuando todos sabían que era poco comunicativo con quienes eran ajenos a él. Pan se sintió indigna porque sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincera, pero era joven y se encontraba asustada.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?- se limpió la mejilla, ya con ambos ojos humedecidos.

-Ayer descubrí, que la saiyajin digna para portar ese nombre está en tu vientre- respondió mostrando una ligera sonrisa de orgullo, casi imperceptible.

Pan abrió la boca procesando lo recién dicho por el guerrero de raza pura. -¡No señor, no! Ese nombre lo debe llevar… alguna nieta suya, es muy especial, yo no pretendo…

-Bulma jamás pidió mi opinión para nombrar a nuestros hijos, aun así, eso ya no importa- volvió a posar su mano sobre el vientre, un movimiento proveniente del interior le provocó emoción, esa misma emoción que sintió al sentir moverse a Bra dentro de Bulma, lo recordaba a la perfección, con Trunks no tenía recuerdos, pues durante esa faceta del embarazo, él se mantuvo alejado, pero desde lejos solía concentrarse y sentirlo, y muy a su pesar sentía emoción por su primogénito, pero renegaba de ese sentimiento.

_"¿Por qué me afecta una cría que no es nada mío?"_

Retiró la mano encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de la joven.

-Estoy seguro que no me equivoco- se alejó unos pasos de la joven frunciendo su ceño. -Si no lo quieres entonces no importa- finalizó cortante, con voz severa.

-Al contrario, es… es perfecto, es solo que no quiero tomar algo tan importante para usted… no lo merezco- dijo lo último en un hilo de voz.

-No es para ti, es para ella- apuntó con el dedo índice al vientre. -Es mi regalo para la guerrera. Solo una condición.

Pan afirmó con la cabeza escuchando atenta.

-Quiero que le hables de su legado saiyajin, que la entrenes, que despiertes en ella el interés por nuestra raza, que… no muera el legado.

La joven emocionada saltó hacia el guerrero sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo fugaz, al separarse le sonrió enfrentando su mirada, los negros orbes de aquella niña ruidosa del pasado ahora brillaban con otra luz, la de una mujer con una maraña de emociones en lucha constante dentro de ella.

-Muchas gracias, príncipe- agradeció nombrándolo por su título por primera vez, hacía muchos años que nadie lo llamaba así, a excepción de su esposa en la intimidad.

-Ya está decidido entonces, tu cría se llamará Arya.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

El cansancio hizo que sus párpados pesaran, se estiró dentro de las cobijas y giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido de la respiración al lado de ella.

_"Como envidio la manera en que cae dormida"_

Ya tenía más de media hora dando vueltas en su cama, las sorpresas y emociones recibidas ese día la mantenían inquieta.

_"¿Habré hecho lo correcto?"_ El movimiento de una manita sobre su hombro la sacó de sus cuestionamientos internos. Besó los deditos encerrados en un puño y despejó la frente de su acompañante, retirando un mechón azabache de cabello.

_"De cualquier forma es demasiado tarde para retractarme"_ Suspiró resignada, comenzando a quedarse dormida.

…

-Amaneciste muy alegre- comentó Pan mientras terminaba de redactar el contrato que esa misma tarde firmarían con una empresa de robótica.

-Y lo estoy, al fin podré dedicarme por completo a lo que me apasiona- respondió desde su silla, disfrutando de su capuchino moka que le preparaban en la cafetería de la empresa.

-Pues para estar más interesada en la ciencia, déjame decirte que hiciste un excelente trabajo en la parte administrativa- terminó de teclear la última palabra, tronó sus dedos y se levantó por unas hojas para la impresora.

-Mi hermano regresó con muchas energías, yo creí que estaría cansado por el viaje.

La plática de las mujeres fue interrumpida por el sonido abrupto de la puerta al abrirse.

-Buenos días- Trunks saludó con una enorme sonrisa en su impecablemente afeitado rostro. -Vengo por ustedes dos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Bra se levantó extrañada.

Su hermano mayor negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. -Las invito a desayunar- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hoy tenemos que finiquitar esto- la hija de Gohan le entregó las hojas recién impresas a su jefe. -Y perdón por la descortesía licenciado Briefs… buenos días- agregó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El híbrido tomó las hojas y caminó hacia el ventanal leyéndolas con atención. -Bien Pan, ya solo le hacen falta las firmas- se giró dirigiendo la vista hacia las dos mujeres presentes en la oficina. -Eso se hará dentro de dos horas-. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se dirigió hasta estar frente a Pan. -No te estreses tanto, tenemos tiempo para desayunar y platicarles lo que tengo planeado decir en la junta- cambió su vista hacia su hermana, -¿Qué dices Bra?

La joven de cabellos azules se levantó alegremente. -Por mí está bien- corrió a tomar su bolsa que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

-¿Vas a dejarlo así?- Trunks señaló con el dedo la taza del capuchino medio vacía.

-Sí- contestó despreocupadamente avanzando hacia la puerta.

Trunks caminó con calma hacia el escritorio y levantó la taza para beber el resto del contenido de un solo trago. Al terminar con el capuchino tomó la bolsa solitaria que se encontraba colgando del perchero. -Supongo que le pertenece señorita Son- dijo de manera cortés, más como un juego que como una formalidad, logrando arrancar una gran sonrisa a la joven que lo observaba sin dar crédito a la soltura con la que el ejecutivo se desempeñaba en su hora de trabajo.

-Gracias jefe- tomó la bolsa siguiéndole el juego.

Trunks le dio el pase caballerosamente, su hermana los esperaba justo en el ascensor. A la joven heredera le parecía extraño pero agradable, de todos los años que tenían de conocerse, nunca antes habían compartido un momento los tres solos, al menos que no fuese en alguna convivencia organizada por su madre, en donde Pan siempre se encontraba con los Son.

De hecho, ellas mismas no habían convivido más allá de lo que exigía su trabajo. Bra, en un principio llegó a invitar a la joven Son para que la acompañara con amigos en algunos fines de semana, en los primeros meses que Pan entró a formar parte de la corporación, pero la hija de Gohan siempre declinaba las invitaciones debido a su reciente rol de madre, aun a pesar de que Bulma se había ofrecido a cuidar de la pequeña Aria, para que su madre se divirtiera un poco.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar donde me encantan los desayunos- le cerró un ojo, -siempre está lleno, pero ya reserve para nosotros tres desde antes de venir.

-Tenemos muchos pendientes que…

Repentinamente Trunks posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga masajeándolos. -Relájate Pan, lo sé. Me pondré al corriente el resto del día… Tenemos el permiso de la señora Briefs- replicó de manera jovial. Bra reía entre dientes, al parecer la presencia de su hermano en la empresa sería de gran ayuda para que la hija de Gohan se anime a tener vida social de nuevo.

Con el director general de la corporación cápsula, llegaron al popular restaurante en menos de quince minutos. De inmediato los instalaron en una mesa que ya se encontraba lista para el arribo del distinguido cliente.

Ordenaron sus platillos y les sirvieron sus bebidas con diligencia.

-Bien señoritas- sorbió de su pequeña taza humeante de expreso. -Supongo que me extrañaban- sonrió de medio lado.

-Arrogante- respondió Bra fingiendo una mueca de indignación.

Pan solo observó la escena sin nada que decir, como hija única nunca tuvo ese tipo de bromas y complicidad con alguien más, a veces con su tío Goten, pero desde que ella comenzó a vivir en la capital del oeste, cada vez lo fue viendo menos, ahora solo cuando coincidían.

Entre risas cómplices con su hermana, volteó la mirada hacia la joven que los acompañaba, con una tímida sonrisa los miraba sin animarse a integrarse en la plática.

-Dime Pan, ¿dónde dejas a tu hija cuando trabajas?- inquirió curioso, sorprendiendo a la mujer con su pregunta.

-Yo… ehh- se aclaró la garganta enfadada consigo misma por su torpeza. -En la guardería de la empresa, déjame felicitarte por el servicio.

-Esa fue idea de mi madre hace como veinte años.

-Pero ahora tú eres el director general y has mantenido en pie ese servicio para los empleados- desvió los ojos hacia su jugo de naranja, -te lo agradezco mucho.

-No… es nada Pan- respondió extrañado por esa nueva manía de la joven.

_"No sabía que fuera tan tímida" _

En poco tiempo regresó el mesero con los alimentos que ordenaron, comieron en calma mientras las dos mujeres acribillaban al híbrido con preguntas sobre su viaje, después de terminar sus alimentos, abordaron el tema del próximo contrato que estaban a punto de finiquitar, al quedar conformes con los puntos a debatir partieron rumbo a las oficinas de la corporación.

La junta salió tal y como lo habían planeado, con la siempre convincente retórica del presidente de la corporación, lograron llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas partes. Había sido un día de mucho provecho y quedaba poco por hacer el resto del día, por lo que el presidente Briefs decidió que su hermana y la asistente de su madre merecían tomarse el resto del día libre.

Antes de irse, la hija menor de los Briefs decidió visitar la oficina de su hermano mayor.

-¿No te irás?- preguntó desde la puerta.

-En un rato más, debo revisar éstos balances- respondió rascando su cabeza mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

-Trunks, debo decirte algo- dijo entrando en la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

…

-Malditos zapatos de tacón- Pan gruñía caminando con prisa hacia su automóvil, al llegar frente a la puertecilla se le resbalaron las llaves, cayendo de lleno al piso.

-No, no, no… estúpidas llaves- maldijo enfadada por su mala suerte. En un brazo cargaba su bolsa y a su somnolienta hija, en la otra cargaba la mochila llena de artículos infantiles, su bolsa con la laptop y su lonchera. No sabía qué hacer para tomar las llaves, tenía que soltar algo para poder agacharse, estaba por soltar algo cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-No se mueva… damisela en apuros.

Briefs levantó las llaves, abrió la puerta y ayudó a la acongojada mujer a depositar dentro sus pertenencias.

-Me has salvado, estaba a punto de lanzar todo al demonio.

-Veo que te hacen falta más brazos- dijo señalando con la vista a la pequeña que babeaba dormida en el hombro de su madre.

-No me caerían mal. Se los pediré a Shen Long- sonrió levemente.

-¿Es tu hija?

Pan asintió con timidez. -Mi pequeña revoltosa. Estaba en la hora de su siesta cuando la recogí- la niña se movió para acomodarse mejor en los brazos de su madre. Pan lanzó la bolsa dentro del automóvil y abrió la puerta trasera para colocar a la niña en su asiento de seguridad. Trunks se limitó a observar sintiéndose estúpido al no saber en qué más auxiliar a su amiga. No tenía experiencia en mujeres con niños, de hecho no le agradaban del todo, con sus gritoneos y manitas pegajosas, corriendo sin control, los prefería lejos de él. Era una de las razones por las que nunca se había involucrado con una mujer con hijos. Pero Pan no era una aventura, ella era su amiga, una sobrina para su madre, parte de la familia y en ese momento, las palabras que su hermana Bra le había dicho minutos antes, resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza.

_"Pan no tiene más vida que el trabajo y su rol de madre, inclusive sus entrenamientos los ha dejado de lado"_

El repentino llanto de la niña sacó a Trunks de sus cavilaciones.

-Sé buena niña- Pan intentaba poner el arnés de seguridad a su hija, pero las pataletas de la pequeña híbrida le dificultaban la tarea.

Al ver tal escena, Briefs decidió actuar. -Déjame ayudarte- abrió la puerta del copiloto y se encontró con otro par de ojos claros frunciendo profundamente en ceño.

_"¿Y ahora qué hago?" _

Recordó las veces en las que le arrancó sonrisas a su hermana cuando era niña, aun en los momentos en que la corporación completa templaba con sus berrinches, propios de esa edad.

De inmediato recordó los gestos que calmaban a Bra en el pasado y los puso a prueba con la hija de su amiga. A pesar de lo ridículo que podía verse el director de la corporación cápsula torciendo su cara, su esfuerzo rindió frutos de inmediato, la pequeña dirigió su vista hacia el extraño y comenzó a reír de inmediato, cooperando al fin con su madre quien suspiró después de lograr cerrar el arnés.

Giró la cara hacia Briefs y lo vio muy divertido, entreteniendo a la pequeña revoltosa, como a veces le decía.

-Gracias- musitó con voz suave.

-Se parece mucho a ti… por fortuna- dejó de hacer las muecas y la miró con otro semblante del que se encontraba tan solo segundos atrás. -Goten me contó que el cobarde no quiso saber nada de ustedes- frunció levemente su ceño, -aún recuerdo tus lágrimas, no valía la pena.

A Pan le incomodó el rumbo que estaba tomando la charla, desvió la mirada hacia su hija y le acomodó un mechón rebelde que caía por su frente. -Eso ya no importa Trunks, hace tiempo que lo superé.

El híbrido percibió incomodidad en la mujer, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema, estiró su mano y revolvió el cabello lacio de la niña, quien comenzó a pedir jugo a su madre.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó sorprendido por la claridad del habla que mostró la pequeña.

-¡Quiero jugo mami!- lo interrumpió volviendo a exigir con el ceño fruncido.

Pan sacó un pequeño termo en color morado con flores y abejitas dibujadas, lo abrió y le ofreció a la niña, quien prácticamente se lo arrebató a su madre, Pan se limitó a recargarse en su sillón soltando un resoplido de resignación.

-Se llama Arya- sus labios se curvaron levemente. -Perdona que te interrumpiera, es solo que no sé de dónde saca tanta energía- se disculpó tumbándose en su asiento y emitiendo un gran suspiro.

-Arya…- recordó haber escuchado ese nombre de boca de su padre años atrás, en una de esas ocasiones en que el príncipe le contaba historias de su planeta.

-Mucho gusto Arya- estiró su mano hacia la pequeña que no tardó en apretar dos dedos de la gran mano masculina. -Mi nombre es Trunks, soy amigo de tu mamá.

-Mami- dijo la niña dirigiendo la vista hacia el asiento donde reposaba Pan, mirándolos de reojo.

-Tiene gran potencial Pan, su ki es… no sé cómo explicarlo- comentó intentando zafarse sutilmente del agarre de la fuerte manita. La sonrisa traviesa no se hizo esperar, le divertía ese jaloneo con el extraño de las muecas graciosas, Briefs le siguió el juego por un breve momento disfrutando de los gritos y jaloneos infantiles, que le sacaron una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ejecutivo.

-Es encantadora- pensó en voz alta, sorprendiéndose por su comentario.

Pan pestañeó sonriendo de manera sutil, se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

-Has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi- dijo librándose del agarre en sus dedos.

La pálida piel de la mujer se tiñó ligeramente de rojo, que no pasó desapercibido por el híbrido.

_"Justo lo que pensé"_

Para suerte de ambos, la pequeña Arya había regresado toda su atención a su termo.

Pan carraspeo y se dispuso a poner las llaves en el interruptor.

-Discúlpame Trunks, debo irme a casa.

-No te preocupes, entiendo- salió del auto en cierta parte extrañado por ese cambio en su amiga, la notó cansada y evasiva. Era muy joven como para tener una actitud tan apagada, ahora que estaba de regreso en la tierra haría lo que le dijo aquella vez, la primera vez que le llamó amiga.

El motor del auto se encendió y la ventana de lado del copiloto se bajó para que Trunks escuchara a la mujer despedirse, seguido por el sonido de la niña imitándola.

-¡Hasta mañana Trunks!

-¡Hata nana Tuns!

Briefs sonrió al escuchar a la pequeña llamándolo por su nombre.

-Quiero que vuelvas a mirarme como aquella vez que me confesaste tu dolor- musitó con una leve sonrisa de lado, cargada de nostalgia.

****FLASHBACK****

Briefs limpió las lágrimas de la muchacha con sus pulgares, acunando el rostro femenino entre sus manos.

-Ya pasará Pan, eres muy joven, te aseguró que dentro de poco ya no pensarás más en él, será una sombra difusa que poco a poco se irá empequeñeciendo.

Pan sorbió su nariz, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y se limpió el resto de humedad en su cara con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Es solo que… me parece tan lejano que eso suceda- agitó las manos frente a ella abanicándose la cara, logrando evitar que brotaran más lágrimas que deseaban salir. -Siento que al respirar puedo sentir su olor en mi piel, puedo sentir su sabor, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo- agachó la cabeza avergonzada, abrazándose a sí misma.

Trunks se conmovió con las palabras de la hija de Gohan, la abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera escapar y él no la dejaría huir.

-Llora Pan, llora todo lo que necesites ahora, pero sé fuerte mañana.

Después de sollozar unos pocos minutos sintió menos pesadez en su alma. Limpió sus lágrimas con determinación, sus ojos hinchados transmitían la furia que le consumía por dentro, necesitaba sacarla, necesitaba vaciar todos esos sentimientos que le carcomían las entrañas y llenarse de nuevas sensaciones, renovarse.

-Voy a borrar su estúpido olor de mi cuerpo- dijo con determinación.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, ahí estaba esa Pan que de niña solía darle la vuelta al mundo en pocas horas, la que decía que sería más fuerte de su abuelito Goku, de la que se alejó por considerarla demasiado ruidosa, pero ya no era una niña ruidosa, era una mujer joven que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, estaba aprendiendo lo que era el desamor, estaba terminando esa etapa romántica por la que se pasa cuando se es joven y estaba entrando a la realidad de la vida.

-Sin duda lo harás- pegó su frente a la de ella, aspirando el aroma de sus lágrimas, como deseando aspirar esos dolorosos recuerdos que le quemaban a su amiga.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Se dirigió pensativo hacia su automóvil, había sido un día muy productivo y en verdad deseaba llegar a casa y dormir una siesta. De camino a su casa, la imagen de su amiga se le vino a la mente.

_"Pobre Pan, de seguro al llegar a casa no puede darse el lujo de tener un jodido descanso"_ La luz verde del semáforo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_"Y lo mucho que lloró por ese bastardo… no merecía sus lágrimas"_ Un sentimiento de coraje e impotencia comenzaba a nacer en su pecho, era de esperarse, a la muchacha la conocía desde siempre y a pesar de no haber tenido mucha interacción con ella, le tenía aprecio, como a todos los Son.

_"Quiero arrancarme su esencia" _

Al llegar a la corporación, su madre le gritó desde la terraza, y sin inmutarse por si lo viera alguien simplemente levitó hasta allá.

-¿Trabajaste mucho hoy?- preguntó una sonriente Bulma sirviendo un pedazo de carne recién salido de la parrilla.

El olor de la carne a las brasas le despertó el apetito, por lo que decidió postergar su tan ansiada siesta.

-Sí, primero la firma con la compañía de robótica, y después hubo una confusión con un balance que me retrasó- tomó asiento como si fuera un niño al que le servirían el postre.

-¿Y mi padre?- Preguntó justo antes de llevarse el primer bocado a la boca.

-Llegará tarde, fue con Goku a las montañas del norte, dijo algo así como… Kakaroto tiembla como chiquillo cuando entrenamos en alguna zona fría- imitó la voz de Vegeta.

Ambos rieron a todo pulmón, aprovechando que no estaban presentes los guerreros de raza pura. Comieron con calma mientras comentaban los pendientes que se habían finiquitado con la llegada del híbrido.

Satisfecho su apetito, Trunks suspiró mirando su plato vacío, la mano pequeña de su madre se posó sobre una de sus manos que reposaba descuidadamente sobre la mesa.

-Es un gusto volver a tenerte de nuevo aquí- apretó lo más que pudo la mano masculina. -Te extrañamos mucho.

El híbrido comenzó a sentirse incómodo, no le resultaba natural ser cariñoso con su familia, le abrumaban los arrumacos que solía darle su madre, y más en público, aun se sonrojaba como si fuera un adolescente.

-Gracias madre, ehh…

Bulma captó la actitud de su hijo, tan parecido a su esposo en muchos aspectos. -Anda, ve a descansar.

Trunks corrió hacia su habitación, en cuanto entró, se sacó los zapatos e inmediatamente después la camiseta y el pantalón también terminaron botados en el piso. Se dejó caer boca arriba en su cama con los brazos abiertos.

Aspiró llenando de aire sus pulmones, disfrutando de la suavidad de su cama y la sensación de su casi desnudez, con las yemas de sus dedos acarició la suave tela de su sobrecama. Como extrañó su cama, su trabajo, su ciudad, su planeta.

Percibió el ki de su ahora amiga y el de la pequeña, posiblemente estaría haciendo un berrinche por la intensidad de la energía captada, al igual que lo llegó a hacer su hermana a esa edad.

-Arya. ¿Sabrá Pan de aquella saiyajin?- Musitó con la vista perdida en el abanico del techo.

_"Te deseo un buen viaje Trunks… y gracias"_

**... …. …. …. …. …. ….**

**Hemos terminado el capítulo 2 de ésta nueva historia. Es una locura escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo, es algo que no volveré a hacer. Pero ya estoy en éste barco y no me bajaré hasta terminar. **

**No olviden comentar.**


	3. Un pedazo de ti - Cap03

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap03**

Al fin había llegado el fin de semana, después de esa primera semana de trabajo desde que regresó el heredero de la corporación cápsula. El híbrido tenía planes para ese día y esperaba que su acompañante aceptara la invitación.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- le preguntó su madre entre intrigada y divertida mientras tomaban su desayuno. Antes de que su retoño le diera una respuesta, ella misma dedujo la causa de la cara sonriente del medio saiyajin.

-¡YA SÉ! ¡Saldrás con una mujer!- exclamó con ambas manos en sus mejillas. -Eres tremendo Tunks… tienes muy poco de haber regresado- bromeó cerrándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

Vegeta dejó de masticar su pedazo de chuleta ahumada y dirigió la vista hacia su hijo, extrañado por lo que dijo su mujer.

Trunks amplió su sonrisa sin decir nada. ¿En verdad sus padres creían que tendría una cita? Si a duras penas había tenido tiempo de respirar esa caótica semana y a su madre le constaba, no tuvo ni un momento libre para salir y conocer a ninguna mujer.

Bebió de su jugo de naranja lentamente, disfrutando de la intriga que despertaba en sus impacientes padres. Tomó otro bocado sin decir ni una sola palabra, subió y bajó sus cejas a su madre, dándole a entender que había acertado en su suposición.

El príncipe retomó la atención a su comida sin dejar de observar a su primogénito, no quería demostrar mucho interés, pero como todo padre efectivamente le interesaba la situación sentimental de sus hijos.

-Dime algo Trunks… ¿es atractiva?

El híbrido terminó de masticar y beber otro trago de su jugo. Decidió divertirse un rato siguiéndole el juego a su madre, pero sin mentirle.

-Si madre, es atractiva. Bastante podría decir- dijo con ese tono que utilizaba cuando solía fanfarronear.

-¿Dónde la conociste?- comenzó con su típico interrogatorio que hacía cada vez que sus hijos salían con alguien.

-Aquí- respondió con la boca llena.

-No seas vulgar Trunks, termina de masticar antes de abrir la boca- lo regañó el príncipe.

La intriga en la científica hizo que olvidara su platillo a medio terminar. -¿Aquí? ¿Qué quieres decir cuando dices aquí? ¿Te refieres a la corporación? ¿Es una empleada acaso?

-Sí y déjame decirte que muy competente- señaló en cuanto tragó su bocado, obedeciendo a su padre, quien lo observaba con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Dime quien es, ¿la conozco?

-Creo que te equivocaste de profesión madre, debiste ser reportera- respondió divertido.

Vegeta no pudo evitar emitir una sonora risa ante la respuesta de su hijo, él mismo estaba pensando en decirle exactamente lo mismo a su mujer.

Bulma frunció el ceño molesta. -Ustedes dos son iguales, par de principitos cretinos- les sacó la lengua en una mueca infantil.

Trunks terminó su último bocado y se levantó estirándose tanto como su altura se lo permitía, luego observó a su madre quien seguía con una mueca de intriga, la conocía y podía imaginar la docena de preguntas que se fabricaban en su prodigiosa mente. Así que decidió ponerle fin a su suplicio.

-Si la conoces madre, es Pan. Pero aun no le aviso que voy por ella- soltó sin más.

-¿La nieta de Kakaroto?- en esta ocasión fue Vegeta quien preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es padre.

Vegeta y Bulma intercambiaron miradas dudando de lo que habían escuchado, fue entonces que su hijo pensó que ya era hora de cortar con ese juego.

-Bra me dijo que Pan no tiene más vida que el trabajo y su hija… entonces se me ocurrió algo para sacar de su cueva a mi amiga- se encogió de hombros.

La científica abrió la boca ante lo dicho por el híbrido. Hasta donde sabía, su hijo y la joven solo eran conocidos, no habían convivido mucho debido a la diferencia de edad.

"_Tal vez hicieron amistad en la oficina"_ Pensó lo más lógico para ella.

-¡Buena suerte Trunks! Espero y tú puedas lograr ese milagro- expresó animadamente apoyándolo en su plan.

…

Pan colocó el último plato lavado en el escurridor, miró el resto de la cocina esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, esa que da al terminar la limpieza de la casa, cuando al fin se es libre de las tareas del hogar.

-Al fin podré descansar un poco- suspiró con las manos en la cintura, justo en eso tocaron a la puerta.

-Qué extraño, no espero a nadie- musitó para sí misma caminando hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa, frente a ella se encontraba Trunks, vestido de forma casual, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera color negra.

-¡Hola Pan!- saludó animadamente.

-Ahh… Hola Trunks- respondió el saludo extrañada.

El empresario dio un paso dentro de la casa con la misma confianza que lo hace un familiar. Miró alrededor fijándose de inmediato en la decoración de la sala, adornada por uno que otro juguete en el suelo y en los sillones.

-Disculpa el desastre Trunks- habló apenada al verlo sonreír mirando los intrusos objetos adueñarse de su hogar. -Esa niña no quiere aprender a recoger sus juguetes.

-Eso lo heredó de ti.

-Eso no es verdad, yo siempre he sido muy organizada- alegó con las manos en la cintura. -No me levantes falsos.

-No son falsos- puso el dedo índice en su barbilla. -Recuerdo perfectamente que en una ocasión fui a casa de tus padres, y Videl se quejaba de que nunca recogías tus juguetes. Si no me crees pregúntale-. Respondió mientras continuaba descaradamente con su escaneo en la casa de su amiga. -Tienes buen gusto para la decoración- opinó honestamente, -estoy pensando en comprar una pequeña casa- volteó la vista hacia esos ojos negros que lo miraban extrañados con el ceño fruncido. -Serías de gran ayuda aconsejándome para la decoración.

Pan relajó su expresión ante la respuesta de su nuevo amigo.

-Ohh… gracias. Mi madre también dice que tengo talento para eso, yo solo tomo lo que me parece bonito y ya- se encogió de hombros modestamente.

-Es porque tienes talento para eso… y para otras cosas también- agregó con una sonrisa de lado, provocando un sonrojo en la joven mujer que no pasó desapercibido por él. -No terminaste tu carrera y sin embargo has sido de gran ayuda en la empresa. Ese es otro talento que posees- agregó disfrutando de la confusión que había creado en la cabeza de la joven.

-Soy feliz en la oficina, adoro mi trabajo- pestañeó al recordar los protocolos básicos de la educación, -disculpa mi descortesía, toma asiento- le ofreció un lugar en el sillón mientras hacía a un lado una muñeca bebé tapada con una pequeña cobija con estampado de flores.

Trunks se acomodó en el sillón y tomó en sus manos la muñeca regordeta. -Espero que no se moleste la dueña de la bebé- dijo acunando en sus brazos la muñeca como si fuera un bebé de verdad.

-Ahorita está entretenida con su plastilina- rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca de resignación. -No se cansará hasta dejar el tapete lleno de residuos secos- suspiró cansada sentándose en el sillón frente al empresario.

La duda en el rostro de la mujer era visible, inclusive Briefs podría jurar que había cierto nerviosismo en las muecas de la joven, y los movimientos involuntarios de sus manos al retorcer un pobre brazo del peluche que sostenía, suerte que era un objeto sin vida.

Le llegó a la mente aquella ocasión en que entrenaron por segunda vez, la mirada cargada de seguridad cuando lo golpeaba tratando de derrotar a sus dolorosos sentimientos. El contraste con el momento de la despedida, donde demostró temple al sostenerle la mirada pero él podía ver más allá de esos ojos, podía ver el deseo en ella de huir de esa situación, entendía el por qué y lo justificaba.

Estaba esa otra mirada cuando lloró por aquel imbécil, ese dolor que le transmitió y que él pudo experimentar a través de sus lágrimas. Y esa otra mirada cuando decidió seguir adelante, cuando se propuso olvidar y perdonar, cuando decidió sacudirse todo rastro de eso que le dañaba, esa mirada furiosa y ardiente, la dicha en sus orbes cuando liberó sus prejuicios y se lanzó a un precipicio de nuevas sensaciones. Esa mirada jamás la olvidaría, pero también estaba consciente que jamás volvería a presenciarla.

-Te has de preguntar el porqué de mi sorpresiva visita- rompió el incómodo silencio que duró unos eternos segundos.

Pan soltó el peluche hacia un lado y puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. -De todas las personas en el mundo, eres la que menos esperaba que viniera a mi casa. ¿Pasa algo en la empresa?- Preguntó con la esperanza de que su presencia ahí no fuera para reclamarle por algo.

-No- negó con la cabeza, -todo está perfecto, mi visita aquí no tiene nada que ver con la empresa.

-¿Ahh no?- ladeó la cabeza ocultando su ansiedad. -¿Por qué más jefe?- mordió sus mejillas internas creando unos pequeños hoyuelos que a la vista de Trunks le parecieron adorables.

El heredero se levantó lanzando el bebé de plástico al lado, introdujo la mano derecha al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó unos boletos que le mostró orgulloso a su amiga.

-Vengo por ustedes, conseguí boletos para la inauguración de un nuevo parque de atracciones en las afueras de la ciudad.

Pan imitó a Trunks levantándose de golpe. -Estoy enterada de la inauguración, pero hasta donde sé, el evento está limitado a cierto número de personas y ya se habían agotado las entradas- se acercó para ver los boletos con cierto escepticismo, Briefs se los entregó levantando una ceja presumiendo su hazaña, con ese típico porte altivo heredado por su padre.

La joven analizó los pequeños rectángulos de papel brilloso, pasó sus dedos por las letras doradas en un elegante relieve que sobresalía, las tocaba curiosa como si fuesen lo más fantástico que sus dedos sentían.

Trunks la observó divertido. -No son falsos- rompió el silencio avergonzando a la joven por su infantil emoción.

-¿Utilizaste tus influencias para conseguirlos? Se anunció hace tres semanas en los periódicos que ya no había manera de conseguir uno solo- dijo con un tono de voz que le recordó a su madre cuando lo reprendía por algo.

-De algo tienen que servir mis contactos- se encogió de hombros fingiendo modestia.

-Gracias Trunks- extendió la mano con toda la intención de regresarlos, -no puedo aceptarlos, te lo agradezco mucho pero debo cuidar a mi pequeña revoltosa.

Briefs levantó las manos rechazando los boletos de regreso. -Por eso son tres, no pienso dejar a tu pequeña revoltosa aquí. Además hay una divertida área para niños de su edad.

Pan bajó los brazos con mil preguntas en su mente, a pesar de no haber convivido mucho con él, sabía por su tío Goten que a su amigo no le agradaban del todo los niños, que nunca había salido con una mujer que fuese madre, e inclusive no se imaginaba siendo padre. ¿Por qué llega de la nada queriendo perder su tiempo con ellas? ¿Habrá otra razón? Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, podía incluso escucharlo saltar dentro de su pecho, ¿lo escuchará él también?

Tomó aire para enfriar sus pensamientos. Tal vez estaba tomando erróneas conclusiones, tal vez era su conciencia la que le susurraba burlesca.

Sacudió sus pensamientos y apretó los labios dudando sobre sus posibilidades. -Dime una cosa Trunks- se animó a hablar, -¿Por qué me invitas con mi hija? Podrías ir con Goten o… alguna amiga.

-Tú eres mi amiga.

Pan parpadeo incrédula.

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste eso?- inquirió divertido.

"_Quiero ser tu amigo de ahora en adelante. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"_

-No entiendo, digo… eres un hombre maduro, no creo que te agrade salir a un parque de diversiones a pasear a una niña que apenas conoces.

-¿Me estás diciendo viejo?- preguntó arrugando el ceño y cruzando los brazos, acción que le robó una pequeña sonrisa a la joven madre.

-Por supuesto que no, pero no quiero que pierdas tu valioso tiempo con nosotras- respondió manteniendo la sonrisa pero con un toque de timidez.

"_Es más bella de lo que recordaba"_ El inconsciente de Trunks le susurró.

-Déjame escoger a mí, en qué pierdo mi "valioso" tiempo.

Pan suspiró resignada, al parecer el híbrido había heredado la misma terquedad que la científica.

-Está bien jefe, pero antes...- un sonoro chillido la interrumpió. De inmediato corrió hacia la habitación de dónde provenía el molesto sonido, dejando solo al primogénito del príncipe. En un par de minutos estaba de regreso con su pequeña en brazos.

-¿Se cansó de la plastilina?- preguntó Trunks de lo más casual.

Pan afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Se encontraba más relajada que cuando lo recibió en la puerta, Trunks pensó que tal vez la falta de camarería todos esos años los había vuelto casi desconocidos, a pesar de conocerse. Tal vez por eso ella tenía ese comportamiento introvertido con él, pero eso se arreglaría con el trato diario en la empresa y, ¿por qué no? Fuera de la corporación también. A menos que su timidez tuviera otro origen, pero eso se podía arreglar más en confianza, no estaba dispuesto a tocar ciertos temas con ella tan evasiva.

-¡Hola Arya! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- saludó a la pequeña alegremente.

La niña lo vio con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza como a veces solía hacerlo Pan, esa acción le pareció enternecedora al híbrido quien reaccionó estirando los brazos hacia la hija de su amiga. Arya correspondió de buena gana el abrazo del extraño y le estiró los bracitos ante la sorpresa de su madre.

Trunks la cargó con la misma ternura que solía cargar a su hermana cuando era una niña pequeña, de pronto ese sentimiento protector paternal que había desaparecido en parte cuando creció Bra se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Hace años que no cargo una bebé- comentó disfrutando de la calidez y olor a chocolate.

Pan apretó los labios mordiendo sus mejillas internas, luego sonrió emocionada. -Parece que le agradas- mencionó señalando a su hija mientras ella recargaba su cabecita sobre el hombro del híbrido.

-Mi madre dice que es una niña adorable. La quiere mucho.

-Nosotras también queremos mucho a la señora Bulma- tragó saliva y aspiró hondo llevándose una mano al corazón, -no sabes lo que significa para mí que quieran a mi pequeña- dijo sin poder contener un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus ligeramente sonrosadas mejillas.

El híbrido la abrazó conmovido por las palabras de su amiga, había ido a su casa para animarla y estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la extraña y agradable sensación que le producía estar así, abrazando protectoramente a su amiga y la pequeña. Una calidez le recorrió la espalda creando una marejada de sensaciones que le trajeron a la mente su niñez, cuando su madre lo abrazaba y le contaba cuentos, cuando su padre le revolvía su lila cabellera después de una demostración de poder, en esas escasas ocasiones en que le demostraba afecto a través de una aparentemente fría mirada cargada de orgullo, pero que él sabía interpretarla sin necesidad de palabras.

Se sonrió mentalmente recordando aquella primera vez que su padre lo abrazó poco antes de dar su vida por ellos. ¿Por qué éste abrazo le trajo todos esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué esa sensación tan familiar y a la vez desconocida? Parpadeó regresando a la realidad y sacudió ligeramente a Pan.

-Es hora de irnos- rompió el silencio utilizando su voz seria, ocultando esa sorpresiva emoción que revoloteaba en su pecho.

Pan se alejó unos cuantos pasos ya totalmente calmada. -Espera un minuto, me voy a cambiar de ropa- señaló su atuendo deportivo y sus pantuflas de conejos afelpados, -no pienso ir así, también cambiaré a mi pequeña revoltosa- estiró las manos hacia su hija para cargarla pero Arya se aferró de la playera del híbrido.

-NO- gritó con insolencia.

-Hija, no lo atosigues- la intentó jalar hacia ella pero la niña se aferró del cuello de Trunks causándole una ligera asfixia.

-¡ARYA!- la reprimió avergonzada al ver la cara del híbrido ponerse roja debido al ahorcamiento por parte de la niña.

Trunks le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le susurró con voz dulce. -Está bien, hazle casó a tu mamá.

Para su sorpresa lo liberó de inmediato. Pan frunció sus cejas apenada por la reacción agresiva de su hija.

-Lo siento Trunks. ¡Vez por qué me negaba a ir contigo! No quiero arruinar tu día libre. Tú no… no tienes ninguna obligación- sus cejas se juntaron aún más evidenciando su incomodidad.

Arya giró su carita hacia su madre y le estiró los brazos, Pan la recibió dedicándole una mirada recriminatoria.

-No la regañes Pan- se cruzó de brazos al sentirlos incómodamente vacíos. -Anda, ve a cambiarla que se hará tarde- agregó con un semblante alegre.

La joven madre asintió sonriendo y corrió hacia la habitación de la pequeña pensando en ese nuevo comportamiento del híbrido. No lo recordaba tan amable y cálido, siempre había sido cordial y educado, pero aun así dejaba ver su arrogante personalidad, ¿desde cuándo dejó de ser un cretino? Tal vez siempre había sido amable en confianza, o tal vez tendría problemas de personalidad, ¿quién sabe?

Lo único que podía asegurar, era que no lo conocía tanto como creía. Con ese descubrimiento en su cabeza se vistió y vistió a su hija, en pocos minutos ambas se encontraban listas. Se dirigieron al parque en el auto de la joven, debido a que ya tenía instalada la silla para bebé y era un fastidio desmontarla, aun así Trunks insistió en conducir y de nuevo se salió con la suya.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con personal de la prensa justo en la entrada, de inmediato reconocieron al escurridizo magnate y no perdieron la oportunidad de fotografiarlo junto con sus acompañantes, no alcanzaron a acercarse más a la pareja gracias a los guardias del parque.

-Eres famosa- le susurró a Pan.

-El famoso es otro… señor Briefs- sonrió de lado soltando la cabeza de su hija, la cual había pegado a la curvatura de su cuello para no exponerla a fotografías de esos molestos reporteros.

Una vez dentro del parque, Trunks tomó la mano de Pan tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡Vamos! Yo te guío- comenzó a caminar sin soltarla.

El lugar era enorme, variedad de juegos por todos lados, luces, golosinas y todo aquello que les agrada a los niños. La pequeña Arya se encontraba embobada con esa combinación de elementos rodeándola, con la boca abierta observaba en silencio en brazos de su madre. A Pan se le encogió el corazón al ver el brillo en los grandes ojos azules de su pequeña, nunca antes la había llevado a lugares infantiles tan grandes, era un paraíso para cualquier niño y su ahora amigo Trunks era el causante de esa alegría en su hija.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un área de juegos que tenía el título de "Junior", el híbrido soltó la mano de Pan y le señaló el lugar.

-Llegamos… Es tal y como lo imaginé cuando vi el mapa que venía con los boletos.

-Nunca le puse mucha atención a la publicidad, solo me enteré que los boletos de la inauguración se habían agotado porque lo anunciaron en todos lados- para este punto se encontraba tan maravillada como su hija.

La niña no tardó en querer bajar de los brazos moviéndose con impaciencia, en cuanto la soltó salió corriendo hacia una zona con carritos en forma de dinosaurios, ambos adultos la siguieron alegremente. Arya disfrutó de un paseo en triceraptor color rosa pastel, después subió junto con su madre al trenecito del país de los dulces, jugó en las cabañas del jardín, se columpió y deslizó feliz por las resbaladillas. Con Trunks y Pan construyó un castillo de grandes bloques de lego y al final disfrutó de algodón de azúcar y un pequeño pastelito con chispas de colores. A pesar de la cantidad de azúcar que había ingerido, cayó dormida en los brazos de su madre.

Pan acarició la negra cabellera y una redondeada mejilla con amor, ajena a la imnotizante imagen que generaba inconscientemente al híbrido, quien sonriendo la observaba mimar a su hija.

-Eres una excelente madre, tienes más cojones que el imbécil que te embarazó- soltó con honestidad.

Pan agachó la cabeza tensando los labios, lo que hizo que los hoyuelos en sus mejillas resaltaran aún más.

-Perdón por traerlo a colación, sé que es un tema sensible… tal vez no debí- se recriminó internamente, lo más probable era que siguiera amando a su ex novio, ¿cómo iba a dejar de amarlo? Con semejante recuerdo de él en sus brazos.

Pan aspiró hondo, exhaló y agregó con la vista perdida en el suelo. -No es que sea un tema sensible, yo lo definiría como incómodo- se encogió de hombros.

-Aun así no retiro mi palabra- agregó imitando la acción de su amiga, buscando en el suelo eso que ella veía con tanta insistencia.

Pan sintió que comenzaba a gestarse cierta incomodidad en el ambiente, era de carácter urgente cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Oye Trunks- habló con un tono más animado, ganándose la atención del híbrido. -No te recordaba así- se animó a decir.

-¿Cómo?

La nieta de Goku torció los labios pensando en qué decir, temía ofender a su "nuevo" amigo, porque eso era ahora, un amigo y no solo el amigo de su tío, el hijo de su jefa y tía por derecho.

-Bueno… no lo tomes a mal pero te recuerdo más… arrogante- pronunció la última palabra casi en un susurro, con miedo de mirar esos amables ojos azules y encontrarse con un ceño profundamente fruncido. Él la había invitado junto con su hija, había hecho feliz a su pequeña esa tarde y en ningún momento se quejó de tener que jugar o soportar uno que otro berrinche, y ahora ella se atrevía a decirle arrogante, conociendo que él era de naturaleza orgullosa al igual que el príncipe. De pronto se sintió estúpida por semejante declaración, apenas la estaba considerando una amiga y ella cuestionaba algo tan superficial, que por cierto nunca le afectó en el pasado, pues el híbrido nunca fue arrogante con ella o cualquier miembro de su familia, ese comportamiento petulante siempre fue para otros.

Para su sorpresa, en vez de encontrarse con un ceño fruncido se escuchó una gran carcajada.

-¡¿Arrogante?!- levantó una ceja haciendo según él, una mueca petulante.

Pan dudo al principio pero no tardó en saber que Trunks bromeaba de buena gana.

-¿No te ofendes?- inquirió sorprendida.

-Si esa era tu intención fallaste- sabía a la perfección que esa no había sido la intención de su amiga, pero su sentido del humor le gritó que bromeara un poco con eso.

La joven madre suspiró aliviada y se animó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

-Estoy más consciente de lo que crees al respecto. Sí, hubo un tiempo en que fui un imbécil snob, pero por fortuna maduré- confesó con orgullo. -Y no tengo por qué ofenderme, al contrario, yo mismo soy mi principal crítico.

-Imagino que tu cambio se debe a algo más que la madurez- lo miró con cierto aire de curiosidad.

-Imaginas bien- se levantó y le estiró una mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a levantarse. -Ya es tarde y me imagino que tu brazo se va a entumir- apuntó a la niña durmiendo en su regazo.

-Imaginas bien- respondió con las mismas palabras que él, lo que causó que ambos rieran divertidos.

En poco tiempo se encontraban de regreso en la casa de Pan, Trunks le ayudó con la niña, ofreciéndose a cargarla hasta su habitación. La depositó con cuidado en su pequeña cama con elementos de castillo de princesa, él mismo le retiró los zapatos y la tapó con una manta color rosa que su abuela Milk le había tejido en su último cumpleaños.

La joven se acercó frotando sus manos, acarició los cabellos de su hija y le depositó el beso de las buenas noches.

-Ya no despertará hasta mañana- susurró para no importunar el sueño de su hija. -Ven- lo jaló del brazo hacia la sala, Trunks se dejó guiar sin dejar de ver al pequeño bulto bajo la cobija, hipnotizado por el subir y bajar de la respiración tranquila que producía la hija de su amiga. Sin proponérselo sonrió tontamente, de pronto le pareció que el ser padre no era tan horrible como él lo creía.

La joven carraspeó, había llegado la hora de despedirse, se encontraba agotada pero al mismo tiempo estaba disfrutando de su reciente amistad con el heredero.

-Gracias Trunks, de verdad muchas gracias- sin previo aviso lo abrazó por los costados un par de segundos. -Hiciste feliz a mi niña y eso no tiene precio.

-De nada Pan, fue un placer. Y no lo digo como formalismo- la tomó por los hombros.

Pan sonrió pestañeando.

-De verdad has cambiado Trunks. ¿Me vas a decir qué otro elemento además de la edad contribuyó a tu cambio?

-Me estás diciendo viejo de nuevo- protestó con un tono de puchero.

-Un viejo muy atractivo si te hace sentir mejor- respondió sin pensarlo.

Briefs levantó las cejas burlón. -¿Te parezco atractivo?

Pan desvió la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

"_Soy una idiota"_

"_El mismo sonrojo, creí que no volvería a verlo"_ Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo la risa.

-Vanidoso- sacó la lengua de manera infantil para evitar cualquier suposición errónea del híbrido. -Al parecer tu arrogancia insiste en permanecer tatuada en lo más recóndito de tu ser.

-Te debo una respuesta- habló Trunks con seriedad. -Sí hubo otro motivo por el cual me sacudí del ridículo snob que llevaba a cuestas.

La respuesta del híbrido despertó la curiosidad de la joven.

-¿Ahh sí? Una mujer- dedujo.

Briefs negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo diré la próxima cita.

-¿Cita?- ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

-Cita. Quiero invitarte a salir de nuevo, entonces te platicaré lo que quieres saber- levantó una ceja.

-No creo que Arya nos deje platicar- negó moviendo su cabeza.

Trunks la observó divertido mientras su mente planeaba una estrategia con anticipación. -Ya verás que te equivocas mujer- ahora él la abrazó con cierta fuerza, sabía que no se quebraría, después de todo tenía sangre saiyajin y había comprobado antes su fuerza, a pesar de no llevar un entrenamiento correcto mantenía una fuerza muy superior a la de un terrícola común y corriente.

-Te veo en la corporación Trunks. De nuevo gracias- le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para luego romper el abrazo. -¿Sabes? Te queda mejor esta personalidad que aquella que recuerdo.

-Entonces ya está decidido, en la próxima cita platicaremos al respecto- le cerró un ojo al despedirse.

Ya en casa, el híbrido se recargó sentado en el balcón, otro hábito heredado por el príncipe, dirigió la vista hacia el horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro que hacía lo correcto y además se había divertido mucho más de lo que imaginó.

Una pequeña nave aterrizó enfrente e inmediatamente salió su hermana del vehículo, levantó la vista y lo vio descansando, sonriendo agitó una mano saludándolo y él respondió el saludo de igual manera pero con menor ímpetu.

-Mhn… Supongo que Bra me asaltará con mil preguntas.

****FLASHBACK****

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Bra, ¿ya te vas a casa?- preguntó desde su escritorio, detrás de la montaña de folders. Su hermana se acercó y tomó asiento frente a él.

-Quiero habar de Pan.

Trunks paró en seco el movimiento de mano haciendo que su firma sobre el papel quedase imperfecta, cosa que odiaba cuando llegaba a pasar, pero en ese momento poco o nada le importó la perfección de su caligrafía.

-¿Pasa algo con ella?- soltó el bolígrafo, acomodó los documentos recién firmados en un folder y se levantó de su lugar para darle a entender a su hermana que tenía toda su atención.

-¿Sabes Trunks? Desde que Pan entró a trabajar con nosotros la he invitado a salir pero se ha negado a ir conmigo, dice que su prioridad es ser madre.

-Es lógico- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero también debería pensar en ella. Mi madre también ha tratado de persuadirla. Pan dice tener una vida aparte de su maternidad, alega que visita a sus padres y abuelos una vez a la semana. Pero ella necesita volver a tener vida social- se levantó y caminó hacia el ventanal observando el bullicio en las calles, -mi madre y yo creemos que necesita volver a salir con amigas, inclusive tener citas-. Se giró hacia su hermano, se veía que analizaba la situación en su mente.

-Tú nunca fuiste muy apegada a ella. Me sorprende tu preocupación- respondió Trunks intrigado.

-Es verdad, pero el tratarla seguido estos dos años me ha hecho tomarle cariño. Me cae bien y me gustaría que me considerara su amiga pero…

Trunks entrecerró la mirada esperando la continuación del relato.

-Es una testaruda- agregó resignada.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tenga depresión?- inquirió el híbrido, -ya sabes, amaba a su ex novio.

-Mi madre y yo también lo hemos pensado, pero ese tema es imposible de abordar sin que lo evite.

Trunks se levantó de un salto. -¡Eso ha de ser! Posiblemente le cueste trabajo salir y continuar con su vida, al menos en el terreno social. Posiblemente siente desconfianza.

Bra se acercó de nuevo al escritorio, pasó las manos por las montaña de papeles, viendo con asombro que la del lado izquierdo, las que sabía ya estaban revisados y firmados era la más alta. Se estaba esforzando por ponerse al corriente.

-Comprendo que se te ha juntado mucho trabajo ahora que regresaste, pero…- miró directamente a esa versión masculina de sus propios ojos, -¿podrías ayudarnos? Tú tienes un poder de persuasión mayor que el mío. Aunque sea intentarlo- notó que su hermano frunció el ceño, parecía molesto, -ella es agradable, te aseguro que te caerá bien- agregó rogando a Kamisama que el testarudo de su hermano acepte y ayude.

"_Considérame un amigo"_ Los recuerdos de aquella conversación le golpearon tanto como como si fueran un ataque de energía enviado por su padre directo a su cara.

Cerró los ojos meditando por alrededor de un minuto. Era verdad que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, pero también era verdad que juró ayudar y apoyar a su amiga desde antes de salir de viaje y en lugar de eso ni una sola llamada le hizo, sabiendo que la había dejado pasando por un trago amargo. Por lo poco que tenía de conocerla se había dado cuenta que era tan orgullosa como él, por lo que no le sorprendía que no acudiera a nadie para pedir ayuda.

Su consciencia lo recriminó por la nula ayuda que le brindó un vez que dejó la tierra, a pesar de que pensó en ella en infinidad de ocasiones, se preguntaba constantemente si ya había superado su ruptura o si había vuelto con él, inclusive llegó a pensar que ella ya salía con alguien menos imbécil que el anterior novio y que de ese dolor que dijo tener ya no quedaban ni cenizas. Tal vez eso hubiera sido posible si ella no hubiese quedado embarazada, tal vez por eso se encuentra sin los ánimos para salir con otros jóvenes que se aburrirían con la plática de una madre.

Una cosa era cierta, su amiga lo necesitaba y mucho. Y en ésta ocasión no tomaría una posición egoísta y cómoda con el pretexto de que ella es mayor y sabe lo que hace. En ésta ocasión haría lo que hace un amigo, y no lo haría por obligación, lo haría por ganas.

Él creía conocerla, al menos más que su madre y hermana, se basaba en un par de días de arduo entrenamiento juntos para esas conjeturas. La sacaría de su ensimismamiento y la haría despertar de su letargo, el hecho de ser madre no era motivo para desconectarse del mundo, al contrario, merecía tiempo para ella, para recordar que aparte de ser madre también era mujer.

Levantó la vista hacia su hermana que en silencio lo dejó meditar.

-Estoy de acuerdo Bra. Déjamelo a mí- sonrió confiado en su poder de convencimiento, después de todo, diario aplicaba la retórica con éxito dentro de su empresa, se le daba bien la labia y no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Esperó un par de minutos recargado en la pared, siendo testigo de ver morir otro día frente a él, se mordió el labio inferior mientras los últimos rayos solares desaparecían dando paso a la penumbra. Cómo extrañaba eso, los colores del cielo de su planeta, a pesar de haber tenido el privilegio de presenciar atardeceres en otros planetas, siempre atesoró en su memoria los de su querida tierra.

Suspiró sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

"_Sin duda fue un gran día"_

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la que duró un par de segundos, pues un sonido en su habitación rompió con sus pensamientos. De inmediato hizo acto de presencia su hermana.

-¿Te gustaría que entre a tu habitación sin tocar la puerta?- preguntó secamente si voltear a verla.

-Sabía que estabas aquí. Te ahorré ir y abrir la puerta- respondió cruzando los brazos.

-Tsk… aun así- fingió molestia, muy al estilo de su padre.

-¿Me vas a decir sí o no?- con impaciencia caminó hacia el barandal apoyando sus brazos recargándose con la vista perdida, en la misma dirección que miraba su hermano.

El empresario negó con la cabeza dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Cretino...- sonrió satisfecha. -Esa sonrisa me dice que lograste sacarla de su cueva. Te felicito- curveó los labios, -espero que al menos lo repitas una vez más, a ver si abre los ojos y deja esa actitud de ermitaña.

-Soy el gran Trunks Briefs, no fallo nunca- respondió petulante.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo. **_

_**Gracias a todos quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para leer mi historia. **_


	4. Un pedazo de ti - Cap04

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap04**

Un gran estruendo sacudió el terreno de la corporación cápsula, dentro del domo padre e hijo se enfrascaban en una pelea amistosa, la delantera como siempre, la llevaba el príncipe.

Briefs recibió un ataque de energía de lleno en el rostro y en consecuencia salió disparado hasta chocar con una montaña.

-¡ANDAS MUY DISTRAIDO TRUNKS!- Gritó Vegeta con tono de regaño.

El saiyajin menor salió de entre los escombros, se sacudió el polvo y sobó su nariz.

-¡Rayos!- maldijo al ver las condiciones de su atuendo deportivo.

-Si hubieras usado tu traje no estarías quejándote por estupideces- Vegeta cruzó los brazos y endureció sus facciones, -sabías que vendríamos a entrenar, debiste prepararte. Ya no eres un chiquillo Trunks.

El híbrido se acercó a su progenitor con cara de vergüenza. -Anoche me desvelé terminando de escribir el informe que expuse en la mañana y después ya no tuve tiempo de tener una siesta. Honestamente muero de sueño.

-¿Entonces por qué rayos viniste?- inquirió con el ceño más fruncido de lo común.

-Ya te había fallado la vez pasada, no quise fallarte hoy- respondió apenado agachando la cabeza.

El príncipe se lo quedó viendo con el semblante serio, su hijo tenía esa misma manía que él, la de tomarse muy en serio cualquiera de sus propósitos y no descansar hasta alcanzarlos. Pero a diferencia del príncipe, el híbrido había adquirido más obligaciones que su padre, pues no solo estaba el factor de ser cada vez más fuerte físicamente, también estaba el título de presidente de la corporación cápsula y miembro de la patrulla galáctica.

Relajó sus facciones después de razonarlo y valorar el sacrificio que su primogénito hacía para entrenar con él.

-En esas condiciones no puedes tener un entrenamiento adecuado, no rindes como es debido. Mejor lo posponemos para cuando te encuentres descansado.

-Gracias padre- agradeció sintiendo alivio, temía que su padre se aferrara a entrenar como desquiciado. Y tenía mucha razón, su rendimiento era una vergüenza ese día.

Restregó sus ojos y aspiró profundo, disfrutando del aire puro de las montañas.

-Mañana es fin de semana, ¿por eso te presionaste tanto estos últimos tres días?

Trunks asintió con la cabeza. -Invité a Pan a tomar un café, pero pienso llevarla a tomar un par de tragos- sonrió como cuando de niño planeaba una travesura.

El saiyajin de raza pura levantó las cejas sorprendido. -¿Con la cría?- cuestionó, -no creo que acepte.

-Tengo un plan para eso y mi madre es cómplice.

-Me impresiona tu habilidad de convencimiento. En dos años ni Bra, ni Bulma lograron una sola salida con esa testaruda mocosa.

Briefs rio socarronamente. -Es que a diferencia de ellas, yo no le doy otra opción- presumió.

-Sígueme- ordenó Vegeta con su típico aire autoritario y Trunks lo obedeció sin dudar. A pesar de ser un adulto, mantenía intacto el respeto y admiración hacia su padre y en escasas ocasiones le desobedecía.

Ambos bajaron de la cima de la montaña y se quedaron de pie frente a una cascada escondida en un bosque, muy lejos de casa.

-Esa mujer- habló Vegeta, -me prometió entrenar a la cría y no ha cumplido con su palabra- se quejó. Más que molesto se veía preocupado, como cuando regañaba a sus propios hijos por su bien, esa misma mueca en su rostro, esa misma mirada paternal que tanto conocía.

-¿Por qué te prometió eso?- preguntó extrañado.

-Fue mi condición para que ella tomara el nombre de Arya.

Trunks abrió la boca sorprendido. -Entonces sí sacó el nombre de tu bisabuela- su ceño se frunció y arrugó los labios, ese acto le recordó a Vegeta cuando su hijo solía hacer berrinches de niño. -No es justo, ese nombre me hubiera gustado para una hija mía- protestó con un tono parecido a un puchero.

-Al paso que vas…- entrecerró los ojos, -¿ya tienes en mente alguna mujer?

El empresario negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus lacios cabellos se mecieran graciosamente.

Un suspiró se escapó del saiyajin mayor. -Esa cría es agresiva, todos dicen que es traviesa pero tiene el carácter de una saiyajin, a pesar del bajo porcentaje de sangre de nuestra raza que corre por sus venas.

-Si me he dado cuenta que para Pan es un reto- comentó Trunks como hechizado por la belleza de la cascada.

Vegeta miró curioso hacia donde tenía la vista perdida su vástago. -Si la entrenara como es debido canalizaría toda esa energía y podría controlar mejor a la cría- agregó uniéndose al hechizo que le provocaba la naturaleza de ese planeta que alguna vez deseó destruir.

-Es muy pequeña para entrenar- tomó una gran bocanada de aire. -Recuerdo que mi entrenamiento comenzó como a la edad de seis años- opinó Trunks.

El murmullo arrullador del agua los envolvía en un aura de paz, esa que el príncipe solo sentía en presencia de su mujer e hijos. Pero para llegar hasta ese estado, tuvo que luchar contra el enemigo más persistente que jamás había conocido, su orgullo. Tardó años en aceptar que su hijo era su viva imagen, que poseía un enorme potencial, que era su orgullo. Es por esa razón que en un principio se negó a entrenarlo y relegó toda responsabilidad paternal a la mujer, porque en ese tiempo no quería aceptar que Bulma era _su _mujer, se engañaba a sí mismo llamándola simplemente, mujer.

Luego llegó el momento en que se dio cuenta de que la energía del pequeño saiyajin sobrepasaba las fuerzas de la mujer, e inclusive su paciencia, haciendo que toda esa frustración reprimida terminara estallando contra él, gritándole y negándose a tener intimidad, ya que siempre se encontraba agotada y de mal humor.

Solo entonces aceptó entrenarlo a la edad de seis años, al principio de mala gana, pero conforme fue viendo el progreso del mocoso se convenció que ese era el método correcto para controlar toda esa energía heredada por él. El progreso en Trunks lo enorgulleció y a vez mejoró el humor en _su _mujer, porque para ese entonces ya la consideraba suya y él su hombre.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hace tiempo? Sobre las crías de mi raza- desvió la vista de la cascada hacia su hijo. -En cuanto tenían la edad apropiada eran entrenados.

Sintió la mirada del príncipe clavada en su perfil. -Pero eso era hasta que cumplían la edad de tres años- respondió volteando el rostro hacia su padre.

-Las crías en sus primeros años requieren de muchos cuidados- llenó de aire puro sus pulmones, -solían causar destrozos en sus casas o salían a perderse y terminar muertos. Las hembras no tenían el tiempo ni las ganas de permanecer tras el mocoso.

Una risa divertida salió de la boca del menor. -Ya es muy tarde para meterla en una de esas máquinas que usaban como incubadoras.

-En pocas palabras, Pan debe comenzar a entrenarla. Tengo entendido que una niñera de la guardería resultó con un ojo morado en una ocasión- levantó una ceja.

Los ojos azules del híbrido se abrieron a todo lo que sus párpados se lo permitían. Sabía por su madre que la pequeña era algo inquieta en la guardería, pero como le había tomado cariño a una niñera en particular, con ella se controlaba mejor, pero eso era durante el transcurso de la mañana, en donde dedicaba de dos a tres horas de siesta, el problema era en la tarde, cuando Pan la recogía ya descansada y fastidiada de la rutina, entonces se reflejaba su lado saiyajin.

Trunks meditó por un minuto lo que había visto y lo dicho por sus padres, no tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que su progenitor tenía razón. Esas dos semanas que tenía tratando a Pan en la oficina, le confirmaban que la joven madre se encontraba al límite de sus energías, en la empresa siempre ponía su mayor esfuerzo y daba todo de sí, pero su mirada solía tener otro semblante del que recordaba. A través de esos bellos ojos negros, Trunks lograba percibir ansiedad y la ausencia de aquella chispa que la caracterizaba antes de irse por tres años.

-¿Sabes qué padre?- sonrió de lado como siempre que se proponía algo, cuando solía poner su cara fanfarrona de poderlo hacer todo. -Me voy a encargar de entrenar a Arya… y a la holgazana de Pan también. Nada como el entrenamiento para relajarse y ella lo necesita.

Una leve sonrisa dudosa apareció en el rostro del guerrero de sangre pura.

-Espero que logres hacerlo, después de todo es hija de Gohan y ya sabes que a él no le importan mucho las artes marciales.

-Pero también es nieta del señor Goku. Y además- levantó sus cejas lavanda de manera altanera, -soy el gran Trunks Briefs, nunca acepto un no por respuesta.

Vegeta no contestó a eso, su hijo poseía la misma arrogancia de él y su mujer.

…

El lujoso automóvil color gris oscuro y con vidrios polarizados, avanzaba a gran velocidad por las amplias calles la exclusiva zona residencial en la capital de oeste.

-¿No me dirás a dónde me llevas?- preguntó con curiosidad, maravillada por los jardines y la espesa vegetación a su alrededor.

Briefs no respondió, giró en una pequeña calle hacia el lado derecho, llegó al amplio espacio del exterior de una casa con forma de cabaña rústica, pero a leguas se notaba que era solo fachada, pues en ese sector abundaba la tecnología avanzada y el lujo.

-Llegamos- al fin habló el híbrido, apagó el carro y salió impaciente, Pan lo imitó, sin darle la oportunidad de abrirle la puerta.

-¿Quién vive aquí?- ladeó la cabeza admirando la arquitectura.

-¿Ye gusta?- inquirió divertido.

-Es como sacada de una postal.

-Quiero comprarla para vivir aquí- se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo, comprar propiedades costosas.

Pan se quedó viendo a la cara de su amigo por un breve instante, luego una sonrisa de burla no se hizo esperar.

-Sigues siendo un snob Trunks Briefs.

-Claro que no- se defendió en vano. -Ven- la encaminó poniendo su mano en la espalda baja de la muchacha, el calor de la mano del híbrido la tomó por sorpresa, causándole un estremecimiento que pasó desapercibido por el hombre.

Recorrieron la propiedad mientras Trunks le platicaba entusiasmado dónde pondría los muebles y cómo quedaría todo ya terminado, el brillo en los masculinos orbes azules al platicarle sus planes la contagiaron de toda esa esperanza positiva. De inmediato se conectó con esa energía absorbente que poseía el híbrido y se encontró opinando sobre la decoración, dando consejos que él escuchaba con atención y asentía como niño obediente a sus sugerencias.

Era curioso como ese hombre que solía imponer su voluntad en la empresa con éxito, se mostraba hasta cierto modo dócil cuando ella opinaba que sus ideas se encontraban erróneas. Le causó gracia el hecho que cuando ella le comentó que pintar la pared de la sala principal en color verde oliva era una aberración, él se limitó a poner las manos en los bolsillos de su saco y le pidió que ella escogiera el color, la obedecería confiando en su buen gusto.

El empresario que se mostraba duro y estoico en las conferencias, al igual que su padre en público, con ella se mostraba expresivo y atento.

-Gracias por tus consejos, de verdad los aprecio- la tomó de la mano sin previo aviso, -ven- la guio hasta la cocina. Abrió una puertecita, sacó una botella de vino tinto y otros implementos que depositó sobre una barra de granito.

-Para agradecer tu ayuda te prepararé una bebida refrescante.

La joven levantó una ceja a modo burlón. -Vino tinto… snob.

-Shhh, calla mujer- respondió juguetón mientras mezclaba los ingredientes con destreza en sus respectivos vasos de cristal. Al terminar, orgulloso le entregó su bebida a Pan.

La joven vio con duda el vaso frente a ella. -No suelo beber alcohol- notó la mueca de desaprobación en el rostro del híbrido, -pero no te haré una grosería, menos después de tomar en cuenta mis consejos-. Tomó un tragó sorprendiéndose de disfrutarlo. -Me alaga que el señor Briefs recurra a una humilde asistente para aconsejarlo.

-No eres una asistente, eres mi amiga.

"_De ahora en adelante quiero ser tu amigo" _

Recuerdos llegaron a la mente de la joven madre, recuerdos que con mucha más frecuencia de lo que ella hubiera querido insistían en no ser olvidados. Sin nada que decir se limitó a sonreír con sutileza.

"_De nuevo ese gesto evasivo"_ Trunks creyó tener la respuesta a esa duda que le había surgido desde su regreso, no quería continuar suponiendo cosas, quería saber y la mejor forma para aplacar su curiosidad era hablar.

Tragó saliva preparándose para escupir la pregunta, pero no pudo, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, algo le decía que la joven evitaba tocar cierto tema. Pan, a diferencia de él, siempre se caracterizó por tener un carácter hasta cierto punto introvertido, no solía ventilar su vida ni la de otros, era discreta y educada, tímida cuando no se encontraba en confianza, pero aun así mantenía un carácter agresivo cuando se le provocaba, lo había visto cuando Goten la molestaba, vio la pasión y furia en su mirada cuando le confesó el engaño del que fue objeto. Esa mujer era un alma apasionada dentro de un cascarón de timidez que mostraba a los demás, a los que tal vez consideraba ajenos. De pronto sintió envidia por aquellos con los que podía ser ella, a los que les mostraba esa faceta extrovertida y vivaz.

Tenía que escuchar esa respuesta, pero debía ser cauteloso para no provocar el efecto contrario. Entonces se le ocurrió utilizar la indirecta, el tema del entrenamiento servía a la perfección para guiar la conversación hacia la dirección deseada.

-Me enteré por mi padre que él te regaló el nombre para tu hija- dijo para después beber de su vaso sin quitarle sus ojos de encima.

-Sí, se lo agradezco mucho.

-No lo parece- levantó una ceja inquisitivo. -Prometiste entrenar a Arya y hasta donde yo sé no lo has hecho.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior apenada, era verdad que había hecho una promesa que mantenía guardada esperando cumplirse. Y no era por falta de ganas, era por falta de tiempo, el trabajo absorbía gran parte de su energía, y en las tardes su hija chupaba el resto hasta dejarla exhausta. Su instinto de pelea se encontraba prácticamente apagado, en el rincón más alejado de su lista de prioridades, guardado y olvidado desde hacía años. A pesar de tener la firme intención de heredar el orgullo por su origen saiyajin a su hija, ella no practicaba con el ejemplo, inclusive había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que voló por ella misma, ya que con su hija siempre viajaba en auto o nave.

Relamió sus rosáceos labios antes de justificarse. -No he tenido tiempo Trunks.

El híbrido entrecerró la mirada. -Yo podría ayudarte en las tardes, ahora que estoy aquí, me consta que tienes menos carga de trabajo- le cerró un ojo, -ya no tendrás pretexto.

-Tsk… pretexto, Arya absorbe todo mi tiempo libre.

Los labios del empresario se curvearon en una sonrisa. -¿Sabes por qué Arya es tan difícil de controlar?

Pan negó con la cabeza, sabía que su hija tenía un comportamiento más agresivo que otros niños, pero se cegaba viéndolo como algo normal.

-Es la edad, está en los terribles dos- se engañó con una risa forzada.

Su amigo dio un sorbo al contenido de su vaso, tragó con calma disfrutando del sabor, analizando lo dicho por la joven.

-No Pan, no conozco de niños, pero aun así tengo la certeza de que Arya no tiene un comportamiento de terrícola normal.

Pan abrió la boca indignada, podía soportar cualquier ofensa para su persona, pero cuando su hija era la ofendida no podía dejarlo pasar por alto. Iba a hablar cuando Trunks se le adelantó leyendo su sentir en esa mirada encendida que en raras ocasiones mostraba.

-Tu hija tiene el comportamiento de una saiyajin, parece que te has olvidado de su origen. Deja de tratarla como una terrícola, ella es tan híbrida como tú y yo- puntualizó con la misma mirada severa del príncipe, con el ceño fruncido. Inmediatamente después, relajó su postura al notar el gesto de niña regañada que se dibujó en las facciones de la joven. -Tu hija necesita entrenamiento- le sonrió con amabilidad, -ya verás que notarás la diferencia en su comportamiento, yo te ayudaré.

-No sé cómo entrenarla, es muy pequeña. ¿Y si se lastima?- dudó temerosa.

-No le pasará nada. ¿Qué no has sentido su ki? Esa mocosa es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

-Esa mocosa como la llamas es… es…- mordió su lengua antes de continuar.

-Es tu hija Pan, no te enojes, no lo dije a modo de ofensa- levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Pan agachó la cabeza perdiendo su vista en los hielos que se derretían en su vaso, tal vez Trunks tenía razón, lo había considerado antes pero no encontraba por dónde empezar. Tal vez buscando en sus recuerdos, ella misma había sido entrenada a esa edad, recordaba como un sueño lejano entrenando con su abuelo Goku, volando libremente en la montaña Paoz, aprendiendo a controlar su energía. ¿En qué momento olvidó aquello? ¿Cómo fue que pasó por alto el detalle del instinto saiyajin en su hija? Después de todo era más saiyajin que ella misma.

-Tienes razón Trunks- afirmó con timidez para luego dar un trago a esa bebida que comenzaba a ser una de sus favoritas.

Ahí fue que el híbrido encontró el momento para soltar el cebo, debía saber si ella estaba dispuesta a abordar ese tema, debía saber la respuesta.

-Deberíamos entrenar en la habitación del tiempo- sugirió Briefs aparentando inocencia.

Pan escupió su bebida en un reflejo involuntario al escuchar la sugerencia de su amigo. Trunks por su parte, se tragó la risa para no abochornar más a la joven, ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

-Supongo que sigues sin poder transformarte en súper saiyajin- agregó disfrutando del sonrojo en la cara entera de la joven.

-No sé si pueda- respondió sin enfrentarle la mirada.

En silencio, Briefs terminó su trago y se preparó otro. Era obvio que el tema de la habitación del tiempo la descontrolaba, podía sentir las fluctuaciones en el ki de la mujer, había dado en el clavo, ese era un tema que ella evitaba. De pronto una sensación de molestia se instaló en su pecho, no quería admitirlo pero estaba la posibilidad de que ella ya no pensara de la misma manera que entonces, ¿será por vergüenza o arrepentimiento? Eso lo tenía que saber.

-Podrás transformarte, la vez que entrenamos me impresioné al ver la capacidad de aprendizaje que muestras en el combate. Tienes un gran potencial, solo te hace falta explotarlo- la alagó con honestidad. Levantó su vaso en señal de brindis, escudriñando en la evasiva mirada algún atisbo de esa furia que deseaba volver a ver. -Yo te ayudaré…- sonrió de lado esperando no arruinarlo con la palabra que estaba a punto de soltar, -hermosa.

Pan tragó saliva, sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría, lo había querido evitar pero fue inevitable. Trunks no lo olvidaba y desde que llegó se empeñaba en recordarlo en frases aparentemente inocentes. La culpa y vergüenza la acompañaban diariamente, pero había aprendido a lidiar con eso y salir triunfante. Cerró los ojos evitando la insistente mirada del híbrido, de pronto sintió una mano sobre la suya que reposaba sobre la mesa, la giró y jaló con suavidad, al abrir los ojos lo vio frente a ella, como queriendo leer en sus ojos algo, los labios entreabiertos del híbrido parecían querer pronunciar algo pero se quedaban en un intento, al parecer él tampoco sabía cómo continuar.

-Pensé mucho en ti durante mi viaje- finalmente lo sacó. -Te debo una disculpa, debí comunicarme, sabía que pasabas por un mal momento y lo dejé pasar.

Pan gachó la cabeza, pero la mano derecha del híbrido la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. -Falté a mi palabra y la distancia no me justifica. Bien pude haberme comunicado así como lo hacía con mi madre.

-Está bien Trunks, tenías muchas cosas qué hacer, después de todo ya tenías tus planes antes de irte- sonrió con melancolía, -yo no iba a interferir con tus planes…- dudó en continuar, -después de todo solo te tropezaste conmigo por accidente- pensó en voz alta, apenas en un hilo de voz, perfectamente audible para el híbrido.

-Pan, yo nuca he…

-Shhh- le tapó la boca con su mano. -No quiero hablar de eso- frunció el ceño, -eres mi amigo y creo que comprendes.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza, al parecer tendría que esperar para obtener la respuesta a su duda, pero indudablemente no desistiría.

-A partir de mañana iré a tu casa para comenzar con el entrenamiento de las dos- sentenció cambiando de tema. -Y no acepto un no por respuesta- agregó perdido en los labios entreabiertos de su amiga.

"_¿Tropiezo? ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensarlo?"_ Suspiró regresando a la realidad.

-Bebamos uno más para festejar que pronto lograrás transformarte.

-No pienso recoger a mi hija ebria, ¿qué va a pensar la señora Bulma?

-Te a va a felicitar por pensar en ti por una vez en la vida. Además si dejé a Arya con mi madre fue para que pudiéramos hacer cosas de adultos- dijo mientras le preparaba otro trago, pero eso no evitó que notara la reacción incómoda en la muchacha, se relamió los labios y agregó. -Con decir cosas de adulto no me refería a lo que estás pensando- dijo burlesco.

-Eres un idiota- respondió entre risas tímidas al no encontrar qué responderle. A pesar de su incomodidad, no le desagradaba su atrevida forma de hablar, siempre y cuando no tocara cierto tema.

…

La joven madre caminaba apurada hacia la sala para revisar que su hija se encontrara bien, se había descuidado un par de minutos para ir al baño y mientras orinaba le extrañó el silencio sepulcral que reinó en ese momento, la alarma en su cabeza se encendió de inmediato, sabía que cuando ese silencio reinaba, era porque la pequeña se encontraba creando caos.

Con prisa salió disparada hacia la sala, lugar donde la había dejado entretenida con sus piezas de lego. Al llegar al lugar se encontró con nueva decoración en sus impecables sillones de color hueso, ahora coloreados con su maquillaje, al igual que su traviesa hija, quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

Pan cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, seguido la sacaba de quicio pero lograba tranquilizarse y actuar serena, aunque en algunas ocasiones la frustración la hacía gritar e inclusive maldecir. Los primeros meses después del nacimiento de Arya, Pan solía llorar cuando nadie la veía, en ese tiempo sintió que su vida se veía reducida a ser una esclava de esa pequeña que exigía leche y atención a todas horas, se maldecía por haber decidido seguir adelante con el embarazo e inclusive llegó a maldecir al padre de su hija. Lloraba al sentir que su vida se había acabado, por su propia culpa más que nadie se encontraba en esa situación, con veinticuatro años siendo madre soltera, todo por olvidadiza, todo por estúpida.

Conforme pasaron los meses fue aceptando su realidad, la pequeña demandante se convirtió en su motivación para salir adelante, y de pronto ya no sintió arrepentimiento por haber continuado con su embarazo ni depresión, con el tiempo interpretó esos sentimientos negativos como depresión post parto.

Estaba por dar una reprimenda a su hija cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Hola Pan…- la mujer rubia entró y saludó de beso en la mejilla a la híbrida. -Disculpa mi tardanza, el tráfico estaba terrible por culpa de un choque- se excusó.

-Creí que ya no vendrías Evelyn y no te llamé porque no quería importunar si estabas aun en la oficina.

La mejor amiga de Pan sacó de su bolsa una revista y se la entregó levantando ambas cejas.

-Tengo que reclamarte… Me entero por una revista de chismes que sales con el heredero de una de las mayores fortunas del planeta. Eres pésima amiga- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

Pan observó la portada y vio la foto de ella, Arya y Trunks entrando al parque de diversiones.

-No es lo que piensas- musitó sin dejar de poner atención a las grandes letras en mayúscula de la portada que decían.

"LOS RUMORES SON CIERTOS, LA NIETA DE MISTER SATÁN TIENE UNA HIJA Y NADA MENOS QUE CON EL MAGNATE TRUNKS BRIEFS"

-Así que ya…

-¡Ni lo digas!- la interrumpió, -solo salimos a pasear como amigos, nada más.

-Me tendrás que contar con detalles, supongo que...

-Supones mal- la interrumpió de nuevo. -Toma asiento y te contaré- negó con la cabeza, -de lo contrario no me dejarás en paz.

…

La hija de Gohan cayó de sentón contra el pasto, aturdida alcanzó a incorporarse solo para ser lanzada de nuevo al suelo. Trunks se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y dirigió un puño hacia la cara de su amiga, el cual logró frenar gracias a que sus reflejos de saiyajin comenzaban a despertar. De pronto detuvo sus ataques y giró la cabeza hacia donde la niña los veía entretenida.

-Debería enojarse porque me diste una paliza- opinó indignada sobando su trasero.

-Pero al parecer el tío Trunks le agrada- presumió avanzando hacia la niña que de inmediato levantó los brazos hacia él. Briefs la levantó y lanzó hacia arriba para después aterrizar de nuevo en los fornidos bazos del amigo de su madre. Arya reía a todo pulmón mientras era lanzada cada vez más alto.

De soslayo Trunks notó que Pan los observaba con lo que parecía cara de preocupación y decidió que ya había sido suficiente de juegos y dejó de lanzarla.

-No te preocupes Pan, tu hija se encuentra bien- la bajó al piso a pesar de la negativa de la pequeña.

-Es hora de tu entrenamiento- le dijo Trunks agitando sus negros cabellos.

El siguiente par de horas los dedicaron a enseñar a la pequeña las bases de las artes marciales, adentrarla a la disciplina que tanta falta le hacía, para la grata sorpresa de los adultos, la niña tomó de muy buena gana la lección.

A pesar de su corta edad, poseía un carácter competitivo, a menudo peleaba con su madre por ganar en los caprichos que se le venían en gana, más con ella que con cualquier otra persona, a veces daba de manotazos y patadas a sus abuelos y tío, pero con las abuelas era cariñosa aunque berrinchuda.

Con Trunks también solía ser ruda, pero a la vez estableció una conexión inmediata con el híbrido, se le lanzaba con los bracitos estirados exigiendo ser cargada, e inclusive se recargaba en su pecho y cerraba los ojos para dormir en la calidez que desprendía su nuevo amigo.

La pequeña bostezó somnolienta en los brazos de su madre, el primer día de entrenamiento había resultado un éxito, Pan al fin se convencía de que era lo que su hija necesitaba.

-Siento que soy una mala madre- besó la frente de la niña. -¿Cómo es posible que no descubriera por mí misma lo que mi hija necesitaba?

-No seas tan severa contigo misma- le abrió la puerta caballerosamente, recién anochecía y se había ofrecido para acompañarlas de regreso a casa. -Eres madre primeriza- la justificó.

-Voy a dejarla en su cama, espérame un momento.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza, al poco rato Pan estaba de vuelta, sacó la revista del cajón de un mueble y se la entregó al híbrido en las manos.

-Me da mucha pena que andes en chismes por mi culpa- musitó avergonzada.

Trunks miró la revista y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ya lo había visto, no te preocupes. Así son los medios- lanzó la revista al sillón restándole importancia.

-No es justo que…

Fue interrumpida por un repentino beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Briefs había sido muy rápido en su movimiento, tanto que ella no lo vio venir.

En silencio se limitó a perderse en esos océanos azules que le escudriñaban la mirada para luego clavarse en sus labios. Ella supo lo que el híbrido buscaba y no pudo, o más bien no quiso romper el encanto, lo vio acercarse a su mejilla de nuevo, sintió el cálido aliento en su piel y lo disfrutó.

-Pan…- susurró apenas perceptible. -Pensé mucho en ti durante mi viaje.

La joven abrió los ojos ante esa revelación, ella siempre pensó que él se portó amable en aquella ocasión tal vez por lástima y que posiblemente la consideraba una débil llorona, a la que consoló por ser hija de un amigo suyo, solo eso.

-Yo también- susurró más como un pensamiento en voz alta.

Entonces sin decir más, la besó. Pan cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, Trunks la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, pegándola por completo a él, inclusive la levantó un poco para tenerla más cerca de su boca. Sus labios se acariciaron sedientos de ese placer que se experimenta cuando se tiene mucho tiempo sin besar, aunque el híbrido tenía seis meses sin probar unos labios, pero los delgados y pequeños de su compañera de misión no se comparaban con los dulces carnosos de la joven de la misma raza que él. El sabor de ambos mezclándose, el sonido de las respiraciones suaves y el nerviosismo palpable crearon una sensación mágicamente placentera.

Desde la cita pasada le había nacido la urgencia de besarla, pero debido a los sonrojos e incomodidad que la joven mostró en ese momento fue que no se atrevió, pero éste día era diferente, ambos se encontraron más relajados, Pan lo trató con más confianza y sonrió con menos timidez. Bromearon y se trataron como dos viejos amigos a pesar de tener relativamente poco tratándose con confianza.

Briefs rompió el beso, dejó de abrazarla y acunó el fino rostro de la joven entre sus manos. -Hermosa- pronunció en un susurro ronco.

Pan tragó saliva, de todo lo que fuera a suceder, eso era lo que menos esperaba. Aunque para qué engañarse, en el momento que lo tuvo de frente el día anterior, en el momento en que vio esos labios masculinos entreabiertos, esos labios tentadores, le dieron enormes ganas de besarlos y morderlos, pero luego se regañó mentalmente por esos pensamientos de chiquilla inmadura, ella ya no era una adolescente, era una mujer, una madre.

-¿Te molesta?- inquirió escudriñando la respuesta en los ojos de la joven.

-Ya no soy la de antes Trunks- respondió fingiendo serenidad, pero por dentro era un manojo de confusiones, él era su amigo y ese beso lo había disfrutado tanto o más que los recibidos por alguno de sus ex novios, Trunks solía tener ese efecto, se preguntó si pasaba lo mismo con todas las que besaba.

-Lo sé, ya no lloras de tristeza y me alegra mucho verte repuesta- respondió suspirando sin separarse de ella, haciendo cosquillas en la mejilla de la joven.

-Tengo un motivo muy poderoso para no hacerlo- respondió sonriendo levemente.

-¿Aun lo amas?- inquirió con preocupación, aun temía que su amiga continuara con el corazón roto.

Pan negó con la cabeza. -Hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo.

-Me alegra- pegó su frente a la de ella, -no las merece.

Pan posó sus manos sobre las de Trunks, que continuaban sosteniendo sus mejillas.

-Tus consejos fueron de gran ayuda-. Le enfrentó la mirada y volvió a ver aquel Trunks que la consoló años atrás. Una punzada en su pecho la estremeció recordándole que el contexto ya no era el mismo. Con vergüenza retiró sus manos, comenzaba a sentir agradable el contacto con su piel y eso la confundía.

En cambio Trunks no la soltó, al contrario, afianzó su agarre. -Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi atrevimiento. ¿Te preguntarás por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué te besé?- Antes de obtener alguna respuesta por parte de la joven comenzó a hablar. -El día de ayer se me antojó como no tienes una idea besarte, y… perdona pero tal vez soy un idiota.

-No te disculpes, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención- suspiró para tomar aire, -eso no te quita lo atrevido- le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho y frunció el ceño en un burdo intento por parecer ofendida, pero su leve sonrisa la delataba, no estaba molesta.

Trunks se relamió los labios ansioso, ese era el momento y no debía dejarlo pasar.

-Pan- carraspeó ruidosamente, -de regresar el tiempo…- involuntariamente mordió su labio inferior, -¿lo harías de nuevo?

"_Ya está, lo solté"_ Pensó quitándose un gran peso de encima.

La mirada examinadora del híbrido parecía penetrar por los negros orbes de la joven, intentando encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo, como si con eso pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Así lo sintió Pan, le dio la impresión de que él podía tener acceso a su mente con solo mirarla hacia los ojos, los cerró en un intento por proteger sus pensamientos bajo llave, muy dentro de sí.

Pan asintió con la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa coronando sus dulces labios. Trunks besó su frente y suspiró aliviado, no sabía por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara, tal vez por orgullo, tal vez por vanidad, después de todo seguía conservando rastros de arrogancia.

-Definitivamente sí Trunks- respondió en un suave susurro.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer éste capítulo y también por sus comentarios.**_

_**Como ven, la atracción se da desde los primeros capítulos, en realidad parece que desde antes, pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas.**_

_**Por si no lo había mencionado, Pan tiene 26 años y Trunks 36.**_

_**Espero que no se me escaparan faltas de ortografía, ya me duelen los ojos y no puedo dar otra revisada, y no confío del todo en dos revisadas debido a mi dislexia.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto. Por cierto, me pueden encontrar en facebbok **_ .


	5. Un pedazo de ti - Cap05

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap05**

El relajante sonido del agua reinaba en el baño del presidente de la corporación cápsula. El empresario terminó de enjuagar su lacio cabello y se recargó en su tina, tenía mucho tiempo que no tomaba un relajante baño de burbujas, tenía la costumbre de tomar rápidas duchas, pero esa noche le apeteció reposar entre sales aromáticas y la espuma.

Se encontraba complacido por los resultados de ese primer entrenamiento con Pan y su hija, para su sorpresa, se había divertido en el proceso, realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de ambas.

Aspiró profundo y exhaló cerrando los ojos, levantó su mano derecha y acarició sus labios. -Mhn… había olvidado lo bien que se siente besarla- sonrió tontamente.

-No por nada la recordé tanto en estos tres años- suspiró rememorando los días que estuvo fuera. -Si no me hubiera ido, definitivamente le hubiera pedido una cita- masculló para sí mismo.

Tocó de nuevo sus labios poniendo una cara de travesura.

"_Después de todo, mis suposiciones estaban erradas"_ Fijó la vista en el blanco impecable del techo. _"Que alivio. De lo contrario podría afectar nuestra naciente amistad"_

Sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse, señal de que ya tenía mucho en el agua. Retiró el tapón y permaneció sentado viendo el vórtice que se formó por donde desaparecía el agua, lo que le recordó aquel ataque con el que la sacudió y lazó al suelo de arena blanquecina que coronaba la habitación del tiempo.

"_Y pensar que tenía al menos unas pocas semanas de embarazo" _Una sensación de remordimiento lo embargó al recordar los golpes que le propinó a la joven en ese estado, y no le reconfortaba el hecho de que él lo ignoraba en ese entonces.

Seguía recostado mientras el agua desaparecía por el drenaje, le inquietaba esa atracción que sentía por la mujer. Durante su viaje pensó en ella más de lo que pensó en alguna otra amiga, tal vez por la empatía que sintió hacia ella la última vez que la vio, o tal vez por que aceptaba para sí mismo que había sido el mejor revolcón de su vida.

-Fue glorioso- enunció con cierto aire de nostalgia. -De no haberme ido, definitivamente la hubiera invitado a salir- bufó resignado, para luego cambiar a una mueca divertida. -Estoy seguro que también para ella lo fue- se levantó y tomó una toalla para proceder a secarse. -Es una lástima que solo con ella pueda hacerlo de esa manera.

"_¿Para qué me engaño? Me hubiera gustado repetirlo aunque sea una sola vez"_ Restregó su desnudez con la toalla, cuando terminó de secarse notó que una parte de su cuerpo había despertado al recordar los dulces labios rosáceos de su amiga moviéndose en sincronía con los de él, esas manos inquietas jalando de su traje, el sabor a sal y cereza.

****FLASHBACK****

-¡SÉ QUE PUEDES DAR MÁS QUE ESO PAN!- Exclamó a su agitada amiga mientras ésta jadeaba a gatas, intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones en ese ambiente que nada cooperaba para reincorporarse.

Logró ponerse de pie y regularizar su respiración, se limpió el sudor en su frente con el brazo para regresar a su pose de batalla. Tenía mucho tiempo sin entrenar, de hecho no recordaba su última batalla amistosa y eso le estaba cobrando factura. Tragó saliva dolorosamente, su garganta se sentía seca, pero no era momento para quejarse por eso, su maltrecho orgullo saiyajin estaba siendo pisoteado por culpa de ella misma, pues era ella quien decidió dejar las artes marciales como algo secundario, fue ella quien olvidó su origen para ser completamente terrícola, quien escondió sus habilidades y guardó bajo llave sus instintos agresivos.

Cerró los puños elevando su ki y de inmediato un aura blanca la rodeó, despertando a la guerrera saiyajin que aún vivía en su interior. Juntó energía en sus manos, la suficiente para lanzar un kame hame ha al híbrido de cabello lila quien lo repelió no sin antes batallar en el proceso.

-¡WOW PAN! Eso fue sorprendente, si entrenaras más serías muy poderosa- la alagó sobando sus manos acalambradas.

La joven continuaba de pie donde mismo, temblando con la boca abierta, incrédula por el enorme poder que emergió de ella misma. Observaba sus manos sin dar crédito a esa sensación de euforia que la invadió mientras realizaba el ataque, tenía desde la adolescencia sin lanzar la famosa técnica del maestro Roshi que ahora era característica de su abuelo paterno.

-¿Estás bien Pan?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el híbrido frente a ella tomándola por los hombros, su expresión denotaba una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación, no se había dado cuenta en el momento que el guerrero se acercó hasta quedar justo de frente, por estar pérdida en esas sensaciones que creyó muertas, de las que no recordaba que se sentía tan bien.

-¡¿Viste eso Trunks?!- Observando las palmas de sus manos con curiosidad se cuestionaba si había sido realidad o producto de su alocada imaginación.

-Te lo dije Pan- levantó una ceja petulante. -No me querías creer pero yo siempre tengo razón… Sabía que podías dar más.

El híbrido se ganó un ligero puñetazo en el estómago, que a pesar de haber sido a modo de broma si logró sacarle el aire.

Repuesta de la impresión se sintió mucho más confiada, la sangre de guerrera le susurraba que no se rindiera, que partiera la cara de ese guerrero engreído y orgulloso, que sacara la casta.

Se encontraba furiosa consigo misma por haberse enamorado, por permitir que su nombre fuera pisoteado por un hombre al que ella tenía en un altar y por una amiga a la que siempre consideró una hermana.

Eso significaba que no había aprendido de aquella agria experiencia que tuvo al salir de la adolescencia, cuando el que consideraba su primer amor se alejó de ella abrumado por la manera tan formal en que se comenzaba a tornar ese noviazgo adolescente. Pocos años después llegó él, Omaru, su caballerosidad, sonrisa deslumbrante, sentido de responsabilidad hacia sus estudios, lo comprometido con su relación y excelente relación con sus padres. Le fue imposible no enamorarse de él. Al principio fue escéptica, no deseaba volver a caer y sufrir de nuevo, pero Omaru se ganó su confianza a los pocos meses, se entregó a él después de casi medio año de noviazgo, a diferencia de su primer amor, que fue a las tres semanas, cuando ambos adolescentes mandaron a la mierda los prejuicios y se dejaron dominar por sus hormonas. Pero el trago amargo que le dejó su primer novio la volvió desconfiada, por eso tardó más tiempo en aceptar los avances de su segundo novio. Fue feliz los tres años que duró su noviazgo, inclusive soñaba con casarse con él, tener hijos con él. Hasta el día en que sus sueños se fragmentaron en afiladas piezas de cristal que terminaron hiriéndola, quebrándola hasta el punto de desear estar muerta.

Pero estaba viva, más viva que nunca y su nuevo amigo Trunks le había hecho sentir la enorme energía que despendía su interior, la furia de su herencia saiyajin, el orgullo que era el emblema de esa casi extinta raza y el coraje para levantarse y aprender de su terrible caída, ponerse de pie con dignidad amando su vida de nuevo.

Tenía mucho que agradecer a su suerte por haber puesto a Trunks en ese preciso momento en su camino, gracias a sus consejos y al entrenamiento era que podía ver más claro, vislumbrar la luz al final del túnel.

Continuaron repartiéndose patadas y puñetazos por más rato, el sudor les resbalaba por la cien y ya comenzaban a mostrar cansancio, pero debido a su sangre guerrera era que deseaban más, continuar hasta desfallecer.

Pan fue lanzada hacia el piso y antes de que lograra levantarse quedó atrapada entre los brazos del guerrero, la acorraló con su cuerpo muy pegado al de ella mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire. Sus cabellos mojados de sudor y la furia en su mirada debido al éxtasis de la batalla le pareció una imagen sumamente sensual. No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso, antes de siquiera parpadear estaba siendo arrojada hacia el cielo, apenas alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de ki que el guerrero le envió desde abajo.

Con furia se lanzó contra él, logró asestarle un par de golpes justo antes de ser rodeada de nuevo por los fuertes brazos del hombre, pero en esta ocasión la pegó por completo a él en un posesivo abrazo, volvió a ser testigo de esa misteriosa furia en sus ojos de cielo justo antes de ser besada con urgencia. Ella se encontraba bajo el mismo hechizo que el guerrero, atracción producida por la emoción del momento y la urgencia de algo que ambos no supieron interpretar. Por el lado de Pan producido por la necesidad de afecto, por el lado de Trunks, la necesidad de llevarse un grato recuerdo a su viaje. Por ambos lados deseo, simple y llanamente ganas de efímero placer.

La joven correspondió el beso con el mismo ardor, al principio se limitó a parpadear mientras el híbrido la estrechaba con una vehemencia que desconocía de él, ante el agradable contacto con los seductores labios del guerrero bailando sobre su boca, fue que decidió no pensar y respondió abrazándolo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, abrazándolo por la espalda.

La exploración de sus bocas continuó por un par de minutos más. Después de unos cuantos movimientos torpes, Pan logró adaptarse a la manera tan abrumadora en la que su nuevo amigo la devoraba, con maestría dominada la exploró con su boca y mordió los carnosos labios rosáceos que no había notado antes, tal vez porque apenas y había notado la existencia de la joven. Ambos deseaban postergar la inminente separación de sus bocas, pero el ambiente sofocado de la habitación del tiempo no cooperaba con sus deseos. Tomaron todo lo que sus pulmones les permitieron antes de quedarse sin oxígeno.

Trunks recuperó el aliento sin dejar de estudiar la reacción de la joven, le pareció encantadora con ese color rojo en los labios, producido por él mismo al poseerlos. Tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta. -No sé qué me pasó- dijo a modo de una burda disculpa por su atrevimiento, más por cortesía que por sentirlo de verdad.

Pan también se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, comenzaba a sentir bochorno. Trunks era de esas personas con natural personalidad abrumadora, siempre imponía aún sin proponérselo. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse como una adolescente a la que le robaban un beso, cosa ridícula, ella ya no era una niña, ese beso recién recibido estaba muy lejos de ser algo nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que el sentimiento de vergüenza la embargara? Lo conocía de toda la vida, tal vez por eso le apenaba. -Yo tampoco entiendo qué me sucedió- sonrió levemente tratando de aligerar el ambiente que comenzaba a tornarse, incómodo.

Briefs continuaba con sus brazos aferrados a la espalda de la joven. Ese beso había sido realmente delicioso, en dos días partiría al espacio, lejos de cualquier mujer terrícola por tres años, ¿cómo no pensó en ese detalle antes? Así que unos cuantos besos robados más, le parecieron una buena elección.

-Bien… me alegra que no te enfadaras- dijo acercándose para besarla de nuevo, Pan intentó reclinarse en un impulso de esquivarlo pero el híbrido la sujetó por detrás de la nuca, impidiéndole huir. Vencida por la sorpresa y lo placentero de la experiencia fue que se quedó congelada unos segundos, hasta que decidió que ya era mucho atrevimiento y le asestó un rodillazo justo en las partes más amadas del empresario.

-Eso te pasa por atrevido- siseó fingiendo molestia. Conocía de primera mano la manera cínica en que el heredero presumía una que otra conquista a sus amigos, lo había presenciado en un par de ocasiones en donde llegó a la casa de su abuela a buscando a Goten, en compañía de una bella mujer a la que tomaba de la mano y con la que compartía miradas cómplices, eso cuando el híbrido era más joven, en los comienzos de sus veintes, cuando Pan era solo una niña, pero lo recordaba con claridad.

Un sorpresivo beso accidental había estado bien, uno más sin permiso ameritaba una reprimenda. Trunks se retorció de dolor de rodillas frente a la joven mujer por alrededor de un minuto.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo mujer, con negarte hubiera bastado- opinó poniéndose se pie con dificultad. -Desconocía que fueras tan agresiva- agregó sonriendo de lado.

"_Al menos valió la pena" _

-Intenté hacerme hacia un lado pero tus manos me lo impidieron- cerró un puño frente a él, -si lo intentas de nuevo te quedas sin bolas- sentenció mostrando los caninos, lo que le pareció al híbrido una acción por demás atractiva.

-Me disculpo señorita- dijo con la mano derecha en el corazón inclinándose un poco, solo lo suficiente para que ella no viera la leve sonrisa ladina que adornó sus masculinas facciones.

-Disculpa aceptada- en eso el estómago de la joven gruñó estruendosamente, avergonzándola encantadoramente.

-Comamos algo, ya hace falta- sugirió el híbrido comenzando a sentir hambre y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-¿Dende tiene comida aquí?- lo siguió olvidando el incidente del beso.

-Sí. Pero no es muy buena- levantó el dedo índice para agregar con tono de presunción. -Como yo venía para quedarme dos días vine preparado. Tengo un par de cápsulas con comida deliciosa- se giró caminando para verla a la cara. -¿Te quedarías a entrenar conmigo? Entrenar entre dos siempre es mejor, y te ayudará a distraer tu mente- agregó la frase final consciente de lo afectada que se encontraba su amiga al haber sido testigo del engaño del que fue objeto, canalizar su rabia en certeros golpes contra alguien le ayudaría a aliviar su tensión y Trunks se encontraba dispuesto a ser ese alguien. Además no es que fuera una gran paliza la que recibiría, la joven tenía mucho sin entrenar y su nivel de poder se encontraba muy por debajo del que poseía el híbrido. Pero la joven tenía a su favor técnicas diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado Trunks con su padre, aunque había entrenado en algunas ocasiones con Goku, razón por la cual conocía las técnicas que dominaban los Son, pero a diferencia de Goku, su nieta también dominaba algunas técnicas de Picoro. Lo que convertía a la joven en un adversario interesante por enfrentar, uno que en cada combate reavivaba la pasión por la lucha y uno muy agradable de ver moverse con furia hacia él. Sacudió su cabeza alejando los últimos pensamientos que le habían surgido. -¿Qué dices?- mostró su reluciente sonrisa.

Pan lo pensó por unos segundos torciendo los labios en una mueca de indecisión. -No traigo ropa extra- respondió deseando haber ido preparada, su plan inicial era entrenar por unas horas, pero la idea de olvidarse del mundo por un par de días no le desagradaba del todo.

-Yo traigo, te quedarán flojas mis playeras, pero te pueden servir. Además solo son un par de días.

-¿Y los pantalones? Se me caerán- negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Puedes lavar tu ropa aquí y utilizar algo mío para dormir.

-No es mala idea.

Llegaron a la pequeña y sencilla cocina de la habitación, Trunks sacó un estuche de capsulas de su chamarra deportiva y activo una de ellas, apareciendo frente a ellos una mesa con alimentos preparados. El olor de la carne a la parrilla se coló en el sensible olfato de la joven, convenciéndola por completo.

-Me quedaré, no deseo enfrentarme a la realidad por el momento y aquí puedo sacar todo eso que me consume por dentro sin el temor de que mi padre o mi abuelo sienta mi ki… Sería incómodo explicarles el porqué de mi enojo. Además lo que trajiste huele delicioso- dijo olfateando en el aire el olor que despedían los diversos platillos.

Trunks sonrió complacido, no estaría solo y la compañía de la mujer le comenzaba a gustar.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

"_Hoy me salvé de recibir otro rodillazo, olvidé por completo que podría reaccionar así… cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser muy agresiva"_ Suspiró de cansancio, el entrenamiento con Pan y la pequeña Arya había gastado gran parte de sus energías. La misma fatiga logró que la parte que recién despertaba de su cuerpo volviera a su estado de reposo, era momento para dormir y despejar su mente.

Se vistió con prisa con su pantalón de pijama con estampado del logotipo de su empresa en blanco y negro y se acostó en su gran cama, pensando en aquel lejano beso.

"_No puedo seguir engañándome… realmente me gusta Pan" _Sonrió de lado. _"Aún continúa utilizando labial sabor cereza"_

Con ese pensamiento pronto se quedó profundamente dormido. Aceptando lo que tenía tres años negando, lo que creyó durante su viaje que era producto de una deliciosa experiencia, un capricho pasajero como otros, en los que después de saciar su curiosidad pasaban al olvido. Pero lo extraño era que él ya había saciado su curiosidad y sin embargo el recuerdo continuaba ahí, a pesar de las nuevas y exóticas experiencias con esas dos bellas alienígenas, el sabor de esos rosáceos besos continuaron tentándolo por el lapso de un año y medio después de dejar la tierra. Pero el volver a tratarla después de su regreso solo sirvió para avivar la llama que creyó extinguida.

…

Un par de meses pasaron, en los que Trunks se dedicó a ponerse al corriente con su empresa y ayudar a su amiga con el entrenamiento en algunas tardes a la semana. En los últimos días su temperamento se encontraba voluble, se irritaba con facilidad e inclusive se había mostrado distraído e indiferente en la última junta con los accionistas más importantes, lo que no pasó desapercibido por los presentes, pues al contrario, el empresario siempre mostraba total interés en el tema a analizar y era el primero en dar opiniones y tomar decisiones.

Llegó a casa al atardecer, prácticamente arrastrando su saco, se encontró con su madre en el pasillo que daba hacia su habitación y la saludó con desgano excusándose bajo el gastado argumento de que se encontraba demasiado agotado.

En su habitación se despojó de su traje quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

-¿Puedo pasar?

El híbrido se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama después de escuchar a su hermana. -Ya estas adentro- respondió con pereza, apenas audible.

Bra se acomodó sentada a un lado de su hermano, suspiró con enfado antes de hablar. -¿No piensas vestirte?

-Sabes de sobra que no debes entrar en otras habitaciones sin tocar, tienes la misma costumbre desde niña… en una ocasión dijo mi padre que por tu culpa tenía que poner seguro a la puerta- se levantó un poco y volteó a verla entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Los sorprendiste cogie…- un almohadazo silenció al híbrido abruptamente.

-¡Cállate Trunks!- exclamó con su blanca tez teñida de color escarlata.

Una carcajada masculina retumbó en la habitación. -¡Mis suposiciones son ciertas!- se sentó animado a su lado, -¿qué viste? Cuéntame.

-Nada que te importe- se mordió los labios. -Vengo a hablar de otro asunto- lo miró de reojo con incomodidad, -pero antes ponte un maldito pantalón.

-Estoy vestido- se defendió señalando sus boxers.

-Esa es ropa interior y- giró la cabeza en sentido contrario a su hermano, -son muy… entallados.

Trunks bufó molesto, no le veía nada de malo a su ropa interior, estaba igual de entallada que su traje de combate o sus shorts con los que entrenaba en las tardes de calurosas. Debido a que se encontraba en su territorio y no tenía ganas de vestirse de nuevo, decidió taparse con la cobija.

-Escucho- habló desde la cabecera de su cama.

Bra se giró hacia su hermano y resopló resignada al ver que no se vestiría. -Quiero que me digas con sinceridad si algo te molesta en la empresa- soltó controlando sus impulsos por querer lanzarse y molerlo a golpes.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó genuinamente ignorando la razón del comentario de la joven.

-¡No seas cínico Trunks!- se levantó con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. -Me sentí humillada por mi propio hermano el día de hoy en la junta. Sabes lo importante que es para mí ese proyecto… ¿sabes lo que es vivir a la sombra de nuestra madre? El que otros duden de mis habilidades en el campo científico lo puedo entender. Pero el que mi propio hermano encuentre más interesante la textura de la mesa que mi proyecto es… es humillante.

Un silencio absoluto se instaló en la habitación del híbrido. Trunks abrió la boca para formular alguna oración que lo disculpase por su comportamiento tan infantil esa misma tarde.

-Si quieres largarte de nuevo al espacio solo dilo. Pero en esta ocasión no volveré a ocuparme de la administración- le apuntó con el dedo índice, -ya tuve con tres años de eso, lo mío es la ciencia y no pienso renunciar por…

-¡Bra!- la interrumpió. -Siento lo de hoy, te juro que en ningún momento tuve la intención de ofenderte- jugó con sus manos como un niño regañado, -tampoco quiero irme de nuevo tan lejos y por tanto tiempo, es solo que…

La joven lo miró con el ceño relajado, esperando la continuación de su disculpa.

"_No puedo decirle la verdadera razón de mi comportamiento tan estúpido, tendré que mentir" _

-Tuve un mal día Bra, te pido una disculpa, yo… he tenido mucha presión por culpa de…

"_Piensa Trunks, no es tonta, tiene que ser convincente"_

-En estos años que estuve fuera me enfrié. Me fue complicado tomar el ritmo al que estaba acostumbrado- bajó la cabeza rogando a Kamisama por haber sonado convincente.

-¿Es por eso que has estado tan irritable últimamente?- preguntó comenzando a sentir remordimiento por la manera tan ruda en que le había reprochado.

Trunks frotó su cabellera asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Bra. Sé lo importante que es para ti ese proyecto y puedo asegurar que les taparás la boca a quienes piensan que solo eres una cara bonita- finalizó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Bra suspiró ya más relajada. Por un momento temió que de nuevo pasara a sus manos la parte administrativa de la empresa, aunque sobrevivió esos tres años, no era lo que le apasionaba.

-Acepto tus disculpas- su intuición femenina le gritaba que había algo más que le pasaba a su hermano, pero sabía que no iba a encontrar respuestas y decidió respetar su silencio, después de todo estaba convencida de que no era nada en contra de su desempeño en el área científica. -Te dejo que te vez fatal- se encaminó hacia la puerta, -descansa-. Agitó su mano animadamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Un hondo suspiro salió de los labios del empresario, cerró los ojos meditando en su comportamiento reciente.

Desde que aceptó para sí mismo que le gustaba Pan, había intentado convencerse de que era algo pasajero, provocado por placenteros recuerdos. Él era un hombre soltero y sin la responsabilidad de un hijo, en caso de que se involucrara con la hija de Gohan, implicaba tomar el paquete completo y a pesar de que le había tomado afecto a la niña. No estaba en sus planes tomar responsabilidades que no le correspondían, eso lo tenía muy claro, ¿o no?

Desde aquella vez en que la besó, después de entrenar con Arya ya no lo había vuelto a intentarlo y no por falta de ganas. Le quedaba muy claro que Pan ya no era la misma, no aceptaría una aventura, no siendo madre, lo podía leer en su mirada. Así que desechó sus ganas de citarla de nuevo, era demasiado tentador.

Sonrió al recordar el rodillazo.

La atracción hacia la joven se volvió más fuerte en vez de desaparecer, razón por la que comenzó a sentir frustración que se reflejaba en su estado de ánimo, había disminuido los días de entrenamiento para no verla, pero se sorprendía extrañando su plática y su sonrisa. Deseaba verla como una amiga, pero el recuerdo de su sabor y olor lo atacaban de manera desprevenida, joder, inclusive en la maldita junta, el lugar que le correspondía como asistente personal de su madre estaba asignado justo a un lado de él, bastó agacharse para tomar su maletín y perderse en sus piernas, la joven se encontraba tan concentrada tomando apuntes en su tablet que ignoró la sugerente vista que le regaló al empresario mientras ella se encontraba sentada inocentemente con las piernas cruzadas, en ese momento Briefs bendijo al creador de dicha prenda dotada de una larga abertura al lado, diseñada para facilitar el caminar al tratarse de una falda lisa, pero perfecta para mostrar más de su blanca y tersa piel.

Se le enchinaron los bellos de la nuca al recordarlo, no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció congelado tentado en acariciarlas sutilmente, pero conociendo a la mujer no sabía con qué encontrarse, una sugerente sonrisa o un golpe en su nariz, así que decidió no tentar a su suerte y volver a la realidad.

Su hermana hablaba con elocuencia sobre el prototipo del motor que trabajaría con energía limpia de larga duración, proyecto cien por ciento de la joven heredera, pero Trunks se perdió de la mitad del discurso por ese par de piernas a su lado, tentándolo, burlándose de él. Las imaginó una a cada lado de él, dejándose acariciar, apretándose contra su cadera, enredándose detrás de él.

Tuvo que buscar una distracción para dejar de lado sus ridículas fantasías y la textura de la mesa le pareció algo en lo que podía fijar la vista, en lo que meditaba sobre las cosas negativas que podrían suceder si la seducía de nuevo.

"_Papá…"_ Se imaginó ser nombrado así, por una cría engendrada por otro hombre y aunque no quería aceptarlo, la idea no le pareció una aberración.

A él le importaba una mierda la diferencia de edades, el que fuera hija de Gohan le importaba menos, el que fuera empleada de su compañía y una sobrina para su madre le era irrelevante, el problema radicaba en el hecho de que la mujer era madre.

-¿Qué hago?- se cuestionó saliendo de las cobijas para darse una rápida ducha antes de dormir. Por primera vez se planteaba la posibilidad. Estaba seguro que él también le atraía a ella, en estas últimas semanas la sorprendió en más de una ocasión mirándolo de reojo, no era ajeno a los sonrojos en ciertas situaciones y en su sincera sonrisa cuando lo saludaba en la oficina.

-No le veo el caso en pensarlo tanto. No tengo la completa certeza de que quiera-. Abrió el grifo esperando a que saliera el agua caliente, mientras tanto deslizó sus calzoncillos por sus piernas hasta quedar completamente desnudo, listo para una reparadora ducha.

"_Es posible que no quiera jugar mi juego, ha de ser más cautelosa y posiblemente me mande a la mierda si le propongo solo salir sin compromiso"_

…

La hora de dormir había llegado. Pan estiró sus brazos al tiempo que bostezaba completamente agotada.

-Al fin mi cita con mi adorada almohada- se dejó caer disfrutando de la suavidad y frescura de sus sábanas. -Trunks se comportó de una manera algo… distante el día de hoy, podría decir que apático.

Se acomodó de lado y suspiró.

"_¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"_ Pestañeo dudando de sus suposiciones.

Cuando Briefs se agachó para tomar su maletín permaneció unos segundos con su mano izquierda sobre el objeto de cuero en color café, sin morse ni un milímetro, como si estuviera divagando entre levantar o no el maletín. En ese momento la joven lo miró de soslayo y le pareció que el híbrido tenía la vista perdida en sus piernas, luego levantó la vista hacia Bra, quien inyectaba elocuencia y pasión a sus palabras, entonces le pareció una falta de respeto volver su atención a Trunks, pues ella misma había ayudado a Bra a preparar el discurso y tenía que apoyarla en ese momento. Eso no significaba que no prestara atención al hombre sentado a su derecha de vez en cuando. Ese maldito hombre al que aun con el traje de ejecutivo no dejaba de intimidar con su porte de guerrero.

Ya no había vuelto a besarla, ni siquiera a intentarlo de nuevo.

"_Mejor así. Podría ser muy peligroso"_ Trató se engañarse en vano. _"Se suponía que no era trascendental, se suponía que solo fue un juego, un peón que utilicé para sacar de mi piel el sabor del estúpido de mi ex"_

Se incorporó sintiéndose acalorada, caminó haca la ventana para abrirla y el viento se coló dentro de la habitación refrescándola.

-Mucho mejor- sonrió regresando a la cama.

"_Ese maldito Trunks. No sé qué demonios me hizo aquella vez, pero gracias a él logré superar en poco tiempo mi rompimiento con Omaru. Y ahora que lo he tratado más, que comienzo a conocerlo ya no puedo seguir negándome la verdad, él me gusta, cada vez me gusta más"_

Se acomodó de nuevo en su almohada cerrando los ojos.

"_De nada sirve aceptar que me gusta y ya no puedo darme el lujo de volver a tener una aventura, ahora está Arya, debo pensar en ella primero… Arya. Ahora me arrepiento de haberme comportado tan inmaduramente, es demasiado tarde para retractarme. Todos me odiarían, él me odiaría, Bulma me odiaría y eso no lo podría soportar"_

Se quedó dormida con una pesadez en su pecho, cada día que pasaba se convencía más en que se había metido en un pozo sin salida, donde se iba hundiendo cada vez más, sin esperanza de encontrarle una salida. Se llegó a formular la opción de ser franca, pero luego se acobardaba y agachaba la cabeza maldiciendo su falta de valentía.

"_Debo hacer lo correcto"_ Se llegó a decir, pero siempre buscaba un pretexto para aplazarlo, esa situación se estaba volviendo asfixiante desde hacía un mes, cada vez que veía la mirada profunda de Trunks intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, porque ella sabía que eso hacía el híbrido al escudriñar su mirada, cuando le hacía comentarios sobre el potencial de su hija, cuando la ayudaba a cargarla y depositarla con cariño en su cama, cuando le decía que era una excelente madre.

No, no se consideraba una excelente madre, estaba muy lejos de serlo y le dolía en el alma, pero su parte cobarde la dominaba y cerraba la boca tragándose las palabras que deseaba pronunciar. Se había resignado a vivir con esa mentira, a hacerla parte de su vida y buscarle el lado positivo. Pero eso no significaba que no sintiera culpabilidad.

"_Me pregunto si su comportamiento con ella cambiaría de saber la verdad, ¿la rechazaría o me la quitaría?" _

-No… de cualquier manera no me conviene. Tal vez soy egoísta, pero al menos la tengo a mi lado.

* * *

**Hola a todos, me he tardado un poquitín en subir el capítulo pero ya está.**

**Como ven, ya se comienzan a disipar un poco algunas dudas sobre la historia. Habrá más flashbacks sobre el pasado para poder tener una visión amplia de los acontecimientos. **


	6. Un pedazo de ti - Cap06

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap06**

La capital del oeste rebozaba de vida esa tarde soleada, el festival anual que se celebraba cada año por motivo de un año más de la fundación de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo ese día. Como en todo día festivo importante, la mayoría de los negocios cerraban temprano o no abrían en todo el día.

En la corporación cápsula solo habían ido a trabajar unos cuantos empleados, a la mayoría se les dio el día libre para que pudieran disfrutar del colorido desfile que se planeaba con meses de anticipación, para después disfrutar de una tarde familiar en el gran parque principal, en donde se realizaban conciertos y se podían encontrar puestos de comida y artículos diversos. En el cierre del festival, las personas disfrutaban de un magnífico espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, la atracción principal de los niños. Ese año como en los pasados cinco, la corporación cápsula era la que llevaría a cabo la organización de dicho evento, ya que gracias a su tecnología podía ofrecer un espectáculo de primer nivel con un riesgo prácticamente nulo.

Trunks aflojó su corbata y miró su reloj de pulsera, se había quedado un par de horas más de lo que acostumbraba en la oficina. Se talló los ojos retirando sus lentes y lanzándolos con cuidado sobre el escritorio.

-¿Cansado?- Preguntó Bra desde la puerta.

El hermano mayor afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. -¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó a su hermana mientras masajeaba sus cansados párpados.

La joven se acercó hasta estar detrás del empresario y comenzó a masajear los tensos hombros masculinos. Trunks cerró los ojos soltando una exhalación de alivio. -Ya nos vamos. Vengo por ti para que nos acompañes, te hace falta algo de distracción.

Los músculos de su hermano comenzaron a relajarse gracias a ese don que la joven tenía con sus manos.

-Hace mucho que no me dabas un masaje. Ya los había olvidado.

Bra presionó en movimientos circulares sobre las vértebras del híbrido, sonrió satisfecha de la manera en que rendido se inclinaba hacia adelante permitiéndole trabajar sobre el resto de su entumecida espalda. Ella seguía teniendo el toque. Cuando era más joven solía aplicar masajes en la espalda de su padre y hermano después de los entrenamientos, y siempre le causó gracia la manera en que ese par de varones poderosos se derretían ante los hábiles movimientos de sus manos, hasta quedar en una especie de transe aun después de haber terminado con su trabajo. Era su manera de consentirlos, ya que al ser hija de Vegeta no solía mostrar mucho afecto, era un idioma mudo que ambos híbridos y su padre dominaban, era eso que los conectaba a pesar de nunca haberse dicho en voz alta el cariño, respeto y orgullo que sentían por el otro.

-Una semana más y ya no tendré a quién molestar en casa- se quejó con un tono de tristeza.

-Ya soy un adulto Bra. Algún día tenía que emigrar del nido- respondió disfrutando del masaje. -Además, puedes visitarme siempre que quieras.

-No es lo mismo- hizo una pausa, -me gusta irrumpir en tu habitación para fastidiarte. Deberías poner el seguro- aconsejó entre risas.

-No soy como nuestros padres, si quisiera hacer algo privado me aseguraría antes de tener cerrado bajo mil llaves.

Bufó dando una palmada a su hermano. -Sigues con eso.

Trunks se irguió para encararla de muy buen humor. -Ya dime Bra. ¿Qué viste?- entrecerró los ojos, -juro que no les diré- levantó la mano derecha.

Como respuesta recibió un pequeño golpe con el puño cerrado en el pecho.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas- se alejó para tomar su bolsa, la cual había dejado sobre el escritorio. -Toma tu saco y sígueme, mamá y Pan ya deben estar esperándonos.

-¿Pan?

-Sí, nos acompañará. Ya verás que nos divertiremos- caminó hacia la puerta con prisa, tomó la perilla y se giró para supervisar que el empresario la seguía, pero él continuaba donde mismo, con duda dibujada en sus facciones.

-No te atrevas a rechazar mi invitación. Inclusive nos alcanzará papá en una hora- amenazó utilizando su tono autoritario, que sonaba tan amenazador como el de su madre.

Trunks sacudió su cabeza y de inmediato obedeció a la joven. -A mí no me engañas hermanita, estoy seguro que se encontraban cogiendo cuando entraste a su habitación. No le encuentro otra explicación, recuerdo mucho la cara de papá cuando le pregunte el porqué de su comentario sobre el seguro de la puerta, inclusive me cambió de tema cuando…

-¡YA CÁLLATE TRUNKS! Limítate a seguirme- espetó con la cara roja y los puños cerrados. A veces su hermano mayor se comportaba como un chiquillo.

Dentro del elevador, mientras bajaban piso por piso, el guerrero miraba con actitud burlesca a su pequeña hermana. -¿En qué posición estaban?- tenía mucho sin fastidiarla y hacerlo de nuevo le revivió aquellos tiempos cuando ella era una adolescente con la que peleaba diario debido a lo voluble del temperamento saiyajin de ambos, inclusive llegaron a darse de golpes tal y como resolvían los problemas sus ancestros por parte de su padre. Pero siempre quedaban en paz, siempre resolvían sus conflictos y luego eran castigados con un duro entrenamiento, que lejos de separarlos, unía más sus lazos familiares. -¡Vamos Bra!- hizo cara de ruego, -Estaba él encima o detrás.

-Ese tipo de conversaciones son impropias con una dama- cruzó los brazos sonrojada.

-Ya eres bastante mayorcita. No estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo- se defendió. -Es solo que tengo curiosidad- agregó con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco y la vista perdida en la ventana.

Bra sonrió con los labios apretados. -Tal vez algún día te lo diga. Pero puede que te lleves una decepción- dijo justo antes de que abriera la puerta.

…

Tiras de papel de colores adornaba el parque donde se llevaba a cabo el cierre del festival. Una multitud había acudido al evento, principalmente por el grandioso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que la compañía liderada por el empresario de cabellos lilas había donado al evento.

Bulma encabezaba el grupo caminando enfrente, seguida de Bra. Pan las seguía con Arya en brazos manteniendo un poco de distancia debido a lo entretenida que iba la híbrida observando la gran cantidad de puestos en el camino, mientras que Trunks caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ellas.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami yo quiero!- exclamó Arya apuntando hacia donde vendían algodones de azúcar.

-No. Ya te compré el chocolate- respondió autoritariamente.

La niña iba a pedirlo de nuevo, pero a pesar de su corta edad conocía el tono utilizado por su madre cuando no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir ante cualquier indicio de berrinche.

Volteó su carita hacia Trunks y apretó los labios haciendo una mueca de puchero.

-Tío Tuns- le apuntó con el dedito índice hacia el puesto de algodones de azúcar.

Por inercia Briefs de inmediato se llevó la mano derecha hacia la cartera, con la intención de cumplir el capricho de la niña.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Trunks!

El empresario dirigió la vista hacia la persona que exclamó con tono autoritario, y se encontró con los ojos negros de la híbrida mirándolo con severidad.

-El solo algodón- opinó a favor de Arya.

-Ya comió azúcar, es malo para ella y además no podré dormirla temprano.

Dejó de mirar a la mujer y dirigió su atención a la pequeña en sus brazos. Los grandes ojos azules humedecidos por lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse lo miraban con insistencia, sus pequeños labios temblaban a punto de estallar en un grito, pero el berrinche nunca llegó. Se limitó a mirarlo directamente esperando que a él fuera su salvador.

Algo dentro del guerrero se ablandó.

-Solo un algodón y ya no comerá más dulces- abogó por la pequeña de nuevo, luego le sonrió cálidamente a la niña mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, -¿verdad que sí Arya? Ya no habrá más.

-Te está chantajeando Trunks. Conozco a mi hija- se giró para encararlo. -Yo soy su madre y te voy a pedir que no me contradigas frente a ella.

Briefs asintió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. ¿Quién era él para contradecirla? No tenía ninguna autoridad y eso le encogió el corazón, no por querer tener el control en todo, inclusive en lo que no le correspondía, sino porque eso le recordaba que él no era nadie en la vida de esa mujer que poco a poco se había colado en sus pensamientos y muy a su pesar, también en su corazón.

-Ni hablar Arya… tienes que obedecer a tu madre- le dijo con la esperanza de que la niña entendiera, pero a sus escasos dos años no tenía el razonamiento suficiente como para comprenderlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo y sus pequeños labios se apretaron, su mirada fija en el empresario denotaban ruego, el típico chantaje infantil utilizado como último recurso para lograr cumplir sus caprichos.

-Yo no soy nadie para contradecir a tu madre- le dijo encogiendo los hombros y torciendo los labios en una mueca de frustración.

El pecho se le oprimió a Pan pero mantuvo su postura, en silencio le agradeció a Trunks su apoyo con una sutil sonrisa.

Sin más contratiempos llegaron a una colina en donde se habían reunido gran parte de los espectadores, se tendieron en el pasto disfrutando del atardecer mientras esperaban a que se oscureciera. En ese momento hizo su aparición el príncipe de los saiyajines. Debido al espectáculo teatral que se estaba llevando a cabo en una tarima para entretener a las personas, nadie notó que el sujeto del extraño peinado había aterrizado justo en medio de la muchedumbre.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo Vegeta, empieza en menos de una hora- le dijo Bulma deseando abrazarlo y ver el espectáculo colgada de su cuello, pero sabía que eso lo incomodaría, por lo que se limitó a sonreírle ignorando que Bra los observaba en silencio, ella más que nadie sabía de primera mano que cuando sus padres se encontraban a solas la situación era muy diferente. Esbozó una sonrisa desviando la mirada de sus padres. Aquella imagen de ellos se había quedado grabada en su mente y pensar que era tan diferente a lo que su hermano pensaba.

En ese lapso de tiempo Arya corrió de un lado a otro detrás de una pelota que el empresario le había comprado en uno de los diversos puestos que se encontraban en el evento. Después de todo no era de azúcar, eso le dijo a Pan cuando la compró sin avisarle antes. La mujer de cabello negro estuvo a punto se reclamarle por consentir a la malcriada niña, pero al verla feliz con su nuevo juguete decidió guardarse sus reclamos, además que le fue de mucha utilidad, ya que ayudó a distraerla durante ese rato.

-Si no lo vería con mis propios ojos no lo creería- comentó Bra a su madre refiriéndose a su hermano jugando desenfadadamente con la pequeña saiyajin.

Bulma seguía con ojos soñadores a su primogénito mientras él atrapaba la pelota y sonreía mostrando esa dentadura perfecta que coronaba su sonrisa.

-Tal vez se anime pronto a darme un nieto- dijo sin perder ningún detalle del juego. -¿Tú que crees Vegeta?

-Primero tendría que mostrar interés por alguna mujer en particular… supongo- respondió secamente observando a su vástago lanzarle la pelota la Pan, integrándola al juego. Luego, por una fracción de segundos pudo observar esa sonrisa tonta que su hijo solía dedicarle a su novia de la adolescencia. Curiosamente la joven le sonrió de igual manera, aunque siendo descendiente de Kakaroto era normal que heredara su sonrisa idiota.

"_Debe ser mi imaginación"_ Se engañó creyendo que la insistencia de su mujer por ver a su hijo mayor formando su propia familia lo había contagiado.

De pronto las luces que iluminaban el parque se apagaron, y las personas gritaron aplaudiendo expectantes y ansiosas por presenciar el espectáculo que cerraba el festival.

Bulma le hizo señales a la pequeña para cargarla e inmediatamente Arya saltó hacia los brazos de la científica.

-Vas a ver lo que es capaz de hacer tu brillante tía con ayuda de tu mami- le presumió señalando hacia el cielo mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente.

Pan suspiró abrazándose a sí misma, estuvo a punto de cargar a su hija pero la científica se la había ganado, así que se alejó del grupo unos cuantos metros contagiada por el entusiasmo de las personas a pesar de la oscuridad, se podía apreciar que había mucha gente en el evento. Se enorgulleció de que un evento en el que ella había colaborado aportando ideas creativas y planeando la logística del evento, generara tal nivel de emoción, ya quería ver los ojos de su hija al presenciarlo.

Un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años se acercó para tener una buena vista desde esa altura de la colina, vio a Pan de pie y le pareció que iluminaba la oscuridad con su belleza.

-Es una noche perfecta para ver los fuegos artificiales.

La híbrida asintió con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa sola? Me sorprende que no venga acompañada- dijo coquetamente.

-Vengo con amigos y mi hija. Están justo ahí- señaló hacia su derecha, hacia los Briefs a trece metros de ella.

-Disculpe, ignoraba que fuera casada- dijo dando por hecho que lo fuera por haber dicho que tenía una hija.

Pan se rio divertida negando con la cabeza. -No lo estoy, solo tengo una adorable hija.

El hombre soltó un ruidoso resoplido de alivio. -Igual que yo- dijo.

-¿También tiene una hija?- preguntó comenzando a interesarse en la plática.

-Sí. De cuatro años- respondió visiblemente orgulloso.

-¿No la trajo con usted?- buscó con la vista a los lados y detrás del hombre.

-No- encogió los hombros, -se encuentra con mi ex mujer en la capital del sur.

-¿Pero supongo que usted la visita?- Preguntó sintiendo pena por el hombre y por primera vez su corazón se encogió ante la idea de estar en la misma situación.

La mirada del hombre se ensombreció de repente. -Solo un par veces al año. Por cuestiones del trabajo y trabas por parte de su madre. Pero ya casi junto la cantidad de dinero que ella pide para que pueda verla las veces que quiera- sonrió esperanzado.

-¿Por qué dinero? Usted es su padre, a menos que hubiera…

-No- la interrumpió, -jamás les levanté la mano si es lo que usted piensa- agachó la cabeza apenado, -cometí el grave error de tener una aventura con una compañera del trabajo, con las pruebas de un par de fotografías bastó para que el juez le creyera unas mentiras que agregó a su demanda.

-Pero usted es su padre- le dijo.

-Eso no es suficiente para ella. Quiere vengarse y separándome de ella lo está haciendo. Afortunadamente llegamos a un acuerdo y debo darle una pensión por demás ridícula, gracias a sus familiares que poseen un despacho de abogados han logrado chantajearme con una enorme cantidad de dinero, la cual estoy a pocos meses de poder juntar.

La voz del anfitrión del evento se escuchó sobre la tarima avisando a los presentes que no perdieran de vista el cielo, ya faltaba poco para que comenzara el espectáculo. Los gritos de los espectadores inundaron el parque.

Pan se acercó para decirle cerca del oído. -Espero se resuelva pronto para que el año que entra pueda traerla- le dedicó su más cálida sonrisa sin saber que un par de ojos azules no dejaban de observarla con insistencia.

-¿A dónde vas Trunks?- Preguntó Vegeta al ver a su hijo caminar hacia donde se encontraba la híbrida de cabello negro.

-Voy a ver qué quiere ese tipo- respondió mirando con desprecio hacia el desconocido. -Es posible que le esté faltando el respeto a Pan.

-Si ese fuera el caso, él ya estaría volando lejos de aquí.

Se volteó hacia su padre para decirle. -Tal vez no lo manda volar por ser un debilucho, ya sabes cómo es ella, muy noble.

El príncipe levantó una ceja. -Si le está faltando al respeto, entonces, ¿por qué está riendo con él?- Los señaló con la mirada, la híbrida y el extraño reían ruidosamente mientras dirigían su vista hacia el escenario que paulatinamente apagaba sus luces.

El primer cohete fue lanzado al cielo, estallando en una cascada de diversos colores incendiados cayendo mientras se apagaban.

Pan sintió una mano tomando su brazo derecho.

-Ha comenzado. ¿No querrás perderte las reacciones en la cara de tu hija?- Le dijo al oído una voz masculina que ella conocía a la perfección mientras tiraba con suavidad de su brazo.

-Sí. Ya estaba por ir con ustedes- le respondió sin darse cuenta del ceño más fruncido que nunca en las facciones del empresario y la mirada cargada de desconfianza hacia el hombre con el que conversaba.

-Fue un gusto- le ofreció la mano al hombre, -voy a ver los fuegos artificiales con mi hija.

-Espero el año que entra poder verlos con la mía- le devolvió el saludo. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Elder- le besó la mano galantemente.

-El mío Pan.

Elder observó al hombre que prácticamente lo asesinaba con la mirada, le pareció haberlo visto antes pero no recordó dónde, entre la oscuridad y el ruido causado por la cascada de fuegos artificiales que comenzaron a iluminar el cielo decidió no darle importancia.

Apenas dijo su nombre, Pan fue literalmente jalada hacia donde se encontraba su hija, durante el trayecto Briefs le pasó el brazo por el hombro posesivamente para los ojos de Vegeta.

El cielo llamó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes impresionados se deleitaron con las figuras fantásticas de las historias que se contaban en tiempos remotos y que las actuales generaciones comenzaban a olvidar.

Los ojos de Pan se desviaban del cielo para disfrutar de la alegre carita de su hija, quien observó el espectáculo con la boca abierta, viendo como cobraban vida aquellos seres de los cuentos que su madre y abuelo Gohan solían contarle.

-Todo el crédito es tuyo- le dijo Trunks tomándole una mano y dándole un apretón. -Tu creatividad es impresionante.

Pan negó con la cabeza. -Tu madre fue quien lo hizo gracias a su habilidad para crear cosas.

-Pero lo de las criaturas fue toda tu idea. Y no acepto que me contradigas.

-Tsk… como si necesitara de tu permiso- dijo siguiéndole el juego, pero al empresario no le gustó la idea, pues en realidad él no era nadie para afectar en las decisiones de su vida.

-Te despido si no me obedeces- insistió utilizando un recurso que solía funcionarle con las demás personas. A pesar que lo decía jugando se le encogió el pecho ante la sola idea de no verla rondando por las oficinas, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia hasta el punto de haber obtenido la costumbre de olfatear la oficina de su madre buscando la esencia de la joven. Intentó evitar ese malsano hábito las últimas tres semanas pero era inevitable, siempre recaía y terminaba sintiéndose patético.

Pan soltó su mano del agarre de su jefe y le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro parándose de puntitas para acercarse a su oído. -Hazlo- lo retó. A pesar de ser un juego le comenzaba a parecer divertido darle la contraria.

-No me provoques mujer- levantó una ceja con su típica pose de altanería. -Debes pensar en tu hija.

La joven rio burlescamente. -Trabajo en la corporación por gusto, no por necesidad. Mi abuelo Satán me ha heredado en vida- se alejó levantando la ceja altaneramente al igual que él.

Entonces se dio cuenta que ella podría irse en el momento que lo deseara, inclusive salir con quien quisiera. Apretó los puños con impotencia. Era la primera vez que en realidad sentía impotencia, ni siquiera en el pasado, cuando tuvo su única decepción amorosa sintió impotencia.

Dirigió la vista hacia ella y la observó feliz, sonriendo mientras su hija le estiraba los brazos para que la cargara, ante la reticencia de la tía Bulma que no podía negarse a entregarle a su pequeña princesa.

Un silencio total reinó después del desfile de criaturas mitológicas, cuando las personas creyeron que el espectáculo había terminado, apareció en el cielo un último cohete que al explotar salió de él un enorme dragón verde con siete destellos de luces en color naranja. La representación de Shenlong realizó un par de espirales y luego se precipitó hacia el cielo, no sin antes pasar por encima de las cabezas de los espectadores.

Arya aplaudió maravillada con el dragón. -¡OTO, OTO!- Gritó deseando ver más.

Trunks se limitó a sonreír con los labios apretados, cruzó los brazos en un intento por apaciguar el deseo por abrazarlas. A ambas, si quería tener una relación con Pan implicaba cubrir ese espacio vacío que había dejado el padre de la pequeña y no se sentía listo ni preparado para una misión tan importante, pero en realidad lo deseaba, aunque su testaruda mente lo negara. No es que deseara suplir el puesto de padre, pero estaba seguro de que valía la pena, Pan lo valía.

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo trayendo a los presentes a la realidad.

-Quedó mejor que el del año pasado- opinó Bulma.

-Estoy de acuerdo mamá. Va a ser muy difícil superar éste- agregó Bra. -¿Qué opinas Trunks?

-Opino que nuestra madre tiene un reto enorme para el siguiente año.

-¿None ta e dagon?- Arya buscaba en el cielo, esperando a que regresara de nuevo y así poder tocarlo.

-Ya se fue mi amor- le dijo Pan sobándole la espalda con cariño.

-¿Con su mami?

-Si Arya con su mami.

La niña dio por terminado el asunto con el dragón, volteó a ver hacia Trunks y le estiró los bracitos.

-¡Paseo, paseo tío Tuns!

-No lo molestes Arya. Ya te compró una pelota.

Briefs estiró los brazos de inmediato. -No es ninguna molestia- cargó a la niña y la sentó sobre sus hombros.

-¿Acaso se piensan quedar aquí toda la noche?- Preguntó Vegeta al ver que los espectadores comenzaban a retirarse de la colina.

En poco tiempo se encontraban avanzando hacia el automóvil, el príncipe estaba por emprender el vuelo para regresar a casa por sus propios medios y en ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a Pan.

-¡SEÑORITA PAN!- Gritó Elder llamando la atención de la joven y sus acompañantes, especialmente el guerrero de cabellos lilas.

-Le entrego mi tarjeta- le acercó una tarjeta de presentación que la joven tomó por cortesía.

-¡Vaya! ¿Chef?- ladeo la cabeza.

-Sí. Si algún día gusta pasar por mi humilde restaurante hágamelo saber- le cerró un ojo, -me encantaría agasajarla.

Inmediatamente Trunks levantó ambas cejas, iba a intervenir pero una mano en su espalda lo detuvo, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada fría de su padre diciéndole sin palabras que no interviniera.

-Con mucho gusto iré- respondió regalándole una sonrisa que hizo estremecer al empresario.

Elder levantó la mirada y vio a la pequeña sobre los brazos del hombre que había interrumpido su plática antes del espectáculo.

-¿Es tu hija?

-Sí, la princesa de la familia.

-Tío Tuns, vamos con el dagon- dijo Arya tirando de los cabellos de Trunks, él se limitó a quejarse levemente.

-¡Eso no se hace Arya!- retornó su atención hacia el recién conocido. -Disculpe, ya me tengo que ir pero descuide. En cuanto tenga oportunidad iré.

-Lleve por favor a su hija. Tengo un postre que es una delicia- se despidió agitando la mano a los demás, quienes comenzaron a caminar. Sin embargo el empresario se quedó de pie por unos segundos sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chef, hasta que se volteó siguiendo a los demás.

-Lo llamó tío, claramente le dijo tío- se dijo esperanzado con la idea de que el hombre malacariento de cabello lila solo era el típico hermano sobre protector.

Las mujeres subieron al automóvil conducido por la científica mayor**.** El híbrido se disponía a subir en el asiento trasero con Pan y Arya pero su padre le habló.

-Acompáñame Trunks-. Dos palabras claramente pronunciadas como una orden, de esas que no le convenía contradecir.

-Iré con papá- les dijo, se acercó a revolver la negra cabellera negra de la pequeña y le nació depositarle un beso en la frente, así que lo hizo.

-Pórtate bien.

Arya le lanzó un beso con su manita. -Te quello tío- se despidió de Trunks.

-Y yo a ti- le respondió sonriendo justo antes de cerrar la portezuela. Y era verdad, en realidad le había tomado cariño a la hija de otro hombre, ya no lo podía negar.

El automóvil encendió y el príncipe de los saiyajines se elevó siendo seguido por su primogénito, sin importarles que aún se encontraban decenas de personas abandonando el parque. Volaron hasta llegar al techo del edificio más alto de la ciudad, las oficinas administrativas de la corporación cápsula, imponiéndose inclusive en eso.

-De regreso al trabajo- suspiró Briefs.

-Necesito hablar contigo, y no pensaba hacerlo con las escandalosas de tu madre y hermana al lado y mucho menos con Pan, no te avergonzaría frente a la mujer en la que has puesto los ojos.

Briefs tragó saliva y rascó su nuca, desviando la mirada hacia las luces de un avión que despegaba del aeropuerto de la ciudad.

-¿No sé de dónde sacas eso?

Vegeta sonrió de lado. -Te conozco lo suficiente Trunks. Así que no intentes negarlo.

Briefs caminó hacia la orilla del edificio con las manos en las bolsas de su saco color azul grisáceo y se detuvo en el borde, con las puntas de sus impecablemente lustrados zapatos sobresaliendo en el aire. Suspiró mirando hacia las calles de la ciudad.

-Hay miles de mujeres solteras en el mundo, y sin planearlo he puesto los ojos en Pan- dijo observando el movimiento de las personas en las bulliciosas calles.

-Pan es soltera. ¿Acaso lo ignorabas?- Indicó Vegeta con su clásico toque sarcástico.

-Pero es madre- retornó la vista hacia su progenitor. -No es algo con lo que quiero cargar. Al menos no ahora.

-Lo mismo pensé cuando tu madre me presentó un bulto llorón en sus brazos. Hace más de tres décadas.

-No es lo mismo papá. Yo soy tu hijo.

-Pero la responsabilidad es la misma- respondió secamente. -Hace unos minutos te escuché decirle a Arya que la querías. Y sé que no mentías- se acercó colocándose a un lado de él.

-Estoy muy confundido padre… y eso me tiene de mal humor- confesó avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Ya entiendo el porqué de tu actitud estas últimas semanas. Yo creí que era por cuestiones de la empresa- emitió una risa socarrona. -Inclusive llegué a pensar que te hacía falta otra misión de la patrulla galáctica o una mujer en tu cama… en eso último no me equivoqué, solo que la mujer tiene nombre y ese es Pan.

-Creí que se me pasaría pronto el capricho, pero el verla diario no ayuda en nada- torció los labios haciendo una mueca de resignación.

-Y eso que no te la has llevado a la cama.

Briefs contuvo la sonrisa melancólica que estuvo a punto de aparecer en su rostro, manteniendo una postura estoica, neutral, que afortunadamente funcionó ya que Vegeta no vio ningún atisbo que diera paso a la sospecha.

-Tal vez necesito distraerme con otra- opinó desganado. No le molestaba la idea de tener una aventura, le molestaba la idea de tener que renunciar sin haberlo intentado.

-Hazlo entonces- se tronó el cuello. -En el mundo hay miles de hombres dispuestos a intentarlo con Pan. Deja de obstaculizar y búscate a otra.

-No obstaculizo nada- negó en vano.

Vegeta respondió con una sonora carcajada. -Lo que tú digas Trunks- palmeó la espalda de su hijo. -Me voy que tengo hambre.

Se elevó un par de metros. -Al chef no parece importarle que tenga una hija. Aun así pretende… agasajarla como él mismo dijo- en cuanto terminó de hablar emprendió el vuelo sin esperar réplica.

-Mi padre siempre tan directo- musitó viéndolo alejarse.

…

Los días de la siguiente semana transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad. Trunks había apaciguado su mal carácter para el alivio de quienes le rodeaban.

Se encontraba preparando las maletas para su mudanza, cuando se encontró con un pañuelo de color negro que tenía dibujado un patrón de cráneos blancos. Lo apretó en su mano sin decidirse por tirarlo o llevarlo con él.

-Lo prometí- se dijo titubeando. -Prometí apaciguar al monstruo. Al menos aquí en la tierra- guardó el pañuelo hasta el fondo de la maleta. Aún no deseaba enterrar ese episodio de su pasado. Nunca se sintió arrepentido y por primera vez en años, le nacía la necesidad de salir a saciar sus instintos saiyajines, sus sombríos instintos que solo se calmaban con sangre en sus manos.

"_No quiero fallarle a mi madre"_ Suspiró. _"Por más que le expliqué nunca pudo entenderme, a pesar de tratarse de sujetos que merecían morir y por Kamisama nunca me arrepentiré"_

Los pequeños golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Adelante!

Bra entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Trunks ladeo la cabeza levantando una ceja. -Tocas la puerta de mi habitación justo la última noche que pasaré aquí.

-Para que al menos lo recuerdes como un último día memorable.

-¿Ya van a cenar?- inquirió acomodando ropa deportiva en la maleta.

-Sí, pero no aquí, vamos a ir con Pan al restaurante de su amigo el chef. Vengo a invitarte ya que a partir de mañana dormirás en tu propia casa de hombre soltero.

-¡¿Con el chef?!

-Sí. Con el que conoció la noche del festival- respondió divertida al ver que su hermano comenzaba a saturar la maleta, al parecer sin darse cuenta.

Cerró la maleta batallando para cerrarla, la lanzó hacia abajo sin delicadeza y regresó su atención hacia su hermana.

-Tengo una mejor idea...- levantó el dedo índice, -Las invito a todas al mejor restaurante del planeta.

-Tendrá que ser otro día. Pan ya hizo la reservación, además se ve muy entusiasmada.

Trunks iba a replicar pero Bra habló primero mientras se conducía hacia la puerta.

-No acepto un no por respuesta. Mi papá también nos acompañará- Agitó su mano animadamente. -Te esperamos afuera. ¡No tardes!

…

El movimiento del agua siempre lo había tranquilizado, le ayudaba a despejar su mente y disfrutar de las cosas más sencillas de la vida.

No podía negarlo, a cena había sido deliciosa, ese malnacido sí que sabía cocinar. Al final, él había pagado la cuenta a pesar de la negación de Elder. Trunks Briefs no era un mendigo y lo demostraría, después de todo consumieron lo equivalente a un ejército como saiyajines que eran, en especial su padre.

Se sacó la ropa y se zambutió en la alberca de su nueva casa, nadó por debajo del agua hasta llegar a la gruta que Pan le había ayudado a diseñar. Con luces tenues que la hacían parecer una cueva natural, dentro poseía un mini bar y un jacuzzi. El lugar perfecto para llevar a una mujer, pero él solo quería a una en especial para disfrutar de ese agradable y estimulante lugar.

-No- dio leves palmadas en su frente. -Al menos voy a intentarlo o ese estúpido chef con sonrisa falsa me la arrebatará.

Salió de agua y tomó con nerviosismo su celular, sin tomar en cuenta que escurría agua. Llamó a la joven y esperó impaciente, con el estómago tenso como si se tratara de un adolescente animándose por primera vez en llamarle a la muchacha que le gustaba.

Unos segundos pasaron para que contestara la híbrida.

-Hola Trunks- saludó al contestar.

Briefs tragó saliva. -Hola Pan… ¿sabes? Vine a mi casa a nadar un poco, ya que aún no tengo sueño… ¿Quieres venir?

-Ya estoy durmiendo a Arya. Es muy tarde para ella.

"_Que imbécil soy, no pensé en eso"_ Recordó que Pan comentó durante la cena que iría a pasar el fin de semana a casa de sus padres y que desde esa misma noche iría a la montaña Paoz.

-Déjala con tus padres por un par de horas. Tendrás el privilegio de estrenar lo que tú misma diseñaste, te lo mereces después de tu grandioso trabajo- insistió.

-No lo sé Trunks. Ya me puse la pijama. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para otro día?- bostezó ruidosamente.

-Entiendo, siento haberte importunado.

-No hay problema Trunks y gracias por el ofrecimiento, apuesto a que el agua ha de estar deliciosa.

-Sí- respondió en automático, sin mostrar en la voz su decepción

"_No tanto como tus labios"_ Pensó nostálgico.

-Disfruta de la noche en soledad. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Pan.

Al colgar se volvió a meter al agua, se acostó boca arriba flotando mientras perdía la vista en las estrellas.

Así duró por aproximadamente veinte minutos, con sus sentidos perdidos en el movimiento del agua, con la mente vagando en aquellos recuerdos que ahora le parecían tan lejanos. El sabor salado de su piel y el brillo de su desnudez, la actitud felina cuando gateó hacia él antes devorar su boca, la luz dorada de su ki reflejada en esa blanca piel mientras la poseía con desesperación.

Suspiró sintiéndose pequeño. Al parecer esos recuerdos en eso se quedarían, solo en recuerdos.

Un ensordecedor sonido lo regresó al presente, de inmediato puso sus pies en el piso de la alberca y fijó la vista hacia donde se escuchó el golpe.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Pan divertida, vestida con un traje de baño en color negro que hacía un perfecto contaste con su nívea piel, sus caderas y parte de sus piernas eran cubiertas por un short de mezclilla descolorido.

-¿Pan?- Se preguntó creyendo que su mente comenzaba a enloquecer.

La joven se despojó del short y se sentó en el borde de la alberca, introduciendo sus piernas en el agua.

-¡RAYOS TRUNKS!- Gritó escandalizada tapándose los ojos con ambas manos. -¡ESTAS DESNUDO!

Ese grito fue demasiado real como para ser producto de su imaginación.

-No sé por qué tanto escándalo. Ya me habías visto así- se acercó sonriéndole.

-¿Acaso pensabas invitarme a un nado nudista?- Se levantó desviando la mirada para no verlo en esas condiciones.

Escuchó el agua agitarse y luego de un breve momento, una mano masculina posándose en su hombro derecho, de espaldas a ella.

-Creí que no vendrías por eso me lo quité todo. Pero ya puedes voltear- se acercó a su oído, -ya me vestí.

Pan giró y en efecto, el híbrido vestía algo, pero seguía siendo muy revelador.

-¡Tus calzoncillos no es ropa o mínimo traje de baño!- Lo regañó y se volteó dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-Lo siento pero no traigo traje de baño- la giró por lo hombros para verla a los ojos. -Al llegar a casa de mis padres después de comer me sentía con ganas de volar sin rumbo fijo antes de dormir. Pero luego volé por encima de aquí y visualicé las luces de la alberca. Simplemente me cautivó el agua con los colores de la iluminación que tú diseñaste y… bajé para nadar un poco- se encogió de hombros. -Luego te llamé para que lo vieras de noche y dijiste que no vendrías. Así que me desnudé ya que nadie vendría.

-Debí llamar para avisar que había cambiado de opinión- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Y Arya? ¿Se durmió?

-Sí, mis padres la cuidarán. Les dije que regresaría en un par de horas.

-¿No se molestaron por mi imprudencia?

-No. Dijeron que he trabajado mucho y que merezco relajarme disfrutando de una noche muy linda para nadar.

-Si te incomoda me pongo el pantalón- dijo esperando que lo dejara estar así.

-No te preocupes. Así está bien.

-Además no hay nada que no hayas visto antes- la tomó de la mano para conducirla hacia la escalera que bajaba hacia el interior de la alberca. La joven sonrojada lo siguió sin replicar.

Nadaron por debajo del agua, guiados por el camino aluzado hacia la gruta. Trunks salió del agua y se dirigió hacia la barra que se encontraba instalada a un par de metros del borde de la parte baja de la alberca. Sirvió un par de copas de vino espumoso y la invitó al jacuzzi.

Durante media hora platicaron de los futuros proyectos para la empresa y otras trivialidades. Ya iban por la segunda copa, la cual bebían lentamente disfrutando del momento.

-Es hermoso Trunks- opinó viendo el techo que simulaba una cueva.

-Sé que soy hermoso- se acercó a la joven bebiendo lo que le quedaba en su copa.

-Engreído- le sacó la lengua en una mueca infantil.

Briefs sacó la cereza que reposaba en el fondo de su copa y la acercó hacia los labios de la joven. -¿Qué puede ser más hermoso que yo?- Acarició los labios rosáceos de la joven con la cereza y luego se la llevó a la boca, ante la mirada extrañada de Pan, ya que la mujer creyó por un momento que le ofrecía la fruta a ella.

-Esa cascada- la señaló con el dedo índice, -es más hermosa que tú, señor narcisista.

Trunks negó con la cabeza tragando la cereza, tomó la copa de Pan y le dio un trago. -No Pan. Tú eres más hermosa que esa cascada, eres más hermosa que las estrellas- tomó una mano de la joven y le depositó un beso en el dorso, -eres más hermosa que los atardeceres y… por supuesto más hermosa que yo.

Los negros ojos de la joven se estrecharon buscando algún indicio de broma en las palabras de su jefe.

-Debiste traer a otra mujer aquí. Ya no soy la de hace tres años- frunció sus delgadas cejas comenzando a incomodarse.

Briefs aclaró su garganta. Ya estaba comenzado y no había marcha atrás, lo intentaría esa misma noche.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso. Eres mucho mejor- tragó saliva.

"_¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nervioso?"_

-Trunks… yo- titubeo. No tenía claro qué era lo que quería Briefs, ¿otro revolcón? ¿Solo un beso? ¿Bromear?

El haberlo tratado seguido estos pocos meses le hizo conocerlo más a profundidad, darse cuenta que no era el mismo niño mimado del pasado, que también tenía nobleza en su corazón, que a pesar de la fachada de arrogancia que a veces destilaba, también había humildad en él. Ya tenía semanas que estaba muy consciente que el hombre le atraía, le atraía demasiado. Inclusive le había tomado mucho cariño, y más, después de las muestras de afecto hacia su hija, su apoyo en los entrenamientos que habían sido de gran ayuda para apaciguar el carácter de la niña, su hija, a la que sin saber que llevaba su sangre cargaba con cariño y le dedicaba valiosas horas de su tiempo libre.

Lo observó recelosa, la mirada del híbrido era diferente a la de aquel día, esa mirada cargada de lujuria, de pasión. En cambio ahora, sus ojos no cargaban lujuria, pasión sí, pero era diferente, difícil de interpretar.

Calidez, esa era la palabra más cercana a lo que observó en esos orbes color cielo. Sin proponérselo se dejó llevar permitiendo que el híbrido la envolviera en sus fornidos brazos y se acercara peligrosamente a sus labios.

-El sabor de las cerezas se está convirtiendo en mi favorito. A eso sabías en la habitación del tiempo.

Pan levantó la cabeza rozando sus labios con los de él. -Uso labial sabor cereza- dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Mmm… quiero probarlo- musitó aprisionándola más hacia él, dejándose llevar por de esa boca que solía tentarlo a diario, pegó sus labios a los de ella con ansiedad y para su dicha ella respondió positivamente.

Saborearon de los labios del otro con calma, sin prisa ni preocupación, solo eran ellos y el hambre que sentían por el otro.

Briefs tenía que aclarar de una vez su posición, no deseaba malos entendidos y muy a su pesar debía cortar el beso.

-Pan- habló pegando su frente a la de ella. -Yo… te quiero.

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final del capítulo 06. Gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_

_**Trunks ha decidido correr el riesgo, solo falta ver si Pan lo acepta o lo manda a la friendzone. **_

_**El amor llegará en cualquier momento, ¿será lo suficientemente fuerte? Ya que ella guarda un gran secreto y él arrastra una parte oscura de su pasado.**_

_**Por cierto. En la escena de los fuegos artificiales me inspiré en los que crea Gandalf en el Señor de los anillos, la comunidad del anillo. Uno de mis libros favoritos.**_

_**Que tengan un bonito día. Nos vemos en 2 semanas aproximadamente con otro capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios.**_


	7. Un pedazo de ti - Cap07

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap07**

Tres palabras bastaron para estremecerla.

"_Yo… te quiero"_

La joven tragó saliva pesadamente, el aliento del híbrido le acarició la mejilla recordándole que estaba justo frente a ella.

Un cuestionamiento se instaló en su mente. ¿Lo habrá dicho como un cariño fraternal? Luego sintió las manos del hombre tomándola por los brazos, acariciando su piel al contacto, inclinando su rostro para acercar sus labios ansiosos.

No, ese no era un cariño fraternal. Pero, ¿qué tipo de cariño entonces?

Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera solo un juego, de que él quisiera divertirse, engatusarla para su conveniencia al igual que lo hizo su ex novio. Pero luego recordó aquel día en que ella se desahogó con él, recordó sus palabras de aliento, sus consejos, su mirada cálida y comprensiva. Entonces reconoció que Trunks Briefs no la usaría, no después de saber lo mucho que ella sufrió.

Instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, hasta donde el borde del jacuzzi se lo permitió. Indagó en las facciones del empresario alguna señal de broma, pero solo encontró un par de cielos rogando por algo que no supo como definir.

-Yo también te quiero Trunks- mordió sus mejillas internas antes de continuar hablando, -eres un buen amigo… y al igual que Bulma y Bra, eres como de la familia-. Respiró aliviada. En caso de ser una broma, ahí era el momento en donde él debería decirle que la quería como a una amiga.

-Sé que me quieres como a un amigo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- se acercó más a ella colocando sus manos en el borde del jacuzzi, una a cada lado de la joven, aprisionándola como si temiera que se escapase de él. -Pero yo no te quiero como a una amiga- negó con la cabeza acercando sus labios peligrosamente hacia el rostro de la joven, luego de titubear unos segundos se desvió hacia el oído izquierdo de ella para susurrarle claramente. -Te quiero como mujer- depositó un dulce beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, bajó sus labios tentado por besar el cuello femenino pero decidió desviarse y depositarle otro fugaz beso en el hombro, entonces se alejó un poco, solo lo suficiente como para continuar aprisionándola.

Pan carraspeó incómoda, esa era una situación para la que no estaba preparada. Trunks percibió el nerviosismo en la joven, percibió duda en sus ojos.

"_Duda… eso significa que tengo alguna esperanza"_ Sonrió levemente.

-Pan… dame la oportunidad de intentarlo- soltó con el ceño arrugado, casi como un ruego.

-Trunks… yo no soy libre… yo tengo una hija y… ella es mi prioridad- respondió con voz suave y calmada, aunque por dentro sus pensamientos eran un torrente de emociones que se agitaban indecisas.

-Haces bien en poner a Arya por delante. Pero eso no significa que te cierres al mundo exterior. ¿No tienes ganas de salir con un hombre?- levantó la mano derecha y tocó un hombro de Pan con sutileza, para luego deslizarlo hasta el codo en una gentil caricia. -¿No tienes ganas de volver a sentirte mujer? De sentirte deseada y amada por un hombre.

Pan tragó saliva pesadamente. Tenía mucho sin siquiera verlo como una posibilidad tangible. Le gustaba el empresario, y mucho, pero no se había puesto a fantasear en tener una relación con él ni con ningún otro hombre. Su vida se resumía a una sola persona en el mundo, Arya.

-No lo había pensado- dijo sintiéndose avergonzada de su respuesta.

-Inténtalo Pan- tomó las manos de ella y las acunó entre las suyas. -Te propongo que salgamos por un tiempo, y así sabremos si podemos continuar o dejarlo, sin afectar nuestra relación de amigos- depositó pequeños besos en los nudillos de la joven. -Dame la oportunidad de conquistarte.

La híbrida pestañeó con la mente en blanco, abrió los labios queriendo hablar pero no tenía palabras por decir. Su parte racional le gritaba que no, que podría ser muy peligroso, la otra parte, la emocional, le susurraba que sí, que podría funcionar y tal vez hacer que fuera más fácil para ella sincerarse con él, soltarle la verdad que él merecía saber.

Suspiró en silencio y al terminar de exhalar, un beso urgente se apoderó de sus labios. Briefs, siendo el hombre impulsivo de siempre, no pudo resistirse y la acercó por la cintura, sintiendo su piel desnuda gracias a la espalda baja del traje de baño. Ese toque de piel con piel los transportó a aquella ocasión, en que desnudos sobre la cama se dejaron llevar sin importarles nada más que no fuera el disfrutarse mutuamente.

La temperatura del agua subió ante esos recuerdos, pero el momento no era el adecuado para continuar. Muy a su pesar, Briefs rompió el beso que él mismo había incitado, alejando también sus manos de la piel de la mujer que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si correspondiste a mi beso significa de no te soy indiferente- habló rogando a Kamisama no haberse escuchado como un pretencioso.

-Digamos que no tuve otra opción- respondió bromeando. Lo que el híbrido tomó como algo positivo, eso significaba que a ella no le molestaban sus avances.

-Trunks…- la suave voz de la joven interrumpió los pensamientos del empresario. -¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?- se aclaró la garganta para continuar con timidez, -otro… ya sabes. ¿Otro revolcón?

-Si quisiera otro revolcón te hubiera seducido y ya te tendría debajo de mí- respondió con seguridad en sus palabras.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hubiera aceptado?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Tal vez el hecho de que no me hayas vuelto a patear las bolas todas estas veces en que te he besado de nuevo- sonrió levemente de lado y entrecerró los ojos. -Además, recuerdo a la perfección tus gestos de placer mientras lo hacíamos en la habitación del tiempo. No veo por qué negarse sabiendo lo mucho que te gustará.

-Engreído- lo empujó por el pecho deseando tener un temple más duro, ya que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa baja.

Trunks también rio de buena gana ante el gesto infantil de su amiga. Una vez que la tensión por los nervios iniciales se había esfumado decidió insistir.

-Solo te pido que aceptes salir conmigo, quiero averiguar qué tanta química hay entre nosotros. La duda tiene carcomiéndome por dentro desde hace semanas y para ser sincero, el primer año de mi viaje pensé muy seguido en ti- suspiró aliviado por haberlo sacado. -Si no me hubiera ido… Pan, juro por mi orgullo que te hubiera invitado a salir.

-No sé qué decir. No me esperaba esa confesión- musitó sorprendida y alagada.

-¿Pensaste en mí?- preguntó sin habérselo propuesto, era más como un pensamiento en voz alta, un deseo interno de no haber sido el único en considerar repetirlo.

"_Todos los días. Pero no como quisieras"_ Pensó la joven con una agría sensación de pesar en su pecho.

-Necesito meditarlo- dijo dubitativa mientras mordía sus labios. Su parte sentimental y la racional se enfrascaban en una batalla a muerte que rivalizaba con la que tuvieron su abuelo Goku y Vegeta el día en que se conocieron.

Los ojos cielo del híbrido se iluminaron con esperanza. -De acuerdo- le sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, tomó la copa que había permanecido olvidada al lado de ellos, la elevó haciendo un ademán de brindis antes de llevársela a los labios, -por tu irresistible sonrisa- dijo elevándola de nuevo y esta vez le ofreció el trago a ella. -Hermosa- le susurró ocasionando que el trago se le atorase en la garganta a Pan.

…

Besó la frente de su hija. La pequeña dormía plácidamente ajena a la demostración de afecto que su madre le brindaba.

Ya pasaba de la media noche y la híbrida no podía conciliar el sueño. La petición de Trunks retumbaba en su cabeza hasta el punto de marearla.

Después de ese brindis ya no hubo más tragos. Disfrutaron de su mutua compañía en silencio y nadaron por unos minutos, al salir del agua él la abrazó, descansó su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven limitándose a sentir su calor corporal. En ese momento Pan experimentó un cosquilleo en su estómago, muy parecido a los que sintió cuando comenzó aquel fallido noviazgo con el supuesto padre de su hija.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, deseando por ambas partes que fuera en los labios pero no sucedió, Briefs no quiso arruinar su buena suerte y ella se había acostumbrado solo a recibirlos.

Un hondo suspiro salió de su pecho. Si nunca hubiera mentido todo sería tan fácil, le diría que sí.

"_Soy una estúpida"_ Se dio un par de palmaditas en la frente. _"La he cagado monumentalmente y no tengo el valor para solucionarlo"_

Se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro al lado de la cama.

-Oye Trunks… ¿Qué crees? Arya es tu hija- murmuró para no despertar a su hija, ni despertar a sus padres que dormían en otra habitación muy cerca.

-No, no, no. Me va a matar por estúpida. ¿Cómo le voy a decir que mentí por cobarde? Que no tuve el valor para confesar que mi embarazo era el resultado de un acostón con nada menos que Trunks Briefs, al que apenas le dirigía la palabra solo para lo indispensable. Que me pareció mejor idea decir que mi embarazo fue producto de una relación con un hombre estúpido al que amaba y enamorada me dejé envolver en sus redes. Un hombre malvado que rechazó a su hija, un hombre al que taché de despreciable cuando el ignora que yo le inventé una paternidad que no le corresponde.

Se dejó caer de rodillas. El regreso de Trunks lo había complicado todo, pero él no tenía la culpa de nada, no podía culparlo. Era ella la que desde un principio olvidó la maldita píldora, la que asustada mintió adjudicando la paternidad de su hija a un hombre que no tenía ni idea del embarazo de su ex novia. Y todo por cobardía, por vergüenza, no tuvo el valor de admitir que tuvo sexo por placer con un amigo, era una mujer joven de veintitrés años, embarazada sin planearlo, sin novio y sin valor.

Al principio creyó que pasaría y con el tiempo lo olvidaría, pero lo que no tomó en cuenta era que una mentira lleva a otra, y a otra y así consecutivamente. Hasta que de pronto se encontró sumergida en una mierda de mentiras que ella misma creó, de dónde cada vez era más difícil salir.

Estaba realmente arrepentida, pero eso no era suficiente como para hacer lo correcto. Le hacía falta valor, y de solo pensar que Trunks pudiese tomar represarías le erizaba la piel. Él tenía todo el poder y la razón para arrancarla de su hija, él podría con la mano en la cintura exigir la custodia y lo más probable era que todos lo apoyasen.

"_¿Qué hago?"_ Se preguntó con dos lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus mejillas por primera vez desde que invento esa maldita historia. Era la primera vez que lloraba de arrepentimiento y miedo, no solo de perder a su hija, miedo también de perder el cariño de ese hombre que tan solo unas pocas horas atrás la abrazó y besó como si fuera la última mujer en el universo, como si ella lo mereciera.

Acarició sus labios recordando lo bien que se sentía cada vez que los de él se posaban sobre los suyos. Volvió a suspirar entre temblores provocados por el llanto que no dejaba de brotar, como si las lágrimas pudieran borrar su error.

-¿Podrá perdonarme si le confieso?- Se preguntó deseando escuchar un sí, te perdono Pan, con la voz de él en su mente.

Un sonido la alertó, giró la cabeza hacia la cama y vio a su hija cambiar de posición profundamente dormida.

-Me arrepiento de mentir, pero nunca me arrepentiré de haber entrado a esa habitación.

****FLASHBACK****

Con rabia lanzaba patadas al aire, desquitando todo el coraje que la embargaba contra un hombre imaginario.

-¡HOLA PAN!

Una voz masculina la distrajo de su "entrenamiento". De inmediato reconoció al dueño de dicha voz, limpió discretamente un par de lágrimas y volteó a verlo.

-¡HOLA TRUNKS!

El híbrido levitaba a unos prudentes metros de donde ella había estado lanzando patadas al aire.

-Qué milagro que entrenas- se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Ni lo digas Trunks, soy una vergüenza como saiyajin.

-Me da gusto que vengas a entrenar un poco-. Comentó con la típica cortesía que siempre utilizaba con ella. Pan le sonrió sutilmente y Briefs percibió la tristeza en sus facciones, inclusive le pareció que había estado llorando.

-¿Vienes con Dendé? Porque está meditando dentro del templo- le informó la joven agitada debido a la actividad física.

-En realidad no. Vengo a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo.

-¡Allá está Mister Popo!- señaló debajo de ellos, en el jardín del templo sagrado. -Él te puede ayudar con eso.

Ambos bajaron hasta quedar detrás del simpático hombre que regaba tranquilamente las plantas de su amado templo. Después de una breve charla accedió a prestarle la habitación del tiempo al guerrero, por unos minutos de la tierra, que corresponden a tres días y dos noches dentro de la habitación.

-Pensé que tendría un contrincante para pelear un rato- dijo Pan con un puchero dibujado en sus labios, más por cortesía que por desear entrenar, ya que en realidad simplemente se estaba desquitando con el aire. -Ni hablar. Me dio gusto verte- le estiró la mano con un gesto melancólico en su rostro, ese mismo gesto que Trunks observó al llegar.

Briefs le tomó la mano regresando el saludo. -Igualmente Pan- la soltó y se dirigió hacia el camino que llevaba a la habitación del tiempo, pero sintió una especie de necesidad fraternal por averiguar qué le pasaba a esa muchacha que siempre se mostraba risueña e inquieta, menos ese día en particular. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se regresó llamando a la joven, quien ya comenzaba a levitar para ir a destruir alguna montaña.

-¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo un rato? Te ayudaría a desempolvarte.

-No tengo tu nivel, perderías el tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros. -No creo que sea peor que entrenar solo.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- levantó un brazo con el puño cerrado.

"_Nada mejor que un contrincante fuerte para sacar mi furia"_ Pensó Pan.

"_Nada mejor que un contrincante fuerte para desoxidar mis músculos"_ pensó Trunks.

-Las damas primero- hizo un caballeroso ademán invitándola a pasar primero.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a los dos híbridos.

-¿Así que aquí es la famosa habitación del tiempo?- se adentró hasta donde comenzaba la parte con la arena blanquecina. -Mi papá me contó que si te alejas de aquí te puedes perder para siempre- dijo maravillada por la inmensidad del lugar, lo recorrió como niña curiosa olvidando momentáneamente la rabia que estaba experimentando antes de la llegada del híbrido.

El combate amistoso comenzó una vez que Pan se encontró conforme con su breve recorrido.

La furia desatada por el coraje que la embargaba le brindó la fuerza necesaria para resistir los ataques del híbrido e inclusive lograr asestarle uno que otro golpe, pero sus movimientos eran erráticos la mayoría del tiempo debido a lo nublada que se encontraba su mente.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

La joven torció los labios.

"_Sí que hice el ridículo en ese combate al principio. Por fortuna mi cuerpo recordó lo aprendido y comencé a darle batalla a Trunks"_ Las imágenes de aquel día brotaron en su memoria con claridad.

-Y después vino el primer beso, y luego el segundo- susurró con una agria sonrisa. -y entonces decidí quedarme un par de días más… de no haberlo hecho, no existiría Arya- suspiró estremeciéndose.

-Y por Kami, no me arrepiento de eso.

****FLASHBACK****

-¡El desayuno está listo!

Pan se acercó vistiendo una playera del híbrido, la cual le llegaba hasta los muslos, apenas tapando la curva de su trasero. Por mucho que lo disimuló Trunks, no pudo evitar que la muchacha notara esa media sonrisa al verla envuelta en su playera, con el cabello despeinado y las piernas desnudas.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó casualmente mientras vertía jugo de naranja en un vaso para ofrecerlo a la joven.

-Sí, tu playera sirvió como pijama- tomó gustosa el vaso e inmediatamente bebió con gusto.

-Te queda bien- dijo agregando una sonrisa de lado admirando como caía descuidadamente "su" prenda sobre el pecho desnudo de la joven, porque estaba seguro de que no traía sostén, eso era algo que se podía percibir, al menos para él.

Después del desayuno se vistieron con sus ropas para entrenar y se dispusieron a calentar los músculos por una media hora antes del combate. La presencia de la joven le restaba monotonía al lugar y, ¿por qué no?, siempre era agradable disfrutar de ver algo bello.

Era curioso, la conocía de toda la vida pero nunca la consideró bella, bonita sí, pero nunca despertó en él ninguna emoción o deseo. Pero en la soledad de la habitación del tiempo, después de conocerla más a fondo, de verla llorar, de verla con esa playera, ahora no podía negarse que la niña ruidosa se había hecho mujer, y una muy atractiva.

-¡PREPÁRATE TRUNKS! Porque ahora estoy dispuesta a darte guerra.

Brienf sonrió maliciosamente. -Ya lo veremos.

Sin avisar se lanzaron uno contra el otro en una batalla de golpes y ataques de ki. El entrenamiento del día anterior ayudó a la joven a recordar las técnicas aprendidas y despertar su lado guerrero. Se encontraba disfrutando del combate, su semblante ya no era el mismo del día anterior, la sombra de la tristeza había desaparecido y de nuevo aparecía ese brillo que Trunks recordaba en los orbes negros de su amiga, porque ya la consideraba su amiga.

-Me da gusto verte repuesta- dijo entre jadeos, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Pan dejó su postura de combate y se acercó hacia el guerrero, sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo.

-Me ayudó mucho hablar contigo… tenía un nudo en la garganta que me estaba asfixiando- exhaló. -Ya sabes… no podía hablar con mis padres de lo sucedido y después de la traición de mi mejor amiga, ya no sé si pueda confiar en las demás que tengo. Gracias Trunks, gracias por darme un poco de tu valioso tiempo- dejó de abrazarlo para verlo a los ojos y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

El híbrido no pudo evitar fijar los ojos en esos labios rosas que entreabiertos lo invitaban a disfrutarlos, pero el recuerdo del rodillazo del día anterior le recordó que esa mujer podría dejarlo sin descendencia con otro golpe igual, así que decidió tragarse las ganas.

-Nada como un buen entrenamiento para combatir la depresión- le dijo a Pan.

-¿Has estado depresivo?- entrecerró los ojos burlesca. -El heredero de la corporación más poderosa, al que nada le falta, al que le llueven mujeres- le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso con el puño en el pecho. -¿Tú qué sabes de tener el corazón roto?

La mirada del híbrido se ensombreció, torció los labios con nostalgia mientras negaba con la cabeza. -¿Te acuerdas de Mai?

-¿Tu ex novia de hace años? La recuerdo de cuando era niña.

-Ella me rompió el corazón. Tal vez no con una infidelidad como lo hicieron contigo, pero créeme que también me pregunté lo mismo que te preguntaste tú… ¿de quién he estado enamorado?

El gesto juguetón de Pan cambió a uno serio, la mirada del guerrero le decía que no bromeaba, estaba hablando en serio.

-No entiendo Trunks, si ella no te fue infiel, ¿entonces porque lo dudaste?

Briefs tomó aire antes de hablar, ya habían pasado años, pero recordarlo le causaba un sentimiento agridulce que le incomodaba.

-Escuché una conversación entre Mai y su amigo enano Pilaf… por accidente- suspiró frunciendo los labios, -así fue como descubrí que ella se hizo niña de nuevo gracias a las esferas del dragón, cuando yo era tan solo un bebé. ¿Te das cuenta? Estaba enamorado de una mujer que es inclusive mayor que mi madre. En pocas palabras, todo lo que yo sabía de su vida era una mentira, una vil mentira construida para tapar su pasado criminal. Y yo como un imbécil le decía que la amaba y que me casaría con ella- finalizó con las venas a los lados de su frente hinchadas y la mandíbula tensa.

Pan no se atrevió a hablar, en silencio acarició la mejilla izquierda de su amigo logrando tranquilizarlo. Era algo que a pesar de los años le afectaba, lo más probable era que en su momento sufrió mucho.

-Yo también me tragué el dolor- agregó con la voz más calmada, -no le dije nada a mis padres, ni a Goten. Me avergonzaba el engaño del que había sido objeto. La persona a quien amaba resultó ser otra. De habérmelo dicho ella lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero me ocultó algo realmente importante y… ya no pude volver a confiar en ella.

-No me lo hubiera imaginado- masculló con otra visión del híbrido en su mente. -Creí que todo en tu vida era perfecto.

-Y lo es- palmeó los brazos de la joven. -Es parte de vivir. Aprender a levantarse es parte de vivir-. Bufó ruidosamente. -Vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento.

Por media hora más continuaron repartiéndose ataques, ambos híbridos en sincronía con su instinto básico saiyajin, la pelea. Las emociones personales y el éxtasis que les proporcionaba el combate formaron la mezcla perfecta para que surgiera la atracción sexual, de pronto los lanzamientos de ki a lo lejos fueron reemplazados por golpes con el puño, llaves en donde sus cuerpos quedaban completamente pegados, intentos de someter al otro en la pelea en donde el abrazo duraba más de lo común, donde sus caras se encontraban demasiado cerca, donde sus piernas se entrelazaban mientras forcejeaban y jadeaban. Hasta que un gemido salió de los labios de la joven, en el instante que Trunks la sujetó por ambas manos sobre su cabeza, lanzándola hacia piso con él arriba de ella, su intención principal era ponerse a horcajadas en su cintura y asustarla al hacerle creer que le lanzaría un ataque de ki directo en el rostro, pero al ver los ojos furiosos de la mujer y los labios entreabiertos no pudo resistirlo más y se lanzó sobre ellos.

En vez de un golpe en sus queridas partes, lo que recibió fue ser rodeado y atraído por los brazos de la híbrida. Correspondió al beso con igual urgencia, como si lo deseara por años, como si ambos se desearan por años. El guerrero se recostó completamente sobre ella y sintió las suaves curvas de la muchacha a través de su cuerpo, sus piernas se entrelazaron en un abrazo y sus manos también se entrelazaron en la misma postura en la que el híbrido las había colocado. El beso se volvió más audaz, a tal grado que les calentó la sangre, Trunks fue el primero en advertirlo al sentir su cuerpo reaccionar y una parte de él comenzaba a despertar, pero no le prestó mucha atención, después de todo era una función natural de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ese detalle despertó a Pan del transe placentero en el que se encontraba sumergida. Lo empujó con suavidad rompiendo el beso.

-No Trunks- giró el rostro a pesar de que su cuerpo deseaba continuar.

Briefs soltó sus manos y se levantó, le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, gesto que Pan aceptó con una sutil sonrisa y tomó su mano, poniéndose ella también de pie.

Con vergüenza reflejada en su rostro lloró, se tapó la cara para como si con eso desapareciera del lugar.

-¿Lloras por él?

-Yo… lo amo Trunks, lo amo- sorbió su nariz ruidosamente. -¿Qué vas a pensar de mí? Apenas ayer te contaba de mi decepción amorosa, del coraje que tengo por amarlo a pesar de que me vio la cara de idiota… te dije con lágrimas en los ojos lo mucho que me duele y hoy-. Suspiró retirando las manos de su cara y limpiando las lágrimas con sus dedos. -A menos de veinticuatro horas de eso yo acepté un beso tuyo y… y lo disfruté- se tapó la cara de nuevo. -Soy un asco- agregó.

-No eres un asco Pan. Eres una mujer hermosa que necesita un abrazo- la acunó en sus brazos con ternura. -Supongo que exclusivamente lo habías besado a él, por lo menos en lo que duró su noviazgo. Es normal que disfrutes de besar otros labios, no debes sentirte mal por eso. Tal vez te haría bien salir con alguién más para darte cuenta que él no es el centro del universo.

Briefs limpió las lágrimas de la muchacha con sus pulgares, acunando el rostro femenino entre sus manos.

-Ya pasará Pan, eres muy joven, te aseguró que dentro de poco ya no pensarás más en él, será una sombra difusa que poco a poco se irá empequeñeciendo.

Pan sorbió su nariz, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y se limpió el resto de humedad en su cara con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Es solo que… me parece tan lejano que eso suceda- agitó las manos frente a ella abanicándose la cara, logrando evitar que brotaran más lágrimas que deseaban salir. -Siento que al respirar puedo sentir su olor en mi piel, puedo sentir su sabor, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo- agachó la cabeza avergonzada, abrazándose a sí misma.

Trunks se conmovió con las palabras de la hija de Gohan, la abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera escapar y él no la dejaría huir.

-Llora Pan, llora todo lo que necesites ahora, pero sé fuerte mañana.

Después de sollozar unos pocos minutos sintió menos pesadez en su alma. Limpió sus lágrimas con determinación, sus ojos hinchados transmitían la furia que le consumía por dentro, necesitaba sacarla, necesitaba vaciar todos esos sentimientos que le carcomían las entrañas y llenarse de nuevas sensaciones, renovarse.

-Voy a borrar su estúpido olor de mi cuerpo- dijo con determinación.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, ahí estaba esa Pan que de niña solía darle la vuelta al mundo en pocas horas, la que decía que sería más fuerte de su abuelito Goku, de la que se alejó por considerarla demasiado ruidosa, pero ya no era una niña ruidosa, era una mujer joven que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, estaba aprendiendo lo que era el desamor, estaba terminando esa etapa romántica por la que se pasa cuando se es joven y estaba entrando a la realidad de la vida.

-Sin duda lo harás- pegó su frente a la de ella, aspirando el aroma de sus lágrimas, como deseando aspirar esos dolorosos recuerdos que le quemaban a su amiga.

De manera espontánea Pan se lanzó hacia los labios de Trunks, quien confundido al principio se quedó como piedra. Luego se rindió abrazándola de nuevo, una vez que ella lo abrazó por el cuello. Por la cabeza del híbrido pasaron diversas dudas que se esfumaron una vez que su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, lanzo dichas dudas por la borda y la atrajo más hacia él, la abrazó por la cintura logrando alzarla un poco, a lo que la muchacha respondió enredando sus piernas al rededor de las caderas del guerrero.

Trunks bajó sus manos y la sostuvo por los glúteos levantándola un poco más, para así tener mejor acceso a su tentadora boca, entonces el beso subió de nivel. Trunks se abrió paso con su lengua hasta acariciar la de Pan, la mezcla del sabor a saliva con lágrimas y sudor de ambos creó un exquisito elixir que los motivó a buscar más. Trunks pegó la pelvis de la muchacha a la de él y comenzó a menearse discretamente, entonces la mujer percibió la dureza entre sus piernas, creándole un cosquilleo que ella reconoció inmediatamente.

"_Qué mejor manera para sacar su olor de mi piel que acostándome con otro, y no con cualquier otro hombre"_ Gimió ante el constante contacto entre sus intimidades, que a pesar de tener ropa de por medio, no dejaba de sentir con intensidad la erección del guerrero. _"Sí… lo haré. No tengo nada que perder"_ Pensó despechada. De pronto se sintió sucia por seguir teniendo en su piel la esencia de su ex novio, necesitaba sustituirla, tener recuerdos nuevos con otro cuerpo masculino, aunque fuera una sola vez. Y nada mejor que con el hombre que su traicionera ex amiga siempre quiso conocer, el que siempre deseó.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de la joven mientras Briefs se encontraba entretenido besando y mordisqueando su barbilla.

"_Es verdad. A ella siempre le gustó Trunks. Recuerdo que las tres ocasiones que la llevé a la corporación iba sudando de emoción, y en las tres veces el hijo de Vegeta no se encontraba en casa, nunca se le hizo conocerlo en persona, pero ella siempre fantaseó con él. Entonces seré yo quien tenga una aventura con Briefs, ella que se quede con el idiota de Omaru hasta el día en que también la engañe"_

Enterró las uñas en la espalda del híbrido, y no advirtió el momento en que la tumbó, hasta que de pronto sintió el suelo arenoso donde habían estado combatiendo minutos atrás. Pan se dejó llevar por sus instintos, arqueó la espalda para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello y a lo que deseara tomar. Enredó sus dedos en los finos cabellos lilas del hombre, que a pesar de encontrarse sudorosos no le desagradaron en absoluto.

Briefs recorrió con sus labios humedecidos desde la barbilla de la joven hasta el nacimiento de su cuello, no le desagradó el sabor salado del sudor, al contrario, la encontró deliciosa. El deseo por ella creció hasta un punto en donde no deseaba retroceder, se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose por cuál sería la reacción de la muchacha si avanzaba. Se cuestionó su moral por usar a su favor el estado de vulnerabilidad en que se encontraba ella y entonces se detuvo de golpe sin atreverse a hablar, no deseaba romper el momento.

Entonces ella habló.

-Estoy bien Trunks- le susurró al oído. -Lo necesito- dijo casi en un ruego.

No quiso preguntar, no quiso sugerirle que lo pensara mejor, que no era el momento, que tal vez lo hacía por despecho, que esa no era ella, no dijo nada de eso que su conciencia le gritaba. Él se marcharía en unos días y a partir de entonces le tocaba viajar solo en una nave por meses, para luego estar un par de años en otra galaxia, lejos de mujeres de su especie, en total celibato, dedicado en eliminar a un poderoso ejercito para ayudar a los desprotegidos y de paso poder liberar a la bestia interna que había logrado aplacar, pero que ya se encontraba agitando los barrotes de su prisión con insistencia. Su lado saiyajin le rogaba por sangre y batallas, y las tendría a cambio de sacrificar a su libido, pues desconocía si había mujeres compatibles con él en esa galaxia, ni siquiera se lo había pensado hasta ahora con Pan debajo de él. Definitivamente tenía que echarse un revolcón para viajar relajado y si ella también lo deseaba, ¿por qué no?

Reanudó su exploración por el cuello femenino hasta subir a sus labios y reclamarlos de nuevo con urgencia. Sus manos soltaron las de la joven, ansiosas por tocar ese cuerpo femenino cuyas curvas pudo admirar disimuladamente esa mañana, cuando vestía su playera. Sin ninguna reserva las bajó mientras iba acariciando los brazos en el camino, al llegar a la zona de los senos los palpó sin dudarlo, permaneció unos cuantos segundos apretándolos con suavidad, agradeciendo que no usara sostén con varillas, sino otro, al parecer deportivo. Bajó por las costillas hasta que se topó con el borde de su playera, con los pulgares acarició la piel debajo, al tiempo que exploraba la lengua femenina con la suya en una danza asfixiante que los dejó sin aliento. Se separó de ella para tomar aire y ahí mismo aprovechó para sacarle la playera, la muchacha cooperó ayudándole a sacarla por completo y en un osado movimiento repentino levantó también la de él, a lo que Trunks respondió levantando los brazos para hacerlo más fácil, al igual que ella, luego se apoyó sobre sus brazos, cada uno al lado de los hombros de la joven, admirándola en un top deportivo como lo había sospechado. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver el nacimiento de los senos a través del escote, deseaba tener acceso a esos montes pero necesitaba saber si tenía la aprobación de la mujer debajo de él.

Indagó en ese par de perlas negras y descubrió que lo observaban de una manera diferente, casi felina, que al combinarla con las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios enrojecidos y el cabello desordenado, creaban una visión seductoramente hermosa.

-Hermosa, eres muy hermosa- dijo en un susurro bajo clavándole la mirada. Para su dicha, Pan asintió sutilmente con la cabeza, dándole pie a continuar, así, en silencio para no arruinarlo.

Trunks aprovechó la aprobación de la joven y se lanzó a morderle el labio inferior con fuerza, lo que le sacó un quejido a Pan, abandonó la dulce boca y se paseó con su lengua hasta el nacimiento de ese par de montes blancos que subían y bajaban agitadamente para morderlos por encima del top, de inmediato notó que dos botones se erguían debajo de la molesta tela, así que de un jalón la sacó hacia arriba y de nuevo Pan cooperó en sacarse el top, parecía que ella tenía la misma prisa que él. Los ojos azules del híbrido se regocijaron ante la revelación de esos botones rosáceos en el centro de su respectivo montículo, generosamente llenos. Los palpó con ambas manos mientras se fundía de nuevo en un apasionado beso con la joven, se mordieron los labios con ardor hasta el punto de provocarse ligeras heridas con sus colmillos.

Después de acariciar, apretar y masajear los suaves montes por un rato, decidió que ya era hora de probarlos. Dio una última lamida al labio inferior lastimado de la joven y se dirigió hacia el primer pezón que se topó al bajar la cabeza. Pan se arqueó de placer, a pesar de amar a su ex novio, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo como si tuviera vida propia, completamente desconectado de su parte sentimental.

"_¿Así será cuando se tiene sexo casual?"_ Pensó sintiendo cada vez más intenso el cosquilleo entre sus piernas, acompañado por una sensación húmeda que reconoció al instante.

Su mente trataba de procesar toda esa información nueva. Ella solo había tenido sexo por amor, la primera vez con su primer novio en la adolescencia, a la edad de diecisiete años, con su primer inmaduro y efímero amor, que en realidad fue una relación romantizada por su joven e inexperta mente, ahora ya no lo definía como amor de verdad, fue una fantasía juvenil que le dejó lindos recuerdos, nada más. Después apareció Omaru, y con él sí tuvo una relación que se podría llamar madura, a él sí lo amó, lo amaba y se le entregó en cuerpo y alma.

Eso era todo lo que ella conocía del sexo, siempre conectado a los sentimientos. Pero ahora estaba por conocer la otra cara de la moneda, el sexo del que solo había escuchado por algunas amigas más audaces que ella, principalmente por aquella que la había traicionado. El sexo sin amor, el que es puramente placer carnal, donde no existen los corazones rotos ni se tiene que entregar el alma, donde solo dos cuerpos juegan el juego, excluyendo al corazón por completo.

Por estar perdida entre el placer y sus pensamientos no supo en qué momento Trunks se había despojado de la pantalonera ajustada que había estado vistiendo, también su calzado yacía a unos metros de ellos y ahora ella era despojada de la parte inferior de su conjunto deportivo. Le causó gracia la manera torpe en que Trunks intentó sacarle su calzado deportivo, así que se irguió para ayudarle a desatarlo con la misma urgencia, gesto que él agradeció tomándole la barbilla con extrema suavidad para luego rozar sus labios con los de ella en un fugaz beso, demasiado tierno para la ocasión.

En ese momento Trunks tuvo una cruda revelación.

"_Mierda"_ Titubeó indeciso.

-Pan… No, no tengo un maldito condón- balbuceó, maldiciéndose por no estar preparado.

La joven suspiró en silencio, ya había decidido tomar a ese hombre que tanto codiciaba la falsa amiga a la que vio como hermana por años.

-No te preocupes Trunks- tragó saliva comenzando a sentir vergüenza por lo que estaba por decir. -En cuanto salga de aquí tomaré una píldora para evitar accidentes.

-No quiero que cargues con la responsabilidad- le besó un hombro y se acercó a su oído. -Puedo terminar afuera si gustas.

-No- le acarició el mentón, admirando su perfil cuadrado que lo hacía lucir tan varonil. -Esa píldora es infalible. No es ningún problema tomarla- carraspeó enfrentándole la mirada. -Es la primera vez que lo hago así… ya sabes, por diversión. Y quiero disfrutarlo plenamente-. Mordió su labio inferior antes de continuar, -Ya soy adulta y quiero tener esta experiencia… contigo- dijo sin pensar la última palabra, lo que para Trunks fue la luz verde que estaba esperando.

Sus rostros se acercaron hasta pegar sus frentes, disfrutando de un simple contacto de pieles, pactando en silencio lo que estaban por hacer. Pan no quiso quedarse como una principiante, por lo que se atrevió a tocarlo comenzando por los pectorales, completamente embobada por la perfección en cada músculo, Trunks decidió ser más audaz y apretó con suavidad el seno izquierdo de la joven para después llevar su traviesa mano hacia el sur de la anatomía de Pan. La recostó de nuevo pasando sus labios sobre los hombros y cuello de la joven mientras los dedos de su mano derecha creaban caricias circulares sobre las bragas femeninas, no pasó mucho para que la humedad provocada por el cuerpo de Pan fuera captada por los dedos masculinos. No podían esperar más, la urgencia se estaba volviendo dolorosa, especialmente para el guerrero. Con prisa bajó la estorbosa ropa interior de Pan hasta sacarla por completo, acarició la aterciopelada y humedecida zona que deseaba poseer en ese momento, provocando que un gemido largo saliera de la mujer, eso lo enloqueció por completo. Bajó sus calzoncillos solo lo necesario y la penetró de una sola estocada, como si en ese solo acto impidiera que se escabullera y lo dejara con las ganas.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro dejó salir una exhalación acompañada de un grave gemido, su miembro palpitaba con urgencia y la estrecha cavidad que lo recibió logró brindarle un placer más allá de lo inimaginable, que le recorrió por la espina dorsal hasta la nuca. Con movimientos certeros y contenidos comenzó a penetrar a la hija de Gohan, Pan no podía estar más complacida, o al menos eso creyó en ese momento. El generoso miembro del hijo de Vegeta se movía con destreza brindándole un delicioso cosquilleo que la estaba elevando a un lugar que desconocía

-T… Trunks- dejó escapar un gemido suave con su nombre mientras se aferraba a él con las uñas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar, besar, morder, lamer y fornicar.

El híbrido se balanceó subiendo la intensidad de sus embistes a un ritmo que ella desconocía, a un ritmo que no era propio de un humano normal, al ritmo de un saiyajin.

Sin pensar en nada más que no fuera sus cuerpos bailando de placer fue que se dejaron llevar por el instinto de la reproducción, aunque reproducirse era lo último que tenían en mente. Fiel a sus costumbres orgullosas, el guerrero se enfocó en brindarle el mayor placer posible a la mujer que lo estaba dejando gozar de ella, para él era hasta cierto punto una meta lograr que la mujer llegara al orgasmo, sentía orgullo cada vez que dejaba a una compañera de sexo exhausta de placer. Con Pan no fue diferente, encontró con suma facilidad el punto que la llevaba al cielo mismo con sus embestidas, por lo que en poco tiempo la tuvo temblando de placer debajo de él.

Un fuerte jadeo salió de la garganta femenina, acompañado de espasmos que estrangularon la virilidad del guerrero. Sin poder resistirlo más, él también sucumbió ante la creciente oleada de placer y terminó derramando su esencia en el fondo de la cavidad que aun vibraba por el reciente orgasmo.

-Eso fue…- jadeó Trunks entre leves temblores reponiéndose sin salir de la muchacha.

-Ahh... increíble- Pan agregó en un leve suspiro.

Briefs salió del interior de la joven Son y permaneció regulando su respiración sobre ella, apoyado en sus brazos para darle espacio a respirar libremente, por unos cuantos minutos. Antes de decir nada notó que su cuerpo no se había quedado conforme, deseaba más y su falo irguiéndose de nuevo le exigió más de esa cavidad en la que nunca había estado.

Se levantó mostrando sin tapujos su desnudez, admirando con una sonrisa de medio lado la anatomía igualmente desnuda de la joven que conocía desde que nació, a la que cargó en sus brazos cuando él ni siquiera sabía cómo se hacían los bebés.

Pan no pudo evitar pasear la vista por ese cuerpo esculpido por años de entrenamiento, beneficiado por sus genes saiyajines y dotado de toda perfección ante sus ojos. Se sonrojó pensando en lo divertido que sería explorar más de todo eso, y una sonrisa de orgullo surgió de manera espontánea. Se acababa de tirar al hombre que esa traicionera ex amiga había dicho que seduciría el día que se lo presentara, día que jamás llegó debido a los tantos compromisos que tenía él como director general de la corporación cápsula.

"_Omaru ni en sueños tendría un cuerpo así"_ No pudo evitar abrir la boca, atónita ante la imagen del hombre frente a ella, no solo porque no poseía un gramo de grasa por donde lo viera, eso no le sorprendía en absoluto, ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de hombres con ese físico al ser descendiente de saiyajines. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver el miembro del amigo de su tío en toda su majestuosidad, irguiéndose como si no hubiera obtenido aún su satisfacción, pero a ella le constaba que la tuvo, lo sintió vibrar dentro de ella, ya no era una chiquilla inexperta, sabía como funcionaba la anatomía masculina de primera mano.

Sus mejillas teñidas de color rojo le dieron un aspecto dulce, inclusive a Trunks le pareció casi virginal y no era para menos, él estaba seguro que era el primer hombre mayor con el que ella había estado, el anterior, o los anteriores debieron haber sido jóvenes que probablemente no llegaban a los veinticinco años, y estaba el gran detalle de que él era un amigo de la familia, ella lo conocía de toda la vida, era completamente lógico que se sonrojara ante dicha ocasión tan inesperada.

Se agachó para levantarla tomándole las manos.

-Esto aun no termina mujer- aseguró con voz ronca mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

Dos camas para los visitantes habían sido preparadas para el descanso de quienes osaban entrenar en la habitación del tiempo. Dos camas de las cuales solo necesitaban una para el tipo de entrenamiento que estaban realizando.

Era la primera vez que macho y hembra con sangre saiyajin tenían intimidad, al menos desde que estalló el planeta Vejita. Eso le pasó por la cabeza al hijo del príncipe, pero guardó silencio y decidió continuar sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Una vez que los híbridos cayeron a la cama, continuaron con el ritual de caricias y besos solo por placer, pues ambos cuerpos se encontraban más que listos para la penetración.

En un instante él quedó boca arriba con ella encima, Pan se levanto y le sonrió con picardía mientras Trunks se acomodaba sentándose para poder observarla completamente, tenía claro que eso no se llegaría a repetir, al menos en ese momento lo concibió como suerte del momento, de esos efímeros momentos que solo ocurren una vez en la vida. Recorrió cada recoveco de las cuevas femeninas con su vista y llegó a la conclusión de que la imagen que él concibió en su mente esa mañana cuando ella vestía su playera, se quedaba muy corta a la realidad, la grata realidad.

Pan gateo hacia él mirándolo con una actitud juguetona, casi felina, depositó un beso en el centro del pecho de Trunks, a la altura del corazón, luego siguió hacia su boca dejando una lluvia de besos a su paso, al recostarse sobre él sintió el duro miembro en su vientre, dejando un rastro pegajoso en su tersa piel.

Sus labios se unieron en una danza sincronizada que ya dominaban. El ambiente enrarecido del lugar no ayudó a la hora en que se separaron para tomar aire, sus cuerpos se encontraban pegajosos debido al sudor, pero eso no impidió que continuaran disfrutándose. Briefs la giró dejándola debajo de él y de nuevo entró en ella con el mismo frenesí anterior, pero esta vez se irguió y colocó las piernas de la joven sobre sus hombros, dándole a sus cuerpos una sensación de frescura ya que así no continuaban transpirando debido a la fricción de sus cuerpos calientes. También en esa posición se permitió tener acceso hasta el rincón más recóndito de la intimidad de Pan sin olvidar de la grata vista que se le ofrecía, la joven híbrida con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta respirando con dificultad, gimiendo cada que la embestía hasta el fondo, la blancas y delgadas manos hacia los lados aferrándose a la colcha, apretándose con tanta fuerza que lo más probable sería que la tela no saldrá bien librada de eso. Los pechos moviéndose rítmicamente al compás que él lideraba con experiencia.

El tiempo transcurrió sin advertir la cantidad de minutos que dedicaron al placer, Briefs cambió de posición un par de veces hasta que finalmente se encontró de espaldas a ella, hincado presenciando la curvas redondas de los glúteos femeninos.

Pan no recordaba haber sido tomada así, con esa pasión desbordante, casi rallando en la desesperación, pero las sorpresas aún no terminaban. Lo que menos se imaginó ocurrió en ese instante, una oleada de calor invadió su intimidad acompañado de una sensación de presión en su interior. Se encontraba recargada sobre sus codos haciendo esfuerzo para no terminar lanzada, como si eso fuera posible con las manos del saijayin aferradas a sus caderas, el cabello que caía sobre su frente no la dejaba ver claramente, pero aun así pudo observar un destello que ella conocía a la perfección.

Conmocionada giró su rostro hacia atrás y lo vio, al hijo del príncipe de los saiyajines mirándola mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo con la intensidad de alguién propio de su condición física. Sus cabellos lilas ahora eran dorados, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente y el color azul era más claro, sus músculos se habían extendido, incluyendo ese que exploraba su intimidad con insistencia.

Trunks no dijo ni hizo otra cosa que no fuera continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, tan concentrado que parecía que se encontraba en una especie de transe. Pan cerró los ojos dedicándose a disfrutarlo, entendió que esa experiencia no volvería a repetirse y no tenia caso arruinarlo, ya estaba ahí, entonces lo disfrutaría.

Después de apretar el ritmo en ese estado, liberó de nuevo su semilla dentro de la joven. Al recuperarse de los espasmos post orgasmo fue que Trunks recuperó su estado base y se dejó caer a un lado de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí en un abrazo extrañamente tierno.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Pan abrazó sus piernas por las rodillas, continuaba en el piso rememorando aquellos tres días.

Tres días en los que entrenó la mitad del tiempo, la otra mitad la dedicó a platicar con su amigo y a tener intimidad en dos ocasiones.

****FLASHBACK****

-Tengo tantos planes para el futuro… en dos días comienza una nueva etapa para mi vida. ¿Y tú Pan? ¿Qué planes tienes?- le preguntó a la joven mientras observaba sus manos entrelazadas. Él la tenía entre sus brazos después que despertaron de un largo y reparador sueño, a pesar de eso no deseaban salir de la cama, se dieron uno que otro fugaz beso mientras conversaban, mientras se conocían más.

Pan suspiró pensativa. -En realidad no tengo algún plan en particular… Me gustaría terminar la universidad y después, después no sé.

-Eres como una hoja al viento- opinó Trunks frotando su nariz en la curva del cuello de la joven, encontraba su olor jodidamente relajante, podría quedarse dormido de nuevo enredado a ella, y no le importaría haber roto su plan inicial de entrenar como desquiciado cada segundo en esa habitación.

Una risa traviesa se le escapó al guerrero. -¿Te imaginas si Mister Popo y Dende supieran lo que hemos hecho aquí?

-¡Cállate Trunks! Moriría de vergüenza- chilló sonrojándose. -Me iría a vivir en una cueva.

-No puedes privarnos de tu belleza- murmuró dando un mordisco en la curvatura de ese cuello que no volvería a besar, pues eso era solo la aventura fugaz de una ocasión y al salir de ahí ambos seguirían con sus vidas por separado como siempre, ya que él tenía planes a futuro y ella amaba a un hombre al que debía olvidar y sanar sus heridas.

-De ahora en adelante quiero ser tu amigo. Siempre que necesites algo no dudes en buscarme- llevó una mano de Pan a sus labios y depositó un casto beso en sus pequeños nudillos, -nunca dudes al respecto. Yo siempre tendré un lugar en mi agenda para ti- Se separó de ella y se levantó para ir al baño, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta giró su cabeza hacia ella y agregó cerrándole un ojo. -Hermosa.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Rascó su cabeza con ambas manos, de nuevo tenía una lucha a muerte entre su parte racional contra su parte sentimental. De nunca haberle mentido todo sería más fácil.

-Sí Trunks, sí, me encantaría ver si podría surgir algo pero… ¿me perdonarías primero si te confieso algo?- habló como si le estuviera confesando a él.

-Te acuerdas que me tomaría una píldora para evitar el embarazo- sonrió apretando los labios. -Pues resulta que…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como niña regañada mientras continuaba con su monólogo, -cuando salimos de la habitación del tiempo y llegué a casa recordé que tenía un examen en la universidad, que por estar tan abrumada con mi rompimiento con Omaru lo había olvidado, así que me dediqué a estudiar todo ese día con la firme convicción de recuperar mi vida y superar mi dolor- suspiró y tomó aire para continuar. -Por eso olvidé tomar la píldora, hasta el día siguiente lo recordé y corrí a comprarla creyendo que solo habían pasado veinticuatro horas, pero no tomé en cuenta que pasó más de un día en la habitación del tiempo, así que técnicamente pasaron más de cuarenta y ocho horas cuando la tomé y… al parecer ya era demasiado tarde, pues esas píldoras son para prevenir, no son abortivas, por lo que… ¿Cómo demonios se lo digo sin que quiera asesinarme?

Se levantó de golpe con un sentimiento de frustración embargándola, no podía pensar claro, su mente en ese momento era un nido revuelto de culpa, arrepentimiento, vergüenza y confusión. Lo mejor era dormir y meditarlo al día siguiente, esperando que el sueño pueda ordenar sus ideas y brindarle el coraje que necesitaba para hacer lo correcto, por ella y por su hija. Y por qué no, por Trunks también.

* * *

**Al fin he logrado terminar éste capítulo, el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Pero no podía soltar toda esa información en pocas páginas, hay tanto que tengo en mi cabeza pero se irá soltando en flashbacks en los próximos capítulos.**

**Espero que el lemon haya sido de su agrado, no sé si me excedí con algunos detalles, pero escribirlos es un tanto difícil debido a que suelen repetirse muchos textos, como en las películas porno, es lo mismo y lo mismo. Y no quería que se leyera de esa manera, que a pesar de no ser un lemon con amor, si hay respeto y cariño entre los personajes, además en ese momento se queda la espina clavada en cada uno que evitará que se olviden en esos tres años y que inclusive añoren repetirlo. Es donde se siembra la semilla que ha germinado y terminará madurando en amor entre ese par.**


	8. Un pedazo de ti - Cap08

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap08**

El sonido de los zapatos de tacón retumbó en los pasillos de las oficinas principales de la corporación cápsula.

-Buenos días Mati- saludó Pan agitada por el correteo y apenada por la tardanza.

-Buenos días señorita Pan.

-Anoche me quedé dormida viendo una película, olvidé poner el despertador- dijo a modo de disculpa.

La secretaria le sonrió con calidez. -No se preocupe señorita, no creo que tenga problemas ya que es la primera vez que sucede.

-Pero es vergonzoso- respondió encogiendo los hombros. -Y además, Arya no me dejaba vestirla ni peinarla, quería seguir durmiendo…

-Igual de perezosa que su madre- se escuchó la masculina voz de Trunks Briefs, causándole un sobresalto a la joven.

-¡Trunks!- exclamó apenada.

Briefs levantó la mano izquierda y revisó su reloj de pulsera. -¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- inquirió juguetón torciendo los labios como si estuviera molesto.

Ambas mujeres reconocieron en su tono de voz y mirada que no se encontraba reprochando nada, solo se divertía con la reacción que provocaba en ella, en Pan. La muchacha se abochornó al tenerlo de frente, así tan casual y juguetón después de haberle confesado que la quería como mujer hace dos días atrás.

El día anterior no lo había visto, él cumplió con su palabra de darle tiempo para que lo pensara, por lo que ni siquiera la llamó en todo el día. Pero ahora era diferente, forzosamente lo tenía que ver en la oficina. Y a pesar de conocerlo de toda la vida y de tratarlo después de aquella fugaz aventura, ahora era diferente, ahora habían sentimientos involucrados, ella tenía conocimiento de los de él, y estaba segura que comenzaba a sentir lo mismo, aunque aún no sabía hacia donde iban encaminados.

-Buenos días jefe- no supo qué más decir, ese hombre tenía la virtud de ponerla nerviosa con solo verla. _"La culpa"_ le susurró su conciencia.

-El café está preparado señorita- Mati habló aligerando la tensión sexual que ignoraba entre la joven y su jefe.

-Sí, gracias Mati. No sé si deba perder tiempo preparándome uno, llegué casi una hora tarde- avanzó hacia la puerta de la oficina de Bulma, oficina a la que la dueña casi nunca visitaba, ya que ella estaba la mayoría del tiempo en los laboratorios. -Disculpen, tengo muchos pendientes por hacer- se excusó desapareciendo detrás la puerta de madera.

Inhaló y exhaló hondo en cuanto estuvo sola.

"_Un momento. ¿Me dijo perezosa?" _

Sacudió sus pensamientos, en su momento no se defendió debido al nerviosismo y la vergüenza por llegar tarde, después de todo él tenía razón. Se despertó tarde por perezosa, pero él tenía la culpa de su falta de sueño, por supuesto que no se lo iba decir enfrente de la secretaria, no le diría que las dos noches anteriores tuvo insomnio. Que pensó mucho en lo que le dijo en esa gruta, en lo que vivieron tres años atrás, en lo que ella tenía que confesar, en lo que ella comenzaba a sentir por él.

Tal vez fue su conciencia la que no la dejó dormir esas dos noches, recreando en su mente diversas maneras en que le confesaba su secreto al padre de su hija.

Se apresuró a dejar su bolsa donde acostumbraba y procedió a encender la computadora. Cómo le hacía falta una taza de café, pero le pareció una imprudencia pasar directo a prepararse una habiendo llegado tan tarde.

Bostezó esperando a que el disco duro terminara de encenderse y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Supongo que te hace falta esto para comenzar tu día- dijo Trunks entrando con una humeante taza en sus manos. -Mati me dijo cómo te gusta. Espero haberlo preparado bien.

Pan abrió los ojos sorprendida, había llegado tarde y así era recibida, con sonrisas y mimos. Por otro lado le intrigaba su jefe y amigo, lo recordaba en sus memorias de la pubertad como un hombre arrogante y petulante, pero de pronto se había convertido en otro, un hombre amable y sencillo. Definitivamente no terminaba de conocerlo, era una caja de sorpresas y quería indagar más en él, pues entre más lo trataba más sorpresas positivas se llevaba, además era el padre de su hija y aunque intentara ignorarlo, las similitudes entre ambos eran demasiado tangibles como para que hasta ahora nadie lo hubiera notado, al menos eso creía ella.

"_Tiene tanto de él"_

-No te hubieras molestado, además… no merezco ese detalle Trunks- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El guerrero colocó la taza sobre el escritorio y se sentó frente a ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Lo dices por llegar tarde?

Pan asintió con la cabeza, pero por dentro pensó que eso era lo de menos. Ella no se sentía merecedora de dichas atenciones por el hecho de mentirle en algo de suma importancia, por negarle a disfrutar de su paternidad, aunque ella no estaba muy segura de que él lo festejaría al saberlo.

-Bueno…- Briefs se recargó cómodamente en el asiento, mostrando su lado arrogante con una mueca desfachatada. -Supongo que pensaste en mí estas noches, así que es normal que debido a que soy el causante de tu…

Una carpeta se estrelló contra la cara del híbrido, causando que salieran volando a su alrededor las hojas que contenía.

-Pretensioso- masculló la mujer conteniendo la risa.

-Acabas de golpear a tu querido jefe- le reprochó frunciendo el ceño profundamente pretendiendo parecer molesto, pero Pan ya sabía identificar cuando el híbrido fingía molestia, por lo que no creyó en su enojo

Por un momento se sintió expuesta y fue por eso que tuvo esa reacción tan infantil, él había dado en el clavo sin querer.

-Disculpa Trunks- dijo una vez que ya se había repuesto de la sorpresa inicial. Se apresuró a levantar las hojas pero las manos del empresario la detuvieron al momento que se agachó a tomar las hojas.

-Se va a enfriar- le señaló la taza sonriendo. La sonrisa que le dedicó a Pan la desconcertó, era una sonrisa cargada de ¿cariño?, no pudo evitar que le temblaran las piernas cuando le tomó una mano para ayudarle a erguirse de nuevo. -Además, quiero saber si lo preparé bien- agregó Briefs tomando asiento de nuevo.

Pan le regresó la sonrisa y tomó la taza, dio un sorbo mientras sentía la penetrante mirada del híbrido en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se relamió los labios después del primer sorbo. -Te quedó perfecto.

Briefs resopló ruidosamente. -¡Que alivio! De lo contrario ya estaría el contenido quemándome el rostro- dijo mirándola hacia arriba cerrando un ojo coquetamente.

Pan negó con la cabeza mientras reía ante las ocurrencias del padre de su hija.

"_Definitivamente jamás me podría aburrir con este hombre" _

Dio otro gran sorbo degustándolo más animada. -Me hacía tanta falta- se acercó hacia él agachándose para depositarle un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Gracias- dijo una vez que se irguió de nuevo.

Trunks se levantó del asiento y la tomó del mentón para regresarle el fugaz beso, pero directamente sobre los labios de la joven.

-Un beso cerca de los labios indica que te faltó el valor para besarlos- dijo frente a ella, muy cerca de su rostro.

-No quiero que me acuses de acoso- bromeó.

-¿Qué te parece si inclinamos la balanza a tu favor?- dijo con voz ronca, utilizando ese tono de voz que sabía inquietaba a las féminas.

Pan ladeó la cabeza confundida. Trunks le arrebató la taza con sumo cuidado para no derramar ni una gota de café y la depositó en una esquina del escritorio. Inmediatamente después acorraló a Pan con ambas manos a los lados de ella, recargándose en el sobrio escritorio de madera barnizada en un tono oscuro. Se inclinó hacia el cuello de ella, aspiró su dulce olor y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos desde la base hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, creándole un agradable cosquilleó a la muchacha, ella arqueó el cuello facilitándole el avance.

-Tú podrías demandarme por acoso- musitó tragando saliva, cada vez le gustaba más esa mujer. La levantó por la cintura sentándola sobre el escritorio y se acomodó entre sus piernas, gracias a Kamisama que ella vestía una falda suelta, lo que facilitó la acción. Pan jadeo cuando sintió las manos masculinas sobre sus rodillas para luego subir hasta casi llegar a sus muslos, tocando descaradamente su piel bajo la falda.

-Con esto que estoy haciendo, bien podrías acusarme de acoso- acercó sus ansiosos labios a la boca de ella.

Pan se acercó más a él, encontrando apoyo al rodear el cuello del guerrero con sus brazos.

La joven acercó el rostro a pocos centímetros de la boca entreabierta del híbrido, luego se desvió hacia el oído izquierdo. -Ya tengo una respuesta Trunks- dijo causándole un leve cosquilleo con su cálido aliento.

Lo dicho por la joven lo dejó sin aliento, tragó saliva y se alejó un poco para observar detenidamente las facciones de la mujer. Al parecer, por su respuesta positiva a sus insinuaciones, lo más probable sería que ella aceptaría salir con él. Pero podría ser al contrario y que solo esté jugando.

-¿Cuál es?- carraspeo con nerviosismo, temía que la respuesta fuera negativa. -¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- maldijo a su impertinente corazón por comenzar a latir con más fuerza. Se sintió un novato inseguro frente a esa joven menor que él, esa sensación era algo que detestaba de su atracción hacia Pan, era precisamente esa sensación la que lo había tenido de mal humor las semanas pasadas. No podía huir de ella y no deseaba hacerlo. Fue por eso que decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos y probar suerte con su amiga.

La joven lo empujó con suavidad hacia enfrente logrando liberarse de la prisión en que la tenía, acción que desconcertó al híbrido.

-Ahorita estoy en mis horas de trabajo y no quiero que mi jefe me despida- procedió a recoger las hojas que se encontraban regadas en el piso.

Trunks se agachó para ayudarle en silencio. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Hacía unos instantes que la tenía en sus brazos, ella parecía seguirle el juego y de pronto lo alejó usando el estúpido pretexto de que su jefe la despediría. Él era su maldito jefe, ¿a qué vino eso? De nuevo de apoderó de él aquel sentimiento de inseguridad que detestaba.

-Gracias- agradeció a Trunks una vez que el total de las hojas se encontraban de nuevo en la carpeta. -Y perdón por el atrevimiento.

-Pan...- le arrebato la dichosa carpeta para depositarla descuidadamente sobre el escritorio. -¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- insistió mostrando impaciencia en el tonó casi autoritario que utilizó al hablarle.

La hija de Gohan parpadeó ante la forma un tanto brusca en que le habló su amigo, más parecida a una orden que a una petición. Briefs pudo notar el error recién ocurrido, tomó aire y relajó sus facciones.

-Pan... muero por saberlo- habló ahora sí escuchándose como un ruego, inclusive arrugó el ceño en una mueca que parecía más a un puchero.

-No seas impaciente Briefs- le dio una pequeña palmadita en el pecho. -Ahorita no es el momento- alcanzó a decir justo antes de que la secretaria tocara a la puerta de la oficina.

Se alejó del empresario con rapidez, hasta quedar detrás del escritorio.

-¡Pasa Mati!

Entró la mujer llevando consigo un par de folders.

-Ya tengo listo el papeleo para las patentes del motor que ha creado la señorita Briefs. Listo para su revisión final- se acercó para entregárselo a Pan, pero Trunks se adelantó y los tomó en sus manos.

-Muchas gracias Mati- sonrió ocultando la molestia que sentía por la interrupción, pero sabía que no era culpa de la secretaria, Pan tenía razón, no era el lugar para abordar un tema tan importante, al menos para él lo era.

Esperó en silencio a que saliera la secretaria.

-Más tarde hablamos- se acercó a ella rodeando el escritorio. Pan creyó que intentaría retomar su jugueteo de seducción y ante el miedo de ser sorprendida por alguien retrocedió un par de pasos, pero el guerrero fue más hábil y le tomo una mano con firmeza. -¿Puedo invitarlas a cenar? A ti, y a tu hija por supuesto- besó el dorso de la mano y la liberó alejándose unos pasos, el ki de la secretaria y la señora de la limpieza se percibían peligrosamente cerca.

-Sí Trunks. Te daré mi respuesta en la noche- le sonrió agradeciendo que él comprendiera que no era el lugar. -No quiero que los demás empleados piensen que yo…- desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo- caminó hacia la puerta. -Disfruta de tu café- le cerró un ojo coquetamente, muy al estilo de su madre.

Una vez que el empresario salió dejándola sola, se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón del escritorio, vio la taza frente a ella y esbozó una tonta sonrisa esperanzadora.

…

El día se le había hecho eterno, a pesar de haberse mantenido ocupado hasta el último minuto de sus horas laborales.

A la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos la vio en un par de ocasiones el resto de la tarde, y ambas ocasiones fueron esporádicas, con ejecutivos entre ellos o personal de la empresa, por lo que se limitaron a tratarse exclusivamente con cortesía casual.

Trunks ardió de indignación cuando uno de los altos ejecutivos de la empresa le comentó a otro discretamente, que la asistente de la señora Bulma tenía piernas dignas de ser admiradas, el otro ejecutivo le respondió entre dientes que le gustaba más cuando vestía faldas más entalladas para apreciar mejor sus curvas, que sería un gran trofeo de caza. Trunks carraspeó ruidosamente logrando que ambos hombres lo miraran, haciendo notar que se encontraba molesto por la forma en que se expresaban de la joven.

"_Es solo una asistente"_ Dijo uno de esos hombres a Trunks mientras se encogía de hombros.

Esa frase lo molestó realmente, estuvo a punto de gritarle que se largara, que no le importaba si era demandado por ello, pero la presencia de su madre llegando a la sala de juntas lo hizo replantearlo, ya que eran hombres cuyas firmas se encontraban involucradas en proyectos en los que ella había trabajado mucho.

-Son unos insectos- Masculló acelerando más rápido hacia la casa de la mujer.

"_¿Cómo se atreven a verla como si fuese un pedazo de carne?"_ Se preguntó indignado, cada vez más sorprendido de su propio comportamiento. En el pasado, él mismo no tuvo reparo en hacer lo mismo junto con Goten, observar las curvas de alguna mujer y fanfarronear que la tendría con una pierna a cada lado de él esa misma noche. Pero esos tiempos habían quedado muy atrás, antes de aquel evento que cambió su perspectiva del mundo, aquel evento que sacó lo mejor de él, pero también despertó a la bestia interna que ignoraba que poseía.

Contradictoriamente, su comportamiento inmaduro y egoísta disminuyó a pesar de haber liberado su lado oscuro.

Algunos años atrás, le hubiera dado igual la conversación entre esos sujetos, pero ahora le irritaba que Pan tuviera menos valor para esos gusanos, solo por el hecho de ser una simple asistente. Él sabía que ella era mucho más, inclusive mucho más que ellos.

Su bestia le susurró. _"Mátalos. Son capases de hacer uso de sus influencias para lograr satisfacer sus bajos deseos con cualquier otra mujer, son despreciables"_

-¡No!- Calmó su respiración y estacionó el auto frente a la casa de la hija de Gohan.

"_Debo estar volviéndome loco como para siquiera considerarlo"_ Pensó más relajado.

Bajó del auto, sacudió su saco y acomodó su corbata. Todo debía lucir perfecto.

"_Hubiera comprado flores" _

Apenas iba a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto. Ella vestía diferente a como en la mañana, estaba usando un entallado vestido en color azul oscuro que contrastaba con su pálida piel, más corto que el que usó en la mañana. Su diminuto chongo lo había soltado y su cabello ahora caía en una cascada levemente ondulada de sedosas hebras azabaches que terminaban en los hombros.

Trunks se sintió dichoso de ser él a quien le regalaba semejante vista, porque ella nunca se arreglaba así para ir a la oficina, sus faldas siempre llegaban hasta la rodilla o un poco más abajo, no regalaba no una pizca de escote a nadie, lo escondía celosamente debajo de discretas blusas femeninas. Ella mantenía el profesionalismo ante todo en la oficina, su trato cordial con hombres y mujeres era igualitario, nunca aceptó una salida a comer o a beber, ni siquiera de su hermana Bra. Siempre se distinguió por la seriedad con la que se tomaba su trabajo.

Él conocía aquella otra sonrisa aparte de la cálida que solía mostrar a los demás, él sabía lo que escondían esas faldas y esas egoístas blusas. Él lo había visto todo en una ocasión y se moría de ganas por volverlo a ver, le quitaba el sueño el anhelo por ser visto de esa otra manera, que le dedicara a él esa única sonrisa, como aquella que observó el único día que compartieron una cama, cuando ella se estiró en el calor de sus brazos para luego sentarse tapándose con la sábana, como si no la hubiera visto completamente desnuda horas atrás, luego giró su rostro y le sonrió, _"buenos días"_ lo saludó, con su cabello revuelto y una mejilla enrojecida por haber dormido justo de ese lado, utilizando su afortunado brazo masculino de almohada.

"_Pan, me robas el aliento"_

-¿Listas?- Preguntó forzando sus ojos a mirarla directo al rostro, ocultando su nerviosismo.

…

La señora Briefs meneaba las caderas a lo que le permitía su avanzada edad. La presencia de la pequeña Arya en casa la rejuvenecía, le recordaba cuando sus nietos corrían por los pasillos de la gran corporación, ya habían pasado años desde entonces y su nieto mayor no tenía para cuando darle la dicha de llevarle un nieto para consentir. Así que se encontraba preparando deliciosos pastelillos para la bisnieta de Goku.

-No te hubieras molestado mamá- dijo la científica al entrar a la cocina y distinguir el característico olor del pan recién horneado.

-Para mí es un gusto Bulma- canturreó la abuela. -Debería prestárnosla más seguido… me recuerda mucho a mi niño bonito- dijo refiriéndose al primogénito de la científica.

-A decir verdad, me sorprendió que me pidiera cuidarla esta noche… y más para ir a cenar con Trunks- opinó Bulma picando el betún recién terminado de preparar. -¡Ohh! ¡Te quedó delicioso mamá!

-Así que fue a cenar con mi niño…- puso ambas manos en las mejillas diciendo con ilusión. -¡¿Tienen una cita?! ¡Qué emoción! No sabía que a Trunks le interesaba Pan.

-Solo la está ayudando a recobrar su vida social. Bra le pidió a Trunks que nos ayude con ella. No hay más- dijo mientras se servía jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-Estoy enterada de que él ha estado ayudándole con su entrenamiento y que la ha invitado antes- sacó los moldes con pastelitos del horno, los olfateó y colocó sobre la mesa. -Conozco a mi nieto. Y si continúa invitándola, es por algo más- canturreó la última frase.

-Lo que pasa es que ya quieres verlo casado y con hijos- bebió de su jugo.

-¿Acaso tú no?

Bulma suspiró haciendo una mueca de resignación. -Por supuesto que sí- recargó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. -Es solo que, no me lo imagino sentando cabeza con una mujer que ya es madre…

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- apagó el horno y se sentó frente a su hija comenzando a sacar los pastelitos de los moldes de aluminio.

-Nada mamá. Pero ya sabes cómo es Trunks, desde que terminó con Mai no ha vuelto a tener una novia formal, se ha negado a renunciar a su libertad. Sabemos de sobra que huye de los compromisos y una mujer con una hija, aunque no sea de él, quieras o no, es un compromiso.

-Es justo lo que le hace falta- agitó un paño para ventilar sus esponjosas creaciones. -Y eso de que él no es el padre- le cerró un ojo a su hija. -Imaginemos que lo es, después de todo tiene sus ojos.

Bulma tomó otro paño y comenzó a agitarlo para ayudarle a su madre. -Qué cosas dices, tiene los ojos de Videl, ella los tiene azules.

-Pero el tono de azul de los ojos de mi niña bonita es más intenso.

-¿Mi niña bonita?- inquirió ladeando la cabeza. -Así es como te referías a Trunks de niño.

Panchy negó con la cabeza. -No Bulma… Trunks es mi _niño _bonito- sonrió levantando el dedo indice, -Arya es mi _niña_ bonita-. Suspiró con ojos de ensoñación. -Se vería tan linda levantando la cola del vestido de novia.

-¿De qué hablas mamá?

-Cuando Trunks y Pan se casen. Harán una linda familia.

-Nadie se va a casar…- carraspeó, -por lo menos no Trunks y Pan. Ella es solo una amiga a la que está ayudando porque Bra le pidió el favor- se encogió de hombros.

-Bulma…- Panchy tomó un pastelito y lo revisó para ver si ya tenía la temperatura adecuada para comenzar a embetunarlo, sonrió conforme con la temperatura y procedió a preparar la duya. -¿Sabes si ellos salieron antes? Me refiero antes de que Trunks se fuera por tres años.

-No, ellos ni siquiera coincidían en lugares públicos, además ella era muy joven y vivía en ciudad Satán, al menos en la época de la universidad- respondió mientras observaba embodada la maestría con la que su madre comenzaba a embetunar los pastelitos a pesar de la edad- parpadeó un par de veces. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada- sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. -Tal vez no le dijeron a nadie- dejó el recién terminado sobre un pequeño plato, - éste es para mi niña- se apuró a decir antes de que la científica le diera caza al suculento postre.

-¿Ya no soy tu niña?- preguntó con cara de puchero.

-No- respondió sonriendo, -cuando nació Bra ella ocupó el lugar de mi niña y ahora ella es adulta.

-Arya no es tu nieta mamá, no te hagas ilusiones-. Suspiró rodando los ojos. -Es posible que en cuanto Trunks comience a salir con alguna mujer, deje de visitar a Pan. No creo que él quiera cargar con una responsabilidad de ese tamaño.

-Es el director de la corporación cápsula, él puede con cualquier responsabilidad- insistió con su típica forma de hablar, alegre y decidida.

-Conozco a mi hijo, él es un espíritu libre, créeme, no va a renunciar a su libertad por Pan.

-¿Y por qué no? Son el uno para el otro. Ambos son saiyajines… sería poético- le ofreció el segundo pastelito terminado a su hija.

Bulma lo tomó gustosa, hacía tiempo que la anciana no se encontraba tan entusiasmada en la cocina, desde que sus rodillas comenzaron a fallarle fue que dejó de cocinar a diario, pero la presencia de la pequeña Arya siempre le renovaba los ánimos, le recordaba el por qué seguía con vida. Era una pena que fueran tan escasos los días que Pan visitaba la corporación con su hija, casi siempre iba sola porque la niña se encontraba en la guardería, la joven visitaba a la científica solo para asuntos del trabajo en la mayoría del tiempo.

La señora Briefs seguía manteniendo su espíritu romántico, a su vez, la capacidad de ver más allá de lo visible se había agudizado con el tiempo. Ella intuía cosas, pero con los años se había vuelto más prudente y esperaba pacientemente alguna señal que le diera la razón, y solía suceder.

-Lo que digas mamá, sé que no podré ganarte en esa discusión- respondió entre risas ante la ocurrencia de la anciana. Definitivamente le urgía un bisnieto.

…

Briefs revisó su corbata por tercera vez, el nerviosismo lo hacía actuar de manera extraña ante los ojos de su acompañante, aunque ella intuía la razón detrás de esa manía en el empresario por corroborar la perfección en su atuendo.

-Está bien Trunks- le sonrió señalando su corbata, -narcisista- masculló sonriendo de lado mientras veía indecisa el menú. También ella se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero lo disimulaba mucho mejor que el varón sentado frente a ella.

-¿Ya decidiste qué quieres cenar?- inquirió poniendo su atención en el menú, luego levantó su vista y descubrió que un par de bellos ojos negros lo observaban. -Y no soy narcisista- agregó entre dientes, causando que la joven no pudiera contener la risa mientras negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de observarlo.

-Eso ni tú te lo creíste.

-Tienes un concepto erróneo de mí- dijo sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa socarrona.

-Nunca antes había venido aquí, es muy elegante para traer a Arya y… ya sabes cómo es de ruidosa e inquieta- comentó escaneando con la vista el decorado.

Trunks dejó el menú sobre la mesa. -De hecho, las iba a llevar a otro lugar donde hay juegos infantiles, pero cambié de opinión al enterarme que ella no vendría. Definitivamente tenía que agasajarte- le cerró un ojo, recordando la vez que el mentado chef mencionó que la agasajaría.

-No sé qué pedir- dio vuelta a la página buscando algo que llamase su atención. -Aquí hay platillos cuyos nombres no creo poder pronunciar- dejó el menú sobre la mesa. -Me pongo en tus manos. Pide algo por mí.

Trunks la miró dudando. -¿Y si no te gusta?

-Confío en ti- mordió levemente su labio inferior, -estoy segura que me gustará- bajó la vista hacia la servilleta elegantemente doblada frente a ella, no pudo evitar sentir un calor inundando sus mejillas.

Briefs no podía con la duda y ansiedad que inundaba su interior, si por él fuera la hubiera llevado directo a su casa para poder hablar sin terceros escuchando. No podía definir lo que la joven comunicaba con su actitud amigable y hasta coqueta.

El hecho de que había pedido que le cuidasen a la niña, que se vistiera de esa manera tan provocativa, que le dijera que confiaba en él. Al parecer ya le estaba enviando un mensaje, le estaba diciendo desde ya que sí, que aceptaba, inclusive en la mañana le siguió el juego por un momento.

Pero, también estaba la posibilidad de que no aceptara, que todo fuera un mero formalismo para decirle educadamente que no, que solo quería conservar su amistad y toda esa sarta de estupideces que se dicen cuando se quiere mandar a alguien al demonio de manera sutil. Tal vez utilizó ese vestido porque estaba en el armario, ignorando lo que provocaba al portarlo, tal vez en la mañana solo la tomó desprevenida y apenada por su tardanza, no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que la secretaria la salvó de su insistente acoso, porque sí, de pronto se sintió como un acosador.

"_¿Por qué me hace sentir tan inseguro? Yo no soy así"_

Cenaron en total calma, con dudas de por medio por parte de ambos.

Él, debatiéndose entre sus nuevas inseguridades. Ella, nerviosa y ansiosa como si fuese una jovencita que aceptaba por primera vez el cortejo de un hombre. No quería aceptarlo para sí misma, pero le ilusionaba salir con él, con ese hombre que en el pasado le llegó a parecer un tipo egocéntrico y mujeriego, con el que se enredó en una ocasión y que ella misma se puso la etiqueta de una más en la larga lista de acostones que él posiblemente tendría.

Pero ahora que lo conocía mejor había cambiado su perspectiva del guerrero, estaba segura de que algo pasó en la vida de su amigo, o simplemente había madurado. Lo que si podía asegurar era que él había dejado de ser ese mujeriego y presumido snob, para convertirse en un hombre más responsable y tranquilo, lo sabía porque desde que él regresó de su viaje se dedicaba a su trabajo y en la mayoría de las tardes entrenaba con ella y su hija, tenía la certeza de que no veía a otras mujeres. Ahora se mostraba atento e inclusive servicial, además estaba otro importante detalle, era cariñoso con su hija sin saber que llevaba su sangre, eso la derretía.

La joven madre tenía decidido sincerarse con él, pero primero debía estar segura de ser comprendida, debía tomar valor y ganarse la confianza de él para que cuando llegara el momento, él pudiese entender y perdonarla.

Había pensado tanto en lo que Trunks le preguntó aquella vez en la gruta, sobre si acaso no tenía ganas de sentirse amada.

Antes de ese día no se lo había cuestionado, pero ahora, después de recibir sus besos y caricias algo se había despertado en ella, desde la primera vez que la besó después de su regreso. Cuando le hablaba con esa voz ronca mientras la penetraba con la mirada, provocándole mariposeos en su estómago. Cuando jugaba al seductor como en esa mañana sobre el escritorio, de no haber sido interrumpidos por la secretaria, ella no habría tenido el valor de detenerlo.

Pero no solo era atracción física, era más que eso, algo que le asustaba pero a la vez deseaba experimentar.

"_No tuviste suficiente con Omaru"_

Se regañó varias veces en esos dos días, tenía miedo de involucrar el corazón, pero en realidad deseaba darse otra oportunidad, sentía que valía la pena y de paso aprovecharía para abrirse en el momento oportuno. Al fin le confesaría que era el padre de su hija. Y él, solo le gritaría un par de ofensas para luego abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que le alegraba la noticia, que era la mejor que había recibido en su vida, la besaría y las abrazaría a ambas. Se ilusionó esas dos noches recreando esa feliz escena en su mente, sentía que si actuaba con prudencia todo saldría como en su sueño. Le aterraba siquiera pensar en su rechazo, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él le importaba más de lo que creía.

El híbrido apenas y pudo pasar los alimentos, sentía su estómago comprimido por culpa de la ansiedad. Pan pasó por lo mismo, ya tenía su respuesta bien planteada, pero de pronto surgían dudas y su determinación flaqueaba, ya no se trataba solo de ella, ahora era diferente, cada decisión que tomará repercutiría en su hija. Pero Trunks era su padre, y Arya merecía saber la verdad, ¿qué pasaría cuando en el futuro ella quiera conocer a su padre? ¿Y si quiere buscar al erróneo, al que supuestamente lo es?

Tenía que comenzar a tomar valor, pero antes quería tantear el comportamiento de Briefs con Arya. Al permitirle cortejarla él tendrá que convivir con la niña a un nivel más paternal, eso era lo que Pan quería ver, cerciorarse si estaba listo para semejante confesión o si lo dejaba como estaba y continuaba con su mentira. En cuanto a ella, no estaba muy segura de qué esperar, le gustaba el híbrido, disfrutaba de su plática y de sus juegos de seducción, le tenía cariño, pero no se sentía lista para volver a enamorarse. De cualquier forma él había pedido su permiso para cortejarla y salir, eso no significaba enamorarse precisamente.

Briefs limpió las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta. -¿Te gustó la cena?

Pan tragó su último bocado, tomó un poco de vino y le miró directamente a los ojos. -Sí, gracias por tu recomendación. Jamás hubiera pedido algo cuyo nombre no puedo pronunciar- dijo entre risas bajas, coronando sus mejillas con un sutil rubor natural.

-Qué alivio. Temí que no fuera de tu agradado- dijo tomando también su copa.

-¿Por qué?

-Comiste en silencio y yo…

"_Yo soy un imbécil que de un tiempo acá comienzo a sentir inseguridad cuando se trata de ti"_

La joven emitió un pequeño suspiro, se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su pequeña mano derecha sobre la izquierda del él que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-Estaba tan delicioso que simplemente me perdí en mi cena- mintió con éxito. La razón de su silencio fue debido al tumulto de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, en el debate interno que continuaba perturbándola.

Briefs le sonrió satisfecho, sintiendo un calor recorrerle el cuerpo ante el contacto de la mano femenina sobre la suya.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?- se animó a hablar, preguntándose a sí mismo si ese era el momento correcto.

Pan se aclaró la garganta, acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano bronceada que doblaba en tamaño a la suya. Se mordió involuntariamente un labio, parecía pensar con su vista perdida en la unión de manos.

"_Esta mujer juega con mi cordura"_ Pensó Trunks percibiendo esos segundos como si fuesen horas.

-Acepto Trunks- finalmente habló, enfrentándole la mirada.

El híbrido no respondió, parpadeo un par de veces.

"_Acepto Trunks"_

De todas las veces en las que había cortejado a una mujer en su vida, nunca se sintió nervioso o inseguro, nunca. Sabía que era atractivo, lo sabía desde niño, la vanidad era un sentimiento natural en él, heredado por su padre y madre. Por lo que siempre tuvo la certeza de que sería aceptado por la dama en cuestión. Pero con la hija de Gohan no sabía qué demonios pasaba, cuando se trataba de la joven no podía asegurar que su físico fuera suficiente para apantallarla, el dinero menos y su posición tampoco.

La joven soltó la mano del híbrido y esa acción lo regresó a la realidad, comenzó a extrañar su calor.

Trunks tomó aire. -¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?- Preguntó con los ánimos renovados.

-Me encantaría- sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Briefs levantó la mano llamando al mesero para pagar la cuenta.

"_Definitivamente era timidez"_ Pensó el guerrero al notar que ese día ella le había sostenido la mirada en más una ocasión. Lo atribuyó a que la muchacha se había sentido abochornada por su pasado y único encuentro, pero ahora que ya se tenían más confianza podía volver a mirarlo sin desviar la vista.

Después de pagar la cuenta subieron al auto bromeando sobre el nombre de los platillos y la manera torpe en que Pan los intentaba pronunciar.

Briefs se dirigió hacia las afueras de la ciudad, teniendo como destino un alejado mirador donde años atrás había llevado alguna que otra conquista. A pesar de que consideraba a Pan algo más que una simple conquista del momento, le pareció que el lugar era perfecto para platicar a solas. Platicar, algo a lo que no solía llevar a sus conquistas allá, platicar era lo que menos tenía en mente en aquellas ocasiones, pero con Pan, extrañamente solo tenía deseos de disfrutar de su compañía y uno que otro beso, nada más.

La miró de reojo mientras conducía, se veía tan bella discutiendo con el radio del automóvil por no encontrar alguna melodía de su agrado, le importaba poco si arruinaba el aparato de tanto moverle, verla gruñir por que los locutores no paraban de hablar, o porque encontraba solo comerciales o noticieros, era algo tan inocentemente cautivador.

-Ya dime. ¿A dónde me llevas?- inquirió dándose por vencida con el radio.

Trunks se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé. El auto ha cobrado vida propia- la miró de soslayo. Pan se encontraba haciendo una mueca que parecía un puchero, en ese momento le recordó a la pequeña Arya y sonrió levemente al traer a su mente la hija de la mujer que cortejaba.

Después de unos cinco minutos más conduciendo, llegó al estacionamiento del antiguo mirador. Una de las lámparas que lo iluminaban ya no encendía, apenas estaba débilmente iluminado por la tenue luz de una lámpara que se negaba a morir, a pesar de los años que tenía instalada en ese alejado lugar.

-¿Llegamos?- preguntó Pan observando lo solitario del lugar, -Aquí no hay nada.

Briefs se bajó del auto seguido por la joven, quien no le dio tiempo para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí Trunks? Sabes que si intentas algo, puedo lanzarte un kame hame…

Trunks rio de buena gana interrumpiendo a Pan. -Me encantaría secuestrarte Pan, pero quiero vivir para contarlo- aspiró hondo y le ofreció la mano a la joven que lo veía divertida.

-Fue broma Trunks- se dejó guiar tomada de su mano, experimentando una cálida sensación en su pecho ante el ligero apretón que el empresario dio con su agarre.

Subieron unos escalones tomados de la mano y se detuvieron hasta llegar a la parte más alta.

-¿Habías venido antes?- le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Ni siquiera sabía que existía este mirador.

-Hace décadas que lo construyeron. Pero las personas ya no suelen venir desde que mejoraron el parque central. En la época que tuvo más afluencia, los delincuentes aprovechaban lo alejado que se encontraba para asaltar a los visitantes, así que tomó mala fama y terminó siendo abandonado con el tiempo… Mira- apuntó hacia el cielo. -Aquí es perfecto para poder ver las estrellas y… al que intente asaltarnos se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Pan abrió la boca sorprendida por la bella vista del cielo nocturno. -Es hermoso- entrecerró los ojos, -y no me refiero a ti- agregó recordando el vanidoso comentario del saiyajin en la gruta.

-Eres hermosa- musitó con la vista clavada en la mujer frente a él. Verla maravillada por algo que él le mostraba lo llenaba de una grata sensación en su pecho. Superaba por mucho lo que llegó a sentir antes con alguna mujer que llevó para impresionarla, y después terminar tomando su premio en la cajuela del auto, con las estrellas como único testigo.

La sonrisa de la joven iluminaba las penumbras del lugar para él. Se encontraba impresionado del tipo de atracción que ella le provocaba, la deseaba como mujer, pero eso no era lo único, deseaba más de ella, deseaba conectar a otro nivel que no se limitara solo a lo sexual. ¿Pero qué? No podía interpretarlo, por eso le había propuesto salir, para descubrir eso que lo desconcertaba. Él ignoraba que se estaba enamorando.

Pan suspiró llevando una mano al corazón, de nuevo ese revoloteo en su estómago. Ese hombre tenía la virtud de elevarla a las nubes con acciones tan simples como esa y… como aquella vez en la habitación del tiempo. Sus mejillas se encendieron al cuestionarse si habría la posibilidad de repetirlo ahora que salían.

-¿Qué piensas?- habló Trunks deseando tener el poder de leer mentes.

-En… en…

"_¡Rayos! No puedo decirle que pensaba en que me gustaría volver a acostarme con él"_

Al prescindir de una excusa coherente que contestar, optó por arrojarse a sus brazos fundiendo sus labios con los del guerrero. Él la recibió con los ojos abiertos sorprendido por la agradable respuesta de la joven, no tardó en rodear su menuda cintura con los brazos y corresponder de buena gana.

Era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa y que le sostenía la mirada por tanto tiempo después de su regreso. Por primera vez en años se sintió dichoso.

Se negaron a separarse por largo rato hipnotizados por la delicia de los labios del otro. Pan acarició la nuca del híbrido con sus dedos, pegando sus suaves pechos al duro torax del hombre. Entrelazaron sus lenguas en una danza que ya dominaban con maestría, la forma de besar de Pan, calmada y con leves mordiscos y la forma de besar de Trunks, demandante y con una manía por lamer. Ambas formas de besar encontraron un punto medio, uno en donde se sincronizaban a la perfección.

Los minutos pasaron y pareja se negaba a separarse de esa placentera forma de fusión. Las manos del híbrido recorrían la menuda espalda de la mujer, reprimiendo sus ansias de bajar hasta sus glúteos, encontraba alivio a sus deseos apretando con los dedos, como si desea rasgar ese bendito vestido.

Esa manera tan urgente al acariciarla logró sacarle un jadeó a Pan, que sobre los labios de Trunks lo elevaron más alto de lo que ya se encontraba. Una parte del cuerpo del híbrido reaccionó ante el sugestivo sonido, debía parar ahora, no era el momento para eso. La situación podría salirse de control en cualquier momento y no ayudó en nada el que la joven levantara una pierna para enredarla con la del híbrido. Trunks la sostuvo levantándola por el muslo, le costó trabajo renunciar a sus ganas de tomar la otra y posicionarlas a los lados de él, pero se contuvo.

"_¿Lo llegaremos a repetir?"_ Se preguntó internamente. Desde que emprendió aquel largo viaje, él ya tenía por dado que aquella experiencia solo se había dado por las circunstancias, que eso quedaría como un recuerdo y nada más. Inclusive, al regresar y darse cuenta que le atraía, aun así no se llegó a preguntar si volvería a pasar, ni siquiera cuando la beso de nuevo después de tres años. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenían un acuerdo, eran _casi_ novios, a partir de ahora saldrían, se besarían y descubrirían que tanta química existía entre ambos, así podría saber si pasaban al siguiente nivel o lo dejarían como una linda experiencia más y continuarían con su vida como amigos.

No, él ya no podría verla solo como amigo. Ella se estaba volviendo una adicción y él se estaba condenando sin siquiera notarlo.

Pero el salir con ella, ¿qué implicaba?

Para él no había límites, pero ¿para ella?

"_Debo actuar con la cabeza fría"_ Se sonrió sobre los labios de Pan, ¿desde cuándo frenaba sus impulsos? Si la mujer estaba dispuesta no perdía el tiempo, la tomaba y ya. Pero a pesar de haberla tenido en una ocasión, sentía que debía ir de a poco. Ella no era la misma de aquella vez y ahora él buscaba algo más que un revolcón.

Dio una última lamida al carnoso labio inferior con reticencia a separase de ella y soltó la extremidad con suavidad, dejando un rastro de caricia por la piel que rozaba.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- levantó la vista hacia el cielo, por unos segundos buscó un punto específico, en cuanto lo encontró apuntó con su dedo índice de la mano derecha. -¿Ves ese conjunto de estrellas que conforman una S?

-Sí.

-Fíjate bien Pan. En el centro, hacia la derecha podrás ver una más débil. ¿La vez?

-Una pequeñita, ya la ubiqué.

-Hace años fue un gran planeta, ahora es un enorme cuerpo de escombros y polvo espacial que orbita alrededor de su estrella, mucho de ese material terminó impactando la luna que poseía dicho planeta, partiéndola en tres pedazos. Gracias a que es una gran masa de escombros, es que podemos verlo desde aquí, pues reflejan la luz de su sol.

-¿Lo conociste en tu viaje con la patrulla galáctica?

-No. Jamás he estado en ese lado de la galaxia, pero mi padre y tu abuelo Goku sí.

Pan abrió la boca ante dicha revelación. -¿Es lo que creo que es?

Trunks sonrió afirmando, como si pudiera leer lo que ella deducía con solo mirarla.

-¿Era el planeta Vejita?- apuntó hacia el cielo también.

-Lo que queda- respondió con un toque de melancolía. -Aunque de seguir existiendo, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí… ni Arya.

Pan tragó saliva. -¿Arya?- musitó con nerviosismo.

"_Cálmate Pan. El que haya dicho tú y yo y Arya, no significa que sepa nada"_

-Sí… de no existir tú, no existiría tu hija.

Pan suspiro de alivio, eso no impidió que una sensación agria la invadiera por dentro. Él tenía que saberlo, pero no era el momento, tenía que observar detalladamente si él estaba listo para recibir semejante información.

-¿Por qué dices que no existiríamos?

-Porque posiblemente nuestro planeta tierra hubiera sido purgado y vendido hace mucho. El señor Goku jamás se hubiera casado con tu abuela y mi padre posiblemente no hubiera conocido a mi madre.

Pan suspiró abrazándose a sí misma pero Trunks la acunó en sus brazos por detrás, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven y entrelazando sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella. -Es triste que para que existamos tuvieran que morir todos ellos- musitó.

-Tienes razón. Pero aunque suene mal, tenían que morir para que muchos más tuvieran que mantenerse con vida, pues su modo de vivir aniquilaba a muchos, a millones.

-Me platicó mi papá hace años. Cuando me contó la historia de cómo supo del origen de mi abuelo y el día que conoció al señor Vegeta- acarició las manos del guerrero.

-Pero ahora que pertenecemos a la patrulla galáctica podemos resarcir el daño que ocasionó nuestra raza en el pasado. Protegiendo la paz y dando la oportunidad a que otras especies continúen evolucionando.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos más en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, del olor del otro, con el corazón desbordado de dicha.

Briefs apretó su agarre, en ese momento deseó que el tiempo se detuviera y corriera lento. Sonrió al pensar en la habitación del tiempo, qué ganas de secuestrarla y llevarla hacia allá, al lugar en donde todo comenzó, porque estaba seguro de que en ese lugar, ella había dejado algo dentro de él, la semilla de esa dolorosa atracción hacia la mujer se había sembrado en esos días entrenando, en esa cama que ambos compartieron. Era el mejor sexo que había tenido en toda su vida, aun no entendía por qué se convirtió en súper saiyajin durante el coito, nunca antes se atrevió a hacerlo, ni siquiera lo había considerado ni le apeteció transformarse con ninguna otra mujer.

Pero con Pan lo hizo y fue un impulso casi automático, no lo pensó mucho, solo se le antojó de pronto y liberó su transformación. Por fortuna para él, la joven no mostró señas de dolor o incomodidad, lo que dio pie a soltarse por completo apretando el movimiento de sus caderas, dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación que abrazaba con más fuerza su afortunado miembro.

"_¿Qué me hiciste aquella vez… mujer?"_

-Me debes algo- la joven rompió el silencio.

-Odio tener deudas- dijo a modo de broma, encorvándose para pegar una de sus mejillas contra una de Pan. -Dime…

-Hace tiempo me dijiste, que en una cita me contarías lo que te hizo dejar de ser un pedante presumido snob y pasar a ser el hombre que eres ahora.

El híbrido se acurrucó más a la mujer, como si necesitase de su calor para vivir.

Dio un hondo suspiro antes de hablar. No deseaba abordar ese tema porque al abrir esa puerta, era posible que se abriera otra que mantenía bajo llave, la que resguardaba la parte oscura de su historia, esa que no estaba listo para confesarle, tal vez después, cuando la conociera más y ella a él, cuando tenga la certeza de que no correrá lejos de él, de que no lo despreciará ni señalará.

-¿Trunks?

Tragó saliva preparándose para hablar, soltaría solo lo esencial y rogaba a Kamisama que ella no preguntase más. Apenas comenzaba a salir con ella, no deseaba arruinarlo mostrándole su peor lado, ese que permanecía dormido como un volcán, al que es mejor no acercarse.

-Ehh… no sé por dónde comenzar.

-¿Maduraste con la edad?- susurró pegando más su mejilla a la de él. -O… ¿hay algo más?

No podía engañarla, ella intuía algo más.

-Efectivamente hay algo más… Hace algunos años, cuando tenía veinticinco, caminaba por la calle, me dirigía al automóvil en el estacionamiento de una exclusiva tienda donde confeccionan trajes…

-Niño rico- bromeó entre risas bajas.

Trunks sonrió relajando sus hombros, se irguió, ya le comenzaba a doler la espalda por permanecer tanto tiempo encorvado. -Ven- la invitó a tomar asiento en la barda baja que impedía caer por la pendiente inclinada de la montaña.

Pan lo siguió y se sentó obedeciendo en silencio, quería continuar escuchando el relato, le intrigaba. Él se acomodó a horcajadas en la barda, atrayendo a la joven hacia él, casi de manera posesiva.

-Al llegar a mi automóvil me abordaron dos sujetos corpulentos, ambos se encontraban armados. Pensé que sería muy sencillo noquearlos y destruir las armas pero… en ese momento no sé por qué decidí seguirles el juego, solo para divertirme después a costa de ellos. Así que me dejé secuestrar.

-Pobres ilusos- opinó la joven con una mueca socarrona.

-El iluso era yo- dijo serio.

Pan giró el rostro hacia él.

-En esa casa donde me llevaron descubrí que no era el único, habían tres víctimas más. Estaban esperando a que sus familiares terminaran de juntar dinero para liberarlos. Yo…- se mordió los labios y frunció a profundidad su ceño. -Yo vivía en una burbuja de oro… sabía obviamente de las bajezas que son capaces de hacer otras personas, pero era algo tan ajeno a mí y presenciarlo, vivirlo, oler el miedo de esas personas, ver lo que les habían hecho me abrió los ojos- tragó saliva visiblemente afectado.

-¿Qué viste Trunks?

El híbrido negó con la cabeza. -¿Lo podemos dejar para otra cita?- respondió casi como un ruego.

La joven le besó con ternura una mejilla y dibujó una sutil caricia sobre esos labios que había besado minutos antes. -Por supuesto Trunks, entiendo- le sonrió maravillada por conocer una parte más de su vida, una que al parecer no le gustaba contar, pero ahí estaba confiando en ella, abriendo su alma. Y ella, se sintió miserable por ocultarle algo de lo que él tenía derecho de saber. Quiso soltarlo pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y solo atinó a musitar. -Gracias Trunks.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Hemos pasado a la fase del enamoramiento, hay tanto por decir entre ellos y tanto miedo de la reacción del otro**

**Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan, me alientan a apurarme en continuar a pesar de los mil asuntos que tengo que hacer. Nos leemos en aproximadamente dos semanitas.**


	9. Un pedazo de ti - Cap09

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap09**

El clima de ese día, había estado bochornoso en exceso. Al llegar a casa, inmediatamente Pan se despojó de su incómodo pantalón de vestir, desabotonó con prisa cada uno de los pequeños botoncitos de su blusa, hasta quedar totalmente liberada de su sofocante abrazo.

En la mañana y durante el transcurso del día, no tuvo ningún inconveniente con el atuendo que había elegido para ese día, gracias al clima artificial de la oficina. Pero al salir y conducir por un lapso de treinta minutos hacia su casa, entre el tráfico y el abrasador calor del sol dando de lleno sobre la ciudad, sintió que de pronto su atuendo se transformó en un instrumento de tortura. En esos pocos minutos, su espalda se empapó de sudor y el pantalón pareció encogerse dos tallas menos, terminando por adherirse a su piel.

-De nuevo tengo que llevar el auto a que reparen el aire acondicionado- gruñó de mal humor al apagar el motor frente a su casa. Ya se estaban haciendo recurrentes las visitas al mecánico, pero se negaba a cambiar su querido automóvil.

-Mami… ¡Quero quicatudas!- ordenó Arya. Como siempre al entrar a la habitación de su madre.

Pan suspiró fastidiada y resignada. Si por ella fuera, en esos momentos ya estaría bajo un placentero chorro de agua fría en la ducha. Inclusive su ropa interior le incomodaba, deseaba más que nada, romperla y lanzarla muy lejos de ella. Pero ya no podía darse ese lujo frente a su hija, había dejado de desnudase completamente en su compañía, debido a que la pequeña ya comenzaba a hacer comentarios incómodos en público. Así que ahí estaba, con las bragas y el sujetador empapados de sudor, buscando en el televisor algo para entretener a la niña, en lo que se refresca bajo la regadera.

Sonrió ruborizándose a recordar aquella tarde en la guardería. Cargaba a la pequeña en brazos y de pronto, Arya le palpó ambos senos gritando jocosamente "¡Pechos… pechos!", frente a la enfermera. A pesar de ser un acto inocente, a veces se encontraban los padres de otros niños, eso la hubiera abochornado aún más. En otra ocasión, estaba por bañar a la niña, la pequeña apuntó hacia sus genitales y dijo que su abuelita tenía pelos ahí. Pan sabía que a veces su madre se bañaba en la tina con la niña y jugaban con burbujas, como la adulta que era, no le pareció del otro mundo el comentario sobre el vello púbico. Pero ese tipo de comentarios en un lugar público podría ser demasiado embarazoso. Por eso evitaba mostrar su cuerpo completamente desnudo, pues la joven mente de la niña no entendía lo que provocaba vergüenza y pudor en los adultos. Para ser muy pequeña, contaba con un gran repertorio de palabras que dejaba anonadados a quienes la conocían.

Con desgano presionó los botones del control del televisor.

-¡ESE NO ME GUTA!- Chilló pataleando en el tapete. -¡QUITALO QUITALO…!- Gritó exasperada, elevando inconscientemente su ki.

"_Genial. Justo ahorita tenía que salir el único programa que no le gusta"_

La mujer respiró hondo controlando las enormes ganas de lanzar el control contra el televisor. Exhaló con calma y procedió a cambiar de canal fingiendo una sonrisa afable, hasta que por fin encontró algo del agrado de su berrinchuda hija.

Dejó el control sobre la cama y corrió hacia el baño despojándose de la torturante ropa interior.

-¡Esto es vida!- Exclamó sintiendo alivio bajo el agua.

Se duchó el cuerpo con rapidez, no estaba tranquila cuando la niña se encontraba despierta. Si no saltaba de la cama, causaba algún destrozo, inclusive ya comenzaba a asaltar el refrigerador a hurtadillas.

"_Silencio"_

Escuchó atenta mientras se ponía crema hidratante en su blanca piel. No escuchaba nada a excepción del televisor, eso no era una buena señal, el que Arya no hiciera ningún ruido significaba una sola cosa… travesuras.

Debido a la prisa tomó la pequeña toalla con la que se había secado, la que no podía colocar alrededor de su cuerpo, debido a que no alcanzaba a darle la vuelta, ya que era una toalla para secar las manos. Pero para una ducha rápida de cuerpo, cumplía la misión de secar la piel de su menudo cuerpo.

Tapó solo su parte frontal y corrió hacia donde se suponía que la niña se encontraba.

-¡ARYA!- la llamó al no verla en la habitación.

No contestó.

-¡ARYA!

Una risa se escuchó, al parecer provenía de la cocina.

Pan se dirigió hacia allá sosteniendo torpemente la pequeña toalla sobre su pecho.

-¡ARYA RESPONDE!

-Esta niña y su mala costumbre de no respon…- Se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse con un par de ojos azules frente a ella.

-¡MAMI! Tío Tuns tajo patel- al fin habló la niña, con la boca llena de pastel y betún.

-Pe… pero… ¿cómo?- balbuceó confundida.

-La puerta estaba medio abierta- Trunks señaló con inocencia hacia la entrada de la casa, divertido con la agradable vista que accidentalmente le regalaba la mujer.

Pan parpadeó recordando el momento en que llegó a su casa. Tenía mucha prisa por llegar al baño, la ropa pegada a ella la agobiaba a tal punto que no tuvo cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera entrar de prisa y lanzar su ropa lejos de ella.

-No puede ser…- pensó en voz alta. -¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?

-Por fortuna fui yo quien entró y no algún desconocido- ladeó su cabeza pensativo, -aunque dudo mucho que cualquier humano normal pueda tocarte siquiera un cabello, pero Arya aún es muy vulnerable.

-Que tonta. Es la primera vez que me sucede, no aguantaba el calor y…

Briefs levantó una ceja. La redondez de los senos se lograba apreciar claramente por los lados de la toalla, la vista de las blancas piernas torneadas no estaba siendo interrumpida por ninguna tela, ya que la toalla apenas alcanzaba a cubrir la intimidad femenina, pero las caderas lograban sobresalir por los lados, trayéndole gratos recuerdos al híbrido.

No tuvo ningún reparo en recorrerla con la vista, aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía, no había forma. Se encontraba embelesado por esa nívea piel que llegó a probar en una ocasión.

La mirada del hombre prácticamente le acariciaba la piel, pudo verlo tragar saliva con sus ojos clavados en la curva de su cintura.

-Voy… voy a vestirme- quiso girarse pero la ridícula toalla solo le cubría el frente.

Trunks reconoció el sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer, se levantó hacia ella con prisa sacándose el saco.

-¡¿Ehh?!- la mujer no pudo articular palabra ante el gesto del híbrido al rodearla con su saco, colocándoselo sobre los hombros.

-No seas tímida- se acercó a su mejilla izquierda a depositarle un casto beso. -No hay nada que no conozca de tu hermoso cuerpo- susurró para no ser escuchado por la pequeña, quien se encontraba entretenida con la rebanada de pastel que el híbrido le había servido.

-Gracias Trunks- se giró con prisa para no mostrar el ardor que consumía sus mejillas, aunque él ya lo había notado.

A pesar de que el saco cubría a la perfección su desnudez, eso no impidió que sobresalieran sus largas piernas mientras corría, regalándole al dueño de la prenda, la visión más sugestiva que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Tío Tuns- la voz de la pequeña lo sacó del trance en que se encontraba.

Briefs giró hacia Arya con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sin duda, esa visión le había hecho el día.

-Come patel- ordenó levantando la manita embarrada de betún de chocolate.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó acercándose a la niña.

Arya asintió con la cabeza mientras masticaba feliz.

Tenía la boca llena y sus redondos chapetitos inflados.

"_No vaya a ser que se atragante"_ La alarma protectora del híbrido se encendió automáticamente.

Fue con prisa al refrigerador y sacó un bote de leche. Hurgó en las puertecillas de la alacena buscando los vasos, hasta que al tercer intento dio con ellos, tomó uno de los vasos infantiles que vio y lo llenó de leche.

-Toma- le ofreció el vaso de plástico que tenía un popote adherido.

Arya lo tomó con gusto haciendo que chorreara líquido sobre la mesa, debido al movimiento brusco de sus manitas.

-Con cuidado… no vayas a…

"_Creo que no debí llenarlo"_

Ajena a las instrucciones del saiyajin, la pequeña se empinó el vaso, importándole nada que tuviera un pequeño popote adherido a uno de sus bordes. Logrando que un cuarto del contenido se desparramara por la barbilla y el pecho.

-Ups… shhhh- chistó con su dedito en la boca. -No digas a mamá- dejó el vaso en la mesa y sacudió sus manitas, casi suplicando al adulto por su silencio.

Briefs buscó con la vista las servilletas, localizándolas de inmediato.

-Levanta la barbilla- dijo en voz baja a la niña, -no le diré a mamá, lo juro. Pero hay que limpiarte para que no se dé cuenta- le cerró un ojo de manera cómplice. Arya cooperó para limpiarse los rastros de leche, mientras emitía pequeñas risitas divertidas. El tío Trunks se ganaba su confianza con rapidez.

En pocos minutos estaba de regreso la joven madre. El rubor de sus mejillas no se había esfumado completamente.

-Toma- estiró la mano con el saco que le había prestado hace unos instantes. -¿Cómo es posible que lo trajeras puesto? Yo no aguantaba el calor… por eso llegué directo a la ducha- agregó apenada la última frase.

Trunks tomó el saco y lo colgó en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-El aire de mi auto es muy frío… y el de la oficina también- respondió mientras cortaba una rebanada de pastel para la mujer. -Mi madre me dijo que el chocolate te gusta mucho- colocó el plato frente a ella.

-Me guta el tocolate- Arya opinó con una enorme sonrisa en su carita. -Toma tío Tuns- le ofreció una cuchara con un gran pedazo de betún.

Trunks se acercó para comer de la cuchara que le ofreció la niña. En cuanto tragó su bocadillo llevó la mirada hacia Pan, quien no había probado ni un solo bocado. Estaba sentada, viéndolos con una mirada de ensoñación, pero a la vez, había atisbos de pesadumbre en su rostro.

-Perdona por no avisar… quise sorprenderte- torció los labios levemente. Pan estaba por responder, pero vio que su hija estiraba una manita embadurnada hacia el brazo de su jefe. -¡NO ARYA!

-Oto…- la niña detuvo sus movimientos, pero demasiado tarde. Ya había embarrado de betún la manga de la camisa color blanco que vestía el híbrido.

Pan se levantó de prisa tomando una servilleta.

-Discúlpala Trunks, ella…

El híbrido posó su mano sobre la de Pan, deteniéndola de lo que hacía. -No te preocupes, no es nada- habló con tranquilidad, dedicándole su más cálida sonrisa.

-Pero tu camisa…

Trunks observó la mancha en la manga y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. -Se quita en la lavadora… además tengo muchas- levantó una ceja presumiendo.

Una manita traviesa jaló del brazo de Pan. -Mami, mami… toma…- le ofreció una cucharada que ella misma había servido.

-No es su culpa. Es muy pequeña- habló Briefs adelantándose, pues vio en los gestos de su amiga, toda la intención de regañar a la niña. -No la regañes… harás que me sienta mal por haber venido. Yo quería que tuvieran una tarde agradable- agregó con un puchero en los labios.

Pan titubeó por unos segundos, pero la mirada intensa del híbrido casi rogando por su propia hija la conmovió. Giró hacia su hija y aceptó el bocado que le ofrecía.

"_Podría ser un buen padre"_ Pensó mientras tragaba.

El híbrido se levantó para servirle un vaso de leche a Pan. -¿Te gustó?

-Gracias- tomó un trago, se relamió los labios y le sonrió al guerrero. -No te hubieras molestado, yo… no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Trunks tomó asiento frente a ella. -La visión de ti corriendo con una diminuta toalla lo compensa todo… incluyendo la mancha en mi manga- sonrió de lado, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la miraba divertido.

-¿Acaso también quieres que embarre betún en tu costosa corbata?

Briefs negó con las manos, sabía que si provocaba a la mujer podía salir perdiendo o ganando. Aunque, con el gesto juguetón que lo dijo, lo más probable sería que terminaría ganando. Se imaginó la escena, embadurnados de pies a cabeza, devorándose sobre esa mesa, luego observó a Arya terminando su porción y desechó sus fantasías con la madre de ella.

-Anda Pan- le acercó su plato.

-¡FIETA DE TÉ!- Gritó Arya, logrando que su progenitora hiciera a un lado el bochorno que le provocó el guerrero con su atrevido comentario.

En un ambiente relajado y familiar, disfrutaron de jugar con la niña a la fiesta del té. El vaso de Trunks fue cambiado por una pequeña taza de plástico, morada con círculos azules. Pan no perdió la oportunidad de fotografiar en su mente dicho momento, él no lo sabía, pero su conquista estaba poniéndolo a prueba, ella quería comprobar, si él estaba listo para la noticia de su vida.

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde la sorpresiva visita del híbrido, Arya comenzó a cabecear sentada en el sillón con su tío Trunks, viendo su caricatura favorita.

-Se supone que debería estar con toda la energía al máximo después de comer tanta azúcar- comentó el híbrido.

-En la guardería tuvieron una actividad y no tomó su siesta diaria por jugar- respondió Pan recostando a su hija. -¿Quieres entrenar?- inquirió demostrando flojera en sus palabras. El sol continuaba brillando en todo su esplendor, derritiendo todo a su paso.

-Por supuesto… perezosa, ni pareces saiyajin-. Levantó una ceja dedicándole una sugerente mirada. -Dime tu secreto Pan.

La mujer se relamió los labios con nerviosismo.

"_Lo más probable es que se refiera a cualquier cosa sin importancia"_

Su conciencia le recordaba a cada rato que debía que sincerarse con él. Cualquier mueca o signo de molestia en el híbrido, le recordaba que él podría enterarse de cualquier manera.

"_No… eso es imposible, solo dos personas lo sabemos en todo el universo"_

-¿Cómo le haces para tener ese cuerpo si no te ejercitas?- la pregunta del híbrido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ehh?...

Una mueca divertida se dibujó en el rostro del híbrido.

-¿Me vas a decir? Porque déjame decirte que tienes una figura…

-Ohh… ya vas a empezar… jefe seductor- sonrió con las mejillas incendiadas en un encantador rojo sangre.

Briefs ahogó su carcajada tapando su atrevida boca con ambas manos. La niña recién había cerrado los ojos y no pretendía interrumpir su siesta. Se levantó y le ofreció caballerosamente la mano a la mujer. Pan entendió que quería que continuaran con su charla en otro lugar, donde no molestaran a la pequeña, así que apagó el televisor y siguió al guerrero hacia la cocina.

-¿Me vas a decir tu secreto?- insistió ignorando que incomodaba a su conquista con su inocente pregunta.

-Después…- respondió deseando cortar con ese tema. A pesar de que el híbrido no se refería al secreto que ella tenía en mente.

Llegaron a la cocina de nuevo.

-Te ayudo a recoger el tiradero- se ofreció al ver los platos y vasos sucios sobre la mesa, migajas adornaban la silla en donde estuvo comiendo Arya, inclusive el piso no se habían salvado.

-No Trunks, no hace falta que te tomes la molestia.

-Si me dices tu secreto, para mí no será ninguna moles…

Las pequeñas manos de la joven lo jalaron por la corbata, silenciándolo de golpe con un ardiente beso en los labios.

Trunks dejó de hablar con gusto, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer. Se sonrió ante la iniciativa de la joven, eran tan pocas las ocasiones en las que ella iniciaba algo, y esas escasas veces las disfrutaba al máximo.

Sus bocas se enfrascaron en una batalla por robar el aliento del otro. Separaban por segundos sus rostros solo para tomar aire y de nuevo sucumbían hambrientos al reclamo de sus febriles labios.

Embriagado por la emoción, Briefs se dejó llevar. La elevó para sentarla sobre la mesa y se posicionó entre sus piernas, por un instante pensó que tal vez estaba yendo muy rápido, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más la deseaba, y sabía que en algún momento sucumbiría ante ese deseo que ya comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro.

En esos momentos, era cuando el recuerdo de aquella experiencia en la habitación del tiempo, se repetía en su mente. Podía inclusive sentir la pesadez del aire, sensación que se experimentaba en dicho lugar.

"_¿Ella lo deseará tanto como yo?"_

Un gemido reprimido logró escapar de la garganta de la mujer, dándole una respuesta positiva al cuestionamiento del híbrido.

Tentó su suerte digiriendo sus labios hacia el blanquecino cuello femenino, dejando un rastro de dulces besos húmedos en el camino. Lamió sobre ese tentador lunar que podía alcanzar a apreciar cuando ella recogía su cabello. Mordisqueó levemente como si de un suculento postre se tratase, advirtiendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las sensaciones que ella le provocaba. La parte favorita de su anatomía se irguió por completo, lista para invadir las entrañas de la mujer que osaba despertarlo con insistencia

Abrió más las piernas de la híbrida para restregar su entrepierna contra la cálida intimidad de ella. Aprovechó la ocasión para acariciar esas piernas con las que fantaseaba últimamente, su sentido del tacto gozaba al contacto con la nívea piel. Apretó con sus manos los blanquecinos muslos mientras comenzaba a menear las caderas con insistencia contra la pelvis de su compañera.

Maldijo en su mente el short que vestía la mujer, si vistiera una falda, bastaría con rasgar las estorbosas bragas para aliviar su necesidad de poseerla, tal y como se abre un esperado regalo.

Los brazos de la joven rodearon la amplia espalda del guerrero, luchaba por no dejar escapar gemidos, soltando uno que otro suspiro sobre los labios de su amigo. Podía sentir la dura erección frotándose contra ella con insistencia, casi podía palpar la urgencia del deseo que el híbrido estaba experimentando en esos momentos. El exitoso empresario que lideraba la empresa más influyente en el planeta entero la deseaba, entonces, un sentimiento de vanidad la embargó, ¿por qué no jactarse de eso? Al menos para sí misma. No solo tenía una hija de él, producto de un momento de debilidad para ambos.

Ahora sabía que no era solo debilidad del momento, él la deseaba, le había dicho que pensó en ella durante su largo viaje, le coqueteaba cada que podía, la miraba diferente, lo había notado desde hacía poco, la invitaba a salir, a ella, a una mujer que no era completamente libre. Pues su condición de madre soltera la colocaba en un lugar poco atractivo para los hombres, eso lo sabía, ya lo tenía asumido y estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Ya había olvidado lo que era sentirse deseada, lo que era sentirse estimulada cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a calmar sus deseos naturales con ese vibrador que compró con timidez cuando su hija tenía un año de edad. Ese instrumento color rosa pastel que aliviaba su doloroso libido cuando surgía, vibrando incesantemente sobre su sensible botón rosáceo. Recordó el día que pasó por aquella tienda de juguetes sexuales, ya había pasado en varias ocasiones y siempre pasaba de largo, pero ese día tomó valor, entró y se maravilló con la gran cantidad de diversos artículos que vendían. Después de pensarlo mucho se decidió por ese masajeador externo, pero en realidad deseaba llevarse un falo de plástico que tenía la misma textura que uno de verdad, inclusive el tamaño le recordaba al del padre de su hija, tuvo que voltear para otro lado evitando que la amable señora que la atendía no notara su sonrojo, algo a lo que definitivamente ya debería estar acostumbrada. Se sorprendió al desear dicho juguete, para recrear con él lo vivido en la habitación del tiempo, pero su timidez pudo más y decidió llevarse solo el masajeador eléctrico.

Un gemido ahogado se le escapó al recordar ese objeto fálico que la invitaba a comprarlo, mimarlo y disfrutar de su erguida forma. El sugestivo sonido de la mujer abrió el candado que sostenía la puerta de la cordura del guerrero.

Sintió las fuertes manos de Trunks apoderarse con fervor de sus senos, masajeándolos al momento que reclama de nuevo sus labios.

"_Es muy pronto… ¿qué va a pensar se mí?"_ Pasó por la cabeza de Pan.

"_Debería esperar… ¿qué va a pensar de mí?"_ Pasó por la cabeza de Trunks.

A estas alturas, sus cuerpos se encontraban envueltos en un fuego interior, su razonamiento les gritaba que fueran más lento, pero sus cuerpos ordenaban todo lo contrario y estaban ganando la disputa.

Briefs bajó las manos dispuesto a desgarrar la molesta prenda que celosamente escudaba la intimidad de la muchacha, se sonrió internamente al imaginarse lo que vendría. Él bajando con desesperación sus pantalones, para poseer sobre esa mesa a la mujer que se había convertido en la protagonista de sus fantasías.

Justo en eso estaba, a un par de segundos de tirar de la estorbosa tela, posicionando sus dedos en los bordes del elástico y entonces. De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta con insistencia, arrancándolos de golpe de su delicioso trance.

Cortaron el beso y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, congelados, regulando la respiración por unos segundos.

Pan se relamió los labios y rompió el silencio que reinaba.

-Debo abrir- advirtió con voz suave. Agradeció a quien quiera que fuese por haber llamado a la puerta. A pesar de desear a su amigo, no creía estar lista para acostarse con él, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho en el pasado. Pero ahora no era lo mismo, ahora ella era madre y él… el padre de su hija.

Trunks se alejó un paso liberándola de la prisión entre sus musculosos brazos. Se mordió el labio inferior al verla con la respiración agitada, los labios rojos y las mejillas teñidas de sangre. Sus pechos subían y bajaban debajo de la blusa que regalaba una ligera vista de la redondez de esos montes que masajeó un minuto antes.

-Ve…- dijo después de tragar saliva pesadamente. Esa mujer lo seducía solo con mirarlo. Hacía mucho que no se obsesionaba de esa manera con alguna fémina, de hecho no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que alguna ocupara tanto sus pensamientos, a excepción de Mai. Pero ella fue su primer amor, en una etapa de su vida en donde las emociones se magnifican debido a los cambios hormonales, pero ahora ya era un hombre maduro y experimentado. No debería entusiasmarse con esa intensidad, ¿o sí?

Pan se bajó de la mesa, sacudió su ropa y caminó hacia la puerta mientras revisaba que su atuendo no se encontrara fuera de lugar.

Briefs aspiró y exhaló en silencio. Cerró los ojos pensando que era lo mejor, de haber continuado, probablemente arruinaría lo que comenzaba entre ellos.

"_No es el momento" _

La deseaba. Eso sin dudas, lo mejor de todo era que ya sabía lo que le esperaba al estar entre ese par de piernas que lo volvían loco, ya la había probado y en ese entonces la encontró deliciosa. Quería más, mucho más. Tenía la certeza de que no se saciaría con una vez, ni con dos. Lo peor era, que estaba seguro de desear más que solo su cuerpo.

De haberla tomado en ese momento, probablemente ella pensaría que él solo quiere eso, su cuerpo. No, él quería más, pero ni él mismo tenía en claro qué era lo que quería en realidad de ella. Por eso la había invitado a salir, para tratarla más, para salir y platicar con ella en un terreno más íntimo, de mayor confianza y no necesariamente sexual, sino en el plano personal.

Quería averiguar qué era lo que en realidad le atraía de ella. Porque estaba seguro que no eran solo sus largas y torneadas piernas, su pequeña cintura, sus ojos grandes y expresivos, sus labios carnosos, su sugestiva dulce voz, su olor, su hermosa sonrisa. Sí, ella le parecía hermosa, toda ella, inclusive con esa cicatriz que él había visto en la intimidad, aquella que se hizo de niña durante un entrenamiento con su abuelo Goku, esa cicatriz que a ella le parecía horrible, pero que a Trunks le pareció indudablemente sexy, un bello accesorio en la espalda baja de la joven, una línea de casi diez centímetros en su costado derecho que le recordó al híbrido, que estaba con una saiyajin, con una de las dos únicas que existían en el universo, y eso le infló el pecho de orgullo.

Su padre le había platicado lo poco que sabía de esas hembras, nunca añoró nada de ellas, pues nunca las conoció. Ni siquiera había reparado en que Pan y Bra eran las únicas con sangre saiyajin que existían. Le era tan natural ser un híbrido que a las jóvenes las veía como tal, pero eran mucho más que solo híbridos. Eran lo que quedaba de una raza casi extinta, eran el renacer de la misma.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que Pan era una rara joya en el universo, era diferente a las demás mujeres con las que había salido, era saiyajin.

De haber continuado en lo que estaban por hacer, probablemente hubiera arruinado la relación que comenzaban a florecer entre ellos. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro, Pan ya no era la misma joven con el corazón roto que se entregó a él por despecho. Ahora era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, una que le movía el piso y le hacía sentir inseguridades. Y por muy extraño que pudiera sonar, le gustaba.

Suspiró sonriendo.

"_Estuve a punto de cagarla"_

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, seguido de una desconocida voz femenina saludando a la dueña de la casa con efusividad.

Lo que siguió fueron risas y ameno parloteo. Aspiró hondo resignado a que ese día no habría más de ella. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, su cuerpo sentía frustración, por el contrario, su razonamiento sentía alivio.

Al notar que su erección había bajado, decidió hacer acto de presencia en el recibidor. Al igual que su amiga, sacudió su ropa y revisó que todo se encontrara en orden, ajustó su corbata y recordó la mancha de chocolate en su manga. Sonrió al recordar el incidente, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia donde escuchaba la algarabía femenina.

-¡Qué falta de respeto la tuya!- se hizo notar con su voz grave, captando la atención de las mujeres.

Pan avanzó hacia él y le tomó una mano acercándolo hacia ellas. -Disculpa Trunks.

Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió desde el brazo ante el simple toque inocente de la mujer.

-Te presento a Evelyn... es mi amiga y casi vecina.

La mujer recién llegada no daba crédito a lo que veía. Había escuchado hablar sobre el empresario, tanto en los medios de comunicación, como por medio de su amiga Pan.

Evelyn observó a su amiga con detenimiento, la conocía, podía notar su nerviosismo. Se preguntó si había interrumpido algo íntimo, o si él ya lo sabía.

Esa mujer era la única persona en el universo a quién Pan le había contado su más íntimo secreto. A su vez, Evelyn le había expresado a la híbrida en diversas ocasiones, la importancia de sincerarse con él, de hacer a un lado la cobardía y actuar de manera correcta, principalmente por el bien de Arya.

-Es un gusto- le ofreció una mano al híbrido, -¿entonces es real?- agregó clavando su mirada marrón en los orbes azules del hombre. Suponía que Pan continuaba divagando, pero no podía cometer una indiscreción, no quería perjudicar a su amiga, aunque tenía la certeza de que ella misma se perjudicaba en su negación de hablar.

Trunks apretó con sumo cuidado la mano de la mujer. -Mucho gusto- le sonrió con cortesía. -Y sí… soy real. ¿Por qué lo dice?- dirigió su vista hacia su amiga entrecerrando los ojos con picardía. -¿Acaso Pan habla mucho de mí?- sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Obvio que NO!- refutó con las venas de su cien saltando, cruzó los brazos en su pecho haciendo que se notase más las curvatura de sus montes a través del escote. -Por si no lo sabias, señor vanidad. Tu cara petulante sale en muchas revistas y publicaciones de periódicos.

La amiga de la saiyajin miraba divertida la forma en que los híbridos se trataban. Pan le había contado que conocía al heredero mayor de los Briefs desde toda la vida, pero que el trato entre ellos siempre fue formal y nunca se tuvieron demasiada confianza debido a la diferencia de edad, que el único día en el que rompieron el hielo fue la vez que concibieron a Arya. Y la ocasión en que le llevó la revista con la fotografía que les tomaron los reporteros cuando fueron al parque de atracciones, la hija de Gohan no habló mucho sobre su relación con el guerrero, pues no había ninguna relación. En realidad, se había abstenido de comentarle a su amiga cualquier detalle de su nueva amistad con el guerrero y mucho menos sobre sus salidas, ya que siempre terminaba regañada por mentir, por lo que decidió omitir cualquier comentario en donde el empresario estuviera inmiscuido.

"_Mi querida amiga me oculta algo"_ Sintió una punzada en el pecho. La mujer le tenía mucho aprecio a la híbrida, a pesar de ser seis años mayor que Pan, había entablado una sincera amistad con la joven. Tal vez por eso la solía regañar como si fuese la hermana mayor, pero siempre lo hacía por su bienestar.

El hecho de que Pan no le contara algo personal le dolió, era como si no confiara en ella.

Briefs no pasó por alto el sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga, era tan evidente que si hablaba de él, pero no insistiría con eso, no le convenía hacer enfurecer a la muchacha, no ahora que ya comenzaba a dar muestras de su carácter natural, ahora que estaba dejando de ser tímida y evasiva.

Ese descubrimiento lo puso del mejor humor del que se ya de por sí se encontraba.

"_Ella habla de mí. ¿En qué términos?"_ Sonrió mostrando sus dientes, no podía esconder su dicha. Algo le decía que los términos en los que hablaba de él, era que le gustaba. Si antes tuvo dudas, era debido a que no sabía si aceptaría sus galanteos, pero ahora, que eran casi novios, podía asegurar que él le gustaba, al menos casi tanto como ella a él.

-Sí… mi trabajo implica estar en el ojo de los medios de comunicación, aunque yo no lo desee- dijo con modestia genuina. A pesar de que disfrutaba de los beneficios que gozaba por ser el presidente de la empresa familiar, lo que odiaba de eso, era la obsesión de los medios por su vida privada, no por los logros de la empresa, sino por su vida personal. No le molestaba salir en publicaciones referentes al mundo empresarial, pero sí le irritaba que le tomaran fotografías con alguna mujer o simplemente caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Situación que, con el pasar de los años comenzó a ignorar, pues era el pago por tener el nivel de vida que tenía y ya lo tomaba con mejor humor.

-Usted es prácticamente una celebridad. Debería darme un autógrafo… y… alguien tan importante como usted, ¿qué hace por aquí?- fingió tranquilidad. La personalidad del empresario comenzaba a hacer mella en el carácter extrovertido de la mujer.

-Antes que nada, háblame de tú, no soy tan mayor- desvió la mirada hacia la mujer de cabello negro que los observaba apretando los labios, como si de pronto hubiese regresado la tímida muchacha de hace semanas, -¿o sí?

Pan negó con la cabeza, mientras su amiga escudriñaba en su mirada la posibilidad de que el empresario ya supiera la verdad.

-¿Entonces es tuyo ese despampanante auto frente a la casa? Creí que Pan se había animado a comprar uno nuevo, para por fin botar esa chatarra a la que le falla el aire acondicionado a cada rato.

-¡Oye! Ese fue un regalo de mi abuelito Satán- chilló la híbrida.

-¿Hace cuántos años ya?- cuestionó Evelyn. -En serio, ¿seguirás sometiendo a Arya a ese sauna solo por nostalgia?

-¿Esa es la razón por la que llegaste tan acalorada?- Inquirió Trunks frunciendo su ceño. -Ni siquiera cerraste la puerta por llegar corriendo hacia la ducha. ¿Sabías que la niña se puede deshidratar en minutos?- dijo a modo de regaño.

-¡Pero no pasó nada!- colocó las manos sobre las caderas a modo defensivo. -Además. La semana pasada estaba funcionando bien, el día de hoy falló- alegó levantando la voz.

-Eso pasa cada vez más seguido… acéptalo Pan- dijo Evelyn meneando la cabeza a modo de negación. Su amiga podía llegar a ser insoportablemente terca. Y más cuando se cuestionaba su capacidad como madre soltera.

Briefs llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de vestir, sacó una llave y extendió la mano ofreciéndosela a la joven.

-No permitiré que sometas a la pequeña Arya a semejante horno. Usa mi auto.

Evelyn levantó ambas cejas impresionada. Le pareció genuinamente paternal el modo en que se preocupaba por la niña.

-No la estoy sometiendo a ningún tormento. Además tú no tienes derecho a…

-¡PAN! POR TODOS LOS CIELOS- Exclamó Evelyn. -él se está comportando como un caballero- la fulminó con la mirada. Después de todo, él tenía todo el derecho para regañarla e inclusive de velar por la seguridad de su hija.

Pan torció los labios indignada, dudó un par de segundos pero terminó recapacitando. No le convenía que en el calor de la discusión, a su amiga se le escapase su gran secreto. No era el momento.

-Tsk…- tomó la llave frunciendo sus finas cejas. -Te lo devolveré en cuanto arregle el mío.

Trunks tomó aire sonriendo levemente. -Eres un caso perdido mujer. Dame la llave del tuyo. Mi madre personalmente lo dejará como nuevo… en vista que tiene valor sentimental para ti.

-Trunks… no te molestes- dirigió la vista hacia su amiga primero y luego hacia el híbrido. Ambos con el semblante serio y decidido. De pronto se sintió como una niña pequeña a la que regañaban por hacer alguna travesura.

-Ni para mí, ni para mi madre es una molestia- aseveró mostrando un semblante serio, casi autoritario que le recordó los momentos en los que imponía su autoridad en las juntas de la empresa. -¿Aceptarías mi auto de regalo?- inquirió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero aun así preguntó.

-De ninguna manera- respondió de inmediato.

Trunks bufó ruidosamente y Everyn rodó los ojos. -Al menos considéralo. De lo contrario lo tomaré como una grosería de tu parte.

-Pero es tuyo.

Trunks colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón relajadamente para soltar con naturalidad. -Uno de muchos, de los cuales hay varios que solo he utilizado en una ocasión. Así que piénsalo. Al menos tú le darás más uso que yo.

La joven recibió un par de palmaditas en su espalda. -Ya deja de ser tan insoportable- dijo su amiga.

-Imagino que desean hablar de cosas de mujeres. Así que las dejo- hizo una mueca de puchero. -Pensaba invitarlas a entrenar, pero Arya ya se durmió y tú quieres holgazanear.

-¿Entrenar?

-Ahh… Trunks me está ayudando a retomar las artes marciales- sonrió forzadamente, debido a que evitaba hablarle a terceros sobre su origen saiyajin, solo su familia y ex novios lo sabían.

-Voy por la llave del auto- corrió hacia su habitación antes de que siquiera parpadearan el híbrido y su amiga.

En cuestión de segundos estaba de regreso con la llave en mano.

-Gracias por el pastel Trunks. Te debo una comida- dijo sonriéndole, un poco agitada por la prisa al correr de regreso.

-Si entrenaras más seguido no te agitarías así- le recriminó regresándole la sonrisa.

-Ya pareces a mi abuelito Satán- le entregó la llave al híbrido en la mano. Trunks la sostuvo antes de alejarse y en un rápido movimiento le besó una mejilla, deteniéndose un par de segundos al contacto con su piel, para guardar en su memoria el olor que emana de sus poros. Odió estar en compañía de una tercera persona.

"_Si fuera mi novia podría besarla libremente"_ El deseo de tener algo formal con ella le pegó de golpe, confundiéndolo más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Se separó de ella como si le quemase. No lograba entenderse a sí mismo, giró la cabeza hacia donde reposaba la pequeña Arya profundamente dormida. Esbozó una tonta sonrisa al recordar la carita de la niña al verlo entrar a la casa con el pastel en mano.

-No pretendía interrumpir…- habló Evelyn levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho.

-¡No interrumpes nada!- mintió Pan mordiendo su labio inferior. Una pequeña risa se le escapó al hijo del príncipe, evitó mirarlo a los ojos debido a que sabía la razón de su risa. Claro que había interrumpido algo, y esperaba que el ardor que sentía en sus mejillas no la delataran.

-Me retiro Pan, el día de hoy entrenaré con mi padre… En cuanto esté listo te lo entrego- le mostró la llave del automóvil.

Una vez que se despidieron del empresario, la mujer mayor encaró a la hija de Gohan.

-Dime la verdad Pan… ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?- clavó su mirada marrón en los orbes azabaches de la joven.

Pan se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Tenía que contráeselo a alguien, como aquella vez que descubrió que estaba embarazada. Al igual que en aquella ocasión, ahora recurría de nuevo a su amiga y confidente.

-E… estamos saliendo- habló apretando los labios, esperando que no llegara la pregunta que indudablemente llegó.

-¿Ya sabe que es el padre de Arya?

Pan negó con la cabeza, enfrentando la dura mirada recriminatoria de su amiga. Quien desde el principio siempre le aconsejó hablar con la verdad. Temía que mentira tras mentira terminaran dañando a su testadura amiga, embarrando también a la pequeña.

-¿Qué esperas entonces?- comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento, realmente le preocupaba Pan. Había aprendido a quererla como a una hermana, a pesar de su nula disposición para salir o juntarse para charlar, excusándose siempre detrás del trabajo o su responsabilidad de madre. -Es mejor que se lo digas pronto. Podría enterarse por otro lado.

-Solo tú y yo lo sabemos, no hay manera de que se entere por otro lado- se encogió de hombros caminando hacia la cocina, fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Pan… no tiene cara de tonto. De enterarse por otro lado, ¿cómo reaccionaría?- inquirió siguiéndola de cerca.

Pan detuvo su paso frente a la mesa, la misma donde estuvo a punto de entregarse al híbrido de nuevo. Se giró hacia la castaña, suspiró hondo y respondió con voz a punto de quebrarse. -No tengo idea… tengo miedo Evelyn yo…- aspiró hondo, -yo… le estoy tomando mucho cariño… mucho- dijo antes de abrazarla, exteriorizando sus temores.

…

La puerta metálica se abrió ante el insistente llamado.

-Padre. ¿Puedo entrenar contigo?

Vegeta advirtió inquietud en la voz y mirada de su vástago.

-Pasa Trunks- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al híbrido.

Había cambiado su fino traje de ejecutivo por una réplica del traje de su padre, idéntico en cada aspecto. Los labios del príncipe se curvearon de orgullo en una sutil mueca de aprobación. Ese mocoso sí que sabía portar el traje de guerrero con el propio temple de un príncipe, y como no, si era su hijo, su sangre, su linaje.

Se posicionó en medio de la cámara de gravedad, adquiriendo inmediatamente la pose de pelea heredada por su padre.

-¡Estoy listo!- exclamó encendiendo su ki en la característica aura dorada del súper saiyajin.

-Tal parece que traes energía de sobra- dijo el príncipe, cerrando la puerta con seguro. -Prepárate para gravedad aumentada a 800 veces- avisó con voz grave, antes de teclear los números en una pantalla empotrada en la pared.

La iluminación del espacio abovedado cambió a color rojo. En cuestión de segundos, padre e hijo se repartieron certeros golpes hasta quedar exhaustos y conformes con el entrenamiento. Al terminar, salieron a tumbarse en el césped del jardín trasero, como solían hacerlo cuando surgían las ganas de charlar.

-Ya suéltalo- la voz áspera del guerrero de sangre pura rompió el silencio.

El menor gruño en respuesta, necesitaba hablar, pero ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que realmente quería.

-¿Tan malo es?- levantó una ceja divertido con la mueca de fastidio que se dibujó en el rostro de su hijo.

-Estoy confundido padre. Muy confundido-. Confesó mirando al cielo.

-¿Una mujer?- Adivinó sin dificultad. Conocía a su hijo, el híbrido era transparente para él.

Trunks Bufó ruidosamente, necesitaba con urgencia un consejo, aunque odiaba desnudar sus sentimientos. Pero su padre no se mofaría, al menos no de él.

-Me gusta Pan

Vegeta dirigió la vista hacia su hijo. Eso no lo vio venir en ningún momento.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?- inquirió con semblante neutral, sin mostrar su sorpresa.

\- No estoy seguro de lo que quiero con ella…- agachó la cabeza apenado, clavando la mirada en sus botas, como si les buscara algo en particular. -Al principio creí que era solo capricho nacido del deseo. Pero hoy, hoy tuve un fuerte deseo de saberla mi novia, no solo una amiga a la que beso de vez en cuando, a la que deseo…- interrumpió sus palabras torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa de medio lado. -Ya sabes.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, intentó en vano contener la risa, pero esta se le escapó como vómito y no pudo hacer nada para detenerla.

Trunks resopló frustrado. -Sí… búrlate de tu hijo.

Después de carcajearse a costa de su vástago por un par de minutos, aspiró hondo y lo palmeó por la espalda.

-¿Así que le traes ganas a la nieta de Kakaroto?- suspiró divertido. -Me sorprende que no hayas intentado algo- se aclaró la garganta para continuar hablando, su hijo era de las pocas personas con las que solía formular más de una oración, inclusive, disfrutaba hablar con él. -¿Te rechazó?

Briefs cerró los ojos rememorando lo vivido en la cocina de la mujer, la manera en que lo abrazó, la manera en que enredó su lengua con la de él, la urgencia de su beso, la misma urgencia que él. Su disposición al permitirle posicionarse entre sus piernas, sus gemidos ahogados cuando restregó su pelvis contra la de ella.

-No- pensó en voz alta. -No me ha rechazado. Pero siento que no es suficiente, quiero más. Pero no sé qué- al fin se animó a mirar hacia los negros ojos del príncipe, no hicieron falta más palabras. Vegeta conocía esos ojos, los mismos de su mujer y su hija. Podía jactase de nadar a través de ese océano azul y descubrir los secretos que guardaba, inclusive, lo que su propio portador ignoraba.

-Se está colando aquí- apuntó al pecho de su hijo, dándole un leve empujón con su dedo índice.

Trunks negó levantando las manos. -Es muy pronto para eso. Tal vez solo… solo…

-Niégalo las veces que quieras. Yo lo puedo ver… ya caíste.

* * *

_**Al fin he terminado el capítulo.**_

_**Ufff, tuve una semana caótica en muchos aspectos. Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero a veces se me complica mucho poder escribir.**_

_**Bueno, nuestros protagonistas al fin se refugian en alguien de confianza para confesarse. **_

_**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y su apoyo.**_

_**En cuanto al intro que subí del próximo fanfic; Esperanza. Es una loca fantasía mía, creo que un Trupan en la línea temporal del futuro sí podría darse bajo ciertas circunstancias. Habrá también Trumai, ya que esa pareja ya está establecida con el Trunks que peleó contra Zamasu, pero el otro que no luchó contra él, pues es otra historia y en él nos enfocaremos. Será divertido describir a dos Trunks, casi de la misma edad conviviendo y teniendo una mujer diferente cada uno. Pero extrañaré a Vegeta, ya que está más que muerto en esa línea temporal.**_


	10. Un pedazo de ti - Cap10

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap10**

El pasto húmedo en los pies descalzos, era una sensación nueva para la pequeña Arya. Correr a campo abierto disfrutando de la destreza del amigo de su madre para volar cometas, se había convertido en su nuevo juego favorito.

Las risas de la pequeña reinaban en el prado. Siempre era día de fiesta cuando salían con el tío Trunks.

La cometa con forma de ave prehistórica flotaba más alto que las copas de los enormes árboles de los alrededores. La noche anterior había llovido, alegrando a la flora silvestre que se mostraba en sus colores más vívidos esa tarde.

Una corriente de aire desestabilizó la cometa, haciéndola dar volteretas para terminar precipitándose contra un gran árbol. Arya de inmediato se elevó para recuperarlo, pero su madre la detuvo atrapándola de un tobillo.

-Ya te he dicho que no debes volar. Este es un sitio público y podrían verte.

-No pasa nada Pan, no hay nadie alrededor- se acercó Briefs tomando de la mano a la pequeña. –Ven, sígueme…

-Pero Trunks- la joven trató de protestar, pero el empresario fue más rápido y se elevó junto con su hija hasta la copa del enorme árbol, en menos tiempo del que se imaginó ya estaban de regreso con la cometa en las manos de la menor.

-No importa que me llames entrometido- revolvió la negra cabellera de la niña con su mano derecha -pero no creo correcto que le reprimas su naturaleza saiyajin. Debes darle la libertad para que desarrolle ese enorme potencial que tiene.

-No eres un entrometido Trunks- sonrió levemente al ver a su hija correr tratando de elevar la cometa de nuevo, -no sé cómo lidiar con eso, inclusive yo misma suelo ocultar mis habilidades del resto del mundo.

-¿Y crees que suprimiéndolos es la solución?

Pan se encogió de hombros. -Tengo la mala costumbre de huir o hacer como que no pasa nada- se alejó unos cuantos pasos hacia la dirección en donde corría su hija. -Ya no me veas con esa cara dura, vinimos a divertirnos Trunks- dijo antes de correr a auxiliar a la pequeña que estaba a punto de patear la cometa por no elevarse.

-Pero Pan…- la mujer se había alejado ya, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

"_No es sano para Arya suprimir su naturaleza. Pan me va a escuchar en otro momento"_ Siguió a la híbrida decidido a continuar con su agradable convivio, pero no olvidaría hablar con ella en cuanto la oportunidad se presentase.

Se tiraron sobre un gran tapete después de devorar algunas cajas de pizzas.

-¿Te gustó la pizza amor?- Pan limpió los restos de la salsa de tomate en la mejilla de su hija.

-Mucho, mucho… taba dica- palmeó su barriguita llena.

Briefs las observó en silencio. La mujer le parecía la criatura más hermosa cuando desempeñaba su rol maternal, la imagen era digna de una postal familiar, en la que sin duda faltaba él. Sin darse cuenta, de pronto estaba deseando formar una familia, lo que tenía visualizado como "algo" que tenía que hacer en algún futuro, pero en realidad nunca había tenido el genuino deseo. Para él, la paternidad se vislumbraba tan lejana, oculta detrás de alguna puerta cuya llave no poseía. Pero ahora se encontraba contagiado de ese familiar sentimiento que ambas transmitían. Se imaginó saliendo del trabajo, recoger a la pequeña en la guardería y regresar a casa los tres juntos, tirarse al sillón a ver películas infantiles, soportar las sesiones de peinados con moños incluidos por parte de Arya, ayudarle a lavarse los dientes y contarle un cuento antes de dormir.

Y cuando al fin descanse en su cama, rendida al más fantasioso sueño que su fecunda imaginación le brinde, será en ese momento que los adultos aprovecharán para arrojarse a los brazos del otro, ansiosos por demostrarse en la cama o donde fuese, todo el deseo que sienten por el otro. Casi podía palparlo, le pareció que había sido un estúpido por negarse a formar una familia por años. Pero no era tan sencillo, no cualquier mujer podía ocupar ese lugar en su vida; lidiar con su demandarte profesión y con su compromiso con la patrulla galáctica, que aunque se le había exentado de cumplir tiempo completo de servicio como lo hacían la mayoría de sus miembros, debido a que él no estaba dispuesto a abandonar sus responsabilidades en la tierra y a que había sido de gran ayuda en la reciente misión, eso no significaba que ya no lo llamarían más. En cualquier momento podría surgir una emergencia, pues él era de los pocos a los que se le llamaría solo en caso de emergencia, al igual que su padre y el señor Goku, de lo contrario, les quitaría el trabajo a los demás miembros que socorrían en casos donde no era necesario un inmenso poder.

-¡NO CORRAS ARYA!- gritó Pan cuando su hija se soltó de su abrazo, comenzando a correr detrás de una ardilla que iba pasando cerca.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el híbrido se levantó utilizando su velocidad sobrehumana para jalarla hacia él, pegándola de espaldas a su trabajada anatomía.

-Déjala jugar- le dijo al oído para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero se va a tropezar y…

La niña cayó de bruces sobre el pasto húmedo, se levantó y continuó correteando al asustado animal silvestre.

-Vez… no le pasa nada. Es parte de crecer.

Pan exhaló ruidosamente y se giró para estar de frente al guerrero. -Supongo que tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo, mujer- ahora le dio un casto beso en los labios.-Eres muy aprensiva, deberías darle independencia- agregó casi en un susurro, muy cerca de los labios rosáceos que lo tentaban diario.

Pan posó sus manos sobre los hombros del híbrido. -Es mi pequeña, quiero evitarle malas experiencias.

-No puedes crear una burbuja a su alrededor, tarde o temprano descubrirá el dolor… te lo digo por experiencia.

-¿Te refieres a la historia que no me terminaste de contar?

Trunks asintió con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

-¿Me vas a contar el resto?- inquirió curiosa.

-Otro día con gusto- suspiró. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-¿Qué tan personal?- sonrió con atisbos de timidez.

-¿Sabes algo del padre de Arya?

El corazón se le detuvo a Pan, tragó saliva pesadamente. -E… ¿el padre?

-Sí. El imbécil de tu ex novio.

La joven suspiró de alivio. -Ahh… Omaru.

-¿Cuál otro?- respondió frunciendo el entrecejo, divertido por la extraña confusión de la mujer.

Pan aspiró y exhaló largamente antes de hablar. -Hace mucho que no le pregunto a Evelyn por él, pero ella hizo un comentario hace pocas semanas, dijo que él y Mirely continúan con su eterno noviazgo, que al parecer no se vislumbra boda por el momento.

-¿Mirely? Recuerdo que ese era el nombre de la mujer con la que te engañó… la que era amiga tuya.

-Sí… mejor amiga, no lo olvides- agregó a modo de sarcasmo.

-Entonces, ¿siguen juntos?- levantó la ceja impresionado.

La híbrida asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad nunca te buscó para saber de su hija?

-No quiero hablar de eso Trunks- evitó mirar al par de océanos que la observaban con insistencia.

-Pero es su padre, va a llegar el momento en que Arya…

Una menuda mano se posó sobre los labios del guerrero. -Por favor- arrugó el ceño, -no tiene caso hablar de él.

Briefs retiró la mano sobre su boca en un movimiento parecido a una caricia. La joven delante de él desvió la mirada hacia el lado derecho. -No puedes huir todo el tiempo… menos de mí- ronroneo la última frase mientras le giraba el rostro tomándola por la barbilla. Pan cerró los ojos para no enfrentar los del padre de su hija, el verdadero padre de su hija.

Sus rosáceos labios fueron invadidos por la boca masculina de la cual ya reconocía el sabor y forma de besar. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que el guerrero le provocaba, olvidando todo lo demás en el momento. Solo eran ella y él.

Menos de un minuto les duró el placentero trance hipnótico que los invadía al besarse. Un ki familiar los alertó que estaban siendo observados.

La pequeña Arya los observaba intrigada a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. ¿En qué momento se acercó sin hacer ruido? Se preguntaron ambos adultos.

La joven rompió el abrazó, incómoda por la situación. Era la primera vez que su hija la veía besándose con alguien, los mimos y abrazos siempre estuvieron reservados para su hija.

Carraspeó tímidamente, provocando una sonora risotada al empresario y en consecuencia, Arya lo imitó contagiada del buen humor de su "tío".

-No tiene nada de malo Pan. Los novios se besan.

-Nosotros no somos novios- respondió agachándose hacia la niña.

Arya se acercó a su madre con la boquita preparada para plantarle un beso que fue recibido en la mejilla con enorme gozo.

-Besho a tío Tuns- pidió estirando las manitas hacia Trunks.

Al igual que Pan, él se agachó para recibir un beso en la mejilla. Su corazón se llenó de dicha ante la genuina demostración de afecto.

-Parece que lloverá de nuevo- apuntó hacia las negras nubes que se acercaban peligrosamente.

-¿Quieres tomar un café en la casa? hice galletas y te guardé algunas.

-¡Yo quero mami!- agitó sus manitas pidiendo el postre que esperaba en casa.

-Me encantaría- aceptó la invitación de la joven. Estaba decidido, quería dejar de salir con ella, ya estaba listo para el siguiente paso, le comía la ansiedad por hacerla su novia.

…

El fin de semana había pasado en total calma y el lunes comenzaba con mucho ajetreo en las oficinas principales de la corporación cápsula.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Pan asomando la cara, con la puerta de la oficina a medio abrir.

-Sí. Pasa por favor- se levantó caminando hacia ella acomodando su corbata. No pudo evitar devorarla con la vista en cuanto entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

"_Esa mujer sí que sabe vestir el color negro"_ Pensó maliciosamente.

-No te apures, aun no llega uno de los ejecutivos. Lo están esperando- se acercó ignorando los pensamientos lujuriosos del hombre frente a ella. Estiró sus brazos hacia el cuello de Trunks para ayudarle con la corbata, disfrutando del masculino y sutil perfume que usaba. -Usted… jefe. Puede darse el lujo de llegar hasta que se encuentre todo listo- sugirió coquetamente.

-¿Qué se te ocurre que hagamos mientras?- preguntó sugestivamente, tomándola por las caderas, atrayéndola con firmeza. -Ese vestido luce exquisito en ti. Me van a querer robar a mi secretaria- opinó emitiendo un ronco gruñido.

Pan se abrazó del cuello de Trunks. -No soy tu secretaria, soy la asistente de tu madre.

-Entonces, me van a querer robar a mi novia.

-Tampoco lo soy- respondió levantando su rostro, acercando sus rojos labios a los sedientos del híbrido. Trunks intentó asaltarla con un beso, pero la joven lo alejó con sutileza.

-No quiero entrar a la junta con el labial corrido.

-Puedes retocarlo- la jaló de improviso sin darle tiempo de protestar.

Rendida ante la insistencia de su amigo, se dejó seducir por esa manera de besar, tan irresistiblemente embriagante de él.

Trunks había pensado en lo dicho por su padre unos días atrás. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el saiyajin de sangre pura tenía razón. De alguna manera, la híbrida se había colado no solo en sus pensamientos, también en su corazón. Ahora sabía que no se conformaría solo con algunos besos a escondidas y coqueteos, él deseaba más, deseaba tomarle la mano delante de las demás personas, poder darse el lujo de saberla prohibida para el resto de hombres en el universo entero, robarle el aliento al besarla en público.

Poco a poco la fue guiando sutilmente hacia un sillón que reposaba solitario contra una blanca pared. Intentó recostarla con intenciones de posarse sobre ella, importándole nada que su corbata se desacomodara de nuevo.

-T… Trunks… no…- lo empujó con suavidad.

-Pan- susurró acercándose al oído, insistiendo en pegar su necesitado cuerpo al de ella. -También lo deseas tanto como yo. Lo supe desde la vez que casi lo hacemos en tu cocina- lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y continuó probando su tersa piel, en una larga caricia con su lengua, bajando hasta donde comenzaba el escote, a la altura de la clavícula.

De nuevo trató de empujarlo sin éxito, Briefs la tenía atrapada entre sus trabajados brazos.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo entre suspiros, intentando sonar seria.

-Soy el jefe, puedo llegar un poco tarde- sonrió de lado, -tu misma lo dijiste.

-Trunks… no debemos.

El heredero la olfateó con descaro cerrando los ojos concentrado.

-Te excita la idea. Lo sé.

Pan exhaló tomando valor. -Sí Trunks. Lo deseo…- sus labios fueron atacados de nuevo, evitando que continuara hablando.

Las manos de híbrido no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a estrujar el menudo cuerpo femenino con vehemencia, apretando con vigor los redondeados glúteos, sintiendo a través de la fina tela de la falda, el elástico de la diminuta ropa interior que ella llevaba puesta.

En contra de los deseos de su cuerpo, la joven rompió el delicioso beso para hablar. -No estoy lista Trunks.

-Puedo oler tu excitación mujer, estas tan excitada como yo- con atrevimiento restregó su pelvis contra el abdomen de ella, haciendo que pudiera sentir la erección que le provocaba al empresario.

Gimió débilmente, avivando la llama del deseo que dominaba al hombre.

-Me… ahh- los labios masculinos sobre su barbilla depositando pequeños mordiscos y delicados besos la distraían. -Escúchame. ¡Por favor Trunks!- habló con decisión.

El híbrido captó que ella tenía la urgente necesidad de hablar. La miró fijamente a los ojos sin soltar su abrazo, dándole el espacio para que pudiese articular palabras.

Pan agradeció el gesto con una sutil sonrisa. -Lo que quiero decir, es que no me siento preparada mentalmente…- bajó la vista hacia la corbata, observándola como si fuera lo único por ver. -La última vez que… que lo hice- tragó saliva, -fue en la habitación del tiempo- confesó con vergüenza, mordiendo involuntariamente su labio inferior.

No había razonado sobre eso antes. Pero era de esperarse, sabía por su madre y hermana que ella se dedicó a su hija y trabajo en esos años, sabía que se negó a salir a socializar, que no volvió a tener nada que ver con el imbécil de su ex novio, ni con ningún otro, debido a que ahora era madre y se había tomado su rol maternal muy en serio.

"_Probablemente fue su mala experiencia con el idiota de su ex, lo que influyó en su desconfianza para darse una nueva oportunidad. Le ha de haber pasado lo mismo que a mí, después de la decepción, pasé por aquella etapa de soledad y abstinencia para curar mis heridas"_ Recapacitó.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa. -Mujer… te entiendo más de lo que crees- le depositó un casto beso en la frente. -Pero eso no te salva de lo otro- levantó una ceja, estaba decidido a tener un "sí" por respuesta.

-¿Lo otro?

-No saldremos de mi oficina hasta que aceptes dejar de salir conmigo, y ser oficialmente "mí" novia- le acomodó un lacio y rebelde mechón de cabello a la joven detrás de su oreja, con la sutil caricia que los dedos de Trunks le brindaron, provocó que se le escapase un hondo suspiro a la muchacha.

-Pero Trunks… te acabo de decir que no estoy lista…

-Entiendo que no estés lista para tener sexo. Yo puedo esperar el tiempo que necesites-. Relamió sus labios antes de continuar. -Pero al menos date la oportunidad… dame la oportunidad- hizo una pausa dudando en continuar con lo que estaba pensando. Tomó aire y lo soltó. -Yo no soy él. Yo te quiero Pan.

"_Creo que te amo"_ No se atrevió a confesarlo en voz alta.

Las negras cejas de la joven se fruncieron en una mueca de confusión. El hombre le gustaba mucho más de lo que podía admitir, no solo físicamente. Le gustaba su personalidad, su entereza, su fuerza. Nunca había salido o tenido un novio con fuerza significativa, los anteriores fueron unos debiluchos que por mucho que se ejercitarán, jamás lograrían tener ni una décima parte de la fuerza que ella poseía, lo que la hizo sentir incómoda en más de una ocasión.

También le gustaba su carácter, su manía se coquetear con ella, lo mucho que congeniaba con Arya, y… ¿cómo no?, si llevaba su sangre.

"_¿Qué hago?"_ Se preguntó sintiendo la respiración del heredero chocando contra su sien. La fragancia del perfume masculino mezclada con la esencia natural de él, la turbaba. A eso le sumaba su calor corporal rodeándola en un cálido abrazo, el tono de voz del hombre, masculino y aterciopelado.

Un par de leves toques en la puerta los regresaron a la realidad. Pan empujó con éxito a su amigo, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él, en dirección al escritorio.

-Adelante Mati- dijo Trunks en voz alta, también volteándose hacia el escritorio, para limpiar de sus labios cualquier rastro de labial rojo que usaba la mujer que besó.

Pan hizo lo mismo fingiendo poner atención a su celular, el cual sacó de una bolsa de su corto vestido.

-Ya se encuentran todos los ejecutivos en la sala señor- avisó la secretaria al abrir la puerta.

Trunks se volteó hacia ella sonriendo. -Gracias Mati… en un momento voy. La señorita Son estaba por darme su opinión sobre lo que diré, pero tuvo que contestar un mensaje- hizo una pausa para observar a la mujer enfundada en el ceñido vestido negro, luego retornó su vista hacia su secretaria. -De su respuesta depende si cambio o no algunos detalles de mi discurso.

-Todo saldrá excelente señor. Voy a ofrecerles algo de beber para darle tiempo a terminar de preparar su discurso. No se apure- le cerró un ojo de manera cómplice y cerró la puerta, dejado de nuevo solos a los híbridos.

-Supongo que mi labial se arruinó- opinó Pan haciendo un puchero. -¿Al menos me veo presentable? ¿No se corrió mucho?- continuó limpiando con sus dedos alrededor de sus labios.

-Ya no está tu labial, pero no lo tienes corrido- levantó la mano para acariciarle los labios, pero ella se alejó con intenciones de salir de la oficina.

-Ya lo están esperando jefe- tomó la perilla para girarla, pero una mano más grande que la de ella se posó en la puerta, deteniéndola.

-Tranquila mujer, tenemos unos cinco minutos más. Mati les ofrecerá algo de beber y los conozco, sé lo que pedirán y no es lo mismo, lo que hará que Mati tarde más.

-Pero Trunks…

-Ven…- la atrajo por la cintura, aspirando de nuevo ese olor que lo enloquecía. -No me presentaré en la junta hasta escuchar un _sí_ de tus dulces labios.

-No es el momento Trunks.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero esperar a que sea el momento- acercó su rostro hacia una mejilla sonrosada de la joven, -no puedo esperar Pan… te quiero… te necesito- dijo en un débil susurro, avergonzado por mostrar su debilidad.

Las palabras del híbrido conmovieron a la joven, ablandaron más su confundido corazón, brindándole el pretexto necesario para arrojarse por la borda hacia un precipicio desconocido, en los brazos del padre de su hija. Ella no sabía que esperar al aceptar la propuesta del hijo del príncipe de su raza, no tenía idea de todo lo que implicaría. Temía salir del estado de comodidad en el que se encontraba, donde solo ellos dos sabían de ese juego, donde los demás eran ajenos. ¿Qué diría Bulma? ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Ella ahora era madre, posiblemente recibiría críticas por tener una relación en vez de estar dedicándose de lleno a ser madre, como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Posiblemente perdería credibilidad y la confianza ganada entre sus compañeros de trabajo.

Pero por otro lado estaba Arya. Si comenzaba una relación con Trunks, eso le ayudaría a conocerlo más, mucho más, ganarse su confianza, afianzar su cariño y así, en el momento oportuno poder soltarle la verdad. Con la certeza de no salir dañada en el proceso, principalmente la niña. En caso de que Trunks llegara a rechazar a su propia hija, sería devastador para ella, pues comenzaba a enamorarse de él.

Observó fijamente el par de ojos azules que escudriñaban curiosos los de ella. Su respuesta, la que le salía del corazón, la tenía atorada en la garganta, presa de sus miedos, de sus inseguridades

"_¿Qué siento por ti Trunks?"_

Decidió utilizar el humor para bajar la tensión que comenzaba a reinar su cuerpo.

-¿Sabías que lo que estás haciendo es acoso?- levantó una ceja juguetona. -Y secuestro- agregó fingiendo indignación.

-Vale la pena correr el riesgo- quiso apegarla más hacia él por las caderas, pero declinó continuar seduciéndola. No deseaba ser rechazado, ella había dejado muy claro que mentalmente no se encontraba lista para un encuentro más íntimo y el tiempo lo tenía limitado, prácticamente le pisaba los talones. Suspiró decidido, al menos le quedaba claro que ella disfrutaba de su compañía, que le atraía físicamente, de lo contrario no estaría saliendo con él. Faltaba algo, lo más importante, ¿qué sentía Pan por él?

Temeroso, tomó aire antes de hablar. -Pan… ¿sientes algo por mí?- se relamió los labios para agregar antes de que ella abriera la boca. -En caso de que tu respuesta sea que, nada. Juro que no volveré a insistir- la soltó con reticencia, dándole espacio, preparándose para una respuesta negativa.

-Lo que siento por ti es fuerte…- tragó saliva dispuesta a lanzarse al precipicio, era mejor que continuar con dudas y miedos. Ya era hora de ser valiente. -Es tan fuerte que me desconcierta.

Briefs ladeo la cabeza tratando de interpretar lo dicho por la joven, sin dejar de hurgar en el par de orbes que consideraba los más bellos de la galaxia.

-Yo te quiero Trunks- agachó la mirada como buscando algo interesante en el piso. -Te quiero mucho- dijo en un hilo de voz, casi en un susurró tímido. Tenía mucho tiempo sin confesar sus sentimientos a un hombre y debido a su mala experiencia pasada, ahora actuaba con miedo, con desconfianza.

Trunks percibió el ki de su hermana moverse mientras se elevaba con lentitud. El tiempo se le había esfumado.

"_Maldición"_ Pensó desviando su mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera, ya no tardaban en tocar a su puerta de nuevo, y ahora sería su hermana con justificada molestia, por arruinarle la presentación de su nuevo proyecto.

Pan advirtió que Briefs cambió su semblante a uno que conocía muy bien cuando lo veía presionado. Entonces, también percibió el ki de la heredera yendo hacia ellos, probablemente para sacar a su hermano a jalones de una oreja, la energía subía como cuando se molestaba por algo.

-Bra viene. No quiero entrar a la junta con esa duda revoloteando en mi cabeza- tomó una mano de Pan y la posó sobre su pecho. -¿Acaso no sientes mi corazón desbocarse? Habla de una vez mujer.

Pan cerró los ojos y tomó aire. No deseaba pensarlo más, pues lo único que lograría sería buscar más pretextos para negarse, no le convenía si deseaba confesarle su secreto más adelante.

-Sí Trunks- dijo débilmente justo antes de que la científica más joven de los Briefs abriera la puerta.

-¡¿Qué demonios esperas Trunks Briefs?!- entró dando un portazo.

Los híbridos de cabello negro y lila se encontraban a un paso de distancia uno del otro, con semblante serio, como si estuviesen en medio de algo importante.

Trunks pestañeó un par de veces, turbado por la positiva respuesta de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y la inoportuna intromisión de su hermana menor.

-Ehh… ya estábamos por salir- fingió una sonrisa forzada que la joven científica supo reconocer.

Bra entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba con detenimiento a su hermano, luego desvió la vista hacia la hija de Gohan.

-Me adelanto…- giró sus talones dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo para hablarle a su hermano con voz autoritaria. -Te quiero allá en menos de un minuto… y limpia bien tus labios. A menos que tu intensión fuera presentarte con labial…- finalizó con una sonrisa burlona, muy al estilo de su padre.

Sin darle tiempo a réplica, la asistente corrió al baño por papel para borrar los rastros de sus besos en los labios de su jefe. Igualmente ella dejó los suyos en su color natural, sin ninguna señal de haber estado coloreados antes.

En un rápido movimiento, se acercó para besarlo una vez más, recargando su cuerpo contra el hombre, quien la recibió atrayéndola hasta quedar sentado sobre el escritorio, posando instintivamente las manos sobre sus glúteos, con el estómago hecho mil nudos ante la agradable revelación.

-Quiero oírlo de nuevo- ordenó entre besos.

-Sí quiero- repitió tomando valor.

-En este momento me gustaría tener algún poder para detener el tiempo, para abrazarte toda la eternidad- soltó sin pensarlo antes, exponiendo de más sus sentimientos.

Pan rompió el beso intentando ocultar que experimentaba la misma emoción. -Adelántate tú- lo jaló del brazo hacia la puerta. -Yo te alcanzo en seguida- prácticamente lo empujó hacia el lobby de las oficinas principales.

Briefs se dejó llevar divertido por el sonrojo natural de la mujer, sabía que por dentro le comían los nervios al haber sido descubierta su aventura en la oficina, aunque por fuera fingiera seriedad y aplomo.

Decidió no importunarla ni enfurecer más a la joven científica, por lo que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la sala de juntas, entrando con una amplia sonrisa que no pudo borrar durante la junta. Ni siquiera cuando su joven asistente hizo acto de presencia, con esos tentadores labios envueltos de nuevo en color carmín, logrando que más de un ejecutivo la mirara como si fuese un jugoso filete de carne listo para ser devorado. Una sucia manía que poseía la mayoría de los altos ejecutivos que conocía, al menos con las empleadas, porque con su hermana Bra, nunca le tocó observar nada impropio en la manera que la observaban o se referían a ella, a pesar de su destacada belleza.

…

Con una toalla blanca secaba su lacio cabello, tan absorto estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no advirtió el ki familiar en su propia habitación.

-Dime que estas vestido- habló Bra en cuando escuchó los pasos de su hermano salir del baño.

Trunks se regresó de golpe, permaneciendo detrás del muro. -Mínimo avisa que vendrías- arrugó su ceño dirigiéndose al armario para vestirse. -Esa mala costumbre nunca se le quitará- masculló sacando una pijama en color verde olivo.

-Ya puedes voltear- le dijo al verla frente al ventanal abierto de la pequeña terraza que poseía en su gran habitación.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!- exclamo corriendo a sentarse sobre la cama. Arrastró un cojín y se apoyó en él, mientras miraba expectante a su hermano mayor.

Trunks la imitó sentándose al lado de ella y tomando otro cojín. -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- sonrió emocionado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa mezcla de emociones propias de un jovencito.

Si había alguna palabra para definir lo que sentía, definitivamente era; ilusión.

El primogénito tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sonrió como muchachito ilusionado y lo soltó con orgullo. -Pan es _mí_ novia- dio énfasis en la palabra mí.

Bra quedó en silencio con la boca medio abierta.

-¿Te quedaste muda, hermanita?- inquirió burlón.

La joven científica se levantó y lo señaló con el dedo índice. -¡No te atrevas a jugar con ella! Te lo advierto Trunks.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Como si no supiera que pasas de una mujer a otra. ¿Acaso crees que soy tan ingenua como para creer que te cambiaste de casa solo para ser independiente? De seguro lo hiciste para poder traer aquí a tus aventuras y hacer tus fiestas.

-Eso sí que fue una revelación- levantó sus cejas color lavanda, -ignoraba que me tuvieras en el concepto de mujeriego.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe. Todas esas fotografías que han salido en las revistas de chismes…

-Me parece curioso que una mujer con tu inteligencia lea esa basura- la interrumpió ofendido.

-¿Y cómo no? Si es mi único hermano el involucrado en esos chismes de faldas.

-Tú lo has dicho hermanita. Chismes- respondió tranquilamente desde donde se encontraba sentado. Nada arruinaría su excelente estado de humor, nada ensombrecería la felicidad que inundaba todo su ser.

-No niegues que con esas mujeres…

-Lo que yo haya hecho…- la interrumpió elevando su voz, pero manteniendo la tranquilidad, -pertenece al pasado. No pretendo navegar con bandera de santo, porque no lo soy. Pero a pesar de la inestabilidad de mi conducta en el ámbito sentimental, Pan confía en mí y yo no quiero fallarle. Bra…- mordió su labio inferior deseando tragarse lo que estaba por decir, le costaba admitirlo, pero cada vez se convencía más de que su padre tenía razón.

-Creo que me enamoré de ella.

…

La noche estrellada comenzó a caer sobre la montaña Paoz. Un par de naves último modelo de la corporación cápsula se encontraba en las afueras de la casa con domo redondeado de los Son.

-¿Gustas más pay?- Milk le ofreció al heredero de los Briefs.

-No, gracias. Ya me llené.

-Si mi padre estuviera aquí, no le hubiera importado estar lleno- comentó Goten a un lado de su amigo.

-Mi Goku siempre tiene espacio para más comida- agregó Milk. La mujer madura se encontraba feliz con la nueva noticia que recién había recibido. Su querida nieta, novia del empresario con más poder adquisitivo en la tierra, sin olvidar que también era poseedor de un enorme poder, pero a diferencia de los saiyajines de raza pura, Trunks tenía una vida profesional, no solo vivía para entrenar, él era muy dedicado en todo lo que le apasionaba, y dirigir su empresa le apasionaba.

"_De seguro será un buen marido"_ Pensó retirándose hacia la cocina para comenzar a lavar los platos sucios del convivio.

-No te molestes abuelita- se apresuró Pan tomando la esponja para tallar.

Milk le arrebató la esponja a su nieta. -Ve con los demás, yo me encargo de esto-. Le dio unos leves golpecitos con el codo mientras levantaba las cejas divertida. -Se nota que Arya le tiene cariño.

Pan se limitó a sonreír con timidez. Sabía que daría de qué hablar al hacerlo oficial, pero no se imaginaba que la relación con el heredero sería tan bien recibida por las familias de ambos. Tanto, que su abuela se tomó la molestia de preparar sus más deliciosos platillos con el fin de festejar.

Una de las razones por las cuales se encontraba tan entusiasmada la esposa de Goku, era porque había visto ese brillo único en los ojos azules del híbrido, ese brillo que se posee cuando se está enamorado. Si todo marchaba bien entre ellos, su nieta dejaría de ser madre soltera muy pronto, y Arya tendría una figura paterna a la cual llamar papá.

Por su parte, Bulma también compartía la misma emoción que su amiga Milk, su retoño al fin se decidía a tener una relación estable y dejaba de andar de flor en flor, como ya era costumbre desde hacía más de una década. Si todo iba bien, posiblemente pronto sentaría cabeza y le daría el nieto que tanto ansiaba.

-Ya es hora de retirarnos- dijo la científica estirando sus brazos. -Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo en el nuevo laboratorio biológico.

-En cuanto pueda me doy una vuelta- habló Gohan, entusiasmado con todo lo referente a la ciencia. Ahora que la corporación cápsula comenzaba a incursionar en la biología, tendría más motivos para viajar a la capital del oeste y ver a su hija y nieta, pues él mismo ayudaría con algunas investigaciones para encontrar la cura de algunas enfermedades.

-Cuando quieras Gohan, el padre de mi nuera siempre será bienvenido.

El hijo mayor de Goku se encogió de hombros abochornado. A pesar de tener un profundo respeto y cariño hacia el híbrido de cabellos lilas, aun no se acostumbraba a la relación que sostenía con su única hija, pero le bastaba con ver la gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro, al que él insistía en encontrarle rasgos infantiles. Para él siempre seria su niña.

…

Pasó un mes de tranquilo noviazgo. Entre semana se vieron esporádicamente en las oficinas, coqueteaban y se robaban besos. En las tardes de al menos cuatro días a la semana, Trunks ayudó a Pan con el entrenamiento de Arya, los días que no entrenaban, la dejaba descansar de su presencia, no deseaba empalagarla, también él necesitaba esas horas a solas en su casa, meditando sobre sus sentimientos y el giro que estaba dando su vida. Los fines de semana, al menos un día, salían a comer solos. A pesar de continuar deseándola con intensidad, ya no había vuelto a intentar seducirla, quería ganarse su confianza y que el próximo encuentro fuera tan sublime como el primero, pero ahora ella se entregaría por gusto, no por despecho. Tal vez por amor.

-Al fin se durmió- Pan se acomodó al lado de su novio sobando sus brazos debido a que comenzaba a refrescar.

El híbrido la rodeó con un brazo brindándole calor. -No me vayas a reprochar mi brillante idea de acampar- dijo a modo de puchero. -¿No crees que valió la pena? Estaba feliz.

El corazón de Pan dio un brinco, ese incómodo nudo en el estómago cada vez se volvía más frecuente.

Trunks tenía razón, cada gramo de cansancio en su cuerpo valía la pena, su hija estuvo feliz con toda la experiencia de acampar, jugó y conoció animales nuevos de la mano de su padre, al que llamaba tío.

Ese día cumplían un mes de noviazgo, y en vez de estar cenando ellos dos solos, en algún restaurante exclusivo, con copas de vino y plática seductora, se encontraban llenos de tierra y hojas secas, sentados frente a una fogata improvisada, cansados y con ropa casual, pero felices de haber convivido juntos con su hija. Era frecuente que Trunks incluyera a Arya en sus planes de pareja, siempre pensaba en ella, siempre la mimaba, la quería, realmente le había tomado mucho cariño, eso era algo de lo que Pan ya estaba convencida.

"_Ya casi está listo"_ Pensó esperanzada. Quería afianzar el lazo entre su novio y su hija antes de soltarle la verdad, quería asegurar que no surgiera rechazo o rencor, para eso necesitaba más tiempo, en lo que ella misma comprobaba que él se encontraba listo para desempeñar su rol paternal.

En silencio observaron las estrellas disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Ya para este punto no eran necesarias las palabras para tener un buen momento, en el que el sexo también estaba ausente. Solo eran ellos dos luchando por mantener a raya sus desbocados corazones. Aunque no lo admitían por completo para ellos mismos, ambos se encontraban enredados hasta el cuello por ese intruso sentimiento llamado amor.

-Vamos a dormir- Briefs rompió el silencio al ver que la llama en la fogata comenzaba a extinguirse.

Para la ocasión, el híbrido levantó una casa de campaña con sus propias manos, no con una cápsula hoipoi, sino una a la antigua, para darles una experiencia más genuina de acampar a sus acompañantes. Después de batallar con el orden de las estacas y maldecir por no llevar las instrucciones de instalación, logró levantarla triunfalmente. La casa tenía el tamaño exacto para los tres y contaba con dos grandes bolsas de dormir.

Al entrar se encontraron a Arya acostada a todo lo ancho de la bolsa de dormir que se supone compartiría con su madre.

-Espero que no se despierte al moverla- susurró para no perturbar el sueño de la pequeña.

-Déjala- la detuvo con una mano rodeando su pequeña cintura. -Duerme conmigo.

-¿No pretenderás que…?- casi se le sale en voz alta.

-¿Cómo crees Pan? No te lo propondría con la niña durmiendo a un lado- reprochó ofendido.

-No quiero quitarte espacio- declinó la invitación quitándose el calzado. -No tengo donde vestirme para dormir- mordió sus labios apenada. No le gustaba dormir con sostén y pantalón, no había pensado en que se tendría que desvestir frente a él.

Por su parte, Trunks ya se había despojado de sus botas y bajaba su pantalón con naturalidad. La joven se volteó para no ser sorprendida deleitándose con la curva de los trabajados músculos de las piernas masculinas. Se relamió los labios resignada a imitarlo, desabotonó sus sostén y lo deslizó fuera de su playera con maestría, con rapidez se bajó el pantalón, no sin antes asegurarse de que su novio se encontraba de espaldas a ella, entretenido mientras desabotonaba su camisa de hombre de montaña, como él llamó a su atuendo de ese día.

Sigilosamente se disponía a mover a su hija, pero las manos audaces del híbrido la jalaron hacia él.

-No me temas- susurró para no hacer ruido. -Hoy cumplimos un mes de novios y lo único que quiero es sentir tu calor a mi lado, nada más… y respirar tu aroma, si no es mucho pedir.

Las palabras del híbrido le dieron el pretexto perfecto para experimentar de nuevo dormir a su lado, pero ahora en un contexto muy diferente.

Trunks la acunó entre sus brazos y ella se dejó llevar, entrelazando sus piernas desnudas con las de él, poco o nada le importó vestir solo su ropa interior y una playera, él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-Buenas noches hermosa- le depositó un dulce beso en los labios, beso que fue recibido con gran entusiasmo, haciendo que se volviera mucho más extenso de lo planeado, algunos pequeños gemidos escaparon de la boca de Pan mientras sus cuerpos cobraban vida propia y se comenzaban a frotar, elevándolos al cielo con la grata sensación del reconocimiento de sus pieles.

-Te quiero Trunks… te quiero mucho- musitó entre besos, tragándose un te amo que no estaba preparada para aceptar, mucho menos para soltar.

-Y yo a ti… mi princesa- la llamó como solía referirse en la adolescencia a la mujer que aún no tenía nombre, pero que sería su compañera en un futuro. Título que lo llegó a utilizar a modo de broma, debido a que él era el hijo de un príncipe, por lo tanto, la mujer con la que contrajera matrimonio sería una princesa.

-Te quiero…

-Te quiero…

Se escuchó con insistencia entre besos, mientras él contenía sus ganas de explorar el cuerpo de la mujer, limitándose en apretar el abrazo, pegándola hacia él como si quisiese escapar.

-Te quiero…

-Yo tamien te quello…

La vocecita infantil los hizo voltear asustados.

Arya se encontraba sentada, disfrutando de las demostraciones de cariño que los adultos se daban.

-Arya…- musitó apenada.

La pequeña se lanzó hacia sus padres abrazándolos con sus pequeños brazos.

-Te queyo tío Tuns.

-Y yo a ti mi niña.

La respuesta de Trunks le sacó un par de lágrimas a la joven, que disimuladamente secó con una mano.

-Ven, vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde- Pan le señaló la otra bolsa de dormir.

-NO- hizo un mohin, -quello mimir con tío Tuns.

-Arya, ven con mami- intentó persuadirla, pero la niña ya se estaba acomodando, acurrucándose en el brazo donde su madre se había estado recargando antes.

-Ven Pan… durmamos juntos. Después de todo esta actividad la hicimos para los tres. Descansemos que mañana vamos de pesca muy temprano.

Un enorme bostezo le ganó a la híbrida, dándole la razón a su novio. Se dejó sucumbir ante la seducción de un merecido descanso, dejando su cuerpo relajarse junto a su hija, atrayéndola en un cálido abrazo, hasta que el fresco de la noche le arrancó un par de escalofríos. Atento a las necesidades de sus invitadas, Trunks las cubrió con una de las cobijas que inteligentemente decidió llevar, antes de dormir se topó con un par de ojos azabaches que lo observaban en silencio.

-Gracias Trunks- susurró para no despertar a su hija, que comenzaba a quedarse dormida de nuevo.

-Gracias a ti, por esta oportunidad que me diste hace un mes- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Moría por besarla de nuevo, pero no quería perturbar el sueño de la pequeña que se encontraba entre ellos.

Los tres se quedaron dormidos entre el ruido de los grillos y el suave viento de las montañas arrullándolos. Trunks se sentía dichoso, ¿cuándo hubiera imaginado que disfrutaría tanto de dormir con una bella mujer sin haber sexo de por medio?, era algo nuevo para él y le inundaba el pecho de felicidad. Con ese agradable descubrimiento cayó en lo más profundo de sus sueños, con el calor de familia que la mujer y ese pequeño pedazo de ella le brindaban.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron dentro de la casa de campaña.

Pan fue la primera en abrir los ojos, nada la había preparado para lo que vio. Padre e hija durmiendo del mismo lado, tan parecidos inclusive al dormir, ¿cómo era que nadie se daba cuenta?

El mismo tono de azul en los ojos, mismo color de piel, misma curvatura de los labios. Inclusive al enojarse, Arya mostraba el mismo ceño fruncido, herencia de su abuelo paterno.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

"_Solo dame un poco más de tiempo, ya pronto te lo confesaré… y espero que Kamisama me ayude, porque me aterra perderte. Creo que me enamoré"_

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. Últimamente se me dificulta subir capítulos tan seguido, no desesperen si me tardo un par de semanas, por lo menos procuro que no llegue a más de tres. En caso de suceder, será por causas de fuerza mayor.**

**Hubo mucha miel y ternura en este capítulo, pero no se confíen, una tormenta se avecina.**

**Muchas gracias por los mensajes que me dejan, así me doy cuenta si les gusta o no la historia, y me motiva para apurarme a escribir, aunque no se compara con el fanfic de Vegebul, esa pareja tiene tantos seguidores como estrellas en el universo. **

**Aunque es más pequeña la comunidad del Trupan, tal vez por no ser canon, yo le he tomado cariño a esta pareja, y es algo que ya traigo desde los 90s, cuando estaba GT, a pesar que la Pan de GT es desagradable a mi gusto. Pero yo siempre la visualicé diferente, con más edad y una personalidad más madura.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. No desanimen, viene un lemon pronto, pero a diferencia del primero, habrá amor de por medio, mucho amor.**


	11. Un pedazo de ti - Cap11

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap11**

Ese día llovía a cántaros en la capital del oeste y muchas calles se encontraban inundadas, principalmente las más viejas. Pero para Pan eso no era impedimento para llegar a su casa sin complicaciones. Tenía unos días que su novio le había regresado su querido automóvil, el cual había sido renovado por la mismísima Bulma Briefs, quien le había cambiado el motor por uno de última generación, se le había instalado una refrigeración nueva y un sistema que lo hacía elevarse y tener la función de nave a corta distancia. Inclusive se le instaló una pequeña pantalla en el asiento trasero con un enorme catálogo de películas infantiles, para que la pequeña Arya se entretuviera durante los trayectos largos. Esto último había sido idea del tío Trunks.

"_Debo de ser la mujer con más suerte en el planeta. Y no lo merezco"_ Pensó viendo la lluvia caer desde la ventana de la oficina de Bulma, oficina que la dueña en raras ocasiones visitaba y que era ocupada por su asistente la mayoría del tiempo.

Ya tenía dos meses de mágico noviazgo con su jefe y amigo de la familia. Briefs era considerado con ella, detallista, divertido y a diferencia de sus pasados novios, él la incitaba a entrenar, le estaba despertando a la guerrera saiyajin que dormía en ella, a la que había suprimido porque le incomodaba a sus pasados novios. A ellos no les gustaba que su bella novia fuera mucho más fuerte que ellos y en especial al último. El cual la chantajeó diciéndole que se pusiera en su lugar, que era humillante que se burlaran de él porque su novia podía cargarlo como si fuera un costal de papas y un sinfín de absurdos pretextos para que ella desistiera de volverse más fuerte.

Así fue, que la muchachita que deseaba emular al súper héroe que alguna vez fue su padre; el gran saiyaman, se vio orillada a tirar su casco y dejar la justicia en manos de la policía, después de todo ya tenían a Krilin.

Pero con Trunks era diferente, a él le gustaba verla demostrando todo su poder, no se cansaba de decirle que tenía un gran potencial, que era una gran guerrera. Él parecía ser perfecto en todos los aspectos, al menos para ella.

Solo había un enigma en cuanto a su novio, las veces que ella trató de sacar a colación el tema de aquella experiencia que cambió su personalidad, él parecía darle vuelta a la conversación. Siempre había algo que interrumpía la charla, parecía que él mismo tenía controlado el tiempo y espacio para que confabulara a su favor. Eso le intrigaba, pero, ¿quién era ella para presionarlo? Era la menos indicada para juzgarlo por ocultar algo de su vida, porque estaba segura de que él escondía algo, tenía experiencia mintiendo y podía oler cuando alguien más mentía. De cualquier manera, no podría ser peor que lo que ella le ocultaba.

Se abrazó frotando sus brazos mientras observaba por la ventana la lluvia caer, causando estragos en los ciudadanos que transitaban las calles.

"_Debo hacerlo pronto"_

Arrugó su entrecejo decidida a romper el silencio cuanto antes. Se había enamorado del híbrido y ahora el silencio le oprimía el pecho, le dolía demasiado mentirle.

Suspiró recordando sus sentimientos hacia Trunks esos tres años en los que él estuvo ausente. Las veces que fue testigo de cuando Bulma habló con él a través de una pantalla, la vio encenderla y teclear las coordenadas hacia la nave de su hijo, sabía las coordenadas de memoria y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de llamarle durante el primer año, pero se acobardaba a última hora interrumpiendo la señal, buscando cualquier pretexto para no enfrentarlo en ese momento, dejándolo para después, un después que aún no llegaba.

"_Él me quiere. Entenderá si muestro sinceridad y no la rechazará, le ha tomado mucho cariño"_

Suspiró resignada a que continuaría lloviendo y decidió apurarse a ir por su hija. Briefs se encontraba en los nuevos laboratorios con su madre y hermana, así que no pasaría a despedirse de él con un tierno beso, como acostumbraba desde que eran novios.

…

El olor a nuevo reinaba en todo el edificio, los pisos pulcros resonaban ante las pisadas de los zapatos de los dueños que caminaban por las instalaciones.

-La semana que entra viene Gohan. Ya me confirmó la conferencia que impartirá para nuestros empleados- comentó Bulma a su primogénito.

-Sí. Me dijo Pan en la mañana- respondió mientras continuaban caminando hacia la salida. -Está muy emocionada porque lo tendrá de huésped, vendrá Videl con él- abrió la puerta caballerosamente a su madre y hermana.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta el automóvil de Bulma y antes de subir, la científica se giró para ver a los ojos de su hijo.

-Veo que lo de ustedes va floreciendo- se sonrió con picardía. -Hacen una linda pareja.

-Eso es muy cierto- afirmó Bra desde adentro del automóvil, mientras se acomodaba el cinturón.

-Me da mucho gusto que mi retoño haya encontrado a una mujer perfecta para él- le cerró un ojo a manera de complicidad, -espero que pronto me den un nieto- dijo antes de subir al automóvil y bajar el vidrio de la ventana para agregar. -Aunque he de suponer que se están cuidando.

-Ahh…- Trunks rascó su barbilla con algo de vergüenza. -No madre.

Bulma abrió los ojos emocionada, mientras Bra se agachaba para ver el rostro de su hermano a través de la ventana.

-¡No, no, no! No es lo que están pensando- se mordió los labios antes de continuar, -Pan y yo no… estamos haciendo…

-¿Cómo? ¿No te la has llevado a la cama?- inquirió con curiosidad. Conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que no era un santo.

-¡Mamá!- chilló Bra escandalizada, no esperaba que su madre dijera en voz alta lo mismo que ella estaba pensando.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué tiene de malo Bra? Ya son adultos.

Trunks negó con la cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrado a las impertinencias de su madre y estaba convencido de que así sería hasta el último día de su vida.

-Eso quiere decir que las cosas van en serio con ella- levantó ambas cejas. Tenía el presentimiento de que la nieta de su amigo solo fuera un pasatiempo más para su hijo, pero al parecer, había estado equivocada y se alegraba de eso.

-Mucho más de lo que crees mamá- respondió con una luz en sus ojos, una luz que hacía varios años que no veía en él.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro.

-Te estaré vigilando hermanito- agregó Bra, aun con atisbos de duda en cuanto a los sentimientos de su hermano.

Finalmente, el automóvil avanzó dejando al híbrido solo y pensativo.

"_Parece que la lluvia no cesará_" Pensó al ver el aguacero cayendo afuera del estacionamiento techado. _"Espero no se le complique a Pan llegar a casa"_

Una risa se le escapó al caer en cuenta de que desde hacía más de dos meses que ella, de alguna u otra, siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos. Todo tenía que ver con ella, hasta las cosas más mínimas de la vida, todo se resumía a ella.

No pudo evitar ir directo hacia la casa de su novia, no tenía ganas de luchar en el tráfico contra otros transeúntes estresados por culpa del clima. Así que encapsuló su auto y voló directamente hacia la casa de la hija de Gohan.

Le costaba trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos por culpa de las gruesas gotas de agua cayendo en dirección a su rostro. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el ki de su amada, el cual percibió de inmediato y guiándose a través de ese sentido, voló con los ojos cerrados.

"_Sin duda, mi padre tiene razón al decir que corro con mucha suerte al poseer mis habilidades"_

En poco tiempo se encontró aterrizando frente a la casa de su novia.

-¡Pero Trunks!- chilló al verlo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Hay algún problema si paso?- inquirió advirtiendo que escurría agua.

-Claro que no. Pasa, traeré una toalla para que no te resfríes- sin darle tiempo a réplica, giró sus talones y corrió hacia el baño.

Regresó de inmediato con una gran toalla en mano, Trunks ya se había despojado de su saco y se encontraba desabotonando su camisa. Gruesas gotas de agua cayeron al suelo, dejando un charco de agua a los pies del empresario.

-Creo que fue irresponsable venir volando entre la tormenta, pero no quise hacer corajes en el tráfico.

-Al menos te divertiste como niño camino aquí- le ayudó a terminar de desabotonarse. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que se sería repetir esa acción cada noche al llegar a casa. Se le erizaron los vellos al visualizarlo en su mente.

Bajó la vista y se encontró con el enorme charco de agua. Ese hombre se encontraba completamente empapado.

-Deberías quitar también tus pantalones.

Briefs levantó una ceja coqueto. -No soy tan fácil- dijo a modo de broma.

-¿En serio?- posó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el pecho húmedo del guerrero. -No te hiciste del rogar en la habitación del tiempo- opinó lanzando lejos su timidez.

Briefs se encogió de hombros. -Podría asegurar, que en aquella ocasión le pusiste algo al jugo de naranja que me diste a beber en la mañana.

-Pobre de usted- lo rodeó con la toalla, comenzando a frotar sus lacios cabellos que lucían más oscuros al estar mojados, -debió sufrir mucho al ser abusado por una jovencita diez años menor que usted- dijo a modo de sarcasmo.

-Aún tengo secuelas- respondió dedicándole una tierna caricia sobre los labios mientras se dejaba secar por sus manos.

Pan sonrió negando con la cabeza. Le fascinaba esa interacción y coqueteo verbal con el empresario. Nunca llegó a tener esa comunicación tan divertida con sus anteriores novios o pretendientes, no recordaba ninguna plática en donde le siguieran el juego, se tomaban todo literal, siempre mostrándose más maduros de lo que eran, cuando en realidad, no pasaban de dos años mayores que ella. Tal vez lo hacían con la intención de apantallarla, por lo que solían lucir más serios y menos relajados. Eran niños jugando a ser hombres.

Muy al contrario de Trunks, él era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, un hombre a pocos años de convertirse en un cuarentón, un hombre al que no le molestaba mojarse bajo la lluvia, a pesar de tener a su disposición los mejores automóviles y naves del planeta entero. Bastaba con tronar los dedos para que tuviese un séquito de personas tirándose al piso para no mojar sus finos zapatos. Pero ahí estaba, empapado de pies a cabeza, sonriendo divertido como un niño. Feliz de verla, porque podía reconocer esa mirada que solo mostraba al verla a ella.

-Anda Trunks- lo jaló del brazo. -Pasa al baño a quitarte ese pantalón mojado. Puedes taparte con la toalla en lo que seco tu ropa- le ordenó mientras lo empujaba hacia el baño más próximo. Recogió la ropa mojada y la depositó en la secadora, dejando al híbrido secando su cuerpo.

En poco tiempo, Trunks se unió a la joven en la sala. Ella lo esperaba sentada cómodamente, cambiando con desgano los canales del televisor.

-¿Y Arya?- Le pareció que había mucho silencio en la casa.

-El ruido de la lluvia la arrulló, ahorita toma su siesta- continuó cambiando de canal, mirando de soslayo a su visitante.

Sentado con la toalla tapándole de la cintura para abajo, agitaba sus cabellos para lograr secarlos mientras ponía atención a lo que la mujer hacía, hasta que por fin, Pan encontró algo de su agrado en el televisor. La joven tragó saliva animándose a voltear y ver al guerrero sentado a un lado de ella, semidesnudo.

-Me queda bien la falda- comentó sonriendo, refiriéndose a la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¿También te quitaste la ropa interior? No lo vi cuando puse a secar tu ropa- inquirió curiosa, recorriendo con disimulada vista el cuerpo de su novio.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?- sonrió de lado poniéndose de pie y tomando el borde de la toalla para retirarla.

La joven no respondió, se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de observarlo. Sus despeinados cabellos mojados se agitaban graciosamente con los movimientos de su cabeza, sus rasgos masculinos lucían más atractivos de lo usual con ese aspecto desenfadado. Tragó saliva de nuevo aguantando la respiración, el color ligeramente bronceado de la piel del híbrido, mostraba una que otra cicatriz sobre su pecho y brazos que le daba un aspecto fiero, lo que le confirmaba que él había estado en verdaderas batallas y había sobrevivido a ellas. No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre al recordar lo que sintió cuando sus pieles desnudas chocaron aquella vez, en la habitación del tiempo.

Trunks estiró su sonrisa, divertido de ver que la joven se encontraba expectante a lo que pudiera develar debajo de la toalla. Su mirada la delataba, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, deseaba verlo desnudo, aunque fuera por accidente.

"_Se llevará una sorpresa"_ Pensó malicioso.

La toalla cayó al piso revelando lo que cubría. Los calzoncillos ajustados del híbrido, jugando con la cordura de la mujer.

Pan soltó el aire que tenía retenido y parpadeó fingiendo desinterés. -Me da gusto que no se mojaran tanto.

-En realidad si están un poco húmedos, pero no voy a dejarlos secar delante de una dama- dijo sentándose de nuevo, atrayéndola hacia él con un abrazo por encima del hombro.

-Me refería a tus calzoncillos Briefs- respondió entre risas. Ese hombre sabía cómo hacerla sonrojar, aunque fuera solo con un chiste.

-¿Decepcionada?- le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba con ternura la barbilla.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- dijo entre suspiros, sintiendo descargas eléctricas por donde el híbrido le rozaba con sus dedos.

-Tal vez esperabas ver algo más- respondió pegando sus labios a los de ella, aun sin besarla, solo acariciándose. -Cruzaría miles de tormentas con tal de estar así, probando tus labios- dijo entre suspiros, depositando un par de besos sobre los de su amada.

-Trunks…- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser asaltada por los labios del híbrido.

El empresario tenía la virtud de hacerla volar con tan solo un beso. Desde la primera vez que la besó, hacía más de tres años, en dónde ella misma se desconoció al disfrutar en demasía los besos del híbrido, aun cuando tenía la certeza de amar a otro.

Le correspondió el beso con más ardor del que acostumbraba. Lo atrajo hacia ella jalándolo por el cuello, lo que ocasionó que terminara tendido sobre ella en un par de movimientos, con los húmedos cabellos lilas haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla en el momento en que Trunks deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello de la mujer.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera el miembro de su novio erguirse dentro de sus calzoncillos. Con los ojos cerrados se dispuso a disfrutar de la presión ejercida por los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, con las manos del guerrero creando placenteras caricias en su cuero cabelludo, con sus lenguas enredadas en una lucha por saciarse del sabor del otro. El cosquilleo entre sus piernas se intensificó hasta el punto de sentir esa incomoda sensación húmeda y pegajosa en su ropa interior. Se disponía a bajar sus manos hacia el tórax del guerrero, ansiosa por palpar cada perfecto músculo, por deleitar su sentido del tacto con el guerrero saiyajin que la besaba como si fuese la última mujer en el universo, porque así la hacía sentir él.

En el momento que comenzó a bajar sus brazos, el hijo del príncipe se irguió sentándose de nuevo donde había comenzado todo, tapando su entrepierna con la toalla para evitar incomodar a la dama con su notable erección.

"_Rayos… por poco y no me detengo" _Pensó molesto por su debilidad.

Volteó a verla para disculparse muy a su manera.

-Te dije que no era tan fácil- sonrió con un sentimiento agridulce, cada vez le costaba más detener sus avances. Las manos le ardían por recorrer cada centímetro de la dulce piel de la híbrida, por hundirse en su carne.

Pan parpadeó con la boca abierta. -Ahh…- no supo que decir. Se había quedado con las ganas de continuar, por primera vez maldijo al caballero que Trunks se empeñaba en sacar cuando estaba con ella.

-Demonios… casi gano. Pensaba echártelo en cara para reírme por hacerte tragar tus palabras- bromeó sentándose de nuevo, comenzando a acomodar su cabello alborotado gracias a las caricias del guerrero.

-Arya duerme a tan solo unos metros- dijo Trunks volviendo a su pose seria.

Pan se mordió los labios. ¿Cómo era posible que él pensara en ese detalle antes que ella? Su deseo por él la había cegado en ese momento, se sintió como una chiquilla adolescente que se besa con su novio en la misma casa de sus padres.

-Además…- agregó Trunks, -tengo muy presente que aún no te sientes lista para ir más lejos.

Un suspiró salió de la boca de la mujer. ¿En realidad aún no estaba lista? La duda la golpeó como una cubeta de agua fría. Ya habían pasado más de tres años desde aquel encuentro en la habitación del tiempo, años en los que había estado tan ocupada como para pensar en aliviar su tensión sexual en los brazos de algún hombre. Sin embargo, en las últimas ocasiones en que el híbrido la llegó a besar con pasión, su cuerpo quedó sediento de más, con esa punzada entre las piernas turbando sus pensamientos, a tal grado, que tuvo que recurrir a su fiel amigo eléctrico en más de una ocasión.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No estoy presentable- señaló su cuerpo semi desnudo.

Pan se levantó sonriéndole. -Tal vez para tus restaurantes elegantes no. Pero yo no soy tan quisquillosa, si gustas comer en mi cocina eres aceptado- le hizo señas con una mano para que la siguiera a la cocina. -Preparé un guiso que es receta de mi abuela Milk.

Briefs se levantó de un brinco, colocando de nuevo la toalla sobre su cintura para seguir a su novia.

…

Revisó una última vez a su hija mientras dormía. La cual había despertado de su siesta mientras le calentaba la cena al híbrido, a regañadientes la hizo comer algo saludable, pues la pequeña se empeñaba en comenzar por el postre, pero gracias a la intervención del tío Trunks, fue que lograron hacerla comer.

Para la hora en que terminaron la merienda, ya se encontraba seca la ropa del guerrero, la cual se fue a poner de inmediato, pues la niña hizo un par de preguntas al ver a su tío con una toalla enredada sobre la cintura. Convivieron un par de horas más, hasta que Briefs decidió marcharse en su automóvil a su casa, no quería ser tan imprudente y absorber cada minuto libre de la mujer, aunque deseara lo contrario.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de dormir y Arya ya reposaba en su cama, esta vez no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

Pan bostezó ruidosamente, recordando el efímero momento de pasión que vivió con su novio sobre el sillón. Se dirigió hacia el armario y sacó el juguete con el que solía calmar su libido, el cual se había incrementado con los avances del guerrero. Se dirigió hacia su cama con su frío amigo en mano y se dejó caer de un sentón sobre la colcha.

Soltó un ruidoso bufido. -¿Qué gano con engañarme?- se quedó viendo el juguete que compró pocos años atrás, la había ayudado a relajarse y sentirse mujer en aquellas noches en donde la embargaba el sentimiento de soledad, donde añoraba ser abrazada y deseada de nuevo.

Ahora tenía a un hombre por el que miles de mujeres matarían, solo por tenerlo una noche en su cama, sin embargo ella se había dado el lujo de pedirle tiempo y él, pacientemente esperaba sin ejercer presión alguna, cuando podría estar entreteniéndose en los brazos de otra, cuyo cuerpo no hubiera sido modificado por un parto, otra que no tuviese que colocarlo en segundo plano en su vida, otra a la que pudiera visitar y quedarse con ella, enredado en su cuerpo hasta el día siguiente. Otra que no lo tuviera engañado.

Por primera vez desde que regresó Trunks del espacio, la nieta de Goku sintió el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarse a la realidad, el peso de su silencio le oprimía los pulmones a tal grado que le faltaba el aire, justo en esos momentos en los que meditaba sobre sus acciones y las consecuencias.

Sin titubear tomó su celular, lanzó su juguete como si le quemara las manos y marcó un número de teléfono que tenía más que memorizado.

-Buenas noches Bulma. ¿Se encuentra ocupada?- dijo en cuanto le respondieron la llamada.

...

El líquido oscuro del vino cayó directo al centro de la copa. Después de una deliciosa cena casera y un reparador baño en casa, lo que hacía falta era una buena copa de vino. El ruido de la lluvia había cesado, dando paso a un arrullador goteo constante.

Suspiró antes de dar un trago a su copa, esa noche se encontraba nostálgico, tal vez por el clima, tal vez porque ya no era un jovencito que al llegar el fin de semana, salía con su mejor amigo a recorrer los mejores antros de la ciudad, para conocer a bellas mujeres dispuestas a ser sus acompañantes por el resto de la noche en algún hotel de lujo, en donde a la mañana siguiente se retiraba sin recordar el nombre de la mujer, la cual dormía en la cama donde la noche anterior habían mantenido un apasionado encuentro.

Fue así por algunos años después del rompimiento con su primer amor, fueron años en donde dio rienda suelta a sus impulsos, a los deseos propios de su edad, donde probó labios de diferentes sabores y edades, ni siquiera reparaba en preguntar si tenían la edad legal, aunque pareciera que aparentaban ser mayores. Posiblemente algunas mintieron para no ser rechazadas y tal vez no llegaban a los dieciocho, pero entre el maquillaje y los vestidos atrevidos, ¿a quién le importaba? Si ellas estaban más que dispuestas, coqueteando descaradamente con él, a pesar de que algunas de esas jóvenes no habían tenido una sola experiencia real en la cama con un hombre, pero él era el heredero de la compañía más famosa del planeta, además de atractivo y joven; para ellas significaba un trofeo, al igual que para él lo fue yacer con ellas.

Lejos quedaron aquellos tiempos en los que su conducta egoísta le causó más de un conflicto con su madre y a veces con su padre, quien le aconsejaba entrenar, atribuyendo su comportamiento al hecho de que reprimía sus instintos saiyajines. En gran parte tenía razón, eso lo descubrió la primera vez que tomó una vida, el olor a sangre lo extasió, le hizo sentirse un guerrero de nuevo. Pero no cesó con ese evento, quiso saber más, saber qué era eso a lo que se refería su padre cuando le contaba lo que experimentó en la época que fue un simple soldado. Cada vida que tomaba alimentaba a la bestia que mantuvo dormida, reprimida y atada muy dentro de sí, esa misma que su padre había logrado controlar con éxito.

Le dieron ganas de escuchar música, en especial temas con letras románticas, algo inusual en él la mayoría de las ocasiones. Estaba enamorado y quería celebrarlo, no había testigos que hicieran mofa de sus sentimientos y le importaba una mierda si el universo se enteraba.

Vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una playera simple, subió el volumen a la música y se paró en la terraza de su habitación, disfrutando del olor a tierra mojada, sonriendo como un tonto soñador, mientras tarareaba una que otra estrofa cuyas letras hablaban, de un hombre que no tenía palabras para expresar el sentimiento tan profundo que le inundaba el alma, al ver a la mujer que amaba.

-Pan debe saberlo- se dijo con la vista perdida en la copa a medio consumir. -Si quiero ser merecedor de ella, es necesario que conozca la otra parte de mí. No merece ignorarlo.

Apretó los labios decidido a soltar su más íntimo secreto, a pesar de que corría el riesgo de ser rechazado.

-No soportaría que me odiara.

Giró la cabeza en dirección hacia la casa de sus padres.

"_Debo estar volviéndome loco" _

Pensó al sentir la presencia de la mujer acercándose hacia él a toda velocidad. Parpadeó intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, pero la energía se acrecentaba cada vez más, hasta que logró verla acercarse volando.

-Qué bueno que sigues despierto- habló justo al aterrizar a un lado de él.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió preocupado. Pan no era de visitarlo sin avisar, menos de llegar volando por sí sola.

-¿Arya está bien?

-Perfecta- respondió sonriéndole.

-¿No la habrás dejado sola?

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- fingió ofenderse. -Le pedí a tu madre el favor y con gusto aceptó que se quedara con ella.

Briefs ladeó la cabeza confundido, pero a la vez se alegraba de la sorpresa que su novia le estaba haciendo.

-¿Gustas?- le ofreció la copa.

Pan asintió con la cabeza y una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Bebió un gran trago, lo que le provocó hacer una mueca de repulsión ante el ácido sabor del líquido, pero al reponerse y encontrarle el gusto volvió a tomar, pero ahora un trago más pequeño. Necesitaba valor y esa copa de vino le ayudaría a sacarlo.

-Pan… hay algo que quiero decirte- se animó a decir después de carraspear con nerviosismo. -Es importante- agregó con voz ronca.

-Yo también- ella respondió con la misma seriedad.

-Ven-. La invitó a pasar a su habitación, la híbrida lo siguió en silencio, observándolo sentarse en la cama y tomar la botella que reposaba sobre el buró.

-No sabía que solías escuchar canciones románticas cuando te encontrabas solo.

-Hoy me dieron ganas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, apenado por haber sido descubierto. -Si quieres lo apago.

-No… esa canción es linda- sonrió agachando ligeramente la mirada, también la había escuchado antes pensando en él, en ese instante deseó que él también pensara en ella al escucharla.

-Entonces lo dejamos, pero- tomó un control remoto y le bajó el volumen, dejándolo apenas como fondo para la charla. -Tenía pensado tomar solo un par de copas antes de dormir- dudó en levantarse hacia la cocina por otra copa. -¿Te molesta si la compartimos?- señaló la copa.

Su novia sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes una cama muy grande para ti solo- opinó admirando la decoración sobria del espacio personal de su novio, decoración en la que ella le había dado un par de consejos y que comprobaba que habían sido tomados en cuenta.

-Me gusta dormir a mis anchas.

Pan tomó asiento en una esquina, dándole la espalda a su novio. Si quería comenzar, tenía que ser en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, sintiendo arder su garganta.

-¿Quieres otro trago?- lo escuchó decir poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

Pan se levantó aceptando, tomando más de la mitad del contenido de un solo trago.

-Me alegra que sea de tu agrado- dijo extrañado Trunks.

-Necesito valor- confesó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero en su lugar bebió el resto del contenido y caminó hacia el buró depositando sobre el mueble la copa vacía.

Briefs la observó extrañado por su comportamiento, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de la mujer, quien se encontraba recordando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer justo antes de tomar la decisión de visitarlo.

"_Necesito tenerlo relajado y contento. Y… ¿por qué no? También yo lo necesito" _

Caminó hacia Trunks, quien en silencio estudiaba sus movimientos atentamente, sin lograr descifrar las razones para el notable nerviosismo de su novia.

-Quería decirte que…- se mordió el labio inferior intentando parecer calmada, se paró de puntitas para decirle al oído. -Ya estoy lista- soltó posando con timidez su mano derecha sobre la entrepierna del guerrero.

-¿Estas segura?- Inquirió tragando saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mostrarse ansioso, por controlar que su cuerpo no lo traicionase ante las sensaciones que le despertaba al tocarle en ese lugar tan sensible.

Pan le besó una mejilla afianzando su agarre sobre el miembro de Trunks, el cual respondió ante el tacto de la mano femenina. -Nunca había estado tan segura.

No hicieron falta las palabras, con el lenguaje que sus bocas hablaban al fundirse bastaba. El menudo cuerpo de la mujer fue rodeado por su impaciente novio, disfrutaba en demasía de sus abrazos, fuertes y posesivos, le maravillaba ser apresada como jamás lograron hacerlo sus anteriores parejas.

Entre suspiros llevó sus manos hacia el borde de la playera del híbrido, la que levantó hasta toparse con los brazos de él.

-¿Me ayudas?- pidió en un tono de voz casi audible, le carcomían los nervios pero no quería demostrarlo. Ya era una mujer de veintiséis años, con experiencia previa en el sexo, no solo con el híbrido, en sus anteriores noviazgos había mantenido una vida sexual activa, principalmente con el supuesto padre de su hija. No quería actuar como una aprendiz, pero a la vez, no podía evitar sentirse abrumada por la presencia del saiyajin. Él era un hombre, a diferencia de sus ex novios, quienes eran unos chiquillos al lado del empresario.

-¿Impaciente?- le sonrió juguetón. -Recuerda que no soy tan fácil- ronroneó acariciándola por los costados de sus brazos.

Pan torció los labios, aguantando la risa nerviosa que amenazaba por salir, quería comportarse de manera seductora, pero se sentía torpe y nerviosa. De pronto la abordó una nueva inseguridad, ya no era la misma de hace tres años, su cuerpo ya no era el mismo y en parte, por culpa de él.

Mordió de nuevo sus labios controlando su respiración, no deseaba mostrar sus inseguridades. -Ya veo- dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia el bulto erecto aprisionado en la pijama del guerrero.

-Es una reacción natural- Briefs se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ohh… es una pena.

-¿Pena?

-Sí. Tu playera, supongo que la extrañarás-. Dijo justo antes de romper la prenda de un solo jalón, dejando al descubierto los trabajados pectorales del híbrido.

"_Pero qué mujer"_

De todas las mujeres con las que había tenido momentos de intimidad, ninguna se atrevió a romperle algo, ni siquiera jugando, ninguna tenía la fuerza para romper la prenda de un solo jalón. Esa acción solo logró excitarlo más.

Él mismo arrancó de sus hombros los despojos de lo que fue de su playera. Tomó en brazos a la mujer y la acostó con cuidado sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella si retirar su vista de los ojos negros que lo miraban con deseo, uno más intenso que el de tres años atrás.

Comenzó a depositarle dulces besos repartidos en todo el rostro, con sus manos le acarició las mejillas mientras su boca bajaba hacia el blanquecino cuello, dejando un camino húmedo de tiernos besos.

Qué diferente a aquella primera vez en el piso de la habitación del tiempo, ahora quería darse el tiempo de mimarla antes de tener el placer de sumergirse dentro de su cuerpo, quería transmitirle en cada acto cuanto la amaba, porque estaba más que seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Pan.

Regresó a los labios de su novia para devorarlos con boca temblorosa por la emoción. Los gemidos entrecortados rivalizaron con la romántica melodía que se escuchaba en el fondo, amenizando el momento que ambos deseaban consumar.

Entre besos y caricias se fueron despojando con prisa de sus ropas, hasta quedar completamente desnudos y sin aire en los pulmones de tanto besarse.

Las manos del híbrido vagaron libremente por la geografía del cuerpo femenino con total libertad, exploraron de nuevo cada valle, cada monte, cada recoveco del cuerpo de su amada. Deseando probar más, bajó sin dejar de pasar los labios por la blanca piel, deteniéndose el tiempo necesario en cada monte, comprobando que continuaban conservando la misma redondez de tres años atrás. No, ahora le parecían más apetecibles.

Continuó recorriéndole el cuerpo con su lengua hasta llegar al lugar que tanto ansiaba probar, ese que no tuvo el placer de degustar en aquel apasionado encuentro, pero ahora no desaprovecharía la ocasión. Se colocó entre las piernas que lo enloquecían y dio la primera probada con su lengua, de abajo hacia arriba, provocando que Pan apretara la colcha con sus manos. Era algo que ella no esperaba que hiciera su novio, y menos que lo hiciera con semejante maestría, logrando estremecerla de placer desde el primer toque.

El híbrido saboreó con paciencia cada rincón de la intimidad femenina, encontrándola deliciosa. Deslizó su lengua por el pequeño botón rosado, mientras que con la mano derecha masajeaba uno de los montes y con dos dedos de la otra mano acariciaba la tan ansiada entrada a lo que él consideraba el paraíso.

Con esas atenciones brindadas, no tardó en percibir el característico sabor de la excitación de la mujer, acompañado de los fluidos lubricantes, los cuales bebió con gusto. Ya estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

Saciado del sabor de Pan, ascendió hacia su boca dejando de nuevo un camino de húmedos besos, deteniéndose un poco más en los pechos para dejarles un par de mordiscos sobre los botones erectos. Al fin la tenía desnuda bajo él, dispuesta y ansiosa como aquella vez.

-Te confieso, que soñé con tenerte así de nuevo el primer año que dejé la tierra- confesó entre besos repartidos en su cuello y oreja derecha.

-¿Solo un año?- inquirió entre suspiros, abrazándole las caderas con sus piernas.

Trunks le tomó el rostro entre las manos para encararle la mirada. -Ese año pensé mucho en ti, te desee mucho- se relamió los labios antes de continuar, - pero como estaba muy lejos y habíamos quedado en que solo sería esa vez, tuve que enfocarme en la misión que tenía y desistir de alimentar lo que consideraba un fugaz deseo con una mujer a miles de kilómetros lejos de mí.

-Esa mujer, a miles de kilómetros lejos, también deseaba otro encuentro- le confesó en un leve susurro.

Trunks, incrédulo ante la confesión de su novia buscó respuesta en los ojos de la mujer, encontrando deseo y amor en la forma que lo observaba.

-Hazlo ya- levantó las caderas, causando el rose de sus intimidades. -Trunks…- se meneó de tal manera que el miembro le acarició el sensible botón de placer.

-Tus deseos son órdenes- se acercó de nuevo a su oído para agregar con voz ronca por la emoción, -mi amor.

Con esas últimas dos palabras dichas por su novio, ya se sentía las nubes, pero aún le faltaba por experimentar más en sus fornidos brazos. Sintió el miembro del guerrero posicionarse en su entrada y en un par de pequeños empujoncitos abrirse camino, poco a poco, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Escuchó la respiración agitada de su novio chocando contra su mejilla y un par de empujoncitos más. Estaba siendo muy cuidadoso.

-No tengas miedo Trunks, no me pasará nada- musitó con algo de timidez.

-No lo has hecho desde aquella vez- respondió con preocupación en su voz.

-Estaré bien… mi amor- le acarició la espalda presionando con sus uñas. -No sabes cuánto lo deseo.

Trunks se alejó un poco frunciendo levemente el ceño, se mordió los labios antes de hablar. -Casi lo olvido.

-¿Qué?

Lo vio levantarse sin decir más y correr hacia el mueble donde reposaba el aparato de sonido y otros dispositivos, creyó que apagaría la música que los a acompañaba en ese momento tan íntimo. Pero no, lo vio tomar su cartera y sacar algo de ahí para regresar hacia ella, abriendo el sobre de lo que claramente notó que era un preservativo.

-Perdón por la interrupción, pero… no quiero ser irresponsable- se lo colocó con rapidez ante la atónita vista de la mujer, quien no dejaba de admirar la anatomía masculina que tenía el hijo del príncipe. Se colocó de nuevo entre las piernas con las que solía fantasear, abriéndolas más para él mientras deleitaba su vista con el pequeño tesoro completamente expuesto y húmedo. Se acercó a besarla una vez más para luego agregar. -Aunque me encantaría hacerlo piel con piel.

Lo recibió rodeándole el cuello, aferrándose a él deseando que nunca se alejara de ella. Arqueó instintivamente su espalda al sentir el miembro masculino rozando su intimidad de nuevo, ofreciéndole su cuerpo y sabía que en esta ocasión, también su alma.

Lo sintió entrar si problemas de un solo empujón, firme y profundo hasta que sus caderas chocaron, fundiéndose de nuevo mientras sus bocas se buscaban para continuar degustándose, nunca se cansaban de besarse.

Con una bella melodía romántica de fondo ambos se entregaron sin reservas, con dulces movimientos suaves y pausados. Trunks se sumergió en el cuerpo de su amada, susurrando su nombre con devoción, acariciándola con manos temblorosas, brindándole placer cuidando cada movimiento, cada estocada, tan diferente a la vez pasada, en donde la pasión y el deseo lo cegaron por completo al grado de transformarse durante el coito, sin tener en cuenta que pudiera causarle algún daño con esa acción, por fortuna no la dañó y pareció que ella lo disfrutó tanto como él, después de todo ella también tenía sangre saiyajin, nadie como ella para acompañarlo el resto de su vida.

"_No quiero dejarte ir nunca"_ Pensó mientras le hacía el amor. Un acto que tenía muchos años sin hacer, y que ahora le parecía tan escueto lo que llegó a sentir con su ex novia Mai, nada que ver con lo que Pan despertaba en él.

En poco tiempo la estaba llevando al paraíso con todas sus atenciones, entonces sintió las paredes femeninas comprimirse, aprisionando su virilidad con los espasmos que el reconocía a la perfección, no pudo evitar alcanzarla en pocos segundos, llenando de gemidos altos la habitación, rivalizado con la melodía que apenas lograban escuchar.

Después de regularizar su respiración, Briefs rompió el silencio.

-Te amo Pan- dijo visiblemente emocionado con voz entrecortada por la emoción. Aspiró profundo en la cien de la mujer y le depositó un tierno beso. Habían durado media hora disfrutándose y dándose placer en la misma posición, pero ambos sintieron que solo habían pasado un par de minutos, querían más, sus cuerpos deseaban más.

Trunks salió del cuerpo de Pan y llevó la vista hacia el preservativo lleno de su semilla. Su miembro se estaba irguiendo de nuevo, y como no, con la diosa saiyajin que lo miraba deseosa, mostrando su desnudez con el orgullo propio de su raza, dejando a la joven tímida en algún lugar remoto. Le fascinaba cuando emergía la saiyajin y en ese momento se propuso sacarla a flote, lograr que ella vuelva a entrenar con constancia, lograr que se transforme. Porque estaba seguro de que ella también podía hacerlo, podía sentir la energía fluyendo por sus venas, lo que la hacía más deseable para él, algo que nunca sintió con ninguna otra mujer en todo el universo.

-¿Lista para la segunda ronda?- preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se levantó de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia su cartera mientras lanzaba el preservativo usado al bote de basura. Regresó hacia Pan con otro sobre entre sus labios, lo abrió sin dejar de poner atención a su mirada, le gustaba sentirse observado, la veía recorrerle el cuerpo con la vista, deteniéndose en sus lugares favoritos. Él, al igual que su padre, era un hombre vanidoso y seguro de su físico, es especial, de su virilidad, la cual se encontraba de nuevo erguida con altanería.

Se colocó el segundo preservativo y al terminar escuchó un leve suspiro, retornó la vista hacia su novia y la vio incorporarse hasta estar sobre sus rodillas frente a él, con sus labios enrojecidos de tanto besarse y el cabello revuelto.

-¿Qué pretendes? Hermosa.

Sin responderle lo jaló de un brazo y en un movimiento veloz, lo acostó boca arriba para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras trazaba caricias con sus dedos sobre los músculos marcados del abdomen de su novio.

-Te voy a confesar algo- se relamió los labios acercándose a los de él, le dio un mordisco en el labio inferior y le enfrentó la mirada. -Antes de venir, estuve a punto de masturbarme pensando en ti.

Trunks abrió la boca, iba a decir algo pero ella habló de nuevo. -Y lo llegué a hacer antes, me acariciaba así…- pasó sus manos por los montes, masajeándolos con suavidad, estrujándolos y apretándolos, -me imaginaba que eran tus manos-. Comenzó a menearse sobre el falo envuelto en latex, restregando su intimidad con insistencia, llenándola de sus fluidos.

Briefs se apoyó en sus codos para poder erguirse un poco y disfrutar del espectáculo que le dedicaba su bella novia. Reconoció para sí mismo que el cuerpo de la híbrida no había sufrido cambio alguno, tal vez sus montes se percibían un poco más llenos o al menos eso le pareció, pero la veía más apetecible, más femenina.

-Ahh…

Un fuerte gemido se le escapó al estimularse con el miembro de su novio.

-Es mejor así- dijo Trunks acomodando la punta de su miembro en la entrada vaginal, la tomó por las caderas y se introdujo hasta la base. -Mucho mejor- agregó meneándola por las caderas.

Pan comenzó a menearse por sí misma, retiró de sus caderas las manos masculinas y las posicionó a cada lado de la cabeza del híbrido, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y en esa posición lo cabalgó. Briefs cerró los ojos dejándose montar, rindiéndose gustoso mientras disfrutaba del sometimiento al que estaba siendo sujeto.

La lista de reproducción de canciones románticas se terminó sin que ambos lo notaran, solo se escuchaba la sinfonía de gemidos, besos y el rechinar de la cama. El tiempo pasó sobre ellos sin ser percibido, el mundo podría estallar en guerra y aun así no lo notarían, esa noche se dedicaron a hacerse el amor en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Dos preservativos usados se sumaron al primero en el bote de basura.

Los primeros rayos del sol amenazaban por aparecer en el horizonte, sin embargo, la pareja de híbridos se negaba a rendirse al cansancio producido por las horas que dedicaron a amarse, después de la primera tierna entrega. En las dos restantes, sacaron a flote la pasión que era producto de su naturaleza saiyajin.

-Pan…

-Mhn…- enroscó su pierna izquierda sobre las caderas de su novio.

-Gracias- le besó la frente. -Fue un sueño hecho realidad. Tú eres un sueño hecho realidad- le acarició con ternura la mejilla. -¿Sabes? Una de las cosas que no tolero de las personas es la falsedad.

Pan tragó saliva, creyó que se refería a ella y sintió su estómago comprimirse.

-Aunque no te he mentido, si he ocultado una parte oscura de mi pasado y te juro que no puedo verte a los ojos sin sentirme miserable. Necesitas saberlo… a pesar de que corro el riesgo de que me rechaces.

Pan se abrazó más hacia el cuerpo caliente del guerrero, le acarició el pecho con las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo el corazón dentro dando saltos, prueba de que tenía una lucha interna, de que era algo importante.

-Soy la persona menos indicada para rechazarte mi amor- soltó en un suave susurro.

Trunks emitió un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar, la entrega de su novia esa noche le había convencido de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y lo mínimo que merecía la mujer, era saber a quién se estaba entregando.

-Todo comenzó el día en que me dejé secuestrar. Lo hice para divertirme a costa de esos imbéciles que se creían poderosos solo por el hecho de portar armas de fuego. Me quería mofar de ellos y luego seguir con mi vida frívola, entre comodidades y bellas mujeres rodeándome.

-Sí, suena a cómo te recuerdo en mi niñez- opinó Pan dibujando círculos con sus caricias sobre el corazón de su amado.

-Lo sé. Era un altanero que creía ingenuamente que era un héroe, solo por haber peleado contra Majin bu siendo niño, por haber tenido escuetas participaciones en algunas batallas. Me sentía merecedor de todo lo que poseía y creía que el mundo estaba bien, protegido de cualquier invasión gracias a mi padre, tu abuelo y todos nosotros. Pero ignoraba que el peor enemigo del terrícola, es el mismo terrícola.

-No tienes por qué cargar con las acciones de otros.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco quise hacer como si no pasara nada. Pan, tengo las manos manchadas de sangre y esos sujetos fueron los primeros de muchos- aspiró y exhaló hondo, -y no me arrepiento, no después de lo que presencié.

…

El sol resplandecía sobre ciudad Satán, donde el ajetreo siempre reinaba en sus calles. Gohan y su esposa paseaban por el gran centro comercial, habían comprado regalos para su hija y nieta. Se encontraban felices de pasar unos días de visita con ellas. Recorrieron varias tiendas comprando diversos artículos, principalmente juguetes.

-Señor Gohan. ¿Cómo ha estado?

El primogénito de Goku volteó la mirada hacia la voz que lo había llamado con tanta familiaridad, voz que recordaba a la perfección. Arrugó el entrecejo mostrando molestia al enfrentar la mirada del hombre que lo saludaba con ingenuidad.

Apretó los dientes y le respondió con voz firme. -Bien gracias. ¿Y tú? Omaru.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo. **_

_**La relación entre nuestros protagonistas se hace más fuerte cada día, hasta el punto en que ya es incómodo mentir. Trunks ha dado el primer paso, ¿se animará Pan a seguirlo ese mismo día?**_

_**Me costó mucho trabajo describir el lemon con amor, creo que la perversión se me da más, espero haber transmitido los sentimientos de ambos.**_

_**Hablando de las jóvenes con las que tuvo aventuras Trunks en su juventud, la idea me vino a la mente de historias que llegué a leer en los 90s, cuando uno que otro famoso de la época, confesó que jovencitas de entre 15 y 17 años los abordaron para pasar una noche con ellos, solo por el hecho de ser famosos. Lo que sigue siendo común cuando las chicas idealizan a alguien con fama y que es atractivo. Al ser un famoso heredero, me pareció lógico que Trunks pasara por ese tipo de situaciones, en las que es muy raro que un hombre diga que no ante el ofrecimiento de jóvenes bellas dispuestas a ese juego. Sé que suena machista, pero es la realidad que se vive, de hecho, para ser honesta, yo misma lo haría si Trunks existiera y yo fuese una adolescente.**_

_**¿Ustedes lo harían?**_

**_Me pueden encontrar en facebook como siddharta creed en donde suelo soltar adelantos mientras lo voy escribiendo, también pueden ver las fotografías que utilizo para cada capítulo, las que no puedo subir aquí en fanfiction net_**

_**Es**__**pero que no se me escaparan faltas de ortografía.**_

_**Un**_** pe****queño**_** avance del próximo:**_

_**Trunks refiriéndose a su relación con Mai.**_

_**-Yo era casi un niño y ella, ya una mujer consumada. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al saberlo? Mai me hizo creer durante años que tenía mi edad, si no hubiera escuchado esa conversación con ese ridículo enano de su cómplice, jamás lo hubiera sabido. No puedo explicar el sentimiento de rabia que me embargó al saberlo, le entregué mis primeros besos, mis primeras experiencias y no tuvo la decencia de sincerarse conmigo. Abusó de mi inocencia, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero… me sentí abusado, sucio. Al saber que Mai contaba con más de cincuenta años la primera vez que me dejé acariciar por ella, sentí repulsión y asco, ya que yo tenía catorce años, y aunque ella aparentaba mi edad, no deja de ser pedofilia. Abusado, así me siento cuando recuerdo lo que tuve con ella. Es una de las razones por las que no tolero las mentiras, no estoy dispuesto a volver a ser la burla de nadie.**_


	12. Un pedazo de ti-12

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap12**

A tropezones caminé por un piso que, por el constante rechinar parecía de madera. Hasta que llegué a unas escaleras que descendían, las cuales bajé a ciegas, estando a punto de caer en un par de ocasiones, pero unas manos me sujetaron por los hombros impidiendo que cayera de bruces, luego escuché burlas por mi torpeza.

"_No se nos vaya a lastimar el niño bonito de mamá"_

"_No queremos que arruine su cara de princesa"_

Finalmente me sentaron, no logré acomodarme ni quitarme la venda de los ojos, pues mis manos estaban siendo atadas hacia los barrotes del respaldo de la silla, dejándome vulnerable y controlado. Al menos eso creyeron al dejarme en esas condiciones, marchandose con la seguridad de que no iría a ningún lado. Ingenuos.

A pesar de no poder ver, supe que no me encontraba solo. Lo primero que mis oídos percibieron fue un quejido masculino, luego fue mi olfato el que me dio más información del lugar en donde me encontraba. Apestaba, olía a que no habían limpiado el lugar en mucho tiempo, había una mezcla de olor a heces, sudor y sangre que opacaba el de la suciedad de otra índole.

Entonces, un hombre me llamó.

****FLASHBACK****

-Oye… tú… el que acaban de traer- susurró para no ser escuchado por alguien más.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Tsss… oye amigo- titubeó un poco, -¿viste algo que nos pudiera ayudar a salir?- se animó a preguntar con miedo.

-¿A salir?

-Sí. Cualquier cosa, alguna ventana, alguna puerta, lo que sea- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento. Tuve los ojos vendados todo el tiempo.

El hombre desconocido gimió bajo, conteniendo el llanto. -Piden mucho por mí. Temo que mi familia no pueda juntarlo- afirmó con la voz comenzando a quebrarse.

-¿Y la policía?- Preguntó con ingenuidad, recibiendo como respuesta una risa baja, seguida por quejidos de dolor.

-Ahh…- se quejó nuevamente, -esos infelices me quebraron más de una costilla- respiró con dificultad. -Creo que… que uno de ellos es policía.

-¡Imposible! Son ellos quienes los arrestan.

-No me hagas reír de nuevo… el dolor me mata- tosió quejándose de nuevo. -Tal vez eres muy joven… o muy inocente- respiró pesadamente antes de continuar. -Muchos agentes de la policía se escudan en su cargo, para cometer todo tipo de delitos.

-Pero, se supone que ellos están para cuidar de los civiles, están para hacer que se cumplan las leyes- aseguró con firmeza, pero por dentro, comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras.

-Me parece que has vivido en una burbuja. No conoces el mundo, es una pena que lo conozcas en estas circunstancias.

Un silencio se instaló en medio de los dos hombres, pero la paz no duró mucho, al poco rato, los pasos de sus captores hicieron eco en las escaleras, seguidos de risas, olor a alcohol, tabaco y otras sustancias.

-¡Ha llegado la hora de divertirnos un poco!- habló un hombre con voz hosca y rasposa, con un tono cargado de burla.

-¡No… no… por favor!- se escuchó una voz femenina, rogando con desesperación.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-Se la llevaron a jalones ignorando sus quejas. No pude ver nada por culpa de la venda, pero no hizo falta ver para darme cuenta que la tenían cautiva, al igual que yo y el sujeto con el que había tenido la breve conversación-. Tomó aire para continuar con su relato, ya para éste punto había desaparecido su nerviosismo, era catártico compartir sus demonios con ella. -Al escucharla rogar, sentí empatía. Pude percibir su miedo a través de la manera en que se desgarraba la garganta suplicando en vano.

****FLASHBACK****

-¿Qué está pasando?- Se preguntó en voz alta, comenzando a alterarle el forcejeo que escuchaba.

Un puñetazo en la mejilla fue su respuesta, el cual sintió debido a que no se lo esperaba. Aunque dolió muy poco, si le molestó la cobarde acción, ya que ellos creían que él era un terrícola normal, el cual se encontraba atado y vendado de los ojos, vulnerable.

-¡Calla la boca niño de mami!

-No lo maltrates mucho… recuerda que él nos hará millonarios- habló otro captor.

-Después de que festejemos como es debido, le daremos el primer susto a tus queridos padres-. Le habló cerca del rostro el sujeto que le había propinado el puñetazo.

Ya no dijeron más. Salieron riendo y burlándose de la mujer que llevaban a rastras consigo.

-¿Ya se fueron?- Preguntó Briefs, solo por preguntar, ya que podía percibir sus insignificantes energías en otra habitación, escaleras arriba.

-Sí. No regresarán en unas horas… pobre muchacha- masculló entre dientes. -Yo tengo una hija casi de su edad- agregó con voz entrecortada.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Fue entonces que entendí, que ya no era gracioso. Escuché lo que sucedía escaleras arriba y decidí que era hora de abandonar el juego, ya no tenía caso hacerme el débil.

En mi inocencia creía que los secuestros eran menos traumáticos, que solo pedían dinero y ya, no tenía idea de cómo era el mundo. Y ese día conocí la realidad de las personas que no poseen el don de nuestra fuerza, de la vulnerabilidad de las personas comunes.

-¿Eras muy joven?

-No tanto, ya no era un adolescente, pero no un adulto en su totalidad, a pesar de pasar de los veinte. Me faltaba por madurar.

Una suave caricia en sus músculos pectorales lo distrajo de su relato. Giró la cabeza y la observó, iluminada por los primeros destellos del amanecer, atesorando en su memoria la imagen.

-Pensarás que fui un estúpido por creer que la vida era color de rosa.

-No, pero recuerdo que no eras un santo. No te imaginaba con esa ingenuidad ya estando crecido- continuó trazando caricias. Estaba descubriendo lo mucho que le gustaba pasar sus dedos por los surcos que creaban los músculos del híbrido.

-Crecí con privilegios que la mayoría carecen, acostumbrado a que siempre había personas dispuestas a satisfacer mis caprichos. Para mí, las personas normales no significaban ningún problema, ellos no ponen en peligro el planeta, sus acciones malévolas me parecías menores comparadas con los villanos que hemos enfrentado. No quería ver más allá de la comodidad de mi posición.

Pan suspiró antes de responder. -Yo creía que los malos eran los que asaltaban bancos, solo eso. Pero eso fue cuando era pequeña y mi padre me platicaba de sus aventuras como el gran saiyaman.

-Sí, recuerdo su disfraz. Era horrendo- opinó entre risas bajas.

-¡Oye! Es mi padre de quien te burlas- le reprochó levantando el puño para amenazarlo entre risas, pero el puño fue interceptado y en menos de un segundo, tenía al hombre sobre ella, acariciándole el cabello con ternura. -¿Y qué pasó después?- Le preguntó a su novio entre besos.

-Después de desatarme y desatar al pobre hombre, el cual se encontraba severamente golpeado, me dirigí hacia donde estaban esas sabandijas y…- tragó saliva. -No quiero describir lo que vi.

Pan le acarició la espalda, brindándole el confort que necesitaba para continuar.

-Los maté Pan, a los cuatro… y lo disfruté, lo disfruté mucho- aceptó con temor de asustarla, pero debía continuar y sincerarse. -No podía dejarlos vivos.

-No debes sentirte culpable Trunks. No te juzgo- le depositó un fugaz beso en la nariz.

-Es solo que… Pan…- se acercó a su cuello para aspirar el dulce aroma de la mujer que amaba. -Esos fueron los primeros- se levantó sentándose al lado de ella. -Yo… a partir de entonces, me dediqué a hacer justicia por mi propia mano- tragó saliva avergonzado de sus acciones pasadas. -Por un par de años me dediqué a salir en algunas noches. Utilizaba ropa negra, un bonete negro para cubrir mi color de cabello tan poco común y mi rostro lo escondía detrás de una pañoleta. Aunque a mis víctimas si les mostraba mi identidad, al cerciorarme de que eran los únicos espectadores.

-¿Fueron muchos?- Se sentó al lado de su novio, intrigada por su confesión. Podía palpar el nerviosismo y miedo en sus palabras, miedo a ser rechazado, el mismo miedo que la dominaba a ella.

Briefs afirmó en silencio, con un sonido grave de su garganta.

Una menuda mano femenina se posó sobre una de las varoniles que reposaba sobre la rodilla izquierda del híbrido.

-Cuando era una joven de diecisiete años- acomodó un negro mechón detrás de su oreja, -yo solía utilizar el casco que mi madre usaba cuando era el gran saiyaman 2- una pequeña risa melancólica se le escapó, -fue muy corto ese periodo, pero ayudé un poco a la policía en asaltos y delitos menores. Me gustaba aportar mi granito de arena- agregó con voz suave, casi como un susurro.

-Pero puedo asegurar que no matase a nadie.

-Tienes razón, pero no negaré que algunos delincuentes lo merecían-. Se acurrucó a su novio. Lo sentía tenso, incómodo de tener que hablar sobre esa parte de su pasado. Sintió que debía transmitirle su afecto y comprensión, pero no encontró la manera de hacerlo. Definitivamente, contar un secreto costaba mucho trabajo, se le heló la sangre al imaginarse así de vulnerable al confesar y ser rechazada.

-Lo disfrutaba Pan, me sentía superior, invencible. Me causaba placer abrir sus entrañas y oler su miedo- tragó saliva pesadamente, -mi padre me decía que era mi instinto primitivo saiyajin.

Pan se acomodó frente al híbrido, olvidando su desnudez en ese momento. -¿El señor Vegeta lo sabe?

-Y mi madre también, solo ellos- levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la joven frente a él, observándolo como como si fuese la criatura más pura del planeta, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. -Si te causo temor lo entenderé- escupió deseando no haberlo hecho.

-No tengo nada que temer de ti… excepto que me dejes de querer- se dejó caer sobre su pecho, aferrándose con sus blancas manos al cuerpo del guerrero.

-Pan. Cometí errores- titubeó, le hubiera gustado dejarlo así, pero su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo. -En un par de ocasiones, o… tal vez más- agregó bajando la voz, esperando que ese dato pasara desapercibido por su novia, -los delincuentes que eliminé no portaban armas de verdad, eran de juguete, aun así los eliminé- agregó en un hilo de voz.

-Dijiste que solo fue por un par de años. ¿Qué sucedió para que lo dejaras de hacer?- aspiró el aroma masculino mezclado con el suyo. Estar así con él, era como estar entre las nubes.

-Mi madre, eventualmente se enteró y… tuvimos una charla- se mordió los labios y antes de continuar esbozó una ligera sonrisa. -Me hizo darle mi palabra. Y mi padre se comprometió a encaminar mis instintos saiyajines hacia el entrenamiento. Por eso entrené una temporada con el señor Wiss y después me uní a la patrulla galáctica, para pelear contra guerreros que sean un reto, eliminar a aquellos que la ley intergaláctica lo permita y dejar que aquí en la tierra, la justicia de los terrícolas haga su trabajo correspondiente.

En silencio, Pan meditó sobre todo lo que su novio le había confesado. Supo entonces que para él era difícil revelarle esa parte de su vida, le sorprendía lo poco que lo conocía, era algo que no había visto venir ni en sueños. Era evidente la lucha interna en la cabeza del híbrido, podía sentir su vergüenza, culpa y al mismo tiempo el miedo por el rechazo.

Ese mismo sentimiento que la embargaba a ella, pero no creyó prudente desnudar su alma en ese momento. Ese momento le pertenecía a él, era él quien debería sacar todo lo que le hiciera sentir pesado hasta quedar en paz.

Deslizó sus dedos por los lacios cabellos lilas del hombre, fascinada por cada varonil detalle en su rostro. Pero lo que más le fascinaba era su interior, los diversos matices que formaban su carácter, ni malo del todo, ni bueno del todo. Perfecto dentro su imperfección.

-Comprendo el por qué te cuesta contármelo- musitó sobre sus labios, acomodándose a horcajas sobre él.

-Si tú decides…

Una mano sobre sus labios lo hizo callar.

-Shhh… ni siquiera lo pienses Trunks.

Briefs retiró la mano de sus labios para agregar. -¿No te aterra?

Pan negó con la cabeza.

-Creí que te causaría repulsión, que me querrías lejos de ti y de Arya- confesó acariciándole con delicadeza los hombros, con sus dedos pulgares.

-Todos guardamos secretos- se mordió el labio inferior y de manera involuntaria arrugó su ceño. Debía hablar, se suponía que esa era la principal razón de su visita y aun no era hora en que abría la boca. -Yo también tengo secretos- lo escupió en un débil susurro.

Briefs sonrió levemente, le pareció enternecedor que su novia buscara la manera de reconfortarlo, aun a pesar de saber sobre la existencia de su lado oscuro. Después de todo era Pan, así eran todos los Son, generosos y empáticos, siempre dispuestos a estrechar la mano de los demás, sin juzgar, sin reprochar.

Trunks se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

"_Mujer… ¿qué tipo de secretos podría guardar una criatura tan generosa como tú?" _

De nuevo aspiró el aroma del cabello de Pan. Cómo le gustaba su lacio cabello, así como lo llevaba, corto, apenas rozando sus hombros y con el largo flequillo que solía retirar constantemente de sus ojos, siempre acomodándolo detrás de su oreja derecha, pero el rebelde mechón negro insistía en colarse a su frente de nuevo. Era una guerra sin final que a él le divertía observar.

Ya con el alma desnuda y su conciencia tranquila, quiso abordar otro tema que tenía rondándole la cabeza desde hacía unas cuantas semanas.

-Pan…- aspiró de nuevo y aprovechó la cercanía para besarla con sutileza, como si se fuese a quebrar al contacto.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ya sin besar de esa forma tan dulce? Antes de Pan no lo recordaba, tal vez en los inicios de su relación con Mai, cuando estuvo o creyó estar enamorado.

-A pesar de que solo somos novios.

"_Por el momento"_

-Quiero que sepas que para mí sería un honor que Arya llevara mi apellido. Quiero ser la figura paterna que ella necesita.

Un silencio se instaló entre los híbridos, el cual pareció eterno para el hombre, pero demasiado corto para la mujer.

-Ella es pedazo de ti. Y juro que haré todo lo posible para protegerla, déjame ser un padre para ella-. Le besó la frente, -para protegerlas.

-Trunks- le acarició el mentón, el cual siempre tenía curiosamente rasurado a la perfección.

"_Es ahora o nunca"_

-Trunks. Nada me haría más feliz y eso porque en realidad ella…

-Es adorable- la interrumpió hablando sobre esos labios que adoraba besar, esos que cada día encontraba más tentadores. -Pan, hace tiempo que no me sentía así- se relamió los labios dudando en tomarla de nuevo o hablar. Tenerla sobre él, sin ninguna tela entre sus pieles, era casi imposible no desear repetir el encuentro que habían tenido minutos antes. Pero debía continuar, si iba a soltar lo que le causaba tanto peso sobre su alma, lo soltaría todo de una vez. Quería estar limpio de trabas mentales antes de entregarse de nuevo, porque él también se había entregado, no solo había tenido sexo como aquella vez, poco más de tres años atrás.

-Trunks, es preciso que me escuches…- insistió haciéndose escuchar por el hombre que comenzaba a trazar líneas con caricias en su espalda.

-Sí. Pero antes quiero que sepas que me has devuelto la confianza que perdí hace años. Admito que salí y me acosté con varias mujeres, que nunca tuve problemas para que me siguiera la que se me antojara, pero a pesar de eso yo siempre me sentí inseguro- hizo una pausa y detuvo sus caricias en la espalda baja de su novia, -no tenía la certeza de que estuvieran conmigo por mí, por mi dinero o por mi posición social. Es por eso que me negaba a tomarlas en serio, tenía miedo de enamorarme de la incorrecta, como sucedió con Mai-. Suspiró hondo, inundando sus fosas nasales con el dulce aroma de la mujer que amaba. Había un sentimiento que nunca había compartido con nadie, ni con sus padres, quienes tenían pleno conocimiento de su bestia interna, como él llamaba a su primitivo instinto violento, heredado por su sangre saiyajin. Pero ignoraban otro detalle de su hijo, la verdadera razón por la que había terminado su relación con Mai.

-Yo era casi un niño y ella, ya una mujer consumada. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al saberlo? Mai me hizo creer durante años que tenía la misma edad que yo, si no hubiera escuchado la conversación con ese ridículo enano de su cómplice, jamás lo hubiera sabido. No puedo explicar el sentimiento de rabia que me embargó al saberlo. Le entregué mis primeros besos, mis primeras experiencias y no tuvo la decencia de sincerarse conmigo. Abusó de mi inocencia, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero… me sentí abusado, sucio. Al saber que Mai contaba con más de cincuenta años la primera vez que nos tocamos... sentí repulsión y asco, ya que yo tenía catorce años, y a pesar de que ella aparentaba mi edad, no deja de ser pedofilia, pues mentalmente ella era una adulta, con malicia y la experiencia que yo carecía- tragó saliva pesadamente, la voz comenzaba a temblarle, le costaba admitirlo en voz alta, inclusive le parecía que podía prestarse para burlas. -Tal vez suene hipócrita, pues no negaré que lo disfruté en el momento, y mucho. Pero en ese entonces yo ignoraba la verdad y es por eso que me siento... abusado, exactamente así me siento y… me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo- tomó aire antes de continuar, se estaba despojando de sus secretos y le hacía sentirse bien. -Esa es la principal razón por la que no tolero las mentiras, no estoy dispuesto a volver a ser la burla de nadie- finalizó visiblemente afectado.

Pan se limitó a acariciarle el rostro, su semblante duro le encendió una alarma en su cabeza. Nunca imaginó que estaba tan lejos de conocerlo, a pesar de jactarse de tratarlo desde niña.

-¿Ibas a decirme algo?- Habló Trunks, sacando a Pan de sus reflexiones.

-Ehh…

"_¿Qué hago? No creo que sea el momento apropiado para soltarlo… no quiero que me odie"_

-Te quería decir que…- se mordió las mejillas, -serás un gran padre.

"_Cobarde"_ Se recriminó.

-Eso espero- le tomó las manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, -ella merece un buen padre. Tal vez nunca ocupe el lugar que el imbécil de su padre biológico dejó, pero podrá contar conmigo para lo que necesite… siempre.

-¿Imbécil?

-Sí, es un imbécil. No sabe de lo que se está perdiendo.

Pan negó con la cabeza y le abrazó, rodeándolo con sus brazos, acurrucándose sobre un hombro de su novio, aferrándose a su calidez.

-No digas esas cosas.

"_Tú no eres un imbécil mi amor"_

Trunks la sujetó con más fuerza, envidiaba a ese sujeto, lo envidiaba desde el momento en que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia la joven. Recordaba a la perfección la manera en que lloró por él, el dolor en sus ojos, la decepción. Tal vez por eso se identificó con ella, debido a que él mismo sabia de primera mano lo que era ser engañado, no de la misma manera, pero al fin de cuentas fue engaño. Tenían eso en común, lo que le brindaba la certeza de que ella era sincera y siempre lo sería.

-Pan. Eres la luz que me hacía falta- le acarició el cabello, -me has devuelto la confianza, a tu lado puedo confiar que es verdadero lo que tenemos y no una farsa.

La culpa y el miedo invadieron las entrañas de Pan. Nunca antes estuvo tan arrepentida por haber mentido y nunca tuvo tanto miedo de hablar. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, temía que si abría la boca sería rechazada en ese preciso instante, arrancada de los brazos del hombre que amaba, el cual actuaría como un león herido.

Sorbió su nariz sin poder detener las lágrimas.

-Nunca dejes de quererme Trunks- dijo entre sollozos, resignándose a que una vez más, tendría que guardar silencio. -Pase lo que pase, no dejes de quererme.

-No tengo razones Pan.

Lejos de sentir alivio, su miedo incrementó, aún más.

"_¿De tener razones Trunks? Seguro que me aborrecerías"_

Se limpió las lágrimas con la firme decisión de írselo soltando poco a poco, esperando que de esa manera él pudiera entenderla y creer en su arrepentimiento. Lo besó como si fuera la última vez, el miedo a perderlo era tan real y tangible que deseaba llenarse de él, beber hasta la última gota de todo lo que le ofrecía.

-Tómame de nuevo Trunks- se meció tímidamente, frotando su intimidad con el miembro a medio despertar del saiyajin.

-No te voy a tomar.

Lo escuchó responder con voz ronca, debido a todas las emociones juntas que se arremolinaban en su corazón.

-Te voy a hacer el amor- agregó fusionando sus labios con los de ella, aspirando su aliento, arrancándole suspiros con cada caricia. Deseaba transmitirle sus sentimientos a través del acto carnal, sentía la urgente necesidad de hacerlo y por primera vez en más de diez años, se entregó por completo a una mujer. De esa manera, ambos tocaron el cielo de nuevo.

…

-¡No corras Arya!- Intentó en vano tomar la mano de su hija.

-Como si te fuera a hacer caso.

Pan resopló ruidosamente. -Es un caso perdido- agachó la cabeza con resignación mientras observaba a su hija llegar a la puerta con impaciencia.

-Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan permisiva.

Subieron un par de escalones y llegaron a la puerta, donde Arya ya intentaba alcanzar la manija.-Ya lo sé- abrió la puerta de su casa y de inmediato, la pequeña saiyajin entró dando saltos directo a su habitación, hacia el castillo de sus muñecas, su juguete favorito en las últimas dos semanas, desde que su tío Trunks se lo obsequió.

Evelyn se sentó en el sillón individual, observando con picardía a su amiga. -¿No me vas a contar?

-¿Qué?- Fingió demencia, sentándose frente a ella después de despojarse de sus zapatos y dejarlos al lado del largo sillón, el mismo en donde dos días atrás se había besado con su novio aquel día lluvioso que recordaría el resto de su vida.

-No te hagas Pan- entrecerró los ojos sonriendo con picardía. -…Tiene muy buen cuerpo-. Al ver que su amiga levantó las cejas, negó haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos. -No lo mal interpretes Pan, pero siempre es bueno recrearse la vista con... cosas bonitas, ¿no crees?

La hija de Gohan escondió la cara detrás de un cojín, ruborizándose al recordar la manera en que su amiga la había sorprendido con su novio en calzoncillos.

-No puedo negarlo- aceptó entre pequeñas risas tímidas.

-Honestamente, está buenísimo… ¿y qué tal? Si más no recuerdo, hace tres años solo me contaste que te dejó sin aliento- levantó las cejas insistiendo, -eres cruel al no dar más información- agregó con un puchero juguetón.

Pan tomó aire negando con la cabeza. -No te voy a dar más detalles, no seas curiosa- aseveró aguantando la risa que le provocaba los gestos de su mejor amiga.

-¡Eres una mala amiga!- chilló lanzándole un cojín.

-¡Oye! ¿No tuviste suficiente con ver a Trunks casi desnudo?- el color en sus mejillas subió a un tono más rojo.

-Por supuesto que no. Es una celebridad muy hermética, es muy tentador tener jugosa información que nadie más posee. ¡Eres injusta!

-No puedo soltarle nada a la prensa- giró su cabeza siguiéndole el juego, pero su amiga lo tomó como atisbos de desconfianza.

Evelyn se levantó para sentarse al lado de Pan, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -Si te fuera a traicionar, ya hubiera publicado sobre el verdadero padre de tu hija.

Pan retornó la vista hacia ella y no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho.

-Créeme que me hubieran pagado mucho, inclusive me hubieran ascendido por un chisme de ese calibre-. Le tomó una mano, apretándola fuertemente antes de continuar. -Pero tu amistad es primero.

Los ojos se le humedecieron a la híbrida. Era verdad que su amiga y confidente guardaba todos sus secretos, a pesar de trabajar para una de las revistas de noticias de la farándula más famosas de la ciudad. Y en ninguna ocasión abrió la boca, ni para revelar el más mínimo detalle de la vida de la nieta de Satán.

-Perdona si te ofendí… soy una idiota- musitó lanzándose hacia su amiga para abrazarla.

La castaña le correspondió el abrazo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. -Disculpa aceptada. Debí haber grabado la llamada… la revista se vendería como pan caliente con la fotografía de Trunks Briefs en ropa interior- alejó a su amiga para abanicarse con las manos. -Ese hombre está que arde. Si me consigues una foto, te ganarías una buena comisión… piénsalo- le cerró un ojo, divirtiéndose a costa de su amiga.

-¡Evelyn!- Chilló entre risas tomando el cojín más próximo para lanzarlo con suavidad sobre el rostro de su amiga.

-Sería tu obra caritativa. Harías felices a muchas, muchas mujeres- sonrió mostrando sus dientes con mirada traviesa.

A lo que su amiga respondió rodando los ojos, comenzando a arrepentirse por haberle contestado la llamada, aquella mañana en casa de su novio.

****FLASHBACK****

La luz del sol brillaba en todo su apogeo a diferencia del día anterior. Los híbridos habían pasado la mañana jugueteando y bromeando mientras preparaban el desayuno, el cual les vino de perlas después de toda la energía gastada durante la noche.

Pan se levantó estirándose con pereza y avanzó hacia la ventana, mientras el híbrido la observaba embobado desde la desordenada cama.

-Eres poesía para mis ojos, con verte vistiendo solo mi camisa, tengo para morir en paz.

La hija de Gohan retornó su vista hacia el guerrero saiyajin semidesnudo.

-Poesía es verte en ropa interior- le respondió antes de continuar caminando hacia la ventana, iba a correr las persianas, pero un par de brazos masculinos le rodearon la cintura, deteniendo su paso.

-Báñate conmigo- le susurró al oído, a modo de súplica.

Pan se mordió el labio inferior, la idea le pareció deliciosa, era la manera perfecta de terminar la velada al lado de su novio. Justo en el momento que le iba a responder, sonó su celular.

Aunque dudó por unos segundos, atendió la llamada por costumbre.

-Hola Pan- la saludó a través de la pantalla.

-Hola- regresó el saludo, acomodando el celular de tal forma que solo se viera su rostro en la pantalla, mientras tanto, con la mano libre se abotonaba la camisa. Su amiga tenía la costumbre de hacerle video llamadas, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-¿No estás en tu casa?- Inquirió al ver una ventana desconocida. Luego, le llamó la atención que su amiga lucía encantadoramente despeinada, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y una actitud que descifró como nerviosismo. -¡Ahh ya veo!- entrecerró la mirada, -¿interrumpo algo?

La hija de Gohan abrió la boca pensando en hablar, pero no salió palabra alguna de su boca. De pronto se sintió como cuando de niña, sus padres la descubrían haciendo alguna travesura.

-Muy buen día Evelyn.

Saludó un sonriente Trunks detrás de Pan, sin ocultar que no llevaba puesta ninguna camisa, al contrario, se colocaba justo en la mira de la cámara con el fin de abochornar a su encantadora novia.

-Buenos días señor Briefs- le respondió sin poder evitar levantar las cejas al verle los hombros desnudos y su cabellera despeinada, al igual que su amiga. -Una disculpa… creo que sí interrumpo algo.

-¡No! No, nosotros no hacíamos…- Pan se apresuró a decir avergonzada por la situación.

-Acabamos de tomar el desayuno. Y no, no nos encontrábamos haciendo algo más… pero no sería mala idea- agregó Briefs, sonriendo de lado con descaro.

-¡Trunks!- Chilló su novia regañándolo y en una fracción de segundo, le fue arrebatado su dispositivo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas provenientes de la castaña.

-No seas descortés con tu amiga- Trunks levantó el celular para evitar que le fuese arrebatado, revelando en la imagen su abdomen desnudo.

-Cuidado con la manera en que mueve el celular señor Briefs, no querrá mostrar más de su desnudez- le advirtió la amiga de su novia.

-No me encuentro desnudo, señorita- respondió apuntando el resto de su anatomía con la cámara, mostrando sin descaro y orgulloso de su cuerpo, que solo vestía sus ajustados calzoncillos en color azul marino, mientras se escuchaban los gritos en el fondo de la joven híbrida, quien escandalizada y apenada, le rogaba a su novio que le regresara el dispositivo.

Para la mala suerte de la castaña, el empresario obedeció la petición de su novia, dando fin a la charla, que terminó con un luego te llamo por parte de la joven madre.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-Olvida esa llamada.

-Pan…- bromear con la híbrida siempre era divertido, pero había otro asunto más importante que la vida íntima de su amiga, uno que involucraba a su hija. No quería presionarla, pues sabía que Pan no reaccionaba positivamente a la presión, pero le preocupaba la manera tan irresponsable en que estaba llevando su gran secreto y temía que en cualquier momento, esa irresponsabilidad, terminaría por estallar, dejándola herida. -¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? ¿Crees que la va a rechazar? No encuentro otra razón para continuar mintiendo.

La híbrida cerró los ojos suspirando. Ahora más que nunca, tenía la certeza de que no rechazaría a Arya, al contrario, pero… ¿y a ella? Tragó saliva con dificultad, el solo pensarlo le helaba la sangre.

-No Evelyn, no la rechazaría- sorbió su nariz ruidosamente y se mordió los labios. Tenía que confesarlo, necesitaba más que un consejo, necesitaba sentirse comprendida. -¿Qué crees que me pidió?- dijo con voz comenzando a quebrarse.

-¿Matrimonio?- Respondió dudando en acertar.

-No- sorbió su nariz. -Quiere que Arya lleve su apellido, quiere ser la figura paterna que a ella le falta.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera articular palabra alguna, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal.

-¿Esperas a Briefs?

-No. No espero a nadie- se levantó extrañada hacia la puerta y al abrir, el corazón se le fue a la garganta.

-Hola Pan, esperamos no ser inoportunos- la mujer saludó a la híbrida, examinándola con suma curiosidad, habían pasado un poco más de tres años de la última vez que la vio y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por la nieta de Satán.

Pan no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó estática en su lugar, limitándose a observar a la pareja recién llegada.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Habló el hombre, comprendiendo que su ex novia se encontraba en una especie de traba mental, debido a su inesperada visita.

La hija de Gohan meneó la cabeza, regresando a la realidad. -¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Cuestionó con hostilidad. Era evidente que no los quería en su casa.

-Vimos a Gohan en ciudad Satán- endureció su grisácea mirada, esa que tiempo atrás le movía el piso. -Quiero conocerla… quiero conocer a mi hija.

La garganta se le secó a Pan, se relamió los labios intentando humedecerlos antes de hablar.

-No sé de qué hablas-. Quiso cortar la plática de una vez, de lo contrario, continuaría mintiendo y no encontraba la forma de enfrentarse con las consecuencias de sus erróneas decisiones pasadas. -Buenas tardes- intentó cerrarles la puerta, pero el joven detuvo la puerta.

-¿Quieres que tu padre esté presente? Estoy enterado de que viene en unos días. Me pregunto si con él como testigo, serías capaz de negarte a hablar conmigo.

-Omaru. Quedamos en que no volveríamos a buscarnos- insistió esperando despertar, porque eso debía ser una pesadilla.

-Entiendo que no quisieras vernos, inclusive llevando un hijo mío en el vientre.

-¡No es tuya!- Exclamó demostrando desesperación, lo que alertó a su amiga y en segundos estuvo a un lado de ella, presenciando la razón por la que la amable joven estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Hagan el favor de largarse de aquí! No son bienvenidos.

-¿Acaso continuas ardida sin poder superarlo?- escupió Mirely con sorna.

Pan tomó aire buscando tranquilizarse, si quería salir de ese embrollo, debía estar tranquila.

-Bien… hablemos- resignada suspiró, intercambiando cómplices miradas con Evelyn, quien le recriminó en silencio.

-¿Quieres que yo hable?- Sugirió la castaña, intuyendo que su amiga no encontraba por dónde comenzar y tenía razón, por lo que una ayuda no estaría de más.

-No. Es mi responsabilidad- dijo justo antes de invitar a pasar a los recién llegados. Por suerte que la pequeña se encontraba muy entretenida con su juguete, el que su verdadero padre le había regalado con mucho cariño.

Los cuatro se sentaron en los sillones de la sala. Omaru no pudo evitar escanear con su vista el lugar y no pasaron desapercibidos unos peluches y juguetes de niña decorando graciosamente algunos muebles. Por primera vez desde su charla con el híbrido docente, experimentó un sentimiento reconfortarle en el pecho.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta. -Comencemos por el principio…- habló con voz firme, haciéndose escuchar por las féminas, en especial por su ex novia. Se encontraba molesto y extrañado, pero como era costumbre en él, se mostraría apacible y sereno. -¿Por qué no me buscaste?

…

Revisó el documento una vez más, cerciorándose de que todo se encontrara en orden. Cerró el folder y lo apretó contra su pecho.

"_Nunca me había emocionado tanto al firmar un documento"_

Sonrió tontamente, orgulloso de su decisión, la cual apoyaba toda su familia.

"_De ahora en adelante tendrás una responsabilidad enorme. Y será para toda la vida, aunque tú y Pan llegaran a terminar su relación, Arya continuará llevando nuestro apellido"_

Recordó las palabras dichas por su madre, en la ocasión que le informó sobre su decisión de reconocer legalmente a la hija de su novia como propia.

Su corazón desbocado latía con emoción, haciéndolo transpirar incómodamente, deseaba desabrocharse la corbata para estar más cómodo, pero debía estar impecable al llevar los papeles a su amada.

El camino le pareció eterno, cosa rara, pues siempre disfrutaba del trayecto hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba su propia casa.

-Al fin llegué- suspiró feliz de ver la propiedad de la asistente de su madre. Ya quería ver la cara de sorpresa que de seguro podría Pan, al momento de ver con sus propios ojos los papeles firmados por el híbrido. Ya solo faltaba la de ella.

Suspiró antes de avanzar hacia a puerta de esa casa que él consideraba como su nuevo hogar. Se ajustó la corbata y pasó sus dedos por los eternos mechones rebeldes de sus lacios cabellos, luego presionó el timbre.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llevó todo el camino se le borró al abrirse la puerta y ver a Pan con los ojos rojos, parecía haber llorado por largo rato. Y sin palabras de por medio, intuyó las razones del llanto en esos orbes negros que adoraba con devoción.

-¡Trunks!- Se arrojó a los brazos del híbrido, hundiendo su nariz en la fina tela de la corbata recién ajustada, dejando en ella un rastro de dolorosas lágrimas.

Briefs la acunó en sus brazos, como si con ese acto la protegiera de cualquier daño que la amenazara.

-Aquí estoy mi amor. No llores más- quiso consolarla, sintiéndose inútil y confundido. Solo una razón podía existir para que ella estuviera así de afectada.

-¿Está bien mi niña?- Preguntó automáticamente, ya la consideraba su hija. Solo por el hecho de ser, un pedacito de la mujer que amaba.

…**. …. …. …. …. …. ….**

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado el giro que va tomando la trama. Solo puedo decir que se acerca el momento en que Trunks descubra la verdad, posiblemente d capítulos.**

**¿Tienen alguna teoría de cómo será?**

**Muchas gracias por su espera y comentarios, lo agradezco muchísimo.**

…**. …. …. …. ….**

_**Hace unas semanas puse en mi facebook un avance de una nueva historia que tengo en la cabeza, la cual aún no publicaré, pero mientras tanto iré construyendo. **_

_**Es muy diferente a lo que he escrito, es un Trupan que se lleva a cabo en un universo en donde sigue existiendo el planeta Vejita, y Trunks es el príncipe de los saiyajines. Un príncipe egocéntrico y orgulloso que no será tan amable como el Trunks terrícola. Espero les guste el intro.**_

_**Y si gustan seguirme en facebook. Allí subo adelantos e ilustraciones referentes a los fanfics, que en fanfiction net no puedo publicar debido al formato del archivo.**_

_**Sin más por el momento, les dejo un fragmento de:**_

_Obligaciones de princesa_

El aire le faltaba, las piernas le temblaban y las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista. Corrió lo más veloz que pudo, sus pies se tornaron torpes por el miedo, tanto que se torció un tobillo al errar en uno de sus pasos, pero no podía darse el lujo de pararse a revisar su tobillo.

Con dolor en cada pisada avanzó, perdiéndose entre la multitud que abarrotaba el mercado a esas horas, se agachó y tapó su rostro con la tela parda que usaba para cubrir su negro cabello, distintivo que la diferenciaba del resto de habitantes en ese pequeño planeta. Quería ser invisible, debía serlo para no ser descubierta y obligada a regresar al planeta Vejita, en donde comenzó su desgracia a la edad de quince años. Ahora, dos años después de su huida, volvía a sentir miedo, terror.

"_Espero que no me haya visto"_

Se repitió constantemente, engañándose. Él la seguía, la buscaba con insistencia entre la multitud, por fortuna para ella, su padre le había enseñado a esconder su ki, hacerlo imperceptible, pero para eso debía permanecer tranquila. Tragó saliva pesadamente, caminó a paso lento, cojeando por el dolor que le atormentaba su tobillo. Escondida entre el mar de personas suspiró con dificultad, tratando de controlar el llanto que insistía en estallar. Debía ser fuerte, debía escapar.

No solo por ella, también por sus padres. El reino del planeta Vejita había puesto una amplia recompensa a quien diera detalles sobre la ubicación del híbrido saiyajin llamado Gohan, su mujer terrícola Videl, y la única hija que habían concebido. Si eran encontrados por el rey Vegeta y su primogénito y heredero al trono, serían ejecutados en público, al menos su padre Gohan tenía sentencia de muerte por traición hacia el príncipe Trunks. Eso decían los comunicados que llegaron a sus manos dos años atrás, cuando recién escaparon del planeta de los saiyajines.

Logró escabullirse con éxito entre las viejas carpas del mercado, hasta llegar al barrio antiguo en donde habían estado viviendo, refugiados por habitantes del insignificante planeta, tan insignificante que no figuraba entre los que tenían cualquier tipo de transacción comercial con el gran imperio saiyajin. Solo servía para hacer paradas forzosas en caso de que alguna nave lo necesitara, pero al ser un planeta pobre, con limitaciones en su tecnología, generalmente era ignorado y despreciado.

"_¿Qué hace él aquí?"_

Se preguntó la adolescente mientras caminaba disimuladamente entre los angostos callejones fangosos de las afueras de la poblada ciudad.

"_¿Le habrán avisado que vivimos aquí? Es imposible"_

Asomó sus negros ojos entre la tela que la cubría como al resto de habitantes de dicho planeta, vestimenta que le beneficiaba para pasar desapercibida, ser una Raeliana más.

La pequeña cabaña que había sido su hogar en los últimos dos años se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos más. Podía escuchar su corazón, lo sentía saltar desbocadamente, inclusive creyó que se le saldría por el pecho y quiso vomitar. Se llevó las manos a la boca mientras controlaba su respiración, si vomitaba llamaría la atención y era lo que menos deseaba. Al menos las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar. Respiró hondo y continuo su andar con calma, soportando el punzante dolor a cada agonizante paso que daba. Ella ignoraba que a lo lejos, sobre el techo de una de las humildes construcciones, un par de ojos azules la tenían ubicada.

No tenía escapatoria.

Finalmente entró al humilde espacio que llamaba hogar. Al entrar se despojó de la manta que estuvo cubriendo su cabello todo el tiempo, se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la mesa y soltó un quejido de dolor mientras levantaba levemente el pie lastimado.

No tuvo tiempo para acomodarse a revisar su tobillo, cuando escuchó la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse de golpe.

Con prisa tomó de nuevo la manta, con intención de cubrirse de nuevo, pero le fue arrebatada con violencia.

-Me alivia saber que mí mujer se encuentra con salud.

Pan no volteó a ver el dueño de la voz. Cerró los ojos aguantando la respiración, deseando despertar, deseando que fuera una de tantas pesadillas que tuvo desde su huida.

-¿Dónde está el traidor de tu padre?- gruñó con voz amarga y firme.

Pan tragó saliva permaneciendo inmóvil, solo se escucharon las dos gruesas gotas de lágrimas caer sobre la mesa y probablemente su corazón saltando desbocado.

-Sé que el cobarde puede ocultar su insignificante ki- dijo escaneando el lugar con la vista.

De nuevo, Pan no contestó.

-Si no me lo dices, soy capaz de matar uno por uno a los gusanos que habitan este inmundo planeta hasta dar con él- le advirtió acercándose hasta quedar a un par de pasos de la adolescente.

-Él… él no está aquí- tomó aire para continuar, ya no había escapatoria y tenía que ser inteligente, no podía permitir que su padre terminara en manos del príncipe. -Me refiero al planeta, él y mi madre tuvieron que salir a recolectar un material a otro planeta- respondió con voz baja, casi con pena de hablar.

El príncipe la giró por los hombros para verla a la cara, ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, le costaba verlo directamente, principalmente después de lo sucedido dos años atrás.

Una mano en la barbilla le levantó el rostro y ella cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera escudarse de él.

-Has crecido.

Lo escuchó hablar.

-Tu rostro luce más adulto. Supongo que tu cuerpo también ha madurado- agregó acercándose a su cuello, gruñendo molesto.

Pan apretó los ojos tragando saliva, esperando que en cualquier instante acabara con su vida, pero en lugar de eso lo escuchó olfatearla.

-¿Alguien te ha tocado en estos años?

El aire comenzó a faltarle a la joven, las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa.

-¡Contesta!- Ladró alejándose un paso, comenzando a recorrer con la vista el humilde lugar.

-No sé de qué habla- respondió en un hilo de voz. El hombre le aterraba, eso en gran parte por historias que su padre le había relatado.

El príncipe la sujetó por la cintura para olfatearla con descaro, su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. Restregó su nariz en el cuerpo de la joven buscando cualquier rastro que no fuese de ella, una vez convencido de que no había nada extraño, la soltó.

-Te has portado bien. Al parecer ningún otro macho te ha puesto las manos encima- dijo con soberbia. La muchacha logró entender a lo que había estado refiriéndose el príncipe y un sentimiento de indignación se apoderó de ella, brindándole el valor que le estaba haciendo falta.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante cosa? Después de…- giró la cabeza con vergüenza, -…aquello, lo que menos quería era tener nada que ver con ningún otro macho- finalizó volteando a mirarle fijamente por primera vez desde su rencuentro.

El príncipe sonrió burlesco. -Me agrada ver de regreso a la joven con carácter que conocí, uno de los motivos por los que te hice mi princesa.

-¡Yo no princesa de nada! Usted tiene un compromiso con su prima desde que eran niños- le escupió caminando hacia el otro lado de la mesa, poniéndola en medio de los dos, como si eso le fuera a servir de escudo.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

_**Hasta aquí parte del primer capítulo, espero les agrade éste Trunks mucho más saiyajin. Conforme avance la trama, se irá revelando cómo es que Bulma y Vegeta se unieron y terminaron siendo los reyes del planeta Vejita. Lo tengo todo en mi cabeza, espero no se me olvide.**_

_**Una cosa más… ésta historia la publicaré a la par de Esperanza, una vez que termine los que estoy escribiendo. Pero no podía esperar más para soltarles un poco que lo que se me ocurrió.**_

_**Buen día a todos.**_


	13. Un pedazo de ti-13

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap13**

Leyó por última vez el documento sobre su escritorio, dudando en imprimir su firma. No deseaba hacerlo, necesitaba más tiempo para arreglar el enredo en el que se encontraba metida hasta el cuello, cerró el folder con prisa y lo guardó en un cajón. Jamás firmaría semejante disparate.

-Soy una grandísima imbécil- masculló odiando su cobardía.

No tuvo más tiempo para continuar profiriendo ofensas en su contra, el sonido de su teléfono móvil la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver quien era la persona que llamaba, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, eran los regaños de su amiga, que aunque fuesen bien intencionados, la abrumaban.

-Hola- contestó con desgano.

-¿Estas ocupada?- inquirió al extrañar la jovialidad con la que solía contestar la híbrida.

-Algo- respondió comenzando a sentir remordimiento por la manera tan cortante, en que le contestó la llamada, por lo que decidió arreglarlo siendo más cortés. -Pero puedo darme unos minutos para escucharte.

-Bien… ehh…- no encontraba cómo abordar el tema, sabía de primera mano que a su amiga le irritaba hablar de cierto asunto en particular, no quería parecer entrometida, pero en realidad le preocupaba, especialmente la pequeña Arya. Y aunque su amiga no estuviese de acuerdo, intentaría sacarla del lodazal, antes de terminar ahogándose y ahogando a la niña inocente.

-¿Quieres saber qué hablé con Trunks?- intuyó.

-Solo quiero saber si ya le dijiste la verdad, a él y a Omaru.

Pan comenzó a sobar el puente de su nariz, soltó aire con fastidio, no podía huir del sermón que le esperaba. -No Evelyn, no pude decírselo- confesó a sabiendas de la reprimenda que le esperaba por parte de su confesora.

Un silencio de algunos segundos se instaló en medio de la comunicación, hasta que la mayor decidió romperlo.

-¿Piensas continuar con la farsa? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees poder hacerlo? Porque yo creo que no será por mucho tiempo.

-No se ha dado el momento- fue su escueta respuesta.

-Por lo que veo nunca se dará.

-No empieces Evelyn- rodó los ojos como si la tuviese en frente.

-Pan… sabes que mi intención no es fastidiarte.

La nieta de Goku suspiró. A pesar de que le molestaba la insistencia de Evelyn, le era de gran ayuda hablar con ella, exponer aquello que le causaba pesar en su interior. Era terapéutico sacarlo, aunque luego recibiera crudos regaños.

-Le dije a Trunks lo que sucedió cuando fue Omaru a la casa, lo que me dijo y su intención de ejercer su papel de padre… obviamente omití el hecho de que Omaru no sabía que estuve embarazada… ya vez que se supone que él no quiso saber nada del bebé al, supuestamente enterarse.

-Ya me sé esa mentira de pies a cabeza, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes- espetó como cuando una madre reprende a una hija, -Entonces, ¿harás lo que le dijiste a Omaru?

-Obvio que no- resopló ruidosamente, -ya comencé a preparar a Trunks para soltarle la verdad… pronto- se levantó de su escritorio, caminó hacia la puerta y cerró el seguro. No le convenía que alguien entrara y escuchara parte de la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿ya sabe que Omaru quiere reconocer a su hija, digo… a tu hija?

-Sí. Te lo contaré- tomó asiento de nuevo y recargó su peso en el respaldo. -Por favor, no me regañes, tal vez te suene infantil pero… necesito ser escuchada y comprendida. Créeme que me siento fatal- dijo con voz afligida.

****FLASHBACK****

Se abrazó al híbrido de cabellos lilas por unos cuantos minutos, lloró todo ese tiempo de manera desconsolada, aferrándose a su novio, con miedo de que se esfumase si lo soltaba, así permaneció hasta que por fin cesaron las lágrimas.

Sorbió su nariz antes de hablar. -Omaru estuvo aquí- musitó con temor.

Briefs abrió la boca desconcertado, en eso, una idea le cruzó por la cabeza, una idea que le indignó.

-¿No me digas que el bastardo pretende quitártela?- la alejó por los hombros, solo lo suficiente como para analizar su reacción. -Porque de ser así, juro que lo mato y créeme que no me temblará la mano hacerlo- habló con los ojos inyectados de ira, inclusive su ki ascendió en un segundo.

La joven se mordió los labios negando con la cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba era causar la muerte de un inocente debido a una mentira, ya tenía suficiente con el remordimiento por haber mentido. Estaba cansada de inventar una nueva historia para tapar sus embustes pasados, no podía continuar postergando lo inevitable, pero presentía que su novio no se encontraba listo para saberlo, no después de haberse enterado del daño que le causó conocer el secreto de su anterior pareja Mai. Por eso tenía pensado prepararlo, para que la noticia no le cayera como un balde de agua fría, pero la aparición del supuesto padre de Arya le arruinaba los planes.

-Ven- extendió la mano.

Trunks se dejó guiar hasta la sala de estar. Pan le indicó que tomara asiento, pero él lanzó al sillón el folder que llevaba en la mano izquierda, para acunar el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué razones te buscó ese hijo de puta?- inquirió con las venas de las sienes saltadas. Le dolía verla con los ojos hinchados, prueba inequívoca de que estuvo llorando por largo rato.

Pan tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios. Tuvo la intención de hablar con la verdad, pero reparó en el semblante del guerrero, le observó una fiereza en la mirada que le heló la sangre. Tragó saliva antes de abrir la boca. -¿Enojado?- inquirió en voz apenas audible, temerosa al sentir fluctuaciones en el ki del guerrero.

-Furioso…- respondió entre dientes, con voz severa.

La escuchó dar un leve suspiro, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzo para no derramar lágrimas de nuevo, lo que le provocó culpa, por darle un motivo más para afligirse. -Mi amor- le tomó las manos, -odio verte llorar, y las referencias que tengo de ese cabrón no son precisamente las mejores… es la segunda vez que te veo llorar por su culpa, Pan, ¿cómo crees que no voy a enojarme?- le besó las manos con ciega devoción.

La mujer respiró de alivio, no era contra ella la furia, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él se encontraba en un estado de vulnerabilidad. Era mejor no tentar al demonio que radicaba dentro del guerrero, así que para variar, no creyó prudente hablar con la verdad.

Aspiró tomando valor, para continuar con la farsa que cada vez le costaba más sostener. -Me visitó porque quería conocer a Arya… y reconocerla- agachó la cabeza al igual que lo hace un niño regañado.

-¿Solo eso?- un peso se esfumó sobre sus hombros, por la manera en que había sido recibido, llegó a creer que se trataba de algo grave. -Pero eso es lo que le corresponde, de hecho se tardó el muy imbécil- entrecerró la mirada frunciendo el ceño que recién se relajaba. -A menos que tenga pensado quitártela. De ser así, no te aflijas, pongo a tu disposición los abogados de la empresa, que son los mejores de todo el maldito planeta- levantó una ceja con presunción.

Una espontánea sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la joven, le causaba gracia como hasta en las circunstancias más serias, afloraba la personalidad fanfarrona del heredero.

-Si quieres lo mato. Te repito que no me costará trabajo, sirve que así te libras de una vez por todas de ese molesto insecto- se encogió de hombros minimizando el significado de lo dicho.

Pan se estremeció al escuchar la frialdad con la que se refería al hecho de arrebatar una vida ajena, una vida inocente. Porque Omaru podría ser un imbécil que le puso el cuerno, pero en todo lo demás era completamente inocente, ella sabía que no merecía ni siquiera una paliza, mucho menos la muerte.

"_No lo quiero imaginar realmente enojado"_ Pensó al verlo con el semblante relajado, molesto, enojado, pero no furioso, al menos no con ella.

"_¿Le molestará saber la verdad? ¿Me odiará?"_

Cerró los ojos apretando los parpados. El miedo la dominaba en esos momentos, en los que se le atoraban en la garganta las palabras que deseaba sacar, tragándolas de nuevo, dejándole un sabor amargo que tardaba en desaparecer.

Lo alejó con un ligero empujón en el pecho. -Toma asiento- le ordenó calmada, decidida a continuar con su farsa, al menos hasta calmar las aguas, para no desatar una tormenta que termine arrollando a todos a su paso. En realidad era cobardía, la mirada lúgubre de Briefs le aterró, ni loca le confesaría nada después de escucharlo manifestar con total descaro, su disposición de querer asesinar a alguien que no ponía en peligro a la tierra, sabía que no lo decía de broma, ¿cómo no creer que hablaba en serio? Después de que él mismo confesó haberle arrebatado la vida a decenas de hombres, en la tierra y en misiones con la patrulla galáctica. -Nadie va a matar a nadie… no deseo la muerte de Omaru.

Trunks le obedeció sentándose en el sillón, apretando los dientes al momento de escucharla expresar, que deseaba conservar la patética vida del desagradable sujeto. No lo demostró, pero los celos aparecieron golpeando a su inmaculado ego.

-Dime una cosa Pan. ¿Aun sientes algo por él?- preguntó atropellando las palabras, temeroso de escucharla decir que no había dejado de amarlo a pesar de los años y de su abandono.

Pan se arrodilló colocando sus manos en las rodillas del hombre de cabellos lilas. Se le encogió el corazón al reconocer el sentimiento de inseguridad en el rostro del hombre que había aprendido a amar. Pudo visualizar en sus ojos, las dudas sobre sus sentimientos, los celos que aunque infundados, los comprendía a la perfección.

-Quiero que te quede muy claro, solo a ti te amo, tú eres… el amor de mi vida, de eso estoy segura- confesó con voz entrecortada, acompañada de un par de lágrimas. -De eso jamás dudes Trunks- agregó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esperando transmitirle todo su sentir a través del espejo de su alma. Respiró hondo antes de continuar. -En cuanto a la visita de Omaru, él solo quiere tener la oportunidad para ver a mi hija.

Briefs levantó a Pan y la sentó a su lado, no le agradaba verla de rodillas. -Si es solo eso, no entiendo el porque te afecta tanto.

-Es que no quiero que lleve su apellido. ¡No quiero! Él no- sorbió su nariz, -ya me había hecho a la idea de que llevaría el tuyo, si es que tu ofrecimiento sigue en pie…- agrego en un leve susurro, -ella merece el tuyo, el tuyo, no el de Omaru. Tú has sido… tú eres su padre, no él- confesó titubeando, antes de abrazarlo aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza, sintiendo alivio por haberlo dicho, aunque sabía que él lo interpretaría como una mera metáfora, lo cual sucedió exactamente de esa manera.

Briefs rompió el abrazo para retirar los negros cabellos que se habían pegado en las mejillas de la joven, gracias a la gran cantidad de lágrimas que recién derramó.

Esbozó una escueta sonrisa con resignación, no lo deseaba, pero así eran las cosas. La niña llevaba la sangre de otro, era algo que él no podía modificar. -Pan, desafortunadamente él es su padre biológico, aunque yo sea lo más cercano a un padre para Arya, no podemos evadir la realidad- le acarició las mejillas, limpiando la humedad que acariciaba su blanca piel.

Ahora que había escuchado de la boca de Pan que lo amaba, podía darle paso a su razonamiento lógico y dejar de lado su parte visceral, dar paso al hombre, dejar de lado por el momento, al sanguinario saiyajin. -No debe afligirte que la vea, inclusive que lleve su insignificante apellido- buscó con la mirada el sobre que había lanzado momentos antes de sentarse, no tardó en localizarlo a su derecha, estiró la mano para tomarlo y se lo ofreció a la nieta de Satán. -Es el documento con el que Arya tendría oficialmente mi ilustre apellido- sonrió con orgullo, buscando con ello levantar el ánimo de su amada. -Solo falta tu firma- apretó los labios, mordiendo sus mejillas internas, -pero supongo que eso ya no importa… lo puedes romper si gustas.

Pan leyó atenta cada palabra impresa en la impecablemente blanca hoja de papel. En otras circunstancias le hubiese dado una enorme dicha tener ese documento en sus manos, sin embargo, muy al contrario, se sentía miserable, pequeña y estúpida.

-Voy por un bolígrafo para firmarlo- se incorporó inmediatamente con intenciones de ir a su habitación, pero la mano masculina del híbrido la jaló con suavidad de regreso al sillón.

Trunks negó con la cabeza. - Aunque me encantaría tener ese honor, temo que no me corresponde.

-Pero Trunks, tú tienes el derecho, haz estado con ella desde que la conociste… te adora- cerró los ojos para tomar valor y lanzarle una pista, una breve información con el fin de prepararlo. -Si te fijas en las fechas, ella bien podría ser tu hija.

-No digas eso ni de broma- la miró a los ojos fijamente, con el ceño arrugándose en automático, -eso significaría que mentiste al asegurar la paternidad del insecto. Pan, tú no eres tan mezquina, tú no serías capaz. Te conozco desde que naciste como para atreverme a asegurarlo.

Los labios de la joven se movieron con intención de comunicar algo, pero se autocensuraron sellándose de nuevo. Trago amarga saliva espesa y repitió en un hilo de voz, casi audible. -¿Mezquina?

-SÍ. Cosa que tú no eres- le apretó ligeramente las mejillas, haciéndole una mueca parecida a un puchero, esperando sacarle una sonrisa. -Tú eres transparente, honesta. No cabe duda que soy un sujeto con mucha suerte- levantó una ceja sonriendo, -aunque tú eres más afortunada por tenerme-. Agregó cerrándole un ojo. Pero lejos de animarla y sacarle una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias narcisistas, la vio agachar la cabeza, inclusive la sintió estremecerse.

-Discúlpame Pan, solo bromeaba…-

"_Mezquina, soy mezquina"_

-No te merezco Trunks. Perdóname, pero no quiero perderte- se lanzó de nuevo a rodearlo con sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza, tanto, que inclusive le sacó el aire al hijo del príncipe. Al dejar de presionarlo se alejó solo hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

-Soy una maldita egoísta…

Dos dedos se posaron en sus labios, silenciándola. -Shhh… el que Arya lleve el apellido del insecto no cambia nada. Ella sigue siendo tu hija. Más tuya que de nadie más.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-¿Te das cuenta Evelyn? Si le decía la verdad me tacharía de mezquina, me odiaría… ¡No! No está listo para recibir la verdad- golpeó con la palma abierta el escritorio de madera, el cual se resquebrajó, a pesar de que la híbrida había contenido su fuerza.

-¿Y Omaru?

-Hoy mismo envió el documento en donde la reconoce. Hace rato lo tenía en mis manos, no voy a firmarlo.

-Me impresiona lo rápido que está actuando. Pan, debes evitar que se encariñe con Arya, tampoco es justo para él. En cuanto a la niña…

Se escuchó un largo suspiro a través de la bocina.

-La puedes confundir.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso- pasó los dedos por la línea que se marcó al crearse la fisura en la base de madera de su escritorio, el escritorio de Bulma, se maldijo internamente por dejar a su enojo dominarla. -Juro que lo haré pronto. Solo espero que me entienda, que no me odie.

…

-¡PAQUE!- Gritó entusiasmada al ver que el tío Trunks estacionaba su automóvil frente a su parque favorito de la capital de oeste.

Pan y Trunks sonrieron contagiados de la alegría de la pequeña.

La hija de Gohan soltó el aire en un resoplido de resignación. -Vamos pues- dijo con desgano.

Una mano de Briefs se posó sobre su rodilla izquierda. -Yo estaré a tu lado, no te aflijas mi amor.

Compartieron un par de miradas cómplices antes de bajar del automóvil. En una banca, a treinta metros de distancia, los esperaban Omaru y Mirely, el primero con entusiasmo, la segunda, con fingida alegría.

El terrícola de sangre pura se encontraba acomodando con insistencia un moño en el cuello de un oso de peluche. Era la primera vez que conviviría con su recién descubierta hija, la cual lo había ignorado la vez que se presentó en casa de su ex novia. Él se percibía como un hombre recto y responsable, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que consideraba haber obrado de manera poco ética, una de ellas, cuando engañó a su ex novia con su mejor amiga. Aunque al principio se resistió, al final no pudo negarse en la ocasión que la mujer le apretó con suavidad entre las piernas, y menos al verla bajar su boca hacia aquella zona, sin importarle que era propiedad de su amiga, de hecho, el que fuera algo prohibido le excitó más. Fue como una bocanada de aire fresco, ya que su relación con la nieta de Satán se había vuelto insípida. Fue en ese momento que descubrió que sus sentimientos hacia su novia ya no eran los mismos, la quería, sí, pero ya no la amaba. Intentó en vano revivir la llama, pero fue más intensa la que encendió su nueva aventura. Aun así, siempre le guardó cariño al recuerdo de aquel amor juvenil que sostuvo con la híbrida saiyajin. Razón por la que le dio genuino gusto de toparse con Gohan en el centro comercial, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a saludarlo, sin imaginar que ese simple acto cambiaría su rutina diaria.

****FLASHBACK****

-¡Que gusto verlo! No sabía que disfrutaba de venir a estas tiendas.

Gohan parpadeó extrañado, lo que menos esperaba en su paseo, era encontrarse con el sujeto culpable de que su hija sufriera años atrás. Su ki comenzó a elevarse automáticamente, lo que Videl captó gracias a su corto entrenamiento cuando aprendió a volar. Apretó la mano de Gohan, anticipándose a cualquier movimiento del medio saiyajin, gracias a ese acto, el hijo de Goku reaccionó y recuperó la compostura. Es no significaba que se quedaría con las ganas de reprocharle su comportamiento para con su hija y nieta.

-Para una persona que huye de las responsabilidades es muy fácil pasear por los lugares de moda- respondió con los músculos de la mandíbula tensos.

El más joven percibió hostilidad en las palabras de su ex suegro, posiblemente debido a su pasada infidelidad, acción por la que nunca se disculpó con el académico, quien siempre se mostró respetuoso y amable durante la relación que sostuvo con su única hija.

-Señor Gohan, ya terminé la carrera, ahora tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo que absorbe mi vida- dijo respondiendo al comentario mordaz del mayor.

Gohan fingió una sonrisa, la cual se le vio claramente falsa. -Ya veo. No te da tiempo para frecuentar a tu hija, pero sí para tus…- miró despectivamente a Mirely, la cual conocía desde niña y estaba al tanto de su aventura con el joven, -amiguitas- finalizó entre dientes.

-Ya vámonos Gohan- su mujer lo jaloneó por el brazo, intentando cortar con la conversación. -Que tengan bonito día- se despidió con prisa logrando obtener la atención de su esposo, estaban por retirarse cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Yo no tengo hijos…

No alcanzó a terminar su frase, debido a que el saiyajin lo sujetó por el cuello, midiendo cuidadosamente su fuerza. Lo que estaba costándole trabajo, pues el hecho de que el terrícola negara a su hija, le indignó a tal grado, que deseó darle una paliza hasta mandarlo al hospital.

-¡GOHAN!- La hija de Satán temió por la vida del más débil. Podría ser un sin vergüenza, pero no valía la pena como para mancillar la noble conciencia del guerrero.

-En su momento Pan me impidió que te reclamase al respecto, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tienes la osadía de burlarte de ella y mi nieta, en mí propia cara- escupió con la cara roja de coraje, ante la mirada incrédula de las dos mujeres, que no sabían qué hacer.

La presión sobre su cuello le recordó el inmenso poder de los saiyajines, estaba perdido frente a Gohan, ni todos los guardias del lugar podrían hacer nada por él.

-Arya es la niña más maravillosa del mundo, tal vez tú la rechaces, pero déjame decirte que no le has hecho falta…- se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por varias personas que detuvieron su andar para poner atención al conflicto que recién comenzaba. Observo a su esposa asustada y recapacitó en sus actos. Soltó al joven.

Omaru sobó su cuello aliviado, la sangre se le había ido del rostro con el susto, incluso creyó que moriría a pesar de no haber sido asfixiado, y la manera en la que le escupió las palabras… ¿qué era eso de que Pan tenía una hija? ¿Por qué le reclamaba a él?

"_¿Acaso?"_

-Señor Gohan- balbuceó. -No entiendo- tragó saliva, -¿de qué hija habla?

-Atrévete a negarla de nuevo y esta vez te juro que no me contengo- ladro cerrando el puño frente al asustado joven.

A pesar de que lo había soltado, continuaban personas a prudente distancia cuchicheando, esperando que los hombres se agarrasen a golpes, pero eso no impidió que continuara la tensión entre las parejas.

-Lo juro por mi madre, no entiendo de qué habla.

-¡Omaru no tiene hijos!- exclamo Mirely defendiendo a su novio, al cual veía genuinamente asustado y confundido. Luego, reparo en el semblante del padre de su antigua amiga, y le observó igualmente seguro de lo que hablaba. Debía haber alguna confusión, entonces recordó una nota amarillista de algunos meses atrás, en donde se le había visto a Pan con el heredero mayor de la corporación cápsula, en aquella nota aseguraban que ella tenía una hija del empresario, cosa que le pareció un chisme sin sentido, pues Pan nunca demostró interés en Briefs, inclusive estaba dispuesta a presentárselo para que ella pudiese seducirlo, lo cual no sucedió jamás y con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a sentir atracción hacia Omaru, al que sí logró seducir y tenerlo, a costa de perder la linda amistad que compartía con la nieta de Satán.

"_¿Será verdad que Pan tiene una hija? Pero, ¿de quién?"_ Se preguntó por primera vez.

Videl también se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se encontraba confundido, no parecía mentir o era muy bueno en ese arte. De cualquier manera, debía detener a su esposo o terminarían protagonizando una tragedia.

-¡Gohan!- le habló con seriedad, al intuir que estaba a punto de volver a irse en contra del muchacho. Se posicionó en medio de los dos con los brazos abiertos y habló claro para hacerse escuchar. -Omaru, entiende que para nosotros es indignante que te refieras de esa manera tan despectiva, al hablar de nuestra nieta. Ignoro hasta qué punto te encuentras enterado de la vida de Pan y Arya, después de que la rechazaste, pero mi…

-¡Rechazar! Fue Pan la que terminó nuestro noviazgo, luego de descubrir que la engañaba…- avergonzado agachó la cabeza. -Ya no la volví a verla porque me pareció innecesario, ya que mi relación con Mirely comenzaba a fortalecerse y… decidí no buscarla para aclararle mis motivos, porque ella tenía la razón… nunca tuve el valor para disculparme.

-No me hagas perder los estribos- escupió Gohan comenzando a levantar la voz de nuevo.

El joven estaba por comenzar a hablar a su favor, cuando un par de guardias del centro comercial se acercaron hacia ellos.

La mujer mayor intervino excusándose con los empleados del lugar, alegando un mal entendido que aseguró, ya estaba resuelto. En cuanto se retiraron los guardias y las personas de alrededor continuaron con sus asuntos, invitó a la pareja más joven a continuar con su charla en las afueras del centro comercial. Le intrigaba la reacción del muchacho y podría dejarlo ahí, pero su instinto materno le decía que debía indagar.

Los cuatro salieron en silencio hasta detenerse en el estacionamiento, una vez que estuvieron lejos de ojos curiosos, reanudaron su plática.

-Bien- comenzó la hija de Satán. -Omaru, ¿en verdad nuca te dio curiosidad por conocer o saber algo de tu hija?

El joven parpadeó confundido, iba a reafirmar que no tenía hijos, pero el semblante de pocos amigos del saiyajin le recordó que esa no era la respuesta correcta, debía escoger bien sus palabras si quería conservar la vida, o los dientes en el mejor de los casos. También estaba el asunto de que Pan tenía una hija, si era de él, ¿por qué no lo buscó?... Orgullo, fue su respuesta. Ella siempre fue terca y orgullosa, no le sorprendería que debido a ese sentimiento se rehusase a comunicarle que sería padre, lo que pudo ser posible, pues ella tomaba la píldora y en algunas pocas ocasiones, él se llegó a confiar, a pesar de saber que había un margen de error.

-Con todo respeto para ustedes y para Pan- se relamió los labios con nerviosismo, observó de reojo a su pareja actual y retornó la vista hacia la mujer mayor, que era la que le infundía mayor confianza. -Mi intención no es ofenderlos, pero si es que Pan tiene una hija- llenó los pulmones de aire, para soltarlo con miedo a la reacción de Gohan, - apenas ahora mismo me voy enterando. Ella jamás me lo informó- tragó saliva esperando un golpe en el rostro, el cual posiblemente hubiera llegado de no ser por la intervención de la madre de su ex novia.

-Me lo juras- dijo Videl, conservando la serenidad. El muchacho parecía decir la verdad y recordaba a la perfección el momento en que su hija le notificó que sería madre, siempre tuvo la sensación de que Pan mentía en algo, pero nunca tuvo pruebas y tampoco quiso desconfiar de la joven.

"_Tal vez sea esto, Pan nunca se lo hizo saber. Mi orgullosa hija sería capaz de algo así"_

El joven se mordió los labios, dubitativo, pero la indignación pudo más que su miedo. No permitiría que pensaran que era un bastardo que huye de las obligaciones.

-Podré haber sido infiel, pero negar a un hijo… esas ya son palabras mayores. Mi nivel de cinismo no llega tan alto- dijo con firmeza.

-Te creo- contestó Videl.

Gohan abrió los ojos con incredulidad, dedicándole a su mujer una mirada de recriminación.

-Tiene sentido- le habló a su esposo, -piensa. Recuerda cómo reaccionaba nuestra hija cuando le mencionamos que hablaríamos con Omaru, toda la historia que nos contó para evitar que lo buscáramos. Ahora comprendo que no deseaba que él se enterara.

El medio saiyajin relajó su postura, todo a apuntaba a que el muchacho decía la verdad.

-Entonces, ¿tengo una hija?

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Vio acercarse a Pan, acompañada del empresario mundialmente conocido. Pero lo que llamó su atención, fue la alegría con la que su hija corría hacia la cabaña de juegos que estaban justo en frente de él. Una sonrisa espontanea coronó su rostro cuando la pequeña se detuvo unos cuantos segundos para observarlo, pero en vez de correr hacia él, continuó su caminar hacia los juegos, ignorándolo por completo.

-Solo te ha visto una vez, es normal que no te reconozca- le dijo Pan con una sensación de culpabilidad, pues fue testigo de cómo pasó de alegría, a desilusión su semblante.

-Si no me conoce, es por tu culpa- le recriminó con justa razón.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de que no quisieras saber nada de tu hija- Briefs ladró con el ceño fruncido, haciéndose escuchar.

-Ella nunca me dijo que estaba embarazada. Apenas me voy enterando que soy padre- le respondió cansado de dar la misma explicación. Lo que menos le faltaba, eran los reproches de personas ajenas a su vida.

-Pan no podría…

La híbrida interrumpió de prisa al empresario, levantando las manos a la altura de sus hombros tratando de cambiar la atención hacia otro rumbo. -Trunks. Ehh… por favor, no olvidemos que estamos aquí por el bien de Arya.

El híbrido recapacitó y decidió llevar la fiesta en paz. Por lo que se dirigió hacia el joven de cabellos castaños. -Cuanto tiempo sin verte, supongo que sigues viviendo en ciudad Satán- habló casual, forzando una sonrisa amable y estirándole la mano.

Omaru correspondió el saludo, pero por dentro se encontraba molesto, debido a que su ex novia se había encargado de hacerlo pasar por alguien que no era. La desconocía, no sabía que fuera tan rencorosa.

-Sí, en otra casa, pero continúo en ciudad Satán- apretó la mano del empresario en un cortés saludo. Se encontraba desconcertado por la presencia del hombre de cabellos color lila, sabía que la familia Briefs era íntima de los Son, pero en las escasas ocasiones que compartió con ellos en alguna fiesta con su ex novia, el heredero siempre se mantuvo distante de ellos, solo había cruzado con él unas cuantas palabras y luego se alejaba con el tío de la muchacha, con quien sí llevaba una cercana amistad. Por lo que siempre consideró al heredero como alguien alejado de Pan, ya que ni siquiera llegó a compartir con ellos alguna charla que fuera más de un simple saludo cordial.

Un apretón en su brazo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su pareja le decía con ese acto, que no se olvidara de su presencia. Carraspeó antes de continuar. -Mi novia…- le señaló a la mujer a su lado, presentándola al acompañante de la madre de su hija.

El híbrido estiró la mano educadamente, la cual fue estrechada de inmediato por la mujer, quien emocionada por conocerlo se presentó atropellando las palabras. -Es un gusto, mi nombre es Mirely- apretó con notable entusiasmo la mano masculina, la cual le pareció cálida, pero ruda, no tan delicada como la de un hombre millonario que no realiza trabajo rudo. Entonces recordó que él practicaba artes marciales, y que supuestamente era bastante bueno en esa disciplina, según le había informado la que fue su amiga, varios años atrás.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trunks Briefs- le sonrió cortésmente, mostrando su impecable dentadura blanca.

Con reticencia le soltó la mano. –Todo el mundo sabe quién es usted- sonrió con nerviosismo. Ya tenía tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas de conocerlo, no iba preparada para semejante sorpresa, lo que le causó inseguridad sobre su persona, sintió que no iba lo suficientemente arreglada para impresionarlo, después de todo; se suponía que solo iba al parque para que su novio conviviera con su recién descubierta hija, y para asegurar que no le coqueteara Pan, porque cabía la posibilidad de que aún lo amara. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

"_De haber sabido, al menos me hubiera puesto la falda que le corta la respiración a Omaru" _

-El clima es favorecedor- dijo Trunks para romper el hielo, ya que se percibía tensión en el ambiente. Él se encontraba acompañando a su novia con el fin de brindarle soporte moral, ser el intermediario en caso de que fuera necesario y también le causaba intriga el porqué, de la noche a la mañana, le había nacido el amor paternal al que consideraba un vil insecto.

El amor que le profesaba la niña lo tenía a la defensiva, quería ver por sus propios ojos si el sujeto la trataría como ella merecía, si era digno de confianza y si sus sentimientos paternales eran sinceros. Buscaría cualquier indicio para que Pan conserve legalmente la custodia completa de la pequeña. Eso no significaba que le negaran el desecho de ver a la niña, después de todo, Omaru era su padre biológico y el ser un imbécil no lo excluía de hacer valer sus derechos.

-Perfecto para jugar en el parque- opinó el más joven, con un aire de esperanza en sus ojos, lo que no le agradó a Briefs, pues significaba que le gustaba la idea de ser padre.

Celos lo invadieron, pero no aquellos que se sienten hacia una pareja, era otro tipo de celos que experimentaba el híbrido. Morían las esperanzas de que la hija de la mujer que amaba, lo llegara a llamar padre, siempre sería el tío Trunks, y eso le dolió hasta el tuétano.

El padre novato corrió hacia los juegos con el peluche en mano. Se encontraba realmente entusiasmado por conocer a la niña que llevaba su sangre, aunque físicamente no heredaba nada de él. En un principio pensó en hacerse la prueba de paternidad, pero recapacitó al sentir culpabilidad por sus actos pasados, después de todo era él quien le fue infiel a Pan. Poner en duda la palabra de la nieta de Satán, lo haría quedar como un cobarde que busca pretextos para huir de sus responsabilidades, y ya tenía suficiente con las ofensas hacia su persona, proferidas por el padre de ella.

Al acercarse hacia Arya, la saludó agachándose a su altura, pidiéndole un abrazo, pero la niña se limitó a poner su atención en el juguete afelpado que cargaba el extraño al que había visto en una ocasión, simplemente no le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, a pesar de que el extraño se lo pedía con los brazos abiertos.

Briefs se acercó imitando al joven de cabellos castaños, e inmediatamente Arya corrió a corresponderle el abrazo. Aunque por dentro, Trunks reía a carcajadas, logró disimularlo a la perfección.

-Aun no toma confianza- le dijo al joven que veía la escena con decepción. Luego se dirigió a la pequeña. -Amorcito… él es tu papá- señaló a Omaru, -dale un gran abrazo, hazlo por mí.

Arya arrugó el entrecejo, no entendiendo la parte de que ese hombre era su papá, pero obedeció a la parte del abrazo, mientras tanto, Pan observaba la escena con un nudo en el pecho. Eso no debería estar sucediendo, si en vez de dejarse llevar por el qué dirán, hubiese hecho lo correcto.

-Hola Arya- le saludó Omaru con emoción en su voz, casi quebrándose. -No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado saber de ti y cargarte cuando naciste- le ofreció el peluche que la niña no tardó en estrujar contra ella.

Briefs parpadeó confundido. _"¿Por qué dice que le hubiera gustado conocerla? Pan dijo que se negó a ser parte de su vida… es un cínico desgraciado. No la merece"_

-¿Te gusta el oso?- preguntó a la que se suponía era su hija.

Arya asintió con la cabeza, apretando más el inanimado animal en color rosa brillante.

-Te voy a regalar todos los juguetes que no te compré en todo este tiempo- agregó importándole un demonio que era observado mientras sus ojos se enrojecían. Tenía un año pidiéndole a su novia que tuvieran un hijo, pero ella se negaba, inclusive ya vivían juntos, pero no se animaban a concretar su relación con papeles de por medio, en gran medida, porque no querían sentirse tan atados el uno al otro. Pero un hijo era otra cosa, era algo que Omaru deseaba, algo que creyó tardaría años, pues Mirely no daba luces para cuando querer ser madre.

Se había resignado a que así sería, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar su relación, se encontraba enamorado o al menos eso creía. El haber descubierto que era padre le causó una gran alegría, llamó a sus padres y hermanos, prometió llevar a la niña pronto para hacer una gran fiesta y presentarla al resto de la familia, planes que ignoraba la madre de la pequeña.

Le besó la frente con cariño. -Vamos a jugar- la cargó en los brazos caminando con ella hacia los juegos, ignorando a los adultos, incluyendo a su pareja.

Pan quiso ir tras ella, pero Trunks la detuvo.

-Déjalo, necesitan este momento a solas.

-Pero Trunks… es mi niña.

-Y también de él- escupió la otra mujer. -No entiendo cómo pudiste ocultarle que era padre. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tiene pidiéndome que me embarace?

-No Mirely, no sé ni me interesa- contestó Pan, secamente.

-Tal vez por eso le surgió el repentino amor por su hija- murmuró Trunks, sin quitar la vista del hombre y la niña a unos metros de distancia.

-No sé qué versión tiene usted. Pero puedo asegurarle que no sabíamos de la existencia de la niña.

El híbrido negó con la cabeza. -¿Eso fue lo que él le dijo?- sonrió de lado levantando las cejas.

-¡Ya basta, por favor!- Pan se relamió los labios buscando en su mente, algún pretexto para acabar con ese ridículo circo. Al no ocurrírsele nada, optó por unirse al juego con su hija, su ex novio comenzaba a encariñarse con la hija de otro, era algo que nunca se imaginó que podría suceder.

-¿Así que les dijo a todos que Omaru rechazó a su hija?

-Es la verdad- Trunks respondió secamente, dedicándole una fría mirada a la recién conocida, la cual lo observaba con molestia por dudar de su versión. Entonces, el empresario encontró sincera la mirada de la mujer, podría haberse involucrado con el otro sujeto, traicionado a su amiga, pero en esta ocasión, le pareció que ella no mentía, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que había sido manipulada por su pareja.

-Me disculpo señorita, no era mi intención ser grosero. Es solo que…- giró la cabeza hacia la cabaña, en donde Arya se deslizaba feliz en una resbaladilla, mientras su recién conocido padre la esperaba para estrecharla en sus brazos, con Pan a un lado estirándole los brazos para cargarla. -Las quiero demasiado, quiero lo mejor para ambas.

-No recuerdo que fuera tan amigo de ella. Siempre me dijo que era más amigo de su tío- comentó con un pensamiento negativo en su mente.

"_Probablemente mintió, al igual que mintió al decir que Omaru rechazó a su hija. Ahora creo que nunca quiso presentármelo por envidia, por miedo a que se fijara en mí. Tal vez le gustaba desde entonces, pero él la veía como una niña por la diferencia de edad. Es una manipuladora"_

Mirely sonrió acercándose al heredero. -Podemos sentarnos en la banca. ¿Te parece? ¿Puedo hablarte de tú?- procuró no verse demasiado coqueta, no pretendía ser muy obvia, el empresario tenía cara de no ser tan ingenuo y podría alejarse.

-Sí, no hay problema- Avanzaron en silencio hacia la banca, al sentarse cerca uno del otro, Mirely tuvo la oportunidad de poder observarlo más a fondo. Le pareció más atractivo de como salía en las revistas, y algunas pocas fotografías que llegó a ver en casa de la que fue su mejor amiga. Dio una rápida escaneada al resto del heredero y no pasó desapercibido el ancho de sus brazos debajo de la camisa de vestir en color azul pálido, el ancho de su espalda y los trabajados músculos de las piernas, los cuales se hacían notar a través de la tela del pantalón de vestir. Recordó que algunos años atrás, un fotógrafo de celebridades había tenido la proeza de fotografiar a los Briefs en unas vacaciones en una isla privada que pertenecía a la madre del heredero. Aquella revista vendió cada copia de su ejemplar, gracias a las fotografías en las que se mostraba al heredero en un traje de baño en color verde, caminando por la playa con el cabello mojado y arena acariciando su bronceada piel, fotografías que él ignoraba que le estaban tomando, por lo que mostraba un comportamiento relajado y casual. Después de ese incidente, diversas marcas de ropa exclusiva y perfumería lo buscaron para ofrecerle millonarios contratos con tal de que fuera la imagen de sus artículos, pero él rechazó cada uno de ellos, con una educada sonrisa.

Mirely aun poseía ese número de la revista. Cuando era más joven y aún conservaba la amistad de la nieta de Satán, solía fantasear con las imágenes del joven ejecutivo, planeaba las palabras que escogería el día que pudiera conocerlo e inclusive las cosas que le haría una vez que lograra seducirlo, porque ese era su plan. Hacerlo un trofeo, el más codiciado que había tenido hasta entonces.

Y ahora que lo tenía a un lado de ella, la presencia del hombre se imponía a tal grado, que no tenía palabras adecuadas para iniciar una conversación. Eso no impidió que deleitara su pupila mirando cada varonil detalle de su rostro.

Briefs se sintió observado, giró el rostro hacia ella y en ese momento sintió pena por la mujer. La cual, al parecer, llevaba una relación estable y ahora era relegada a un segundo término, ya que el hombre de cabellos castaños, al parecer se había olvidado de su compañera.

-Hay que darles espacio- dijo la joven fingiendo empatía. En realidad, la idea de que su novio tuviese una hija, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Ahora tendrían que incluir a la mocosa en algunos paseos, y ella no era muy asidua a los niños, principal razón por la que se negaba a ser madre por el momento, no deseaba desperdiciar su preciada juventud con semejante compromiso.

-Concuerdo contigo- afirmó Trunks con cierto aire de melancolía en la mirada.

-Me sorprende que siendo un millonario importante, decidas perder tu valioso tiempo con una amiga de tu familia- se acomodó un largó mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, -podrías estar en alguna cita con una bella mujer- ladeo la cabeza mostrándole su más encantadora sonrisa. No llevaba la ropa que hubiera gustado vestir, al menos se consideraba bella, y a pesar ir con poco maquillaje, confiaba en su belleza natural, al menos desde que se operó la nariz en la adolescencia, y los senos unos pocos años después, arma que utilizó para llamar la atención de Omaru, a pesar de que los de Pan eran naturales, los de la castaña eran en cierta medida prohibidos y un poco más grandes, por lo que le parecieron peligrosamente tentadores al terrícola.

Trunks le regresó la sonrisa, pero con una mirada de ensoñación.

"_Parece una deidad, debe de ser toda una proeza lograr una noche con él. Me imagino que desnudo se verá mucho mejor"_

Un leve rubor le coronó las mejillas. Tenía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba tal intensidad de calor, ¿y cómo no? Si estaba frente al amor platónico de su juventud.

-En estos momentos estoy en una cita con una bella mujer- contestó con un vivaz brillo en el par de cielos que poseía por ojos.

Mirely se quedó helada, ¿acaso estaba coqueteando con ella?

-Ehh… ¿me consideras bella?- se mordió la mejilla interna, mientras intentaba no flaquear y decir alguna tontería que la hiciera quedar mal. En ese momento no recordó que tenía novio, si Briefs la hubiese invitado a un hotel, sin pensarlo dos veces se iba con él.

Una risa estruendosa se escuchó por parte del heredero. -Me mal interpretas… la cita la tengo con mi bella, digo, mi hermosa novia, Pan- al recomponerse de la risa, notó que la joven a su lado mostraba un semblante apagado, inclusive había desaparecido el encantador rubor que tenía.

-Discúlpame si no lo dije correctamente. Aunque al estar aquí solos, sí parece que tenemos una cita- intentó arreglarlo por caballerosidad, para que la mujer no se sintiera abochornada por su mala interpretación.

-Ahh… solo bromeaba- fingió seguirle el juego. Menuda metida de pata, se expuso por un mal entendido y quedó como una tonta frente al hombre que siempre fue su fantasía.

"_Un momento… dijo que Pan es su ¿qué?"_

-Me pareció escuchar que Pan es tu novia. Debo estar volviéndome loca, ella es madre y un hombre como tú, no tiene la pinta de cargar con responsabilidades ajenas.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de irresponsable?- arrugo el ceño juguetón.

La castaña no sabía cómo interpretar la reacción del empresario. ¿Acaso si había dicho que era novio de Pan?

-Admito que tuve una lucha interna en un principio- aceptó Trunks. -pero mi atracción y amor hacia Pan es más grande que cualquier estúpido prejuicio. Además amo a Arya como si fuese mi propia hija- hizo una pausa con un largo suspiro, -me encantaría que lo fuera.

Mirely no daba crédito a la información recién recibida. Con la boca abierta por la impresión, le buscó algún atisbo de burla en sus facciones, propia de alguien que juega una broma, pero no. Él hablaba con total franqueza.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- musitó aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Tal vez te parezca extraño, debido a que soy poco más de una década mayor que Pan. Pero ella ya no es una niña, ya tiene casi veintisiete años de edad- suspiró dirigiendo la vista hacia su novia, -además es realmente hermosa.

La joven castaña no respondió, levantó las cejas con incredulidad. Su ex amiga era más que linda, con buen cuerpo, pero eso no era suficiente como para cautivar a un hombre como Trunks Briefs. Le faltaba algo, la consideraba de carácter insípido, demasiado fuerte para el gusto de los hombres, hasta masculina cuando demostraba su excesiva fuerza, algo que sus pasados novios detestaban. Sin duda, su antigua confidente había encontrado las armas para dar caza a un pez mucho más gordo del que tenía ella.

"_Esa carita de niña inocente es una fachada. A mí no me engaña"_

-¿Ya tienen mucho de noviazgo? No lo han hecho público- entrecerró la mirada, -¿será porque no desea dejar su libertad?

El hombre de cabellos lilas negó con la cabeza. -Es para que podamos tener mayor privacidad. Nunca suelo hacer público absolutamente nada de mi vida personal. Mi vida no le pertenece a los demás. No soy una celebridad que se debe a su público, soy un empresario que por azares del destino he sido acosado por la prensa- se encogió de hombros. -Además, tenemos unos pocos meses de noviazgo, los cuales hemos disfrutado al máximo- levantó una ceja con un toque de picardía en su gesto.

-Ohh…- Captó el mensaje en doble sentido y prefirió guardar silencio. Experimentando un sentimiento de envidia hacia la mujer que a lo lejos, ignoraba la plática que se llevaba a cabo en una de las bancas del parque.

Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos, en los que Arya jugó con su madre y el supuesto padre que comenzaba a conocer, hasta que decidieron acercarse a la pareja que los esperaba sentados.

-Lo siento Trunks- se disculpó con los labios apretados y las cejas caídas.

-No te preocupes amor, la señorita estuvo platicándome de cuando iban juntas a la preparatoria- rio jocoso, -ya tengo material para molestarte un poco.

Pan se encogió de hombros apenada, eran muchas las situaciones embarazosas en las que se metió cuando era una adolescente caprichosa. Fue entonces que recordó que a la castaña siempre le gustó el heredero, desde que vio una fotografía de él, junto con el tío Goten y su abuelo, en una visita a su casa. Desde entonces la asaltaba con insistentes preguntas, sobre todo lo que supiera del apuesto hijo de Bulma.

La hija de Gohan le contó solo algunos detalles, omitiendo el origen de su padre, ya que esa información no le correspondía difundir a ella. Aunque si le había contado sobre el origen de su propio abuelo y las razones por las que tenía una fuerza superior a las demás muchachas de su edad.

Se limitó a dedicarle una escueta sonrisa a la castaña, ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que la joven le coqueteara al híbrido, sus preocupaciones en ese momento eran de otra índole.

-¿Firmaste los documentos que te envié?- inquirió Omaru, con voz que denotaba seriedad.

-Aun no. He tenido mucho trabajo- respondió cortante mientras levantaba a su hija para cargarla posesivamente.

-Solo debes firmar. Mi abogado espera los papeles, para tramitar de inmediato los cambios en el resto de documentos oficiales de Arya. Ayer mismo llegó a la ciudad para agilizar el proceso desde aquí.

Pan arrugó el ceño afligida, no deseaba firmar los papeles. Necesitaba más tiempo, un poco más para solucionarlo todo.

-Entiéndeme, es difícil para mí. Espera un poco, por favor- respondió casi rogando. -Mañana llegan mis padres, los tendré de visita por unos pocos días.

-No puedo tener al abogado aquí sin nada que hacer, ¿sabes lo que cobró por venir?

-Me ofrezco a pagar los honorarios del abogado- interrumpió Briefs.

-Me niego. Además, usted no tiene por qué tomarse ninguna molestia- respondió dedicándole una dura mirada a su ex pareja.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, Omaru, pero Pan es mi novia, por lo que para mí no es ninguna molestia apoyarla, y más, en algo de suma importancia para ella.

El hombre más joven abrió la boca para replicar, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero el recuerdo de la confianza que su hija le tenía al hombre mayor, al abrazarlo y obedecerlo sin titubear, era la prueba de que lo veía como figura paterna. Lo que incrementó su rabia contra la mujer que fue su novia, no solo le había negado la dicha de verla nacer y dar sus primeros pasos, esos bellos recuerdos los tenía otro que no era su padre.

-Si no firmas para mañana, juro que te demando- le amenazó entre dientes, manteniendo la cordura para no asustar a la pequeña. -Y no me importa que te escudes detrás de los Briefs, yo tengo la razón de mi lado, y estoy dispuesto a someterme a una prueba de ADN con tal de obtener los derechos que me corresponden- escupió visiblemente molesto.

Trunks observó la escena con desagrado, no le gustaba nada que ese desagradable hombre osase amenazar a su inocente novia, pero las palabras dichas anteriormente por él y la mujer que acababa de conocer, lo hicieron dudar. Era probable que Pan no le hubiese informado que sería padre, después de todo, le constaba lo herida que estaba cuando recién terminaron su relación, pudo haber sido la venganza de Pan, o podría estar equivocado. Al no tener certeza real de lo sucedido, opto por mantener la calma e imponer la paz en un terreno donde se encontraba la niña presente.

-No hará falta. Mañana mismo los invito, a ti y a tu abogado a mi oficina, allí charlaremos sobre cualquier trámite legal, sin la niña presente para no perturbarla con discusiones absurdas. ¿Le parece bien?- le ofreció la mano con la amabilidad que solía cerrar tratos en el ámbito profesional, algo en lo que se destacaba con éxito.

Omaru dudó por unos segundos, pero decidió aceptar por el bien de su hija.

-Tú decides la hora, doy mi palabra de estar disponible para recibirlos- agregó el guerrero.

Después de concretar la posterior cita, dio un último abrazo a su hija, a la cual le depositó un tierno beso en la frente, prometiéndole llevarla a ciudad Satán, para que conociera a sus otros abuelos, lo cuales la esperaban con ansias.

Pan se limitó a observar con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

…

Un modesto restaurante de comida tradicional fue el punto de encuentro de los viejos amigos. Tenían sin verse desde aquel día en que el híbrido miembro de la patrulla galáctica, regresó de su largo viaje.

-¡Hermano!- Goten exclamó animadamente, al ver a su amigo de la infancia entrar por la puerta.

-Disculpa la tardanza- tomó asiento con premura, no había tomado el desayuno y moría de hambre. -Tuve una breve junta con los doctores que recibirán a Gohan en los laboratorios.

-Pero eso será en la tarde- dijo Goten haciendo señas al mesero.

-Sí, pero a medio día tengo otra junta con el mentado Omaru y su abogado- respondió haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Ja, ja, ja… por lo que veo, no lo toleras.

-No sé qué opinar respecto a él…- tuvo que interrumpir su queja debido a que el mesero se acercó. Ambos ordenaron los platillos que solían pedir en la época que se juntaban a desayunar con más frecuencia.

Una vez que se fue el mesero, Briefs continuó hablando. -¿En qué me quedé?

-En que no sabías que opinar respecto a él- Goten le recordó jugando con el popote de su jugo de naranja.

-Sí- bufó ruidosamente. -Por un lado es sumamente cariñoso con Arya, dice estar muy molesto con Pan por haberle ocultado su existencia, y por otro lado, está lo que me dijo ella, que él se negó a ser padre, que odiaba la idea de serlo y que prácticamente la despreció groseramente.

-Algo así me dijo Gohan. Me cuesta dudar de mi sobrina, pero conociendo lo orgullosa que es, no me sorprendería que hubiese guardado silencio como venganza… o que su embarazo no fuese un accidente- se mordió los labios dudando en continuar hablando, -de hecho, durante un tiempo así lo creí.

-No tiene sentido. ¿Con qué fin?- agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza, al mesero que se acercó a dejarle su tan esperada taza de café.

-Tal vez para tener algo de él. Recuerda que lo amaba.

-Pan no haría semejante estupidez- opinó antes de beber de líquido humeante en su taza.

-Me gustaría compartir tu opinión, pero, en ese entonces ella era una jovencita de veintitrés años. Tú y yo sabemos que a esa edad se comenten muchas estupideces.

El híbrido mayor negó con la cabeza. -Esa no es razón suficiente como para que bases tu suposición.

El hijo menor de Goku apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, acercándose a su amigo para hablar en voz baja. -Al poco tiempo de enterarnos que estaba embarazada, tuve una plática con ella, para reiterarle mi incondicional apoyo y escucharla en caso de necesitar ser escuchada- carraspeó para continuar, -ella me confesó que el embarazo surgió porque olvidó tomar la píldora del día siguiente, eso debido a que había pasado unos cuantos minutos de nuestro tiempo de la tierra, en la habitación del tiempo, y al final, terminó con el reloj biológico alterado y a eso se le sumó la presión por haber descuidado algunas materias de la universidad. Al final, cuando recordó tomarla, ya era demasiado tarde- trago saliva para continuar, sin tomar en cuenta que su amigo lo miraba con la boca entreabierta y desconcertado. -Pero Omaru, le aseguró a Gohan que jamás le pasó por la cabeza que ella estuviera embarazada, ya que le constaba que tomaba anticonceptivos y él usaba preservativos, los que confesó haber olvidado en un par de ocasiones, asegurándole a mi hermano, que en una de esas ocasiones, ella pudo haber resultado embarazada… pero, amigo mío, ahí es donde entra en acción mi imaginación.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza, poniendo toda su atención en el relato de su compañero de parrandas y aventuras pasadas.

-Si ella tomaba anticonceptivos, no tenía razón para preocuparse por la otra píldora… a menos que, no estuviera llevando ningún cuidado. Tal vez para embarazarse a propósito o esperando algún accidente- levantó las cejas al observar al mesero acercarse con dos bandejas repletas de alimentos.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos híbridos tenían la mesa llena de sus platillos favoritos del modesto restaurante, cuyos platillos eran famosos por ser deliciosos.

-Buen provecho- dijo Goten poniendo toda su atención a la comida frente a él.

Muy al contrario, el hambre parecía haberse esfumado del otro híbrido, quien confundido, se limitaba a observar los alimentos enfriarse frente a él.

"_Goten debe haberse confundido en algo, o Pan al contarle la historia. Pues recuerdo a la perfección, que ella nunca antes había entrado en la habitación del tiempo. Debe de haber alguna explicación para eso" _

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Al fin he terminado de escribir, fueron más de 9,000 palabras y estoy exhausta.**

**Como ven, ya comenzaron las alertas en la mente de Trunks, conocer la verdad está muy cerca, siento lástima por Omaru, pues realmente desea ser padre y será una decepción descubrir que tendrá que esperar más tiempo, ya que su novia no lo desea.**

**Y hablando de deseos, espero que tengan una feliz navidad. Mis deseos por adelantado, ya que no habrá capítulo hasta después de navidad.**

**Espero no tardar demasiado entre capítulo y capítulo, no olviden que escribo en simultáneo otra historia y tengo una agitada vida de profesionista, esposa y madre.**

**En fin, me despido que ya van muchas páginas.**

**Sorpresas para el próximo capítulo y que viva el Trupan.**

**Por cierto, no me olvido de lo que vio Bra en la habitación de sus padres. Muy pronto lo sabrán, a ver si adivinan.**


	14. Un pedazo de ti-14

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap14**

Los minutos en el reloj pasaban lentos para la nieta del saiyajin de corazón puro, con notable fastidio observó a los hombres a su izquierda, el mayor de ellos se notaba nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo, mezcla de sensaciones que experimentaban el resto de terrícolas al conocer al director general de la empresa más famosa del planeta.

Rodó los ojos al escuchar a su ex novio llamarle, odiaba tener que lidiar con él, cuando pensaba que no volvería a verlo en su vida y de la nada aparece de nuevo.

-¿Algo más?- Omaru inquirió dirigiéndose hacia la hija de Gohan.

Pan negó con la cabeza, se sentía dentro de algún sueño bizarro del que no hallaba cómo despertar.

-Bien caballeros- habló Trunks, -es todo por el momento.

-Me gustaría antes, establecer la fecha definitiva para la firma.

Briefs cerró los ojos unos segundos. _"¿Acaso no entendió nada de lo que expliqué?"_ Mordió su mejilla interna derecha. Comprendía al muchacho, se imaginaba que de estar en su situación no tendría la misma paciencia, pero no podía dejar de apoyar a su novia, la notaba afectada por la situación, podía jurar que ella se encontraba arrepentida de haberse dejado llevar por el rencor. Merecía todo su apoyo, después de todo ese hombre la hizo sufrir en el pasado.

-Eso no lo sabemos por el momento, por eso te suplico por un poco de paciencia- contestó manteniendo la serenidad.

Omaru torció los labios en señal de desaprobación. -Ya tuvo más de tres años para pensar, ¿no crees? Quiero tener el derecho de poder llevar a mí hija a ciudad Satán. Sus abuelos quieren conocerla.

Pan se levantó de golpe. -No tengo por qué seguir soportando esto- escupió antes de salir con prisa de la oficina, importándole nada la opinión que pudieran tener de ella al tomar una decisión tan abrupta. Si continuaba discutiendo lo de la maldita firma, terminaría por vomitar sobre la mesa de juntas.

Su ex pareja intentó detenerla, pero el empresario alcanzó a tomarlo de un brazo, forzándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

-Yo hablaré con ella.

-Es una desconsiderada egoísta- ladró Mirely, quien había guardado silencio durante la negociación. -Todo este circo que ha montado para pedir más tiempo, ¿para qué?- cruzó los brazos antes de murmurar, -como ella no es la que está pagando abogado.

Omaru se giró hacia el empresario. -Señor Briefs, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Trunks asintió con la cabeza en silencio, se levantó y le señaló con la mano que lo siguiera. -Regresamos en unos cuantos minutos, están en la libertad de pedir lo que gusten a mi secretaria. Tenemos un bar y barra de bocadillos para las reuniones.

El abogado del más joven se puso de pie para agradecer con exagerada educación. -No se preocupe. Esperaremos en lo se ponen de acuerdo- para el profesionista era todo un acontecimiento estar frente al mismísimo hombre que lideraba la empresa con mayor influencia en el planeta entero, y aunque intentaba parecer tranquilo, era innegable su emoción al estar tratando con él y sus afamados abogados, los dos mejores, puestos a la disposición de su querida novia.

Los dos hombres pasaron por un pequeño pasillo que conectaba la sala de juntas con la oficina principal, Omaru pretendió no encontrarse impresionado por la sobria elegancia de la oficina, cada uno de los detalles que adornaban el lugar, le gritaban que se encontraba frente al hombre más poderoso de la tierra, aunado al hecho de que él sabía los orígenes y poderes del hijo del príncipe. Pero no demostraría sumisión, él tenía todo el derecho de reclamar y al parecer, el híbrido daba la impresión de ser una persona sensata.

-Aquí podemos hablar con tranquilidad- dijo Trunks sentándose en una esquina de su escritorio. -En la sala de juntas solías ver de reojo a tu novia cada que dabas alguna indicación. Como si esperaras su autorización.

-No necesito la autorización de nadie- espetó indignado.

-Toma asiento y no te enojes- sonrió negando con la cabeza, -confieso que yo también espero la autorización de Pan para tomar ciertas decisiones. Después de todo, ambos amamos a nuestras respectivas parejas y deseamos congraciarnos con ellas, es natural, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- se encogió de hombros con gracia.

El más joven se identificó con las palabras del mayor, inclusive relajó su humor y decidió tomar asiento en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio.

-¿La ama?- inquirió interesado, más que nada, le movía la curiosidad, conocer más al enigmático personaje, el que siempre le pareció tan irreal, al igual que el resto de guerreros con los que su ex se encontraba tan familiarizada.

-No tienes idea cuanto- respondió con mirada soñadora.

A kilómetros de distancia se podía percibir el brillo especial, que adornaba la azulada mirada del híbrido, cada vez que Pan salía a colación. Con ver eso y la tonta sonrisa que mostró, tuvo para comprender que el empresario estaba loco por la que alguna vez fue su amada novia.

El más joven relajó los músculos, su vida había cambiado en la última semana, a veces le parecía estar soñando, no terminaba de adaptarse a la idea de ser padre. A pesar de la manera tan repentina en que se enteró de la existencia de una hija, y del extraño comportamiento de Pan, no dudaba de su paternidad. Lo que le irritaba, era la actitud caprichosa e infantil de la mujer que alguna vez llegó a considerar madura e inteligente, inclusive más que él mismo.

-Me da gusto que se entiendan. Pero…- titubeó antes de continuar, -me parece injusto que la solape a sabiendas que actuó mal. Porque abogo por su inteligencia y usted mismo debe saber que ella obró de manera incorrecta. De hecho la desconozco- lo miró fijamente, decidido a no bajar la vista, no se dejaría intimidar por la figura que representaba el empresario y guerrero. -No sabía que podía llegar a ser tan rencorosa, ni vengativa, a tal grado de utilizar a su propia hija como instrumento de venganza- apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas, -no me considero un santo… sí, me acosté con su mejor amiga, ¿y qué? No soy el primero en hacer algo así…- relajó su postura mostrándose más en confianza.

-Exacto, no eres el primero. Tampoco en aceptarlo con cinismo- arrugó el entrecejo demostrando molestia. Él tampoco se consideraba un santo, pero al menos nunca jugó con los sentimientos ajenos, al menos no engañó. En caso de que alguna de sus aventuras se hubiese ilusionado, esa nunca fue su intención.

-No me mal interprete, ¿hay algún problema con tutearte?

Trunks negó con la cabeza.

Omaru resopló. -No es que me sienta orgulloso de mis actos, para serte sincero, en estos años siempre sentí culpabilidad por haber herido a Pan, yo la quise mucho, creí amarla un tiempo, con ella viví momentos inolvidables, siempre la consideré una mujer casi perfecta.

-En eso coincido contigo- recargó ambas manos sobre el borde del escritorio. -Por eso me cuesta entender las razones que tuviste para revolcarte con otra, y no creas que te juzgo, ya que me he beneficiado por tus acciones pasadas- levantó una ceja. -Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso.

Omaru asintió con la cabeza. -Acepto que me interesa demasiado la opinión de mi novia. Ella ha respetado mi postura, pero me da la impresión de que no está de acuerdo con todas mis decisiones.

-Tu hija debe ser tu prioridad de ahora en adelante, tu novia lo sabe y supongo que no debe agradarle. Espero que no la interpongas antes que a tu propia hija- aseveró Briefs, en un consejo con tintes de regaño.

-Créeme que lo tengo presente desde que descubrí su existencia- contestó demostrando indignación en su tono de voz. -De lo contrario no insistiría y me importaría una mierda si lleva o no mi apellido- levanto ligeramente la voz, le irritaba que personas que no lo conocían, pusieran en duda su palabra.

El heredero se puso de pie y caminó hacia la enorme ventana, recapacitando en las palabras del muchacho.

-Tiene lógica lo que dices- colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

-Entiende que no puedo esperar mucho tiempo. Regresar a la capital del oeste en unas semanas más, implica ausentarme de mi trabajo de nuevo y solventar los gastos de mi abogado, aparte de sus honorarios.

Trunks rascó su mejilla derecha, entendía la postura del joven y le daba la razón en cierta parte, pero no podía beneficiarlo a costa de lastimar a Pan, la que no se encontraba con humor de negociar, inclusive se atrevió a retirarse del lugar negándose a firmar nada, prácticamente dejándolo a él a cargo. Conducta que muy a su pesar, le pareció por demás infantil en un asunto de suma importancia, ya se encargaría de hablar con ella después, primero debía ser la voz de la razón que a la híbrida le faltaba en ese momento. Después de todo, se consideraba el amo de las negociaciones.

-Te entiendo, no creas que no- se acercó hacia el ex de su novia y tomó asiento a un lado del nuevo padre. -Debido a que el proceso se retrasa, es justo que nosotros solventemos los gastos que no tenías previstos…- el joven iba a replicar ofendido, pero el empresario no lo dejó, haciéndole un ademán con su mano derecha, indicándole que le permitiera continuar hablando. -Es lo justo- insistió con voz firme y decidida. -En cuanto a la niña, no te preocupes. Te doy mi palabra de que podrá viajar, pero una vez que terminen las conferencias que Gohan dará aquí, las cuales durarán una semana.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Gohan? Ustedes pueden quedarse tranquilos, mi hija estará segura- levantó la cabeza con altivez, endureciendo la mirada. ¿Acaso desconfiaban de él?

-No esperarás que Arya se vaya tranquila con un desconocido, también Pan no se desprenderá así de fácil de su hija. Quieras o no, ella y yo iremos- sentenció comenzando a mover ligeramente un pie sin darse cuenta. -Comprenderás que no podemos abandonar la ciudad por el momento, te suplico que esperes una semana.

Omaru gruñó bajo. Le irritaba estar sujeto a los caprichos de la híbrida y más, admitir que el empresario tenía razón. Arya no querría viajar con desconocidos, sería incómodo para ella, probablemente lloraría y no disfrutaría del viaje. Se le encogió el corazón de solo pensar que él mismo sería el causante de crearle angustia a la pequeña, que aunque aún no entablaba lazos afectivos con su hija, su instinto paternal estaba latente.

Apretó los labios antes de pronunciar su respuesta. -Está bien- bufó sin temor a expresar su molestia, -acepto esperar una semana, pero en cuanto al pago de mi abogado. Me niego rotundamente a mendigar sus honorarios.

-Es justo que nosotros paguemos por…

-¡Es justo que ella pague! No su noviecito millonario- levantó la voz interrumpiendo al hombre mayor. -Aun así, no estoy dispuesto a pedir un solo centavo, no le permitiré a Pan someterme a semejante humillación. Suficiente tengo con que me consideren un mal padre por culpa de sus mentiras- agregó con un dejo de amargura en sus palabras, lo que no le agradó a Briefs, pero decidió guardar silencio, no tenía un solo argumento válido a favor de su caprichosa novia.

-Te lo agradezco infinitamente y… te pido disculpas por las inconveniencias que has tenido que pasar.

-No es tu culpa- ladeó la cabeza con mortificación, sobando el puente de su nariz. -Yo no soy así, es solo que toda esta situación me vuelve loco, y para ser honesto, me ha causado algunos roces con Mirely que no ayudan en nada- desahogó su sentir con el que consideraba un extraño, necesitaba hacerlo o le estallaría la cabeza, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el empresario, el cual ya había detectado que el joven pasaba por un mal momento, inclusive intuía que no estaba durmiendo bien, pues en la junta que se llevó a cabo minutos atrás, lo vio apretar los ojos un par de veces y luego sacudir su cabeza para despabilarse.

-En vista de que hemos llegado a un acuerdo- Trunks se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de algo que parecía una repisa, al abrirla mostró una pequeña cava con una docena de botellas en su interior. El hijo del príncipe tomó una y dos copas, sirvió en ambas con la elegancia propia de alguien de la realeza. -Propongo un brindis para cerrar nuestro acuerdo- le ofreció una copa, -mi intuición me dice que serás el padre que Arya merece, y raras veces falla mi intuición- sonrió tratando de no sonar pretencioso. -De verdad lamento mucho la conducta de Pan, a mí también me tomó por sorpresa y créeme que ayudaré en lo que pueda… primero por el bien de mi pequeña revoltosa y segundo, por el amor de mi vida. No la justifico, ya no puedo hacer nada para remediar el pasado y…- mordió sus labios, -yo tampoco tenía idea de que podía ser tan rencorosa. Te agradezco infinitamente tu paciencia- levantó la copa haciendo un ademán de brindis.

Ambos bebieron un trago con el ambiente más relajado. En ese momento, Omaru sintió que el saiyajin podía comprenderlo, detrás de la fachada de frívolo millonario, se encontraba un hombre sensato y enamorado.

-Dime una cosa- dijo el joven. -¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

Briefs levantó las cejas sorprendido por la pregunta, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza que hubiera algún hijo suyo regado por ahí. Meditó en su respuesta por algunos segundos antes de responder. -No lo sé. Pero te confieso que me encantaría que fuera mi hija, de hecho, justo antes de que aparecieras, ya tenía los papeles listos para darle mi apellido.

-A menos que Pan me hubiese engañado contigo- dijo Omaru a modo de broma, -pero tengo muy presente que en eso, su conducta fue impecable.

De la nada, la última conversación con Goten se revivió en la mente del empresario, surgiéndole por primera vez, una pizca de duda en la versión de su novia y ganas de obtener respuestas a los cuestionamientos que le surgieron, no se quedaría con la duda.

-Omaru… Tal vez te parezca entrometido de mi parte- mordió sus mejillas internas, no le gustaba parecer celoso, y no lo estaba, pero su curiosidad era más grande que sus prejuicios, así que lo soltó. -¿Cómo fue que Pan quedó embarazada? Digo, ¿acaso no se cuidaban?

-Sí, ambos- meneó la copa entrecerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en el elegante movimiento ondulante del líquido, remontando su memoria a las últimas semanas de su noviazgo con la saiyajin. -Aunque, en algunas ocasiones yo olvidé los preservativos, pero a pesar de que ella tomaba píldoras yo no me confiaba- observó con timidez al hombre delante de él, -ya sabes… disparaba fuera del campo de batalla- dijo sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa, le resultaba algo incómodo revelar detalles íntimos a la actual pareja de su pasado amor.

"_Menuda suerte. Las probabilidades en esas circunstancias, eran realmente bajas" _Pensó Trunks.

-Entiendo…

-En algunas ocasiones, Pan olvidó tomar sus píldoras, fueron realmente pocas y nos tocó ser ese bajo porcentaje que le pega al blanco- se encogió de hombros con resignación. -Si no fuera porque me consta que ella me amaba, dudaría que Arya fuera mi hija. Pan podrá ser rencorosa y orgullosa… pero es leal.

-¿Así que ella tomaba píldoras anticonceptivas?- Musitó Briefs, más como un pensamiento, que como una interrogante.

-Sí, ¿acaso ya no las toma?- inquirió con plena confianza. -A menos que ustedes estén planeando tener un hijo…

-Ahh… no, no hemos hablado al respecto. Tenemos pocos meses juntos- salió de su transe meditativo.

Una vez que los hombres terminaron de beber el contenido en sus copas, se despidieron con gentileza, teniendo una impresión más agradable, el uno del otro.

…

El hijo mayor de Goku finalizó la conferencia de ese día con la elocuencia que lo caracterizaba. Todos los presentes aplaudieron al catedrático después de pronunciar las palabras de despedida, mientras su hija lo observaba en la primera fila, aparentemente escuchando con atención, pero en realidad, su mente se encontraba sumida en una tormenta de emociones y cuestionamientos personales. Se odiaba, realmente se odiaba, no dejaba de pensar que su actitud unas horas antes, inclusive obtuvo una dura mirada de desaprobación por parte de su novio cuando se volvieron a encontrar. Por fortuna, no le reclamó nada, pero con su mirada tuvo para saber que no estaba de acuerdo con su actuar.

Sintió su mano izquierda ser abarcada por una mano más grande que las suyas.

-¿Iras conmigo al banquete?- le preguntó Trunks, bajando la voz.

-Quedé con mis padres en acompañarlos- le respondió con el mismo tono de voz, para no importunar a los presentes que se encontraban sentados a los lados.

El híbrido se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle con discreción. -Exigiré una recompensa por tu atrevimiento- soltó su mano y tocó la rodilla cruzada de Pan, dándole un sugestivo y fugaz apretoncito. Era obvio que el mensaje del guerrero tenía una gran carga sexual, lo que le provocó un cosquilleo en el vientre a la mujer.

Antes de salir del centro de convenciones, ambos tuvieron que pasar por el mar de personas que debían saludar antes de salir por la parte trasera del lugar, en donde los esperaban un par de automóviles que los dirigirían a sus destinos. Pan con sus padres a la casa de la híbrida, y los Briefs hacia la corporación, en dónde Arya se encontraba siendo cuidada por la anciana abuela del empresario.

Como ya era costumbre, el jardín de la familia Briefs servía de comedor para la ocasión, con mesas llenas de viandas que se encontraban dispuestas para los invitados, que además de ser Gohan y familia, en esta ocasión contaban con algunos científicos y uno que otro empleado del nuevo laboratorio.

El director general de la empresa sonreía y saludaba a los presentes con ansiedad, los invitados principales tardaban en llegar, pero en cuanto los sintió acercarse, caminó con premura hacia la entrada para recibirlos.

-¿No me digas que nos esperaste aquí todo el tiempo?- preguntó Gohan al salir del auto.

-Sentí tu ki y el de Pan acercarse- le estiró la mano dándole a bienvenida al hogar de sus padres, después de estrechar la mano del primer híbrido mezcla terrícola con saiyajin, se dirigió hacia el auto para recibir a las damas, que no tardaron en salir.

Los ojos del hijo del príncipe se abrieron levantando las pobladas cejas lavanda. Tragó saliva con las palabras atoradas en su boca, embelesado por el par de piernas que sobresalían del corto vestido estilo coctel, en color beige con toques de encaje en bronce.

-Le dije que debía lucir esas piernas tan bonitas que tiene- comentó Videl al ver la reacción de Briefs. -Yo elegí el vestido justo antes de venir a la ciudad, ¿acaso no parece hecho para ella?- levantó una ceja divertida con el ligero rubor en las mejillas del hombre con cabello lavanda. Le pareció gracioso que un hombre con su experiencia y malicia, se sonrojara al verse descubierto devorando con la vista la silueta de su novia, tal como si fuera un adolescente.

"_No cabe duda que parece hecho para ella"_ No se atrevió a opinar por respeto a Gohan, al cual sentía detrás de él. Pero podía asegurar que sobraban las palabras, ya estaba más que claro para sus suegros, que Pan lo tenía completamente engatusado. Le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente a su novia antes de dirigirse hacia el interior del convivio.

Bulma se encontraba más que inquieta por esa nueva aventura, la biología no era lo suyo, pero cuando su padre le habló de los beneficios que obtendrían con la nanotecnología en la células humanas, le pareció que ya era hora de evolucionar e incursionar en otros ámbitos, siempre y cuando se utilicen para el bien, no olvidaba lo que causó Maki Gero con sus investigaciones. Pero ella y su familia tenían otras motivaciones muy diferentes, también estaba su orgullo propio al saber que otras razas en el espacio tenían mejor tecnología para curar enfermedades y heridas. Con sus hijos involucrados de lleno en la empresa, no podía ser más feliz, ahora solo le hacían falta nietos para continuar con el legado de su familia.

Después de un elocuente discurso por parte del director general, se dio la invitación a los presentes de pasar a sus mesas, ya que no tardaban en servir el gran banquete, del que los saiyajines comieron con moderación, ya que el lugar se encontraba lleno de civiles que podrían poner en tela de juicio, los modales de ambos hombres, quienes eran en figuras públicas, en especial el de cabellos lilas.

-Iré a ver a Arya- dijo Pan al terminar su platillo, levantándose de la mesa si dar derecho a réplica. Briefs casi se atraganta al apurarse a terminar de pronto su bocado, tomó su vaso con ponche y la siguió bebiendo en el camino para pasar la comida por su garganta.

-¡Espera Pan!- la detuvo tomándola por un brazo. -¿Podemos hablar antes?

-No he visto a mi niña durante toda la tarde- intentó evitar lo inevitable, hablar sobre la junta del mediodía.

-Solo serán unos minutos, además, mi abuela la adora y es feliz cuidándola- apretó su agarre, -por favor- agregó en lo que parecía un ruego.

Pan dudó por unos segundos, pero terminó aceptando. No podía continuar huyendo por mucho tiempo. Se dejó guiar aun tomada por la muñeca, hasta llegar a una habitación solitaria dentro de la enorme casa, era un cuarto que servía como almacén de robots descompuestos y maquinaria que pronto sería reparada.

-Disculpa que te traiga aquí, encendió uno de los interruptores de luces para no estar completamente a oscuras. -La casa está llena y no quiero entrometidos escuchando- cerró la puerta con seguro y se abalanzó sobre la mujer, fundiéndose con ella en un apasionado beso que tomó por sorpresa a Pan.

Se besaron como si hubiesen pasado una eternidad separados, Trunks la atrajo más a su cuerpo sujetándola por la espalda, ansioso por sentir su piel caliente entre sus músculos.

-Tengo sed de ti- musitó entre besos, olvidando los reproches que le daría por su infantil actitud unas horas atrás, eso sería después, la necesitaba entre sus brazos.

-Y yo de ti- respondió entre jadeos, recuperando el aliento que el híbrido le había robado.

Las manos masculinas vagaron por la silueta enfundada en el corto vestido. -Quiero mi recompensa por tu osadía. Y la exijo ya mismo- le apretó con posesividad los glúteos, a lo que Pan respondió con un sobresalto.

-¡Oye! Estamos en la casa de tus padres- protestó con un respingo infantil.

-Mmm… eso lo hace más emocionante- comenzó a dirigir sus besos hacia el tentador cuello, provocando que por inercia, ella levantara la cabeza para darle total acceso.

Lo intentó alejar son sutileza, estaba cayendo en las redes del guerrero. -Mis padres están a unos cuantos metros, esperan que les lleve a su nieta- protestó sin poder evitar, emitir un gemido que le envió el mensaje contrario al inquieto miembro de Briefs.

-Seré breve- saboreó la tersa piel con un par de ligeros mordiscos en el hombro y cerca de la clavícula, -aunque prefiero disfrutarte lentamente. Tú no eres un bocadillo, eres el platillo principal.

Pan emitió una risita baja en respuesta a la ocurrente comparación del acto sexual con comer.

-Creo que sigues con hambre, deberías regresar al…- no pudo continuar hablando, la sorprendió una tercera mordida más abajo, en el nacimiento de su escote.

-Deliciosa… simplemente deliciosa- susurró pasando su lengua por debajo de la tela, la cual comenzaba a ceder gracias a que un travieso dedo del guerrero, deslizaba discretamente el tirante hacia el brazo izquierdo de la joven.

No podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando, ansiaba tanto como él otro encuentro, con los recientes eventos, no se habían dado el tiempo de pasar un rato apasionado, pero no podía darse el lujo de saciar su deseo por el saiyajin en ese instante, sus padres esperaban y el tiempo corría con prisa, Gohan podía buscarla por medio de su ki, y sería muy embarazoso encontrarla con su novio en una situación tan íntima. Así que comenzó a intentar zafarse de los poderosos brazos que la tenían dominada.

-Trunks… mis padres…

-No seas esquiva, me lo debes- protestó juguetón, regresando a sus labios que tanto le gustaban.

Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Olvidar todos sus embrollos mentales por un egoísta momento, dejar que el placer le sacuda los pensamientos hasta dejarla invadida de felicidad.

"_Solo una probadita"_ Le dijo su subconsciente.

Con su menuda mano lo acarició bajando por el antebrazo, continuó a paso lento, palpando cada músculo en el camino, al llegar al codo continuó su descenso hasta detenerse en borde del pantalón, colándose debajo del saco para acariciarle el abdomen. Le fascinaba tocarlo, le fascinaba su cuerpo.

Dudó por unos fugaces segundos, y se sonrió decidida cuando Trunks abandonó sus labios para llenar de besos su fina barbilla. Sin duda lo sorprendería.

Bajó aún más su mano, hasta detenerse en el rincón más íntimo del híbrido, y como lo esperaba, se encontraba listo para su travieso propósito. Un par de caricias lascivas sobre su miembro lo tomaron completamente por sorpresa, eso significaba solo una cosa; ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

-¿Te gusta?- Inquirió con vanidad.

Pan respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, acompañado de una mirada traviesa.

-Me encanta- le susurró comenzando a desabotonarle el pantalón, se mordió el labio inferior y agregó coqueta, -y quiero mimarlo… probarlo-. No dijo más, ahora fue ella quien mordisqueó el labio inferior del híbrido y sin darle tiempo a réplica, se agachó en cuclillas para bajarle el pantalón, solo lo suficiente como para liberar su deseado miembro. Al verlo frente a ella se relamió lo labios, lo acarició en toda su longitud unas cuantas veces, apretando con su mano, disfrutando de la cercanía, nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca de su cara. Con miedo de hacer el ridículo le dio un sutil beso en uno de los lados, la inseguridad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, tenía más de tres años sin hacerlo, específicamente, alrededor de dos meses antes de terminar con el supuesto padre de su hija. Temía parecer una principiante, su falta de práctica le trajo inseguridades sobre su desempeño, lo que menos quería, era arruinarlo con su torpeza.

Afirmó su agarre desde la base y con la otra mano se apoyó de la pierna del guerrero, se sintió pequeña entre el par de muslos trabajados desde la infancia, pero debía enfocarse. Continuó con un par de besos tímidos antes de probar con su lengua la cabeza del falo frente a ella, el líquido pre seminal que comenzaba a brotar, fue limpiado por la sedienta lengua de la joven, con lamidas lentas y torpes, saboreándolo y encontrándolo sorprendentemente agradable a su gusto. Finalmente decidió olvidarse de sus complejos por su escasa experiencia en ese acto en particular y se lanzó a disfrutarlo sin reparos, completamente ajena a la turbulencia de emociones que provocaba en el híbrido de cabellos lilas.

Con ternura, Trunks le acarició los negros cabellos sedosos mientras ella ponía toda su atención a su miembro viril. La vio dar torpes besos en un principio, lo que le causó ternura, y en vez de guiarla, la dejó actuar por sí sola, poniendo atención a sus movimientos. Se sonrió internamente cuando la vio soltarse, abriendo más su boca, prácticamente engullendo todo lo que su cavidad bucal le permitía, era notorio que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

Pan no recordaba una sola ocasión en que fuera tan satisfactorio realizar una felación, de hecho siempre tuvo cierta aversión a dicha práctica, en gran parte porque la primera vez que lo hizo, su poco experimentado novio, terminó antes de lo esperado sobre su cara y boca, lo que fue desagradable para la joven que comenzaba con sus primeras experiencias sexuales, eso le trajo asco por largo tiempo cuando lo realizaba, por lo que evitaba hacerlo ella. Pero ahora se encontraba haciéndolo de nuevo por su propia voluntad y disfrutándolo como nunca.

Como todo en la vida, ese instante llegó a su fin, con un par de ligeras succiones en el afortunado miembro masculino del guerrero saiyajin, enviándole descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, deseando más, mucho más. Pero Pan se puso de pie, enfundando el pene de su novio dentro de sus calzoncillos de nuevo.

-Ahora me gusta más- dijo relamiéndose los labios. -Pero por hoy es suficiente- le subió la cremallera mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Confundido pensó que la joven bromeaba, que continuaría. Pero solo recibió un insípido beso en la comisura de los labios, antes de que Pan se encaminara hacia la puerta.

-¡Oye mujer!- la sujetó por la cintura. -No puedes dejarme así- la pegó a su cuerpo para que sintiera el bulto endurecido que restregó contra su espalda baja.

-Mi padre viene, ¿no lo sientes?- se giró para depositarle otro casto beso en la barbilla. -Tómalo como un adelanto- otro beso en la mejilla, tuvo que estirarse y jalarlo hacia ella por el cuello para poder alcanzarle. -Te dejare desquitarte después.

El ki de Gohan se acercaba peligrosamente, ya estaba dentro de la propiedad, Trunks no pudo evitar darle la razón a su novia. No era el momento.

Bajó sus manos y dio un fugaz apretón a los glúteos de la joven antes de susurrarle sugestivamente.

-Eso dalo por hecho, me desquitaré.

…

Con sus padres en casa, el tiempo se le fue como agua en las manos, gracias a sus ocupaciones laborales y el tiempo dedicado a su familia, Pan logró despejar su mente, a pesar de haber recibido un regaño por parte de sus progenitores, por mantener Omaru ignorando que tenía una hija. Un trago amargo, en el que sus gestos duros le hicieron saber a sus padres que no tenía ni un ápice de arrepentimiento por sus acciones, al contrario, la encontraron molesta por el interés que mostraba el muchacho en ejercer su papel de padre.

El plazo se estaba acabando para la joven madre, en dos días se marcharía su visita y ella debía hablar con Omaru, parar esa locura. Solo esperaba que no hiciera un escándalo, darle el tiempo suficiente para sincerarse con Trunks, confiaba en el amor que el híbrido le profesaba, sabía que pasaría de nuevo por reclamos y momentos amargos, pero al final, sería comprendida. Ya lo tenía decidido.

Los rechinidos de la silla de escritorio se intensificaron, haciendo eco dentro de la oficina de Bulma. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los jadeos y gemidos de la pareja acompañaran a los sonidos del inmobiliario de oficina.

Trunks se aferró a las piernas de Pan mientras ella lo cabalgaba concentrada en su propio placer, aferrada a su cuello con ambos brazos, prácticamente restregándole sus redondos pechos en la cara, invitándolo a devorarlos si así le apetecía, oportunidad que el híbrido aprovechó gustoso, estaba fascinado con los montes maduros de la joven, ninguno de los que llegó a tocar en el pasado, habían pasado por los cambios que trae consigo la maternidad, era una lástima que él no tuviera nada que ver con esos cambios en el cuerpo de su amada.

-No te lo había dicho…- se acercó para decirle al oído, -mi madre tiene cámaras en su oficina.

La híbrida levanto las cejas de manera retadora, se alejó un poco, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del empresario. -Y audio… ella sabrá que te estas cobrando el que yo te dejara con ganas en su casa- dijo entre gemidos, meneándose lentamente.

-¿Ahh sí…?- levantó su pelvis al momento que dirigió sus manos hacia las caderas femeninas para atraerla hacia abajo, enfundándose hasta el fondo en un par de estocadas. -Tú eres la que me tiene sometido- agregó arrugando los labios en un gracioso puchero, -estas masacrando a mi pobre e inocente miembro- agregó con un par de profundas estocadas más.

Pan gimió al sentir su interior invadido por completo. -Tú me chantajeaste- susurró entre gemidos, sin dejar de menearse.

-Tú me lo debías- le mordió el labio inferior, deteniéndose hasta que la escuchó quejarse. -Lo de las cámaras es verdad- trató de parecer serio, pero la danza de la mujer sobre él no ayudaba.

-Ajá- detuvo su cabalgata para susurrarle. -No caeré en tu broma infantil, señor Briefs. -Tu señora madre me indicó en dónde se encontraban las cámaras, para que yo misma las retirara, pues conmigo aquí, ya no necesitaba vigilancia en caso de que entrara algún desconocido.

-¿Broma infantil? No lo sabía- fingió demencia, ya que su intención fue ver la reacción en la cara de la mujer al creer que su suegra la observaba montándolo. Él tenía conocimiento de que el sistema de vigilancia había sido retirado, lo que tenía sentido, Bulma no espiaría a la joven, era como de la familia, confiaba en ella tanto como en sus propios hijos. -Solo quería ver tu reacción… y divertirme- confesó acercando sus labios a los enrojecidos de la joven. -¿Ya te cansaste?- preguntó al ver que Pan había detenido sus movimientos. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres solían cansarse después de montarlo por cierto lapso de tiempo, pero Pan no era como esas mujeres, en sus venas corría sangre saiyajin, lo que le dotaba de energía y resistencia superior a cualquier otra mujer terrícola. -Si quieres te ayudo- dijo levantando una ceja con presunción e intentó tomarla por la cintura para ayudarla, pero ella le sujetó las manos y las colocó sobre sus senos.

-Aun no acabo contigo.

Continuó cabalgando sobre el empresario sin reservas, después de todo, las oficinas principales se encontraban solas, Trunks había aprovechado que su secretaría tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, nada de cuidado, pero lo utilizó de pretexto para darle el día libre y así aprovechar que Pan se encontraba sola. Sin meditarlo mucho se apresuró a entrar en la oficina de la científica, cerró con seguro la puerta, una precaución extra.

Su plan rindió frutos, al poco tiempo la tenía semidesnuda sobre él, las bragas de encaje rosa reposaba sobre el monitor de la computadora, ese había sido su destino después de ser arrojadas por la joven, una vez que las deslizó con coquetería por el largo de sus blancas piernas, mostrándose más audaz que las veces anteriores.

Tan pronto como lo sentó sobre la costosa silla de escritorio, se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que su falda tubular terminara enrollada sobre su cintura, escuchó un crujido cuando Trunks levantó la tela para para que pudiera abrir más sus piernas y encajar a la perfección el cuerpo del uno con el otro. Pan se encargó de liderar el acto mientras lo tuvo debajo, él la dejó hacer a pesar de morirse de ganas por participar, pero el disfrute en los gestos de su amada le indicaban que estaba muy cerca de su liberación, y ese instante era sagrado para él, así que se dejó utilizar para el deleite de su novia.

Los movimientos se intensificaron junto con el rechinido, poco les importó la silla, si se rompía, había valido la pena, por suerte resistió. Pan llegó al tan ansiado orgasmo llena de él, estrujando el endurecido miembro con los espasmos de su cavidad vaginal.

La imagen de la joven satisfecha se quedaría en la memoria del saiyajin por el resto de su vida. Viéndola con los ojos cerrados, los labios enrojecidos por los apasionados besos, las mejillas del mismo color intenso, sus cabellos negros revueltos y su respiración agitada. Para los ojos de Trunks, Pan era la criatura más hermosa del universo entero… y era suya por completo.

"_Creo que me quiero casar" _El pensamiento le golpeó con intensidad como nunca antes, la deseaba a su lado por el resto de su vida.

-Aun no obtengo mi desquite y lo quiero ahora- dijo Briefs. La levantó por la cintura para salir de su cálido y húmedo interior, la colocó sobre el escritorio y procedió a penetrarla sin más preámbulos, tomando ahora el completo control del acto sexual, en un vaivén de profundas estocadas que subieron de intensidad, cuando el híbrido terminó de desabotonar la blanca camisa de Pan, para darse un festín con los redondos pechos de la mujer. Luego de minutos que le parecieron segundos, logró obtener su premio, derramándose en el interior de su felizmente agotada novia.

-Te amo Pan- susurró cerca de los labios entreabiertos de la joven, -te amo demasiado.

-Y yo a ti- respondió depositándole un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz.

Al salir de la joven, recordó que se había dejado llevar por la pasión, importándole una mierda el hecho de no llevar consigo un preservativo, no se acostaría con cualquiera, sino con su novia, la mujer que amaba, disfrutarla piel con piel era algo que no podía dejar pasar, después de todo, no le molestaría que hubieran consecuencias, en el fondo lo deseaba.

Parte de los fluidos masculinos resbalaron por la intimidad femenina, dejando una mancha en la siempre impecable alfombra de la oficina. La joven se puso de pie bajando de inmediato su falda que llegaba hasta un par de dedos sobre sus rodillas, comprobando que efectivamente se había rasgado en el ardor del momento.

-¿Se nota mucho?- preguntó apuntando el agujero de más de veinte centímetros al lado de la costura derecha.

Trunks observó estudioso mientras abotonaba su pantalón de vestir. -No te preocupes, podemos salir por el elevador personal de mi madre, nadie te verá, y yo puedo recoger a Arya para que no camines así por los pasillos del primer piso.

La híbrida asintió mordiendo sus labios antes de correr hacia el baño, para limpiar el resto de fluidos de su novio que comenzaban a salir. Al poco tiempo estaba de regreso, Trunks la esperaba con el traje perfectamente colocado, ni una mancha, ni una fisura, como si no hubiera tenido sexo minutos antes.

-Te debo una disculpa- habló al verla de regreso, conservando el rojo en sus labios y mejillas. No pudo evitar acercarse de nuevo y estrecharla sin presionar demasiado su cuerpo. -No usé preservativo y honestamente, no tenía ganas de usarlo.

-Igual yo- lo jaló levemente de la corbata. -Despiertas mi espíritu aventurero, nunca me arrepentiré de lo que he vivido contigo, y quiero más…

No pudo continuar hablando porque fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono móvil, sus padres la esperarían en la corporación, tenía el tiempo medido para volar hacia su casa por otro atuendo.

…

La luz del día agonizaba lanzando sus últimos débiles destellos sobre el cielo de la capital del oeste, el hijo mayor de Goku y su esposa descansaban de un ajetreado día, en la gran terraza de la corporación. Bulma había dispuesto de grandes cantidades de comida, como ya era costumbre, para agradecer su ayuda en la capacitación del personal del nuevo laboratorio, ya que el académico se negó a recibir una remuneración económica, al tratarse de la mejor amiga de su familia, de la que han recibido ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio en infinidad de ocasiones, inclusive contrató a Pan recién parida y sin haber terminado su carrera universitaria, posicionándola en uno de los puestos más codiciados de la empresa.

La cena se llevó a cabo sin ningún inconveniente, Gohan y Bulma intercambiaron ideas sobre los futuros planes de la empresa, Bra los escuchaba atenta, aunque ella estaba más involucrada en lo mecánico, como científica también sentía fascinación por la biología. Pan y Trunks se involucraron en la charla con menor participación, aunque ponían atención a lo que se hablaba, no dejaban de mirarse a hurtadillas y sonreírse con complicidad.

Videl le relataba a Bulma lo maravillada que estaba con la tecnología de los nuevos laboratorios, teniendo la atención de los comensales, aparentemente, pues Trunks y Pan llevaban una plática interna con sus miradas, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el príncipe, le fue muy evidente que su hijo y la muchacha llevaban un noviazgo que distaba mucho de ser casto. Se sonrió internamente, la nieta de su pasado rival le agradaba para su vástago, además, estaba comprobado que podía dar descendencia fuerte. Se sorprendió al caer en la cuenta de que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que se diera algo entre ese par de híbridos y ahora le parecían perfectos el uno para el otro.

Briefs se ofreció a llevar a Pan y Arya en su auto, Gohan no protestó al respecto, desde su llegada había absorbido el tiempo libre de su hija, por lo que le pareció justo que tuvieran unos minutos a solas, inclusive les recomendó llevar él a su nieta para poder dar una vuelta a solas si así lo deseaban.

-Espero no abusar de la amabilidad de Gohan- habló Trunks al estacionarse en el estacionamiento del viejo mirador.

-Mis padres morían por cuidar de Arya, créeme que ahorita son felices con ella.

Ambos salieron del auto para pararse donde tuvieron una charla meses antes, las estrellas en el firmamento cobijaban a la pareja de enamorados, que abrazados veían a lo lejos las luces de la gran ciudad.

-Espero que estos días hayan enfriado tu mente- se animó a decir Trunks.

-Sí, mucho.

-Ya no eres una muchachita, ahora eres madre y debes enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo refiriéndose a la vez que Pan abandonó la sala de juntas.

-No tienes idea cuanto lo tengo presente- respondió con un toque de amargura en su voz. Estaba consciente de que esos podrían ser sus últimos momentos de felicidad al lado de su amado, no había marcha atrás, por eso mismo se dispuso a no estresarse los días posteriores a la partida de Omaru, a disfrutar de su vida, de él, aunque no como hubiese deseado, gracias a que sus padres estaban de visita. Recargó su cabeza en el amplio tórax del guerrero.

-Lo arreglare todo Trunks, lo prometo.

-Me alegro- la estrechó con fuerza, -hiciste mal. No había querido regañarte pero, fue muy egoísta de tu parte.

-Lo sé, fui y sigo siendo una estúpida- levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con el par de ojos azules que le causaban fascinación. -Gracias Trunks, te agradezco que hablaras con él y lo convencieras de que me dejara en paz unos días.

-No seas dura con él- dijo en un tono parecido a regaño, -a decir verdad, se ha comportado a la altura… tienes suerte de que sea un hombre sensato, pudo ser peor.

Pan tomó aire, reteniéndolo unos segundos, conteniendo todo lo que deseaba soltar ahí mismo, lo sentía en la garganta, como una especie de vómito que amenazaba con salir y embarrarlo todo. Así no debía ser, lo correcto era que poco a poco le fuera contando lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel entonces, para ponerlo desde su perspectiva, llevarlo de la mano por los caminos retorcidos de sus acciones pasadas, mostrarle de a poco las razones de cada decisión que tomó, hacer que la caída al final no sea de golpe.

-Omaru es un buen tipo, será un buen padre- opinó Trunks con honestidad. El admitirlo no eliminaba los celos que sentía, celos y envidia. Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes a la vida de Pan, pero no logró verla como mujer hasta que combatió con ella cuerpo a cuerpo en la habitación del tiempo. Con la sangre ardiendo de emoción por la batalla, rasgo distintivo de su herencia saiyajin, el sudor, la energía disparada, los gritos desgarradores y la mirada furiosa… en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no era la chiquilla altanera que alguna vez conoció.

"_Me hubiera gustado darme cuenta antes"_

-Tal vez- Pan respondió a secas, cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. _"Pero no de mi hija, de nuestra hija"_

-Ya está acondicionando la casa de sus padres para la llegada de Arya, inclusive preparan una habitación para cuando los visite en el futuro y pase algunas temporadas con sus abuelos, la espe…

-Por favor Trunks, no quiero hablar de él- lo interrumpió.

-De alguna manera te tienes que enterar, ya que pones mil pretextos para no contestarle las llamadas.

-Omaru… es un fastidio ese idiota- masculló, -no entiendo cómo es que te has vuelto su amigo.

-Debes estar bromeando Pan- dijo con el entrecejo arrugado, -y no soy su amigo, es el padre de Arya y es obvio que quiera conocerlo. No entiendo tu absurda negación mi amor- la separó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos, -¿tanto te afecta que haya regresado a tu vida?

-Él me importa una mierda, no quiero que sea el padre de mi hija, no lo es- respondió con la mandíbula tensa.

Trunks suspiró con frustración.

-Desde que se enteró de la existencia de mi hija no ha dejado de joderme la vida, de arruinar todo, de complicarlo todo- continuó despotricando contra su ex pareja.

-No entiendo Pan, sinceramente no te entiendo. No sabes la suerte con la que corres, otro en lugar de Omaru ya te hubiera demandado.

-Tú… ¿Qué harías en lugar de Omaru?- tragó saliva antes de continuar formulando su pregunta, -me refiero a que si alguna de las mujeres con las que en el pasado tú… ya sabes- apretó instintivamente la tela del saco del empresario, como si así pudiera retenerlo por toda la eternidad a su lado.

Una profunda exhalación se escuchó por parte de Briefs, por un instante le pareció que meditaba su respuesta.

-Omaru me preguntó lo mismo el día que hablamos a solas. En ese momento le dije que no sabía, porque no quería darle ideas. Pero yo… si alguna de la mujeres con las que me he acostado en el pasado, me ocultara un hijo- endureció su mirada, señal de mal augurio para la híbrida, -utilizaría todas mis influencias para obtener la custodia completa- retornó su mirada a los ojos azabaches que lo miraban, no pudo interpretar lo que vio en las facciones de la mujer, le pareció que el color carmín que acompañaba a sus bellos labios se había esfumado, en general, había empalidecido.

-Pe… pero, ¿y si ella necesitara a su bebé?- habló haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. -Un niño necesita a su madre al lado.

-Su acto egoísta sería razón suficiente como para no confiar en su buen juicio, no estoy diciendo que le prohibiría verlo, pero sería bajo mis términos…- la notó tragar saliva con dificultad, era un hecho que le aterraba separarse de su hija. -Por eso te digo que corres con suerte de que Omaru sea un hombre sensato, otro más visceral lo tomaría muy mal, o siempre está la tercera opción, que no le importe su hijo en absoluto- se encogió de hombros, ajeno a la seguridad de la mujer desmoronándose en fragmentos diminutos.

Pan enmudeció, esa revelación cambiaba por completo sus planes, no podía, no debía decir la verdad, al menos no hasta estar segura que él no tomará medidas tan drásticas. Podría soportar que la rechazara, que la echara de su vida, podría vivir con ese dolor, pero nunca con el dolor de ver a su hija crecer de lejos, sin ella para apoyarla en todo momento, sin su sonrisa a diario retumbando en las paredes de su casa. Definitivamente no.

-No te aflijas mi amor- le acarició las sedosas hebras negras que caían a los lados de su rostro, -tú y Arya estarán bien.

Pan se abrazó con fuerza de Trunks, las piernas le temblaban, tenía miedo de caer, por fortuna el híbrido la estrechó pegándola más a él, inclusive podía escuchar su cálido corazón latir. La mezcla de su olor y su calor la rodeaban, la amaba, lo podía sentir, pero entonces recordó los relatos que días atrás le confesó, sobre su lado más oscuro, el saiyajin asesino y vengativo que supuestamente tenía controlado. Ella lo sabía, Trunks podía ser cruel si se lo propusiera y lo disfrutaba, también sabía que no toleraba las traiciones, las mentiras, ya fue lastimado en el pasado y al parecer eso dejó una huella profunda en su orgullo de hombre, él mismo se lo dijo; ¿cómo confiar en quien ha mentido?

Maldijo a la mujer que lo dañó en el pasado, como una manera de negar sus propios errores, estaba tan cansada de cargar con ellos, había estado feliz los días anteriores, tenía todo planeado para mandar al demonio a Omaru y confesarle la verdad a Trunks, pero ahora sus esperanzas se reducían a nada, no podía arriesgarse, no le quedaba otra opción por el momento. Seguiría con su absurda comedia.

-¿Cambiarías de opinión?

Briefs ladeó la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería su novia.

-A tu decisión, lo que me dijiste hace rato cuando mencionaste que pedirías la custodia.

-No se la pediría, la exigiría- le besó la frente, -pero eso no debe preocuparte, Omaru no es como yo- le sonrió con calidez, -por suerte para ti, estoy de tu lado y las protegeré. Además, vinimos aquí para tener una cita romántica- dijo encorvándose para acercar su rostro al de ella, -¿alguna vez has hecho el amor bajo las estrellas?

…

Los pasillos de las oficinas centrales de la corporación le parecieron más largas de lo habitual, apuró sus pasos sujetando con la mano izquierda la bolsa con su última compra, y con la derecha palpó la bolsa de su saco, asegurándose de que no había olvidado en el auto la pequeña cajita que le facilitó el doctor Gulley. De nuevo la culpa se apoderó de él, no podía evitar sentirse un traidor, pero las notables ojeras bajo sus ojos eran la muestra de la falta de sueño en las últimas dos noches, comenzando desde la vez que magistralmente le hizo el amor a Pan bajo el cielo estrellado del viejo mirador. Al llegar a casa esa noche no pudo dormir, gracias a la charla post sexo con su novia, charla que comparó con la información obtenida de Omaru y Goten. Al llegar a su casa ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, le surgieron descabelladas teorías, y en cada una buscaba una justificación, estaba seguro de que su lado oscuro le mal aconsejaba, maldita malicia obtenida a lo largo de los años.

Al llegar a su destino se detuvo frente a la puerta, lo que estaba a punto de hacer representaba una traición para él, pero no podía continuar torturándose, debía callar esa voz maliciosa en su mente, reprimirla con pruebas contundentes.

-Buenas tardes señor Briefs- escuchó en cuanto entró a la guardería de la empresa que lideraba.

-Buenas tardes- apretó la bolsa de plástico, sentía que le sudaba la mano, -le… le compré un juguete a la niña de la señorita Son, y… me gustaría ver si puedo…- habló con cierta torpeza, lo que no era común en él.

-La niña se encuentra tomando una siesta, pero si gusta puede dejar el juguete- contestó amablemente la enfermera.

Trunks tomó coraje, no se iría sin lograr su cometido. -Si no es molestia, quiero armarlo yo mismo para cuando despierte, se llevará una gran sorpresa- dijo con la autoridad que lo caracterizaba.

¿Quién podría decirle que no al jefe de la empresa entera? Y menos si todos en el edificio tenían conocimiento de la relación que llevaba con la asistente de la científica.

Con ayuda de la enfermera armó la casita de muñecas mientras Arya dormía tranquilamente en una cuna al lado de ellos.

-Casi lo olvido- rascó su cabeza fingiendo e improvisando, -voy a necesitar una hoja con el listado de las madres que utilizan el servicio de guardería y el puesto que desempeñan. Es para un regalo que la empresa les hará por su labor y premiarlas por el gran esfuerzo que realizan cada día- sonrió impresionado de lo impecable que había salido su mentira.

"_Ahora tendré que comprar los dichosos regalos"_

-¡Qué lindo detalle! Les encantará.

-¿Podría ser tan amable de elaborar la lista en lo que termino con las últimas piezas?- preguntó haciendo uso de su irresistible sonrisa, arma mortal cuando la utilizaba en las mujeres.

-Por supuesto, no tardo- la enfermera se levantó inmediatamente, embobada por la cordialidad del apuesto empresario, al que trataba en muy escasas ocasiones.

-Se lo agradezco de antemano, es usted muy amable- agregó Trunks haciendo gala de su engatusadora labia.

Una vez que se encontró solo, sacó la cajita en color plateado y la abrió, tomó con manos temblorosas los pequeños tubos de ensayo. Al fin silenciaría para siempre a la maliciosa voz que no lo dejaba dormir, lo hacía por ella, estaba seguro de que ella no le mentiría, era su lado oscuro el que insistía en sembrarle dudas. Ella era honesta, era pura, era el amor de su vida y estaba por traicionar su confianza, pero era para demostrarse a sí mismo que hacía mal en dudar de ella.

Se acercó a la pequeña Arya y le pareció que dormía muy parecido a él, desparramada en el colchón, acaparando todo el espacio. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esa absurda idea, era hija de otro y estaba por confirmarlo, todas las similitudes que encontraba, eran producto de su imaginación.

"_Bien… a lo que vengo entonces" _

Revolvió la negra cabellera de la pequeña con cariño, sintiendo sus negras hebras pasar por sus dedos como hilos de seda de los cuales, un par se quedaron en su mano.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. **

**Desde el año pasado que no subía capítulo, en realidad desde hace un mes. Espero que hayan tenido muy felices fiestas.**

**Me tardé en subir el capítulo y me hubiera tardado más si agregó la charla post sexo entre Pan y Trunks. Así que decidí agregarla en el capítulo siguiente a modo de flashback, de lo contrario, tardaría una semana o dos más en poder subir el ya de por sí largo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste y prepárense, que nos acercamos a los capítulos finales.**

**No olviden que en facebook pueden ver avances y fotografías referentes a los capítulos.**


	15. Un pedazo de ti-15

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap15**

La oscuridad de la noche le servía para no ser visto, su vestimenta negra era perfecta para camuflarse, como solía hacerlo años atrás. Debajo de él, en el estacionamiento trasero de un bar de quinta, hicieron aparición sus víctimas; dos hombres con unas copas encima, pero no demasiadas como para perder la noción de la realidad.

Los vio moverse con torpeza, pero no por las bebidas que consumieron minutos antes, sino porque servían de soporte para una mujer en evidente estado de ebriedad, la cual no podía caminar por sí misma. Para cualquier otro ciudadano, aquellos amables caballeros, fungían como buenos samaritanos, al socorrer a su amiga, ayudándole a llegar sana y salva a su casa. Para los ojos del cazador, esos dos hombres planeaban realizar un delito, la mujer era la victima; eso creían ellos, ignorantes de que los papeles se invertirían.

"_No me sorprende"_ Pensó al veros reír y bromear sobre lo que planeaban hacer. _"Solo de verlos invitarle bebida tras bebida, era evidente que buscaban embriagarla"_

Esperó pacientemente, de pie sobre el techo del bar, del cual había salido media hora atrás, con el propósito de esperar al par de sabandijas salir confiados. Estaba decidido, en ellos desquitaría su furia.

Detuvieron sus pasos frente a un costoso automóvil, uno de los últimos modelos de lujo, creados por la afamada corporación cápsula.

"_Niños ricos abusando de los menos afortunados"_ Pensó molesto.

Era irónico, pues él mismo pertenecía a ese bajo porcentaje de afortunados, no solo en lo económico, también poseía una fuerza superior a la del resto de habitantes en la galaxia, y sin embargo, nunca hizo uso de sus habilidades para someter a otros por diversión; no desde su percepción. Sus pasadas víctimas no contaban, ellos se lo merecieron, no valía la pena siquiera tener una pizca de remordimiento por ellos.

De un salto aterrizó detrás de ellos, estaban tan distraídos acomodando a la joven mujer en el asiento trasero, riendo sin dejar de manosearla en el proceso, que no escucharon los pasos del híbrido pocos metros a la distancia.

-Que amables. ¿La llevarán a su casa, supongo?- Habló en voz alta, con ironía.

Los dos hombres se voltearon de inmediato, mirándolo con desprecio.

-No te importa. ¡Lárgate!- Ladró uno de ellos, cortante, volviendo sus manos debajo de la falda de la joven, importándole nada que estaba siendo observado por el desconocido, pensó que por encontrarse en un barrio popular, se trataba de cualquier pobre diablo, alguien que no valía la pena.

Trunks permaneció de pie, con los brazos cruzados, a una distancia prudente, pero sin dejar de poner toda su atención en los desconocidos.

-¡¿Escuchaste o eres imbécil?!- Cuestionó el otro sujeto, incómodo por la insistente mirada del hombre entrometido. -No es asunto tuyo. Te recomiendo que sigas tu camino, no tienes idea de quienes somos y no te conviene averiguarlo- espetó escupiendo hacia un lado con altanería, dedicándole una mirada cargada de desprecio.

Una ruidosa risa burlona fue la respuesta que recibieron.

-Te equivocas, ustedes no saben quién soy yo- se acercó unos cuantos pasos más, permitiendo que la tenue luz de la lámpara le pegara de lleno. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que los desconocidos reconocieran al presidente de la corporación cápsula, ¿y cómo no? Si era casi imposible que no hubieran visto su rostro, su poco común color de cabello, su porte que daba la impresión de pertenecer a la realeza, su natural bronceado, herencia de su padre, sus intensos ojos azules, enmarcados por unas espesas cejas y su eterno ceño arrugado, que le daba ese aspecto de furia que intimidaba a quienes no lo conocían.

-¿Qué hará por estos barrios alguien de su nivel?- Se preguntó en voz alta uno de los sujetos.

-Tal vez quiera divertirse con nosotros- le respondió su amigo al ver que no era cualquier muerto de hambre; era uno de ellos, uno con poder.

El que no tenía sus manos sobre la joven, se dirigió hacia Briefs, hablándole con otro tono de voz, mucho más cordial que hacía unos instantes. -Supongo que está aquí para lo mismo que nosotros- le sonrió de manera cínica, -puede acompañarnos si usted gusta, somos amigos.

-¿Amigos?- Briefs ladeó la cabeza, torciendo su sonrisa, en una clara mueca despectiva.

-Sí, camaradas. Ya que pertenecemos al mismo círculo social- presumió levantando las cejas. -Nuestros padres- apuntó a su compañero y a él, -son los principales accionistas de varias empresas manufactureras.

-Las más exitosas, no cualquiera- agregó el otro hombre, el cual ya había sacado las bragas de la joven, la cual comenzaba a moverse de nuevo, desorientada.

Trunks sonrió con cinismo, lo que hizo creer a los otros hombres, que estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Pero luego frunció profundamente su entrecejo. -Así que sus padres son los importantes- rio con burla, -ustedes no son más que una molesta sombra, que vive como parásito de los logros de otros.

Antes de reaccionar, ambos sujetos fueron levantados de un brazo cada uno y lanzados contra el muro trasero del bar. Apenas comenzaban a incorporarse con dificultad, cuando fueron sostenidos del cuello sin ningún esfuerzo para el empresario.

-Ustedes dos, gusanos de mierda- gruñó con voz ronca, -no sirven para aliviar mi furia- los estrujó un par de veces, apretando levemente su agarre, cuidando de no causarles la muerte, aún. Los sujetos intentaron zafarse, inclusive acertaron algunos golpes en el rostro del empresario y algunas patadas en su cuerpo, pero para Trunks, eran como patadas de hormigas. -Son unas insignificantes sabandijas- mostró los caninos amenazadoramente, -no será digno de alguien de mi condición. Pero necesito derramar sangre y me conformaré con la de ustedes…

El miedo se apoderó de sus víctimas, una especie de miedo que nunca antes habían experimentado; terror. Comprendieron que por mucho que patearan, no podrían escapar, menos ahora que sus pocas fuerzas se agotaban debido al esfuerzo utilizado para intentar escapar, junto con el dolor en su espalda y cabeza al haber chocado contra la dura pared de ladrillo.

-Pagaré lo que sea…- alcanzó a decir con dificultad uno de ellos, Trunks lo soltó.

Con alivio tosió de cuclillas frente al híbrido, de inmediato comenzó a respirar con normalidad, valorando por primera vez en su vida, esa simple acción. Su vida estaba salvada, al menos eso pensó.

-¿Cuánto puedes pagar que no tenga yo? ¡¿Ehh?!- vociferó con tono amenazador, con los ojos ardiendo, como jamás había sido retratado en alguna revista, o lucido en alguna entrevista. No era aquel hombre que pensaron que sería tal como ellos. -Dinero no me falta, eso lo deben saber de sobra- siseó apretando la mandíbula.

-Nun… nunca está de más tener extra- balbuceó con dificultad, intentando llegar a un acuerdo, mientras tanteaba la manera de salir corriendo, sin importarle el destino de su amigo.

Briefs gruñó molesto. Sin poder contener su ira, apretó más la atormentada garganta del otro sujeto, el cual había dejado de poner resistencia, debido a que casi no le quedaba aire. El crujir de las vértebras se escuchó claramente, seguido por los débiles quejidos ahogados del joven al perder lo que le quedaba de vida. El pánico se apoderó del otro hombre, logrando que se orinara en los pantalones.

A unos cuantos metros, la mujer salía del auto, mareada y confundida, continuaría bajo la influencia del alcohol por algunas horas más, por lo que no prestó atención a lo que sucedía frente a ella, pues el reflejo de vomitar la hizo regresar al asiento del auto, y derramar el interior de su estómago en el fino tapiz del asiento y la alfombra. El hombre en cuclillas deseaba salir corriendo, pero el cuerpo de su amigo fue arrojado al lado de él, ya sin vida, con los ojos abiertos, congelados en una expresión de angustia.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Cuestionó estallando en llanto. -¿Por esa puta?- siseo indignado, señalando a la mujer que vomitaba dentro de su auto. -Ella… ella se acercó a beber con nosotros, ella salió sola de su casa… con esa vulgar ropa, ¿para qué? Era obvio lo que buscaba- tomó aire para escupir su justificación. -¡No la obligamos a nada!- Exclamó con voz temblorosa, llena de indignación.

-No me quieras ver la cara de imbécil- escupió, -tú y ese gusano- señaló al cuerpo inerte del otro hombre, -insistieron en que bebiera con retos estúpidos, mientras compartían secretas miradas burlescas… Además… yo lo único que quiero es sangre, y no la he visto hasta ahora- giró la cabeza, buscando entre las paredes y piso del estacionamiento trasero, alguna mancha rojiza.

-Perdón, perdón no medimos nuestros actos…- aterrado, el joven levantó las manos. -Juro que nadie sabrá lo que acaba de pasar- suplicó con lágrimas corriendo hasta su fino mentón, era la primera vez que suplicaba en su frívola vida, estaba tan aterrado, que sus piernas no respondían, ni siquiera reparó en sentir vergüenza por orinar sus pantalones.

-Me importa una mierda- gruñó Briefs con una sonrisa de lado. -Ya basta de parloteó, yo lo que quiero es ver sangre- sin darle tiempo a réplica, lo levantó por una pierna sin dificultad y lo azotó contra el muro de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza, logrando hacerle algunas fracturas y hemorragias internas.

El hombre intentó gritar, pero el intenso dolor se lo impidió. Era el pago por todas sus fechorías, lo que pensó que jamás llegaría a suceder, por ser el hijo de un acaudalado empresario. Razón por la que se había dedicado a realizar cualquier tipo de fraudes, y recientemente, junto con su difunto mejor amigo, tomaron como hábito, rondar bares de clase media baja, lugares en donde acudían aquellos que tenían menos recursos económicos, en donde podían abordar mujeres jóvenes, las cuales no tenían la posibilidad de realizar una demanda en contra de ellos. El plan era perfecto, les invitaban unos cuantos tragos, a veces le agregaban alguna sustancia narcótica, y luego podían hacerle lo que deseaban mientras estaban casi inconscientes, les hacía sentir poderosos, les hacía sentir los amos de ellas. Nunca sintió remordimiento, inclusive cuando alguna gimió que pararan, las personas de bajos recursos estaban para servirle, siempre había sido así. Nunca pensó que se encontraría con alguien superior a él, su egolatría le impedía reconocer que existían sujetos más poderosos, unos cuantos que se encontraban por encima de su estatus, inclusive, a pesar de la existencia del heredero de la corporación cápsula, no solía pensar en él como algo real, pero estaba ahí, más real que nunca y muy superior a él, en todos los sentidos. Comenzó a escupir sangre, lo supo al sentir el desagradable sabor metálico en su boca, luego la vio caer al suelo mientras intentaba levantarse, intentando huir. Pero no pudo, de nuevo fue tomado por la misma adolorida pierna, y esta vez, cerró los ojos rendido, al menos esperaba que fuera breve.

Dos azotes más contra el muro, uno con más rabia que el otro, solo dos bastaron para acabar con la vida del segundo sujeto, debido a la fuerza descomunal que se utilizó para un ser tan débil. Un par más, solo por capricho de su victimario, hasta que aburrido, decidió lanzarlo sobre el otro cadáver.

Las manchas rojizas decorando la superficie antes grisácea, no lograron calmar a la bestia en el interior del saiyajin, el ozaru reprimido por la falta de cola para emerger y destruir todo a su paso, como lo hicieron alguna vez sus antepasados. La sangre derramada, no lograba apaciguar a su lastimado corazón.

Escuchó toser a la joven, continuaba en el interior del automóvil, ajena a la masacre llevada a cabo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se acercó y vio la ropa interior femenina a un lado de la llanta, con un rayo de ki la pulverizó, no dejaría rastro de ella para que no la incriminaran por el asesinato de sus agresores, la sacó por la cintura, de espaldas a él para evitar ser visto, se alejó y lanzó otro atraque al auto, para borrar cualquier huella de la muchacha.

Él solo quería aliviar la rabia que lo embargaba, no había tenido pensado salvar a nadie esa noche, cuando decidió acudir al bar para beber unos tragos. Pero no pudo evitar desear eliminar a esos hombres, al notar la manera tan insistente en que la convencieron de beber copa tras copa, notó de inmediato las miradas lascivas hacia la muchacha y complicidad entre ellos, lo que le recordó aquella vez que se dejó secuestrar, la vez que decidió hacer una versión oscura del gran saiyaman, una versión en donde no deja vivos a los delincuentes, una en donde les hacía pagar el daño infringido a sus víctimas, a la vez que podía justificar para sí mismo sus sangrientos actos, cuando él mismo sabía, que la verdadera razón detrás de su comportamiento, era su sangre guerrera, pidiendo violencia.

Voló unas pocas cuadras con la mujer sostenida tal y como la sacó del auto, aterrizó detrás de una patrulla policiaca sin ser detectado, tocó un par de veces la cajuela trasera y se esfumó, dejando sola a la mujer. A la distancia, desde las alturas, pudo ver a un par de policías saliendo de la unidad, socorriendo a la joven en estado de ebriedad, que confundida, no entendía nada de lo sucedido.

Decidió regresar a su casa, pues de continuar rondando las calles, correría más sangre, y temía regresar a sus antiguos hábitos, de dar caza a los desafortunados delincuentes que se cruzaban en su camino.

…

Bulma dormía con tranquilidad, posiblemente teniendo un dulce sueño. Su rostro lucía sereno, sus labios juntos se movían de vez en cuando en una mueca, apenas perceptibles. Pero el príncipe no lograba conciliar el sueño, la irreconocible energía de su vástago había sufrido unas fluctuaciones que él conocía a la perfección, parecidas a cuando entrenaban, cuando se emocionaba en una batalla. Pero no estaba entrenando, eso lo sabía él mejor que nadie, pues fueron breves y al parecer, estaba reprimiéndose. Conocía bien a su hijo, lo suficiente como para sentir su rabia amordazada dentro de él. Pero, ¿qué había sucedido, como para volver a cazar?

No podía quedarse con las dudas, no, después de sentir a dos insignificantes energías apagarse, mientras la del híbrido se tornaba peculiarmente violenta por unos segundos. No le sorprendía que ninguno de los demás guerreros lo detectase, el muchacho sabía esconderlo de los demás, pero no de su padre.

Decidió averiguar, se levantó y vistió con premura, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su mujer. Una vez listo, salió con sigilo de la corporación, volando rumbo a la casa del híbrido. Aterrizó en el patio y entró a la casa sin ningún problema, solo la puerta de la entrada frontal tenía seguro, en el patio no lo necesitaba, los altos muros y bordes electrificados impedían que cualquier terrícola normal entrara a la propiedad.

Todo se veía en calma, hasta que visualizó unos cuadros de pinturas rotos en el pasillo, continuó caminando y fue cuando su preocupación creció.

La costosa barra de mármol estaba hecha añicos, junto con varios adornos, e inclusive los azulejos del piso se encontraban dañados, lo que era contrario a la personalidad del joven, el cual tenía la manía de mantener todo en estricto orden, le desquiciaba ver algo fuera de lugar, motivo por el que tuvo varias discusiones en el pasado con su madre, la que tenía una costumbre bastante contraria a la de su hijo, en su laboratorio y oficina cuando la llegó a ocupar. En la habitación era diferente, ya que la compartía con el príncipe y para evitar discusiones sin sentido, procuraba guardar sus cosas en los cajones, los que siempre se encontraban revueltos.

Subió las escaleras encontrando más destrozos a su paso, hasta que llegó a la habitación de su vástago, a la que entró si avisar, algo que no era propio de él, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

"_Esperaré aquí"_ Tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón frente al ventanal, con vista al bello jardín trasero, que inclusive, de noche lucía espectacular, gracias a la iluminación recomendada por Pan.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que el medio saiyajin saliera de su baño personal, enfundado solo en ropa interior, agitando sus lacios cabellos húmedos por la reciente ducha. Estaba tan distraído en sus propios pensamientos, que ignoró la presencia del príncipe, aun a pesar, de que el guerrero no se encontraba ocultando su energía.

Se quedó frente a la cama, con la vista perdida en nada, cuando escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

-¡Padre!

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- soltó de golpe, sin moverse del sillón, recargado, con los brazos cruzados y su eterno semblante serio.

-Ahh…- quedó mudo, ¿cómo pudo ignorar el ki de su padre? ¿Cómo pudo nublar sus sentidos por ella? Le estaba afectando más de lo que imaginó.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sentado con los hombros encorvados hacia adelante, no estaba preparado para hablar, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Cansado mentalmente se frotó la cara, no quería parecer débil frente al guerrero mayor, no quería reproches por su manera tan absurda de caer en la redes de una mujer, que ahora consideraba una farsante, tanto o más que su ex novia Mai.

No pudo retenerlo, sus ojos de cielo se enrojecieron, y por más que parpadeó para evitarlo, las lágrimas brotaron sin su autorización. Avergonzado se tapó la cara con las manos, tomó aire para tranquilizarse, ya no era un niño, ya había olvidado la última vez que su padre lo vio llorar, probablemente por alguna bobería propia de un crío.

El saiyajin de raza pura se levantó y tomó asiento a un lado de su hijo. Dio un largo suspiro antes de tomar la iniciativa. -Déjame decirte que tu casa es un desastre- dijo tratando de romper la tensión. Él no era bueno expresando sentimientos, ni mostrándose amable o comunicativo, pero su hijo le preocupaba, por él haría un gran esfuerzo.

Estuvieron así, en un largo silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que el híbrido decidió moverse. Se levantó por unas hojas que se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo, a las que Vegeta no prestó atención en un principio, no después de ver la destrucción en el primer piso de la casa. Las ordenó minuciosamente, después de revisar que se encontraban en orden, y estiró la mano ofreciéndolas al príncipe.

-Es la repuesta a tus dudas.

Extrañado, Vegeta las tomó y comenzó a leer sin ánimo, le hubiera gustado que su vástago simplemente lo soltara todo, pero al parecer, esos papeles eran importantes, así que leyó sin preguntar nada. Al principio no le entendió del todo, pero no tardó en comprender que eran resultados del laboratorio médico de la corporación, inclusive creyó por un breve instante, que su hijo poseía alguna grave condición clínica, algún tipo de cáncer o problema de índole grave. Pero no, después de pasar a la segunda hoja de un total de tres, logró entender que se trataba de una prueba de parentesco.

Al terminar la lectura frunció el ceño confundido, en los papeles no se mencionaban nombres, continuaba con las mismas dudas, no, ahora tenía más que antes.

-Soy… soy el padre biológico de Arya- habló Trunks, entendiendo que su padre no adivinaría con esos datos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Arya es mi hija, tu nieta… lo supe esta mañana al recoger los resultados del laboratorio- respondió entre dientes.

El príncipe entrecerró la mirada. -Por tu actitud, imagino que no te pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad- intuyó acertadamente. No esperó ninguna respuesta de su hijo antes de continuar hablando. -Eso quiere decir que tú y Pan ya tenían algo antes de tu partida… ¡Qué escondido se lo tenían!- Sonrió de medio lado con sutileza.

El más joven volvió a sentarse al lado de su padre, no le vendrían mal unos consejos antes de actuar.

Tragó saliva antes de responder. -No teníamos nada. La invité a entrenar conmigo un par de días en la habitación del tiempo… y… estábamos solos…- agachó la cabeza abochornado. -No significó nada, en ese tiempo, lo único que buscábamos era…

-Placer-. Vegeta terminó la oración. -¿Dende lo sabe?- levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

Su vástago respondió con una escueta sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

-Me parece extraño que alguien con tu inteligencia lo pasara por alto. No entiendo cómo es que lo ignorabas- lanzó las hojas sobre la cama, detrás de ellos.

-No es difícil de entender, ella me lo ocultó- dijo con voz lúgubre. Su rostro se había desencajado, le temblaban los labios y mantenía los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas desnudas.

"_¿Por qué le afecta?"_

Posó la mano izquierda sobre uno de los tensos hombros de su hijo, pudo sentirlo estremecerse al tacto. No recordaba haberlo estrechado, a excepción de aquel lejano día que se sacrificó para intentar eliminar a Majin Buu, le era particularmente difícil poder expresar empatía, y realmente no entendía del todo la reacción del muchacho. ¿Acaso rechazaba a su propia hija?

Porque ahora tenía claro de que lo era, ahora entendía la verdadera razón por la que Arya desprendía esa energía, desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. ¿Cómo fue posible que no lo hubiera pensado en ese momento? Era la misma marca de energía que su hijo presentó desde que era un feto, pero lo atribuyó al hecho de que portaba sangre saiyajin, la sangre de Kakaroto, pero no, era su sangre, la sangre de guerrero de elite, que corría por las venas de la chiquilla.

Ahora entendía la mirada evasiva de Pan en aquella ocasión, o al menos creía entenderla, pero no se quedaría con la duda, esa mocosa le debía una explicación, en el momento oportuno se la pediría, estaba decidido.

-¿Acaso te molesta que la cría lleve tu sangre? Porque no encuentro otro motivo para eliminar a dos sujetos si no estás en misión, no creo que olvidaras las clausulas en el contrato de la patrulla galáctica.

-No las he olvidado padre. Y no, no me molesta que Arya sea mi hija, al contrario- mordió los labios sin poder ocultar su emoción, -de hecho, es algo que deseaba, pero no creía que fuera posible.

-¿Entonces?- Dio una leve palmada en el hombro del muchacho. -¿A qué se debe el destrozo en tu casa y las dos vidas que acabas de tomar?

Un largo suspiro salió de la boca del híbrido, no sabía por dónde comenzar, y debido a que la charla sería larga y aun no lograba calmarse del todo, se levantó para ir por una botella de vino que reposaba a medias sobre un mueble, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar una copa, no tenía ganas de formalidades en ese momento.

Regresó al lado de su padre, tomó un largo trago y le ofreció la botella al mayor. Vegeta aceptó el trago y bebió al igual que su hijo, era evidente que el híbrido pasaba por un mal momento, en medio de una buena noticia, contradictorio.

Trunks llenó sus pulmones de aire, para después soltarlo ruidosamente. Comenzó a relatar su versión, desde el día en que encontró a Pan entrenando sola, sacando su enojo reprimido, debido al engaño de su ex novio y amiga.

Le contó a su padre los puntos más importantes de la historia, cuando regresó de su viaje, de las veces que convivió con Pan y la niña, ocasiones en las que ahora comprendía, ella tuvo un comportamiento extraño, al que él, inocentemente lo atribuyó a la timidez de la chica. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que no era timidez, era burla, se burlaba de él con esa bella cara llena de inocencia que poseía.

Le dolía profundamente porque la amaba, mucho más intenso de lo que antes amó o creyó amar a Mai.

-No entiendo Trunks. Realmente no entiendo las razones que tuvo para ocultar algo de tal importancia- meneó la cabeza, escudriñando en sus recuerdos, aquel día en que ella se presentó en la corporación para buscarlo. Ella lo sabía, ella no tenía dudas sobre quién era el padre de la cría, presentía que ella siempre lo supo, aunque quisiera tener un argumento a favor de la muchacha, lamentablemente no lo encontraba. Pero faltaba escuchar su versión, sentía que faltaba algo.

-¿Y si en verdad no lo sabía?- se preguntó en voz alta. Podría ser posible, tal vez se estaban anticipando, tal vez su presentimiento estaba errado. -Podría ser sugestión nuestra, que nuestra mente automáticamente busca…

-Créeme que ya lo pensé, demasiado- lo interrumpió, seguido de un trago a la botella, a la cual le salieron solo unas cuantas gotas, pues durante el relato, ambos estuvieron bebiendo hasta terminar el total del contenido. Con fastidio la lanzó, sin importarle que se quebrara al chocar contra la pared. -Tengo todo el maldito día meditando sobre ello- soltó un bufido. -Tengo mucha impotencia, papá- dijo con la voz comenzando a quebrarse, quiero que me explique… quiero escuchar sus razones y entenderla…

-¿Y por qué no has hablado con ella?- inquirió intuyendo acertadamente la respuesta.

El híbrido medio sonrió amargamente antes de responder. -Ya sabes como soy de impulsivo. Tenía… tengo mucha rabia aquí- señaló su corazón, -no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta.

-Por eso saliste a cazar- afirmó el príncipe, girando la cabeza para toparse con los ojos azules de su hijo. El muchacho era un libro abierto para él, comprendía su sentir, ambos poseían la misma naturaleza, ¿cómo juzgarlo?

-Si no eran ellos… temo que sería ella. Lo necesitaba papá- musitó a modo de disculpa. -Si la patrulla galáctica descubre que he violado el código, asumiré mi responsabilidad.

-Ellos no se enterarán, a menos que esas dos sabandijas que eliminaste, fueran conocidos en el resto de la galaxia- la voz firme del guerrero resonó con seguridad.

-Pero hice un juramento, y por ella lo he tirado a la mierda- frotó de nuevo su rostro con ambas manos, ya no quería pensar más en el asunto, quería borrarlo de su mente por unas horas, tranquilizarse.

Vegeta respiró hondo y sonrió de lado. -Conociéndote, lo más probable es que esos insectos se lo merecían.

Briefs se mordió los labios, no respondió. El sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a aflorar en su interior, no tenía la certeza si merecían la muerte que tuvieron, no tenía ninguna prueba de que esa mujer era la única, o una más de una larga lista de víctimas. En realidad no sabía si esos imbéciles podían llegar más lejos, como para merecer la muerte. Pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, y lo peor, la sangre derramada no logró del todo su cometido, tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Pan?

Las palabras de su padre interrumpieron el tren de pensamientos culposos del híbrido.

-Mañana, sin falta- respondió con la vista perdida en los pedazos de la botella quebrada, quebrada al igual que la barra que ella eligió cuando decoró su casa, quebrada al igual que los cuadros, azulejos y demás adornos que ella misma escogió; quebrada en pedazos como su enamorado corazón.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- inquirió con notable preocupación en su tono de voz. -Puedo acompañarte si lo necesitas- agregó intentando no parecer muy paternal.

-No hace falta, quiero ir solo- apretó los labios pensando por unos segundos. -Antes de ir con ella, tengo que hablar con mi abogado.

El príncipe entrecerró la mirada, quiso preguntar, pero notó que su hijo se encontraba por demás de cansado, era claro que necesitaba dormir, aunque dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Estaba impresionado de la manera en que lo había tomado, destruyendo y matando, tal cual un saiyajin frustrado; sonrió para sí mismo, aunque sonara siniestro, esa era su naturaleza, por eso lo entendía, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle, la intensidad con la que amaba a la híbrida. Después de todo, no quedaban más mujeres saiyajines, a excepción de su hermana, era normal que tuviera ese apego hacia una hembra de su misma especie, más que con cualquier otra; de nuevo, era parte de su naturaleza.

-Te dejo descansar- se puso de pie, no sin antes, darle a su hijo una leve palmada en la espalda. -Quiero que me mantengas informado. Y Trunks…- titubeó, no era del tipo de personas que abogaba por alguien más, pero tenía la corazonada de que la nieta de su rival, no era del tipo de mujeres maliciosas y embusteras, como la pasada ex novia de su hijo. Tenía la seguridad de que la muchacha había heredado la inocencia de su abuelo y padre, y también, posiblemente la estupidez, lo cual justificaba que tomase decisiones erróneas, aunado a su falta de experiencia en la vida, debido a su juventud. Lo que le trajo recuerdos de cuando su propio hijo, cometió errores siendo un jovencito altanero y petulante.

-Escúchala antes- le recomendó sin poder evitar sonar preocupado, justo antes de salir volando por la gran ventana abierta.

…

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad para la joven madre. El día anterior no vio a su novio en todo el día, recibió un mensaje de la secretaria para avisarle que estaría ocupado en un nuevo asunto, relacionado con los nuevos laboratorios, que por favor no lo llamara, pues estaría muy ocupado con algunos accionistas.

Al principio le pareció extraño, pues ella sabía cada junta y cada paso que el empresario daba en la empresa, ya que era parte de su trabajo. Pero decidió acatar las órdenes de su jefe, recordando que él mismo, pocos días atrás, se quejó del poco tiempo que ella dedicaba al esparcimiento personal, inclusive había insistido en que le daría menos carga de trabajo. Así que asumió que era una orden para que dedicara ese tiempo a ser madre y entrenar un poco.

Decidió vestir una falda que mostraba sus curvas, con una abertura larga del lado derecho, sabía que eso enloquecía al empresario y últimamente había tomado en hábito de ser más provocativa y coqueta con él. Disfrutaba y ansiaba cada juego de seducción que se suscitaba en la oficina, bajo puerta cerrada y con llave para evitar rumores mal intencionados, pero eso no la exentaba de recibir miradas sugestivas de Trunks afuera de las oficinas principales, algunos manoseos breves cuando otras personas se encontraban distraídas, algunos besos intensos en el elevador y palabras atrevidas entre mensajes de texto durante alguna conferencia.

Con rosa pálido coloreó sus labios, en esta ocasión, la atención del maquillaje era dirigido a sus bellos y expresivos ojos negros.

Salió en su auto rumbo a la oficina, iba feliz, le hacía ilusión volver a ver a su novio, después de un día entero sin él. Miró por el espejo a su hija sentada en su silla para infantes, tarareaba una canción infantil que la maestra de guardería le había enseñado recientemente. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y el clima era favorecedor, ¿qué podría salir mal?

El celular sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje nuevo, Pan lo revisó mientras hacía un alto, al leerlo, su alegre semblante cambió.

-Estúpido Omaru. No se cansa de fastidiar- masculló torciendo los labios en una mueca llena de desagrado.

"_No permitiré que su insistencia arruine mi día" _

Pronto llegó al gran edificio de las oficinas administrativas que pertenecía a la familia de su novio. Dejó a la pequeña en la guardería como acostumbraba y se dirigió hacia la planta alta, el corazón le latía desbocado, un día sin ver esos ojos azules le pareció una eternidad. Sonrió como una tonta al sentirse diez años más joven, cuando era una adolescente soñadora, enamorada e ilusionada por primera vez. Solo Trunks podía revivir esos sentimientos en ella.

Al entrar al área que conectaba a las oficinas principales, vio a dos hombres que conocía perfectamente, los abogados de la empresa. La saludaron de manera cordial, pero pudo notar una mirada fugaz entre ellos, y cierto nerviosismo en el mayor, pero no quiso tomarle importancia, probablemente estaban ahí por el asunto pendiente con Omaru, después de todo, ese era el día en que le entregaría el estúpido documento firmado a su ex novio.

-Los atiendo en un momento, voy a…

-Es…- la interrumpió el más joven, -es el señor Briefs, con quien venimos.

-Nos ha citado- respondió el otro abogado, con una sonrisa extraña, pues nunca antes la había visto.

-Ohh- levantó ambas cejas negras. -Bien- sonrió radiante, con una de esas sonrisas espontáneas que iluminaban el día de quien las mirase, -que tengan un lindo día- se despidió con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba, dirigiéndose hacia su oficina, no quiso permanecer un segundo más con ellos, no quería que surgiera el tema de los documentos que reposaban en su escritorio y que debía firmar.

…

El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a disminuir, hicieron falta dos analgésicos de los más potentes, para aminorar el palpitar que atormentó su sien durante la madrugada, en la que experimentó una especie de resaca mental, pues no había bebido demasiado, más que en otras ocasiones, pero no lo suficiente como para culpar al alcohol de su mal estado.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto salió el sol, fue comunicarse con su abogado personal, el cual le respondió la llamada somnoliento. Le ordenó estar en su oficina a primera hora con ciertos papeles de suma importancia, no sin antes exigirle completa discreción, en caso de toparse con la nieta de Satán.

Sobó sus párpados buscando en vano encontrar alivio al leve ardor que le molestaba, rastro de la mala noche que pasó, dando vueltas en su cama, calentándose la cabeza con teorías que justificaban a la madre de su hija, y en otras ocasiones, imaginándola burlándose de él, de su ingenuidad mientras le profesaba su amor.

Se había tardado un poco más de lo habitual en salir de casa, aunque estaba ansioso por encararla, una parte de él se resistía, tenía miedo, le aterraba caer a sus pies, pisoteando su dignidad, cegado por el amor. Pero eso no borraría todo lo que perdió por culpa del egoísmo de esa hermosa mujer, su orgullo debía prevalecer.

"_Escúchala antes"_

Las palabras de su padre se repitieron en su mente, logrando calmar su ansiedad. El príncipe tenía razón, no perdía nada con darle el beneficio de la duda, aunque no quería albergar falsas esperanzas.

Respiró hondo y avanzó con paso firme en cuanto se abrió el elevador. No pudo evitar respirar el perfume de ella, tenía poco de haber estado ahí, no lo había notado al entrar debido a la maraña de pensamientos que lo invadían. Recompuesto, de inmediato continuó su trayecto, con el mismo semblante serio que lo acompañó desde que salió de su casa.

-Buen día señor Briefs- lo saludaron al unísono ambos abogados, levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Lo traen?- Preguntó sin responder el saludo, procurando mantener una postura neutral, no estaba dispuesto a exteriorizar sus sentimientos con personas ajenas a su círculo personal, el cual era estrechamente cerrado.

-Por supuesto- afirmó el mayor, ofreciéndole al empresario un folder.

Briefs prácticamente se lo arrebató, les hizo señas con una mano para que lo siguieran y en silencio se dirigieron hacia la oficina principal. Debido a que Pan se encontraba en su oficina, era probable que sintiera su energía y quisiera ir a saludarlo, por lo que pidió a su secretaria no ser interrumpidos por absolutamente nadie, petición que hizo con su mirada más amenazadora, no había nadie en toda la empresa que lo desobedeciera cuando la utilizaba.

…

El café se enfriaba en su escritorio, el monitor de la computadora dormía desde hacía un par de minutos, mientras que Pan soñaba despierta, con sus codos reposando en el escritorio y su barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas.

Suspiró sonriendo, no podía dejar de recordar el último encuentro con el híbrido de ojos azules.

"_¿Has hecho el amor bajo las estrellas?"_

No, nunca lo había hecho hasta esa noche, y fue maravilloso.

****FLASHBACK****

El cofre del auto fue el lugar destinado para entregarse esa noche despejada, siendo observados por las estrellas brillando a lo alto.

Ante la seguridad de que no se percibía ningún ki humano al rededor, se desnudaron por completo, se olvidaron de todo, solo eran ellos dos, y las estrellas, las cuales no tardaron en tocar fundidos, el uno con el otro. De nuevo omitieron tomar precauciones, lo sabían, y no les importó, solo querían amarse sin reservas y lo hicieron.

Briefs respiraba agitado, pegado al blanquecino cuello de la mujer, con uno que otro escalofrío recorriéndole, producto del intenso orgasmo reciente.

-¿Pan?...- depositó un dulce beso en el hombro izquierdo de la joven, -¿tomas píldoras?- preguntó idiotizado por el olor que despedía su mujer, porque ya la consideraba suya.

Las tentadoras piernas de la híbrida liberaron la cintura de Briefs, lo que hizo que el hombre gruñera bajo ante la falta de su calor en las caderas, antes de que ella lograra romper la íntima fusión de sus cuerpos, la atrajo desde la cintura con posesividad, empujando su pelvis hacia enfrente, para evitar que su miembro saliera del cálido interior femenino.

Rendida y divertida por el arranque de posesividad de su novio, lo imitó enroscando de nuevo sus manos alrededor del cuello masculino, pero dejó sus piernas cansadas reposar sobre el cofre. -No estoy tomando nada- mordió su labio inferior, - tal vez sería buena idea si mañana tomo precauciones- musitó. Surgiéndole el deseo por primera vez, de tener otro accidente, pero ahora sería bajo otros términos muy diferentes.

-¿Tomabas algo cuando estabas con Omaru?- Escupió sin pensarlo.

-Sí, los dos últimos años- respondió automáticamente.

"Mierda, soy una idiota"

Al darse cuenta de su error, buscó la manera de arreglarlo. -Pero ya vez que no es muy confiable- musitó maldiciéndose por haber inventado otra mentira.

-Conociendo lo distraída que eres, probablemente olvidaste tomarlas en algunas ocasiones- opinó con humor, el sexo con ella siempre lograba ponerlo juguetón y bromista.

-No puedo negarlo- respondió, -pero… ¡oye! No soy tan distraída- le jaló con delicadeza una oreja, quejándose con un infantil puchero.

-Acabas de afirmar que se te olvidaba tomar tus píldoras- se defendió sujetando la mano traviesa que jaloneaba su oreja con sumo cuidado, colocándola arriba de la cabeza de la joven, contra el cofre. -¿Supongo que debías tomar otro tipo de precauciones?

-No lo creí necesario.

-¿Y él?- No supo por qué soltó esa pregunta, si Omaru ya le había dado esa información.

-A veces…- giró el rostro con pena, no le gustaba hablar de su vida sexual antes de él, le costaba abordar el tema con la misma naturalidad que el guerrero. También, porque no le gustaba continuar mintiendo. Por supuesto que se cuidó con su ex novio, religiosamente tomaba sus píldoras cada día, no solo ella, Omaru también tomaba sus precauciones la mayoría del tiempo. Inclusive, se encontraba sorprendida de que no le exigiera una prueba de paternidad, probablemente recordaba el par de accidentes que tuvo, pero ella nunca dejó las píldoras, hasta el día en que descubrió su infidelidad.

-¿Y la píldora que se toma después?- Se irguió aun sin separar sus intimidades, -no estoy cuestionándote- negó agitando ambas manos, -es solo curiosidad… estoy comenzando a dudar en la efectividad de dicho método anticonceptivo.

Pan entrecerró la mirada, ¿acaso le importaba tanto el no haberse cuidado las dos veces que intimaron ese día? No le pasó por la cabeza que dudara de ella, al menos no parecía desconfiado.

-La usé muy joven, cuando iniciábamos nuestro noviazgo y éramos más impulsivos. Y…

"_Y tomé otra después de nuestro primer encuentro, pero demasiado tarde. Y no me arrepiento"_

Briefs levantó ambas cejas esperando el resto de la oración, la cual no llegó, tampoco quiso preguntar más, era evidente que a ella no le agradaba hablar de su pasado íntimo, lo que le pareció en cierto modo tierno, pues él era el menos indicado para criticarla, ya que podía apostar su poder a que él tenía mucha más experiencia, inclusive, intuía que la joven aun no había experimentado situaciones que para él, eran completamente normales en un encuentro sexual.

Pan tragó saliva antes de hablar. -Si quieres, mañana mismo a primera hora la tomo- musitó con un nudo en la garganta, no tenía planes para embarazarse de nuevo, ni siquiera lo había considerado. Razón por la que se desconoció, al sentir su corazón encogerse ante la idea de que Trunks le pidiera evitar un "accidente".

Briefs, por su parte, se mordió el labio inferior mientras su ceño se hacía más pronunciado, su mente y su corazón reñían en cuanto a qué responder. Para su razonamiento lógico, tenían muy poco tiempo de noviazgo, no era el momento, y recientemente había deseado la posibilidad de tomarla como esposa, en un futuro no muy lejano, pero tampoco muy próximo. Su corazón le gritaba que así lo dejara, si el milagro ocurría, sería el pretexto perfecto para aprisionarla entre sus brazos por el resto de su vida, si no, simplemente continuarían con su noviazgo y el tiempo le daría la razón, de que ella era la indicada.

Se quedó mudo, con los brazos apoyados en el cofre, ni siquiera notó que su miembro, antes rígido, comenzaba a salir de la cavidad femenina. Hechizado por los negros ojos de la híbrida, dejó que su corazón hablara por él.

Carraspeó levemente antes de hablar bajo, como en un sutil ronroneo. -Como gustes amor- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigir sus labios a los de la mujer, para transmitirle en un apasionado beso, todo el deseo que de nuevo se encendía, dominándolo por completo.

Pan quiso responder que lo haría al día siguiente, que no era el momento para lanzar una moneda al aire, pero la audaz boca del guerrero la devoraba con tal devoción que, decidió no pensar más en el asunto por el momento, lo dejaría para mañana, y a pesar de que faltaban pocos días para su periodo, no quería dejarlo a la suerte, al menos no mientras tuviera pendiente resolver sus conflictos internos, podría ser contraproducente.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de la joven, Trunks volvió a recargar su cuerpo contra las suaves curvas femeninas, sintiendo de nuevo, su hombría despertar, mientras que la semilla de la duda se instalaba en su cerebro, en un rincón difícil de ignorar, de donde lo atormentaría a partir de esa misma noche al llegar a casa.

****FINAL DEL FLASHBACK****

Suspiró con la mirada soñadora, sentada sobre la silla que resistió su cabalgata sobre el híbrido días antes, lo que le produjo un intenso sonrojo al recordarlo, pero sus divertidos pensamientos se interrumpieron al observar sobre su escritorio una carpeta con los documentos que debía firmar, y el mensaje recibido durante el trayecto a la oficina, era un claro recordatorio de que no podía continuar aplazándolo.

Bufó molesta, ¿qué hacer? Trunks fue muy claro al decir que él lucharía por la custodia completa de estar en lugar de Omaru. Lo amaba, pero amaba más a su hija.

Tomó las hojas y sin pensarlo más, imprimió su firma con letra clara, no le tembló el pulso hasta haber terminado.

"_No es lo que quiero, no es lo correcto, pero ya no encuentro otra salida"_

Abrió sus labios acongojada, sabía que estaba siendo estúpida y cobarde, sentía que no tenía elección, pero confiaba que con el tiempo podría pensar claramente y solucionarlo sin grandes consecuencias, aún tenía la esperanza de arreglarlo, solo debía actuar un poco más. En cuanto a Omaru, no sentía remordimiento por él, no después de todas las lágrimas que le dedicó en el pasado.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió sin previo aviso, Pan sonrió al ver al dueño de su corazón entrar y cerrar con llave, siempre lo hacía cuando tenía intenciones traviesas. Pero esta vez, le faltaba picardía al brillo de sus ojos, no sonreía radiante, al contrario, lucía sombrío, hasta le pareció que lucía molesto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Una disculpa por dejarlo así, tal vez quieran saber qué planea Trunks, pero si continúo en este capítulo, se extenderá mucho y no podré subirlo hasta algunas semanas después y tengo el otro fanfic pendiente.**

**Creo que fue el momento perfecto para cerrar el capítulo y ya en el otro abordaré la confrontación entre los personajes.**

**¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Trunks? ¿Correcto o incorrecto? Respecto a los sujetos que mató, ¿lo merecían?**

**No puedo evitar recordar a una de mis series favoritas, Dexter, el asesino serial que mataba criminales. De igual manera, Trunks elimina a quienes cree lo merecen, para de alguna manera, justificar su propia necesidad de sangre, herencia de un instinto primitivo saiyajin, que se manifiesta en él cuanto tiene ansiedad, en el pasado surgió después de su rompimiento con Mai, pero fue controlado gracias a la intervención de Vegeta y Bulma, ahora lo ha vuelto a hacer, pero ya es más adulto y tiene obligaciones al ser miembro de la patrulla galáctica. **

**¿Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo capítulo?**

**No sé bien cuántos capítulos faltan, pero ya estamos en los últimos, tal ve más.**

**Cuídese mucho y no leemos en unas semanas.**

.


	16. Un pedazo de ti-16

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap16**

El silencio después de entrar a la oficina, no era una buena señal. Y menos, cuando el híbrido acostumbraba saludar efusivamente, al menos a ella.

No supo cómo interpretar su mirada, a excepción de que nunca antes la había visto. Le pareció molesto, tal vez enojado, pero no lo podía asegurar, no tenía la experiencia de haberlo visto en ese estado.

Tal vez sí, era probable que hubiera surgido algún problema, por eso la presencia de sus abogados a primera hora. Entonces, observó que sujetaba un folder color manila, el cual pegaba a su pecho como si fuese de gran importancia.

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó poniéndose de pie, para saludarlo de beso. Cómo extrañaba sus labios. Pero en vez de ser recibida con los brazos abiertos, lo vio retirarse un paso, haciendo una señal con sus manos, para que no se acerque.

Definitivamente, sí pasaba algo.

Antes de hablar, Trunks enfocó la mirada en el escritorio frente a él, de inmediato reconoció los papeles recién firmados. Se acercó y los levantó, luego de leer la firma de la joven, los arrugó con su mano derecha, meciendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

Esas acciones fueron suficientes, como para que Pan advirtiera que se avecinaba una tormenta. Automáticamente se llevó la mano al pecho, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que temía.

"_Solo Evelyn y yo lo sabemos"_ Se dijo. Posiblemente su paranoia la hacía creer que podría haber otra manera de que él se enterase, ¿o acaso la había?

-Esto ya no tiene validez- dijo Trunks, sin emoción alguna, rompiendo el papel con la firma impresa y lanzándolo al suelo. -Éste- señaló el folder que cargaba, -es el válido.

-No entiendo- respondió Pan, comenzando a preocuparse. -Trunks, dime qué sucede y, ¿por qué rompiste la hoja?- arrugó su delgado ceño, -¿Acaso Omaru pidió algún cambio? Porque si se atrevió a molestarte, juro que le pondré un alto.

Briefs caminó hacia la silla detrás del escritorio, tomó asiento y abrió el folder con tranquilidad, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Quería escucharla, entender sus motivos y perdonarla, pero a la vez, el orgullo heredado por su padre, le susurraba que debía despreciarla después de saber su versión.

-Omaru no me ha buscado- levantó la vista hacia ella y la vio sonreírle con nerviosismo. -Dime una cosa Pan, y quiero la verdad- se recargó en el respaldo, poniendo toda su atención a la mujer, la cual continuaba de pie frente al escritorio.

"_¿Por qué demonios tiene que usar esa falda?"_ Se preguntó disimulando su mirada, sintiéndose estúpido por encontrarla demasiado sensual para la ocasión.

-¿Estabas enterada de que Omaru no es el padre de Arya?- lo escupió sin pausas, sin separar sus ojos azules, de los negros que lo habían enamorado.

-¡¿Qué?!- su corazón latió desbocado, sitió que lo vomitaría. Solo había una explicación. -¡No me digas que ese bastardo, se atrevió a realizarse una prueba de paternidad a mis espaldas!- Exclamó indignada, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

-No- negó con la cabeza. -¿Lo sabias, verdad?- Inquirió fijando su atención en cada uno de los gestos de la joven. La vio relamerse los labios y tragar saliva, parecía asustada.

-Ehh…- titubeó. No entendía a dónde quería llegar Trunks, sentía que, lo que dijera jugaría en su contra, por lo que decidió no hablar.

-Lo sabías… por eso insistías en que él no era el padre, ¿o me equivoco?

Pan se mordió las mejillas internas, no tenía caso mentir sobre eso, al menos sobre la paternidad de Omaru. Pero la incertidumbre sobre las hojas que su novio sostenía y el tipo de información que poseía, le hizo temer. Algo escondía Trunks y no saberlo, le pareció una agonía, pero al mismo tiempo, le aterraba preguntar.

"_Por una vez en tu vida. Deja de ser una cobarde"_

Tomó una bocanada de aire, comenzaron a temblarle las piernas, por fortuna, el escritorio le sirvió de apoyo. -Trunks… ¿cómo lo…- detuvo su pregunta, considerando que estaba mal planteada, debía cuidar sus palabras. -Dime por favor, ¿qué pasó? No entiendo nada.

-¿Aun lo amas?

-¿Qué?... ¿cómo se te ocurre? Hace tiempo que ni siquiera pienso en él- respondió modulando el tono de su voz, no quería escucharse acorralada y desesperada.

-Es que no entiendo Pan. Dame una razón válida para entender, el por qué le adjudicaste una paternidad que no le correspondía- se puso de pie, dejando en el escritorio el folder, luego avanzó hacia la ventana más alejada, no quería tenerla cerca, temía sucumbir ante sus pies, o hacerle daño; y lo segundo era lo que más temía.

Un suspiro proveniente de la mujer, rompió el tenso silencio que duró unos pocos minutos.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- preguntó con la cabeza agachada, observando el folder. -Nunca creí que…- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Se sentía frustrada por no poder hablar y menos, cuando no tenía certeza de lo que había en la mente del híbrido. -Antes que nada, ¿cómo lo supo él?

"_Esto no me lleva a ningún lado. No quiere hablar, no tiene una razón válida… por eso tanto rodeo"_

-Hace rato dijiste que; el bastardo se había hecho una prueba de paternidad a tus espaldas- giró su rostro para apuntarle con la mirada hacia el folder, dándole la señal para que lo tome.

-Es un idiota desconsiderado- bufó molesta, -eso fue muy bajo- agregó sin notar la agria sonrisa en los labios del guerrero.

En silencio sacó los papeles, llamándole la atención, el logotipo del laboratorio de la empresa, posiblemente le había pedido ayuda a Trunks para realizarse las pruebas. Se le encogió el corazón al creer que el hombre que amaba se hubiera prestado para algo tan ruin. Pero Trunks no era así, algo no cuadraba.

Siguió leyendo hasta terminar con el resultado, el cual confirmaba el parentesco entre dos personas, las cuales no se mencionaron en ninguna página. Las pruebas no negaban ningún parentesco, al contrario, lo confirmaban.

-¿Entonces tú?- musitó sin dar crédito, volteando a verlo mientras caminaba hacia ella, con los rasgos endurecidos, con la mirada penetrante.

-Sí. Yo soy el bastado que se hizo la prueba a tus espaldas- dijo con palabras cargadas de reproche.

Las piernas le fallaron esta vez, de todas las maneras en las que se imaginó que él se enteraría, esa nunca estuvo en sus planes. Por fortuna, una silla estaba detrás, se dejó caer en ella sin perder de vista los movimientos del guerrero.

Verlo de pie, a unos pocos pasos de ella, le pareció más alto, más intimidante, pero a la vez, más vulnerable. Ahora le encontraba un significado a la mirada que la desconcertó, cuando entró a la oficina; estaba dolido, posiblemente decepcionado.

-Trunks… yo…- tragó saliva con dificultad. -No entiendo- musitó.

Con la misma cara inexpresiva, Briefs se acercó, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la joven, necesitaba escucharla. Podía sentir su ki fluctuar, podía escuchar su corazón latir, podía oler su inseguridad. -Dime Pan. ¿Por qué creaste todo ese circo?

El aire comenzó a faltarle a Pan, su peor pesadilla era una realidad. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

"_Ya basta de mentiras" _

Respiró con lentitud, si iba a hablar, al menos intentaría ser clara.

-Mi intención jamás fue crear un circo- respondió, al principio con voz alta, al final, bajando el tono. No estaba para hacerse la digna, era hora de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Siempre supiste quien era el padre de tu hi… de Arya, ¿o lo llegaste a dudar?- se incorporó, regresando hacia la ventana, comenzaba a dudar de su auto control. Por eso había decidido encararla en la oficina, así era más probable que no terminara perdiendo el control, ya que era un lugar repleto de personas a quienes respetaba, y que eran ajenas a su naturaleza saiyajin, él se controlaría para no crear un alboroto en su propia empresa.

-Siempre hubo solo un hombre, que podría ser el padre- frotó sus manos que comenzaban a sudar, -cuando terminé con Omaru, tenía más del mes que él y yo… nada- apretó la fina tela de su falda, con la que pensó que tendría un momento inolvidable al lado de su novio, y no se equivocó, al menos en lo inolvidable, sabía que ese día se quedaría grabado en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte.

-¿Por qué Pan?- preguntó con la vista perdida en su reflejo a través de la ventana. -Dime mi am…- le temblaron los labios antes de terminar la palabra amor, -Pan, dime, ¿qué hice para que me ocultaras que tenía una hija?

Un suspiro largo fue la respuesta inicial, seguido de unos pasos hacia él.

-Trunks- lo sujetó de un brazo, invitándolo a girarse, ella quería hablarle de frente, así que no luchó contra eso, simplemente se giró sin mostrar emociones, enfrentándola.

El par de océanos que el híbrido poseía por ojos, le transmitieron a Pan la ansiedad de un niño perdido. Quiso abrazarse a él, pero dudó en ser recibida por sus fuertes brazos, por lo que se limitó a sujetarse con fuerza de su brazo.

-Cuando supe de mi embarazo, tú te encontrabas muy lejos, en el espacio. La noticia me tomó por sorpresa, no lo esperaba.

-¿Acaso no te cuidaste?- la vio abrir los ojos, su pregunta podría salirse de contexto. -No me mal intérpretes, no te culpo por el embarazo, pero recuerdo a la perfección, que no quisiste que yo me cuidara, inclusive insis…

-Yo lo recuerdo también, Trunks- lo interrumpió, -y sí tomé una píldora- bajó la cabeza apenada, -pero no inmediatamente, al día siguiente, después de salir de la habitación del tiempo, lo… había olvidado- musitó lo último retornando a ver los orbes azules. -Te juro que no fue mi intención, no pensé que fallaría. No quería arruinar tus planes, esos que me contaste, no quería arruinar tu vida por mi descuido.

Briefs parpadeó, hasta ahora, todo tenía sentido, pero eso no justificaba sus acciones siguientes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Arya arruinaría mi vida? Decidir eso me corresponde a mí- cuestionó entre dientes.

-Estabas muy lejos Trunks, yo…

El híbrido se soltó del agarre de la joven, la sujetó por los hombros, empujándola hasta topar con el muro que tenía detrás. -Sabías cómo contactarme, sabías que mi madre se comunicaba conmigo seguido. Así que no uses la distancia como pretexto, tuviste mil ocasiones para buscarme, jamás hubiera rechazado una llamada tuya y menos, después de lo que hicimos- gruñó agitándola, sin dejar de medir su fuerza.

-Yo, lo siento- musitó con la voz entrecortada.

-Aun no me has dicho, por qué jodidos me mentiste a mí y a mi familia. ¿Qué te hicimos?

Las palabras del híbrido tenían una fuerte carga emocional, había resentimiento en ellas, dolor, decepción, duda. A Pan se le encogió el corazón, al pensar que Trunks dudara del amor que ella le tenía, pero no podía culparlo.

-Te juro Trunks, te juro que nunca tuve la intención de burlarme de ustedes- la lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, si parecía débil, ya no importaba, lo único que le importaba, era que la entendiera.

Levantó la cabeza, afligida por haberlo herido, pero debía continuar, a pesar de que sus razones eran estúpidas y no la justificaban. Pero él merecía saber la verdad, aunque después la odie por ser tan inmadura y egoísta.

-Te escucho, Pan.

Aun sujetada por los hombros, levantó sus manos para apoyarlas en los antebrazos del empresario, lo tenía tan cerca, podía oler su fragancia natural que le fascinaba, sus labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejanos. Cabía la posibilidad de no volverlos a probar, ya los añoraba.

-En un principio, cuando supe de mi embarazo, me asusté, inclusive pensé en… no tenerlo- agachó la cabeza, perdiendo la vista en la corbata guinda con puntos grises, como si fuese la cosa más espectacular del mundo. Por unos segundos permaneció así, afortunadamente, Briefs no la presionó, pero continuaba esperando el resto de la historia. Al menos era una buena señal, el hecho de que le diera la oportunidad de hablar. -Decidí ser madura y asumir mis responsabilidades, eso incluía no decirte nada- levantó la vista y lo vio fruncir más el ceño, inclusive abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella se adelantó, -recordé, recordé lo que me dijiste en la habitación del tiempo, sobre tus planes para el futuro, tus sueños, todo para lo que te estabas esforzando- tragó saliva, la que pasó con dificultad, como si tuviera la garganta cerrada, -era mi culpa, me sentí culpable, por mi descuido estaba embarazada, por mi terquedad de querer tener una aventura sin limitaciones, libre de preocupaciones, dejándolo todo para después. Por mi estupidez arruinaría tus planes, me sentí avergonzada- dijo casi en un susurro.

Briefs no perdía detalle ni de sus facciones, ni en su relato, afectado de igual manera por tener tan cerca sus labios rosas.

-Esa responsabilidad no era solo tuya. Yo me presté por comodidad, porque no quise quedarme con las ganas, fue irresponsable de mi parte, no todo el peso recae sobre ti- opinó con el ceño más relajado.

Pan soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones, le causó ternura que él asumiera su responsabilidad en un asunto, en donde generalmente, los hombres culpan a sus novias o amantes. Respiró con más calma, pero aun temerosa, no sabía qué esperar de un Trunks molesto y herido.

-Me sentí culpable, aunque digas que también es tu culpa, en ese momento no lo pensé así.

Tenerla arrinconada le provocaba deseos por lanzarse a sus labios, quería quedarse con esa insípida explicación, regañarla y luego besarla, pero intuía que había más. -Entonces, ¿fue por eso que mentiste? Porque me parece absurdo, al menos después de mi regreso al planeta.

-En parte.

La presión en los hombros de Pan comenzó a molestarle, pero no se quejó, al menos no era doloroso.

-Para ser sincera, me da vergüenza admitirlo, no quiero que me odies- rogó a sus ojos, recibiendo como respuesta, un gruñido de impaciencia y sus dedos haciendo más presión en su piel, ya comenzaba a doler.

-Antes que nada, quiero confesarte que intenté decirte la verdad, pero siempre pasaba algo y…

-¡Déjate de pretextos Pan!- ladró cerca de su cara, su expresión relajada, había vuelto a su estado agresivo, se sintió como un pequeño conejito entre las garras de un gran depredador.

-Solo quería que supieras- balbuceó.

-No me importan tus pretextos, de hecho, ni siquiera tendría porque escuchar nada- dijo entre dientes, presionándola contra el muro, -pero quiero darte el beneficio de la duda, y quiero saber qué rayos pasó por tu cabeza, porque ya me calenté el cerebro, buscado algún motivo que yo hubiera provocado… inclusive, anoche asesiné a dos tipos por frustración- confesó con una fría naturalidad.

-Los hijos de los magnates…- musitó recordando la nota que cubría las portadas de los periódicos esa mañana, que en su momento le pareció amarillismo, por la manera en que uno, parecía haber sido azotado. Pero ahora lo tenía claro, un terrícola común no podría hacer eso, y los que si podían, que ella conocía, eran incapaces. Debían ser ellos, los hombres a los que se refería.

Briefs levantó una ceja. -¿Cómo lo…

-La noticia está en todos los periódicos- respondió, le costaba trabajo procesarlo, aunque sabía el oscuro pasado del empresario, no era algo en lo que pensara, después de todo se trataba de criminales, y supuestamente, esa faceta de Trunks, reposaba en el pasado.

Incómodo por su propia revelación, la soltó. La vio sobarse los hombros instintivamente, no pudo evitar acongojarse por haberla lastimado, dio gracias a Kamisama por esperar para buscarla, al menos ahora tenía mayor control de su temperamento.

Un repentino frío le hizo extrañar la cercanía con la mujer, para no caer de nuevo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-No justificaré lo que hice anoche, ni pienso hablar más de eso- aclaró. -Si tampoco tú quieres justificarte, entonces pasamos a otro tema.

-No Trunks- meneó su cabeza, -como dije, desde hace tiempo he querido sincerarme- lo vio hacer una mueca de incredulidad, le incomodó, pero era el karma por su cobardía y lo aceptaba, si su mágica relación terminaba, al menos sería con la verdad. Menos mal que el llanto había cesado, pero no podía asegurar que sería permanente. -Trunks- dijo luego de tomar aire, -antes de ti, nunca había tenido… es decir, nunca me acosté por calentura con un amigo, ni con nadie- se mordió los labios con pena, -con Omaru y mi primer ex novio fue, porque estuve o creí estar enamorada.

-No te estoy juzgando, nunca lo hice. Soy la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Lo sé, lo dije para que entiendas cómo me sentí. Me dio vergüenza aceptar ante mi familia, que estaba embarazada de un revolcón, cuando mi noviazgo de años recién terminaba. Fui egoísta al no querer ser juzgada por saltar de los brazos de uno… a la cama de otro, con el que no tenía nada, ni siquiera una historia previa…- se abrazó por los hombros, quería correr hacia los brazos del híbrido, pero permanecían cruzados, vetados para ella. -Por eso inventé que Omaru era el padre, por eso y porque creí que te molestarías.

La boca del guerrero se abrió, levantó las cejas mientras pestañeaba. Era algo que no contempló, de entre todas las escusas que se le pudieron ocurrir.

-Es una razón muy estúpida. Ya eras una mujer, no eras una jovencita de quince años. ¿Cuántos años tenías? Veintitrés.

-Al parecer no era tan madura como debería- sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa melancólica. -Aunque tenía veinticuatro cuando nació Arya.

-Y ahora tienes veintisiete, y sigues actuando como una quinceañera- caminó hacia la ventana de nuevo, no quería que le afectase la proximidad con ella. -¿Acaso pensabas engañarme el resto de mi vida? Yo fui sincero, te conté cosas que a ninguna otra mujer le dije- le reprochó con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Por eso mismo intenté decirte Trunks, recuerda que…

-¡Pero no lo hiciste!- bramó. -Las intenciones no cuentan en esta historia.

Pan se acercó, pero Briefs se alejó, caminó hacia el escritorio y sacó las hojas que permanecían dentro del sobre.

-Ya escuché lo que quería saber- parpadeó de nuevo, le estaba costando trabajo mantener secos sus lagrimales. -Firma esto y terminemos de una vez con esta charla.

La joven se acercó con lentitud, sintiendo sus mejillas ser invadidas por las lágrimas. Vio que eran papeles legales y el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies.

-No- musitó.

Cayó hincada, le faltaba el aire, su pecho intentaba llenarse, pero no se iba la sensación de ahogo.

-Por favor Trunks, perdóname, te juro que me arrepentí hace tiempo… es…- hipeó, -es que soy una cobarde idiota. No quería perderte, no quería…- se agachó.

-No hagas eso Pan- la levantó por los brazos, -no seas dramática- fingió no verse afectado por su llanto, por dentro estaba igual o más desecho, pero no podía confiar, tenía miedo, y se odiaba por haberse dejado llevar hasta enamorarse.

Lo alejó y se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, le había molestado la frialdad con la que se refirió a su dolor.

"_¿Me llamó dramática?"_

-Escúchame bien- aseveró con un tono muy diferente al que utilizó unos segundos atrás. -Acepto que cometí un gran error, me arrepiento y tal vez merezco tu desprecio por eso. Pero no voy a aceptar que te burles de mí, por querer evitar que me quites a mi niña- agregó con la voz cortada, con lágrimas en las últimas tres palabras.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? No me compares contigo- respondió indignado, alejándose unos pocos pasos hacia atrás. -Jamás haría algo así, a pesar de que me negaste estar en sus primeros años, en estar enterado de su progreso mientras crecía en tu vientre, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, sus primeras sonrisas. ¿Tú crees que no me duele?- apretó los labios, aprovechó para tomar aire y calmarse, hasta ahora no había soltado ninguna lágrima. -Si dudas de mí, entonces puedes leer el documento- se dirigió hacia la silla principal, después de sentarse con desenfado, le hizo una señal para que revisara las hojas.

Dubitativa, caminó hacia el otro extremo del escritorio, tomó asiento y leyó con calma cada letra impresa. Al finalizar, levantó la vista hacia el híbrido, quien no separaba sus ojos de ella.

-Tú dijiste la otra noche que, de estar en lugar de Omaru, pedirías la custodia completa, por eso no te dije nada esa misma noche.

-Lo recuerdo- comenzó a agitar los dedos sobre los reposabrazos, -también ahora puedo tener una idea, de las ocasiones en las que me enviaste indirectas. Pero entenderás que no puedo volver a confiar.

-Yo tenía pensado decírtelo, solo necesitaba tiempo para prepararte- confesó con voz baja, sumisa, agachando la cabeza.

-Eso ya no importa- se levantó y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio. -¿Alguna duda?- preguntó refiriéndose al documento, -¿algo que quieras cambiar?

Pan negó con la cabeza.

-Me parece justo que tenga tu apellido y que puedas visitarla las veces que quieras, sin restricciones. Pero…- pasó las hojas buscando la cláusula que le intrigaba. -no entiendo lo que dice respecto a mí- dijo temerosa, había entendido, pero deseaba haber leído mal.

-Creo que es bastante claro. Cuando recoja a mi hija, será por medio de un intermediario, igualmente las llamadas telefónicas- levantó la vista y la vio con el ceño arrugado, pensando.

-¿No quieres verme?- Inquirió.

-Es mejor así- respondió con dificultad.

Las lágrimas de la mujer volvieron con más fuerza. -Eso significa que lo nuestro- le temblaron los labios al pronunciarlo.

No pudo continuar viéndola de frente, llorando por él. Podía sentir que sí lo amaba, pero su lógica le gritaba que no, estaba confundido y prefirió alejarse, escudarse en su reflejo en la ventana.

-Entenderás que lo nuestro terminó. No pienso discutirlo, no después de ver que firmaste los papeles de Omaru- suspiró largo. -Entenderás que no puedo confiar en ti- retornó su mirada hacia la joven. -Un día dices amarme y al otro firmas esa maldita hoja- desvió la vista hacia los pedazos del documento realizado por el abogado del ex novio de Pan. -Creo que a él también le debes una explicación, parecía feliz al creer que era padre- dijo meciendo su cabeza en señal de negación, regresando su atención hacia la ventana, en ningún punto en particular. -Tal vez hizo bien al cambiarte por ella- musitó, con el pecho oprimido por haber escupido esa frase venenosa. Sabía que era un golpe bajo y no le satisfacía, pero también le hacía daño guardárselo.

-Tienes razón- la escuchó decir, seguido por los sonidos de las hojas al moverse. -de no haber sido por eso, Arya nunca hubiera nacido, y yo nunca hubiera conocido la magia de estar contigo. Hizo bien al cambiarme- finalizó su diálogo, justo detrás del empresario, a un paso de distancia. -Toma- estiró una mano con los documentos.

Briefs se giró, paseó su vista desde el rostro de la joven, hacia los documentos que le ofrecía. Sus ojos afectados por el llanto lucían más relajados, ni si quiera el maquillaje arruinado ensombrecía su belleza, sus largas pestañas lucían lacias y enredadas, pero aun así, podría perderse en ellos por horas. Lucía hermosa cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba enojada y cuando estaba feliz, que era su versión favorita de ella. ¿Cómo enfrentar la realidad de que todo se había acabado entre ellos? La esperanza que mantuvo durante la noche y madrugada, estaba desmoronada, al igual que él. Ya la extrañaba, pero su honor, su dignidad y orgullo saiyajin debían continuar intactos, al menos no permitiría que también eso pisoteara.

-Ya los firmé- le ofreció de nuevo los papeles, luciendo una sonrisa nostálgica. -Es lo menos que puedo hacer… ¿Trunks? ¿Por qué no exigiste la custodia completa? Como lo mencionaste aquella…

-Le haría daño- tomó los papeles y revisó que estuvieran firmados. -Arya te adora, jamás le haría daño.

"_Tampoco a ti" _

-Además… me consta que como madre…- se alejó de ella de nuevo, guardando los papeles en el sobre, junto con el resto de documentos. -Eres una buena madre- no se atrevió a decir, excelente, pero lo pensó.

Antes de poder reaccionar, la tenía frente a él, abrazándolo por los costados. En un reflejo instantáneo, le correspondió el abrazo. La escuchó sollozar en su pecho, en ese momento quiso ponerse de rodillas y decirle que la amaba, que le perdonaba todo. Pero no, la inseguridad nacida del engaño en su primer noviazgo, lo golpeó con fuerza, no quería volver a equivocarse. Tal vez era el castigo por todas las vidas tomadas, aunque fueran delincuentes, algunos peligrosos. Esa siempre fue su excusa para justificarse, jugar al justiciero para sacar el instinto violento del ozaru que dormía dentro de él.

Y lo pagaría en soledad, recordando que alguna vez amó.

-Había pensado en despedirte con la liquidación que te corresponde. Pero mi madre necesita una asistente, además, esa debe ser decisión de ella, fue ella quien te contrató- dijo estoico, haciendo sus brazos a un lado, pero sin alejarse. Quería sentirla unos segundos más, olerla por última vez.

Lo apretó con más fuerza, no quería alejarse de él. -Entiendo, en ese caso, renuncio- sorbió su nariz, -no quiero estorbar aquí- agregó sin animarse a levantar la cabeza, grabando en su memoria el perfume del hombre.

-No me sorprende que le pagues así a mi madre.

Lo escuchó decir con voz grave.

-Estoy enterado de que ella te apoyó y cobijó cuando creyó que sufrías por el desprecio de Omaru- la alejó tomándola por los brazos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, tristeza y resentimiento. La joven entendió que de nuevo estaba cometiendo una decisión inmadura, Bulma contaba con ella, no podía dejarla con el trabajo botado, sin su mano derecha, la que estaba al tanto de sus planes, la que se encargaba de gestionar los engorrosos trámites administrativos que tanto odiaba Bulma, al menos los de sus proyectos personales, ya que el resto era trabajo de Trunks.

-Hablaré con ella, si me quiere a su lado, con gusto seguiré ayudándole- suspiró. -Si le estorbo, entonces me haré a un lado- agregó en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo, no le importaba llorar frente a él, verse débil y tonta, al menos ya no le pesaba la conciencia.

-En vista de que todo está dicho- dio un último vistazo al rostro de la joven, una parte de él quería huir lo antes posible, la otra parte, buscaba pretextos para verla un poco más. Abrazó los documentos, dándole a sus brazos, algo a lo que aferrarse, ahora tenía una hija. Tenía tanto en qué pensar, y tanto más por saber.

-Te amo Trunks, siempre te amaré- Pan alcanzó a decir con la voz afectada por el llanto. -En eso nunca te mentí- se abrazó de nuevo a sí misma.

-Me cuesta creerlo- le respondió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de tomar la perilla, recordó algo. -Te voy a pedir de la manera más amable, que juntes fotografías y videos de todo lo que me perdí de mi hija, absolutamente todo- le tembló el labio inferior antes de continuar. -Quiero recuperar un poco de todo lo que me negaste.

-Lo tendrás pronto- caminó hacia él, con intenciones que ella misma desconocía, lo único de lo que tenía certeza, era que no quería que se fuera.

Con la mano en la perilla, la observó sin mostrarle ninguna emoción, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía soportarlo. -Ahh… pasaré por mi hija, quiero dedicarle el día y llevarla con mis padres- notó como se abrieron los ojos de Pan, con temor. -Al atardecer la tendrás de regreso en tu casa, juro que no pretenderé negártela. No soy como tú- agregó con una mueca sombría, justo antes de salir con prisa, cerrando la puerta, dejándola sola y con un profundo vacío en el alma.

-No te vayas mi amor- gimió cayendo de rodillas.

A su mente, pasaron escenas de las ocasiones en que Bulma habló con su hijo a la distancia, ocasiones en las que lo escuchó hablar, platicándole con emoción a su madre, las maravillas que esa parte de la galaxia ofrecía.

"_Él tiene su vida planeada" _Se decía para justificarse, la hacía sentir menos miserable, al menos, antes de su regreso.

Después de llorar por varios minutos, se puso de pie, caminó sin ganas hacia la caja de pañuelos para limpiar su rostro, apenas podía ver, debido a sus pestañas empapadas que se enredaban entre sí.

Enfocó su atención en detectar las energías de Briefs y su hija, y en efecto, se encontraban juntos, en movimiento, parecían moverse en dirección hacia el gran parque central. Esbozó una triste sonrisa, imaginándolos corriendo y jugando en el césped. Cómo deseaba ser parte de todo eso.

-Me lo tengo merecido- bufó.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil vibró en la oficia, e instintivamente corrió a contestar la llamada, con la esperanza de que fuera Trunks.

-¿Otra vez tú?- dijo con molestia en cada una de sus palabras.

-¿No te parece que ya estas grande para esos…

Con un bufido ruidoso lo interrumpió. -No estoy para tus reclamos sin sentido. Te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a llamarme jamás, ni a buscarme, no tienes ninguna razón y te voy a decir porqué- tomó aire. Lo que iba a decir, sería sin pausas, sin darle tiempo de hablar, para así evitarse la molestia de contar de nuevo sus razones. Trunks las merecía, pero Omaru no. -Arya no es hija tuya, es de Trunks. Él tiene las pruebas de laboratorio, así que ya no tienes que tomarte las molestias en venir. Sigue con tu vida y deja de joder- colgó la llamada y apagó su móvil. No quería pensar en él, no quería aceptar que había actuado mal con él, pero el sentimiento de culpa estaba ahí, susurrándole que merecía el desprecio de Trunks. Ahora faltaba la reacción de las demás personas a quienes estimaba, Bulma, sus padres, Bra.

Sintió la energía de la secretaria al otro lado de la puerta, muy cerca. No permitiría que la viera en esas condiciones tan deplorables, por lo que abrió una ventana y voló rumbo a la montaña Paoz, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tomar su bolso.

Desvió su vuelo hacia unas montañas en donde solía entrenar de niña con su abuelo Goku, cuando soñaba con ser una guerrera. Sueños que olvidó al llegar a la adolescencia, con su primer novio, al verlo aterrado al descubrir su fuerza, y luego con Omaru, su amor hacia él la hizo bajar el poco ritmo de sus entrenamientos, a prácticamente nada. Se dejó influenciar por el chantaje, para no hacerlo sentir inferior, no pisotear su hombría. Modificó sus hábitos hasta parecer una damisela más en peligro.

¿Por qué siguió con esa mentalidad? No lo sabía, tal vez por pereza, costumbre o por la maternidad.

Cerró los ojos enfocándose en lo que la rodeaba, el aire, la energía de todos los seres en la montaña, la libertad de no cargar el peso de su mentira, el dolor.

Dolía demasiado, ni siquiera cuando descubrió el engaño de Omaru, experimentó esa frustración, esas ganas de explotar, ese cúmulo de emociones oprimiéndola. ¿De qué manera lo liberaría?

Sacó sus zapatos y rompió los lados de su falda, ya no tenía caso lucir bella, solo quería liberarse. Se elevó lo más alto que pudo, hasta sentir que le faltaba el oxígeno y le calaba el frío, todo el planeta lucía hermoso, era de las pocas personas en la tierra, que podía darse el lujo de ver ese espectáculo las veces que quisiera y nunca antes lo había notado. Luego pensó en Trunks, era probable que él ya hubiera volado hasta esa altura, lo imaginó volando con Arya, enseñándole a controlar sus habilidades, a ser una guerrera, a ser todo eso que ella no fue, por cobarde.

De pronto, el frío se fue, una intensa oleada de calor interno la invadió, no supo cómo, pero entre lágrimas pudo ver un halo dorado rodearla. Entonces, la opresión que la había estado sofocando, estallaba en forma de ese halo, fuera de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir más fuerte y segura, pero igualmente vacía.

…

-Ven tío Tuns- agitó las manitas, invitándolo a subir en la resbaladilla.

Se acercó al juego, dudando en poder caber en el estrecho canal, diseñado para niños en edad preescolar.

-Temo que mi espectacular trasero se quedará atorado- murmuró dudando. Tener ese momento de juegos con su hija, le había devuelto el buen humor, aunque continuaba triste y con una sensación amarga, pero no se daría el lujo de transmitirle sentimientos negativos a su pequeña.

-Tío Tuns- insistió dando manotazos a la superficie plana del juego.

Una punzada en el estómago se hizo presente, al escucharla llamarlo tío de nuevo. Se agachó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de decirle. -Papá- se apuntó con el dedo índice, -no soy tío. Soy tu papá- tragó saliva al terminar de hablar, se había sentido tan bien llamarse a sí mismo de esa manera. No terminaba de sorprenderle todas esas emociones nuevas que iban surgiendo desde que descubrió que era padre.

Arya pestañeó, como si analizara las palabras del adulto. Lo volvió a escuchar decirle lo mismo un par de veces y entendió.

-Papá- lo imitó, señalándolo con un pequeño dedito.

Los orbes azules del híbrido se llenaron de lágrimas, su pecho se infló de un sentimiento que no reconocía, pero que le agradaba, a la vez que el miedo se instalaba en su interior. Temió fallar como padre, de pronto le importó ser un ejemplo correcto, ser más que una figura de autoridad, ser amigo y confidente. Ahora tenía más sentido luchar para defender a la tierra, entrenar con más constancia y entrenarla a ella, darle las herramientas para enfrentarse al mundo sin miedos ni debilidades. No podía darse el lujo de fallar, tenía tanto por aprender.

La cargó para abrazarla emocionado y le susurró con voz quebrada, -Te amo, pequeño pedazo de mi- tragó saliva, dudando de continuar la frase que se agolpaba en su garganta. -Pequeño pedazo de la mujer que amo, porque amo a tu madre y… no sé cómo voy a vivir sin ella- le confesó en un susurro quebrado.

Arya lo observó seria, como si entendiera las palabras de su padre, aunque no comprendía del todo la oración, sí entendió la conexión entre amo y madre. Acercó su boquita a la mejilla humedecida del híbrido y le plantó un tierno beso, al igual que lo hacía cuando su madre se ponía triste por alguna razón.

-No llodes.

Una escueta sonrisa de Trunks fue suficiente para que Arya deseara reanudar su juego, le hizo saber que quería bajarse de sus brazos y sus deseos fueron concedidos.

La pequeña se deslizó por la resbaladilla, insistiendo en que Briefs hiciera lo mismo.

-En fin- suspiró. -Allá voy- observó el pequeño juego dudando.

Se acomodó en el estrecho espacio, confirmando que abarcaba todo el canal y con dificultad se deslizó, teniendo que impulsarse por los bordes, y todo el esfuerzo valió la pena al verla sonreír aplaudiendo.

-¡Oto… oto!

Cada uno de los juegos de esa sección del parque, fue disfrutado por ambos visitantes, y en cada uno de ellos, el mayor terminó atorado y resignado a repetir la aventura.

"_Voy a tener que mandar a hacer unos más anchos y resistentes en el patio de mi casa. También debo acondicionarle una recámara y arreglar el desorden que hice…"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la explosión de ki que provenía de la montaña Paoz.

-Pan- giró el rostro hacia aquella dirección, entrecerrando la mirada.

-Mami- Arya también giró su carita hacia la misma dirección.

La pequeña también lo había percibido. Gracias a su herencia guerrera, poseía la capacidad de percibir el ki, aunque lo había desarrollado más, a partir de los entrenamientos.

Trunks tuvo deseos de volar hacia ella, verla transformada, pero si lo hacía, cabía la posibilidad de caer de nuevo en su hechizo.

"_¿Será verdad que me ama?"_

-¡Mami, mami!- Arya se elevó con intenciones de volar hacia su madre, pero Trunks la alcanzó, haciéndola bajar.

-¿Quieres un helado?- Preguntó para distraerla. -Con chocolate y fresas- agregó. Su treta funcionó, la niña lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¡CHOLATE!- gritó en la oreja del empresario. -Quedo cholate, tío Tunks.

Suspiró resignado a tener que escucharla llamarlo tío por algún rato. Le irritaba, pero la pequeña no tenía noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era feliz y eso era lo más importante para él. La culpa era de Pan, se felicitó por no haber claudicado.

"_Se ha de ver hermosa"_ Pensó, imaginándola con el cabello dorado y los ojos azules, con furia de guerrera impregnada en su mirada, al igual que aquella vez que lo provocó sin proponérselo en la habitación del tiempo, a tal grado, que terminó tomándola transformado en súper saiyajin.

Sacudió la cabeza enfocándose en su prioridad, que era; recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hija. Tenía planeado llevarla a casa de sus padres, poner al tanto a su madre y hermana, sobre la situación y por supuesto, necesitaba consejos de su madre.

…

La seriedad en la sala de la abuela se estaba volviendo incómoda, cada uno de sus familiares pensaban en silencio, probablemente decepcionados de ella, inclusive su abuelo Goku lucía pensativo.

Después de experimentar su transformación, no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a su lado, su padre y abuelo. Se encontraban impresionados por verla de esa manera, era algo que nadie esperaba de ella, desde que dejó las artes marciales y mucho menos, desde que sus energías se enfocaron en su rol de madre. Al verlos de frente, recordó que su familia ignoraba la verdad, por lo que les suplicó que se reunieran en casa de sus abuelos, porque tenía algo de suma importancia que informarles.

Al ver su expresión triste, Gohan obedeció sin preguntar, podía leer a través de los ojos de su hija, que necesitaba algo de tiempo antes de hablar. Por lo que decidieron dejarla sola y esperar todos reunidos, como ella lo había pedido, sin idea de lo que estaba por revelarles, lo único que comprendían, era que algo le estaba afectando y que Arya se encontraba bien, pues Pan, al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su padre, le aclaró que no se preocupara por la pequeña.

Cerró sus ojos creyendo que sería juzgada y señalada como lo peor, pero se equivocó. Videl la abrazó con fuerza, Gohan la imitó.

-¿No me odian?- Inquirió con timidez.

-Jamás podríamos odiarte- respondió Gohan, mostrándole la franca sonrisa que poseía, tan parecida a la de su padre.

Para sorpresa de Pan, cada uno de los miembros de su familia le expresó el afecto que le tenían, no la felicitaron por su actuar, pero tampoco la juzgaron. La vieron tan afectada, con los ojos hinchados y la voz temblorosa cada que pronunciaba el nombre del padre de su hija, del verdadero padre, que entendieron lo mucho que le dolía el desprecio de Trunks. Era claro que ya estaba pagando sus errores.

A él tampoco podían juzgarlo, lo entendían y no se entrometerían en lo que hubo entre ellos, ya eran mayores y debían asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo único que podían hacer, era brindarle su cariño a Pan y respeto a Trunks.

Para calmar los ánimos, Milk preparó una deliciosa cena y convenció a su nieta de quedarse a cenar.

-Pero Trunks dijo que me llevaría a Arya al atardecer. ¿Y si no me encuentra en casa?

-Yo le llamaré- respondió Gohan, -entenderá- agregó al ver la cara de espanto que puso la híbrida. Era obvio que no quería agitar el avispero en que se había convertido el humor del híbrido, pero Gohan lo conocía, sabía que podía confiar en su sensatez.

…

El celular sonó por segunda vez, apenas alcanzó a contestar la llamada, no había escuchado la primera debido al bullicio familiar en la cocina. Hizo una cara de fastidio al leer el nombre del remitente, no porque tuviera algo en contra de él, sino porque tal vez, escucharía algún reproche o palabras a favor de ella.

Bufo y contestó sin ganas. -Hola Gohan.

Muy al contrario, el híbrido mayor saludó con su típica amabilidad. -Ahh… Hola Trunks, espero no molestar.

La mueca de fastidio se borró del rostro del empresario, al escuchar la cordialidad de su ex suegro.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió con tono de preocupación. Inconscientemente, le remordía la consciencia por haber terminado con Pan, no quería creer en su amor, pero lo que vivieron esos escasos meses, la sonrisa que ella mostró siempre al verlo, sus caricias, sus mimos y atenciones, le gritaban que lo amaba. Y su llanto desesperado, el vacío en sus negros ojos cuando lo escuchó decir que terminaban; parecía dolerle tanto como a él. Pero luego, la inseguridad se apoderó de él, temía confiar.

"_Si me amara, no me hubiera mentido"_

Colgó la llamada después de escuchar a Gohan, quien fue breve, parecía que respetaba su posición, pues no escuchó nada de lo que pensó que le hablaría. Al contrario, le habló para avisarle que su hija cenaría con ellos, que llegaría a casa en dos horas.

Suspiró pensativo, ¿qué pensará su familia? Los respetaba, tenía buena relación con ellos, claro que le importaba su opinión, y, ¿qué les habrá contado Pan? Porque estaba seguro de que ellos no lo sabían, no eran buenos mintiendo, al menos Goku, ni Gohan, inclusive dudaba que Goten se hubiese prestado para guardar tremendo secreto. No, ellos no lo sabían.

-¿Era Pan?- Preguntó Bulma al ver a su hijo pensativo frente a su móvil.

El híbrido regresó a la realidad, guardando el dispositivo de regreso a su saco, sobre el sillón donde había estado reposado en la sala de estar. Frotó su cara enérgicamente antes de avanzar hacia su madre y abrazarla, como cuando de niño la buscaba para sentir su calor.

-Era Gohan, solo para avisar que Pan está con ellos- murmuró midiendo su fuerza en el abrazo.

Bulma le correspondió, apretándolo con sus débiles fuerzas, pero esos pequeños apretones, le transmitían a su hijo seguridad, ahí era donde se sentía amado, donde jamás encontraría mentiras.

Lo sintió estremecerse, estaba sufriendo por ella, a pesar de haber demostrado frialdad al referirse a la muchacha en el momento de revelarles la verdad, lo cierto era que le afectaba demasiado.

-Necesitan tiempo para pensar y después…

-Después nada, mamá. No pienso volver con ella- afirmó con voz grave.

Bulma se alejó solo lo necesario para poder mirarlo a los ojos, tan parecidos a los de ella, apenas humedecidos. Lo conocía demasiado, lo vio tragar saliva con la mandíbula tensa; estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

"_El mismo orgullo que su padre"_

-Necesito escucharla- lo vio entrecerrar la mirada. -No es que desconfíe de tu versión, pero necesito escucharlo de su boca, ¿por qué no confió en mí?

-Si la necesitas en su puesto, me lo haces saber- relamió sus labios. -Como dije hace rato, no quiero verla- dijo entre dientes, -pero entiendo que la necesites y… no puedo negar que en el ámbito profesional…

-¿Qué harás si después de hablar con ella, decido que continúe en su puesto?

Trunks respiró pausadamente, le dolía la cabeza por la falta de sueño y tanto pensar en lo mismo.

-¿Podría volver a utilizar la antigua oficina de mi abuelo? Así no tendría que verme en la necesidad de ir seguido a las oficinas centrales, y en las juntas, simplemente Pan no tendría por qué…- meneó la cabeza, notablemente cansado.

-No te preocupes hijo- le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, -encontraremos el modo- cambió el semblante serio por uno más animado, -lo importante ahora, es que tienes una hija, y por fin me hiciste abuela, creí que eso no llegaría a suceder mientras viviera- levantó las cejas con picardía. -Par de traviesos.

-Ya vas a comenzar Bulma- se escuchó en la entrada de la sala. El príncipe había alcanzado a escuchar la última parte de la charla de su mujer y su primogénito.

Se había mantenido discreto desde el momento en que se enteró, guardó silencio, dándole a su hijo el tiempo que necesitaba para despejar sus dudas y aclarar su mente. Ahora era abuelo, había pasado la noche en vela planeando los entrenamientos con su nueva descendiente, tenía grandes esperanzas en el potencial de la pequeña, y también, muchas dudas respecto al día en que Pan lo buscó para pedirle un nombre para su hija. Se preguntaba si lo había hecho para darle algo de su padre, indirectamente, porque ahora le parecía extraño eso de que quería hacer honor a su origen saiyajin, ya que no solía entrenar. Estaba decidido a buscarla en los próximos días, también tenía el presentimiento de que ella, en realidad amaba a su vástago, probablemente se encontraba arrepentida. No lo diría en voz alta, pero se le comprimía el pecho al ver a su hijo sufrir por amor, algo indigno en la época en que su planeta existía. No se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, intentaría ayudarlo, a su manera.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bien, ya pasamos a otra etapa de la historia, y Trunks no se atrevió a quitarle la niña a Pan; la ama demasiado y no le haría algo tan cruel. Respecto a terminar su relación, pues es normal que quiera poner distancia de por medio, recordemos que tiene ciertas inseguridades de su pasada relación con Mai, en donde era muy joven y por lo tanto, esa experiencia le afectó demasiado, creándole dudas sobre si era por él, su dinero o su estatus, las razones por las que lo buscan las mujeres. Creo que le hace falta verse a un espejo, para comprender que hasta de pordiosero nos lo comeríamos todito y lo mantendríamos :P**

**Ahora Pan, tendrá que tomar coraje y enfrentarse a sus errores, mientras se reconcilia con la guerrera que mantuvo dormida en su interior. Al fin puede transformarse, eso sacará a flote otra faceta de la joven.**

**Los dejo entonces, tengo mil cosas por hacer. Espero no tardar mucho, pero realmente tengo poco tiempo libre.**

**No olviden dejar su mensajito y lo que creen que sucederá con el ex de Pan, no olviden que al pobre le vio la cara. Sabremos de él y su novia, en el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Un pedazo de ti-17

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap17**

-Gracias por venir, los esperaba- dijo al abrir la puerta de su nueva oficina.

La pareja asintió en silencio, con una escueta sonrisa por parte del masculino. En cambio, su acompañante sonrió genuinamente al ver de nuevo al empresario.

-Es muy lamentable, que sea en estas condiciones nuestro encuentro- Escaneó con disimulo el porte del hombre que sostenía la perilla de la puerta, era más atractivo en persona que en las revistas que llegó a coleccionar en el pasado, cuando fantaseaba con él. Luego, las esperanzas de conocerlo se esfumaron, justo en el momento que su amistad con Pan terminó, por lo que dejó pasar su fantasía juvenil, pero siempre mantuvo viva la llama del deseo, cada que veía una nueva publicación en la que aparecía el empresario.

Recordó que la hija de Gohan solía describirlo como un hombre común y corriente, egocéntrico y petulante con extraños, inclusive le llegó a advertir, que de conocerlo se podría llevar una gran decepción.

"_Esa mustia, siempre lo quiso todo para ella. De lo contrario no hubiera corrido hacia él, inmediatamente después de terminar con Omaru"_

A pesar de su pasada actitud hacia la que fue su mejor amiga, desde su punto de vista; ella era la víctima. Y Pan, aprovechó el resbalón de Omaru, para engatusar a Briefs, con el discurso de la pobre muchacha engañada. Lo que no cuadraba en su teoría, era que Briefs ignoraba ser el padre de la niña, porque sería el pretexto perfecto para amarrarlo, o al menos asegurar el futuro, con la tremenda pensión que le correspondería, aunado al logro de ser reconocida, como la madre del primogénito del dueño de la empresa más famosa del planeta entero.

-Pasen, por favor- lo escuchó decir con voz grave, haciéndose hacia un lado para darles el paso.

Omaru entró enfocando la vista hacia el interior de la nueva oficina del empresario, dentro de la gran cúpula que conformaba las primeras instalaciones de la gran corporación. Mientras era seguido por su novia, pero con la vista perdida en los orbes azules del híbrido.

Definitivamente no era el mismo, a pesar de conocerlo muy poco, podía notar que algo había cambiado en él. No sonreía, pero tampoco mostraba enojo, muy diferente a las pasadas ocasiones que interactuaron con él.

Cerró la puerta después de que entraron y con una mano les ofreció asiento, señalando las sillas frente a una pequeña mesa de juntas, en la que años atrás, su abuelo materno solía comer y trabajar al mismo tiempo, cuando un nuevo proyecto lo entusiasmaba tanto, que no salía hasta terminar los planos.

-Tienes una vista mucho más espectacular desde aquí- habló Omaru, señalando la gran ventana que daba a los jardines en donde el patriarca de la familia, conservaba algunos de los animales que rescataba, el resto terminaban siendo adoptados por quienes se comprometían a darles una vida digna o regresados a la naturaleza, un viejo hábito que aún mantenía.

-Sí, mi abuela se ha esmerado con los jardines- respondió mirando hacia la misma dirección- luego retorno su atención hacia la pareja. -Mucho mejor que los edificios de la ciudad- agregó con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Dime una cosa Briefs, ¿en verdad no lo sabías?- Se mordió los labios al percibir el gesto de indignación en el rostro del mayor. Luego carraspeó incómodo, antes de disculparse. -Perdón Tunks… es solo que todo esto parece un chiste de muy mal gusto- curveó los labios hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza. -Te consta que me ilusionaba tener una hija, de verdad le estaba tomando cariño… mi familia organizó una fiesta, le tenían regalos y hasta acondicionaron una habitación para…- se detuvo en cuanto comenzó a temblarle la voz.

-Omaru- le habló Mirely, -ya lo hablamos. Es mucho mejor así, era una responsabilidad que no necesitas- opinó con desenfado, fastidiada por el mismo cuento. Desde que Arya apareció en la vida de su novio, la relación comenzó a tambalear con más fuerza que antes. Todo giraba en torno a la niña, inclusive los planes de sus futuras vacaciones se veían afectados, porque el joven insistía en incluirla en las actividades. Odiaba esa nueva faceta paternal de su novio, hasta llegar al punto de pensar en terminarlo, pues ya no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por él, por lo que dudaba si valía la pena el sacrificio. Por fortuna para ella, todo había sido una vil mentira, pero eso no eliminaba la desazón sobre su noviazgo; ya no había magia, inclusive le aburría a veces.

El joven se limitó a bufar como respuesta al comentario de su novia.

-Recuerdo todo lo que planeabas hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido- habló Briefs, -y te confieso que… me pareció que serías un buen padre para Arya- aspiró largo antes de continuar, -pero ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Son jóvenes, en el momento que deseen…

-¡No!- Interrumpió Mirely, -No, no, no. Yo no quiero embarazarme hoy, ni en veinte años. Omaru lo sabe de sobra- aseveró levantando la voz, ganándose una dura mirada por parte de su novio. No por el hecho de no querer ser madre, sino por mostrar nula empatía por los deseos de él. Ya no le dolía como la primera vez que rechazó sus deseos de formar una familia, pero exponerlo así, en un momento sensible, le pareció ofensivo.

Incómodo por la tensión surgida entre la pareja, Trunks se encogió de hombros, cambiando el tema de conversación. -Bien, ¿te preguntarás a qué se debe mi insistencia en verte?

-Sí, honestamente me sorprendió tu llamada, ya que Gohan aseguró que Pan no tenía ningún contacto contigo.

Trunks cerró los ojos por unos segundos, meneando levemente la cabeza. Le parecía por demás infantil la actitud de la híbrida con Omaru, estaba al tanto de todo gracias a Goten, quien se había encargado de informarle sobre la postura arrogante que adoptó su sobrina, con el que fue su novio de universidad.

-Pan…- involuntariamente, mordió su labio inferior por un segundo. Le costaba hablar sobre su vida privada con personas ajenas a su reducido círculo personal. -esa mujer es un caso- intentó darle humor, pero no le salió como esperaba. Era obvio que las cosas iban mal, entre el empresario y la nieta de Satán.

-Esa mujer está loca- agregó Omaru, manteniendo la calma. -Se ha negado a dirigirme la palabra, a responder una sola de mis llamadas. Si no fuera porque Gohan ha sido muy amable y ha estado en comunicación conmigo, no sabría nada de ella- se quejó visiblemente molesto, -dime una cosa Briefs, ¿es verdad que orquestó toda esa farsa por prejuicios estúpidos?

El híbrido no abrió la boca, se limitó en asentir con la cabeza. La amaba, pero no veía que ella demostrara arrepentimiento, al menos no, desde su punto de vista.

-Imagino que para ti, fue muy duro enterarte- bufó meneando la cabeza. -En un principio me negué a creerlo, hasta llegué a pensar que era una invención de ella, para no firmar el documento que le entregué hace poco más de dos semanas. Pero Gohan me lo corroboró- revolcó su cabello con fastidio, -todo este asunto es tan extraño.

-Pero no se quedará así- opinó la mujer, -esa loca tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias- sonrió triunfante al terminar.

-Estoy enterado de la demanda- Trunks se puso de pie, para dirigirse hacia el escritorio estilo clásico, que tenía más tiempo que él en la corporación.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?- preguntó el más joven, con una mueca despectiva al pronunciar la palabra _ella_, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el híbrido, causándole molestia. Pero no estaba en posición de abogar a favor de su ex novia, al menos no en la opinión que otros pudieran tener de la joven.

-No- se apresuró en aclarar. -Fue Goten quien me puso al tanto de la situación.- Recargó los codos sobre la superficie del escritorio, entrelazando las manos debajo de su barbilla. -Ya no tengo contacto con ella- agregó sin demostrar un ápice de tristeza, no expondría sus sentimientos con ellos.

El gesto desenfadado del híbrido, causó una sonrisa de alegría en los labios rojos de la joven. -¿Acaso no vas a responder como padre?- le preguntó con mirada coqueta, la que pasó desapercibida por su pareja, debido a que estaba más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Por supuesto que no, Arya es mi hija y no renunciaré a ella- dirigió la vista hacia el joven, quien lo escuchaba con atención, intrigado. -Ahora mejor que nunca, entiendo aquello que debiste haber sentido.

No hicieron falta más palabras para comprender que Briefs no lo pasaba tan bien como aparentaba. A Omaru no le costó trabajo, encontrar en la mirada del empresario, las mismas sensaciones que él experimentó, el mismo coraje al saberse arrancado de los primeros meses de vida de su hija, el vacío que no llenaría con nuevas experiencias al lado de la niña.

No supo qué responder, se limitó a morderse las mejillas internas, mientras que su novia intentaba descifrar en vano, esa especie de lenguaje secreto entre ellos. Para no sentirse que estaba de más, la mujer decidió hablar. -El abogado dice que tenemos todo a nuestro favor.

Trunks levantó ambas cejas. -Lo sé.

-¿No la apoyaras con tus abogados?- inquirió Omaru, preocupado por una respuesta afirmativa, temía que el empresario interviniera. Con todo su poder apoyándola, lo más probable era que, quedara impune la grave falta hecha hacia su persona, en especial hacia su familia.

En silencio, Trunks abrió un cajón y sacó un pequeño papel rectangular, Omaru supo de inmediato lo que era, lo que le causó gran indignación. Para el híbrido, no fue difícil descifrar la mueca hecha por el joven y lo entendía, sabía que no lo hacía por dinero, pero eso no impediría que lo intentase.

-No me lo tomes a mal- tomó un bolígrafo y acercó su mano al papel, comenzando a escribir el nombre del joven. Antes de comenzar a escuchar los reclamos que estaban por ser escupidos, se apresuró a decir. -No ignoro que tu abogado ha estado cobrando por los servicios ofrecidos, has hecho viajes que no tenías contemplados, tu familia hizo gastos que no debieron hacer…

-¡No se trata de dinero!- exclamó dando un débil puñetazo al reposabrazos. -Esa loca debe pagar por la burla- se levantó de su silla para dirigirse hacia el escritorio. Apoyó ambas manos en la superficie con un manotazo, antes de continuar. -Mi madre y mi abuela están muy afectadas, realmente fue una decepción para ellas y…- apretó lo labios con rabia, -y yo… aunque Pan ya no significara nada para mí, una hija significaba tanto.

Mirely observó en silencio, era consciente del deseo de su novio por formar una familia, deseo que ella no estaba dispuesta a cumplir, no, si era joven y le faltaba mucho por vivir, principalmente, cuando deseaba intentar algo, lo que fuera, con tal de hacer realidad su más grande fantasía. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar los años de relación con su novio, con tal de quitarse las ganas.

-Para mí ha sido un dolor de cabeza lidiar con Pan- continuó Omaru, -no es la misma que fue mi novia, no es la misma con la que tuve maravillosas experiencias, a la que quise mucho, la que creí demasiado buena e inocente para mí.

-Créeme que te entiendo, por eso quiero compensarte- insistió Trunks, manteniendo la serenidad.

El sonido del golpe en el escritorio hizo eco en la oficina, provocando que la mujer se estremeciera, sin embargo Briefs permaneció tranquilo, sin siquiera pestañear ante la imagen del joven golpeando con el puño, la superficie del escritorio.

-¡Me ofendes! ¡No busco dinero! Quiero que pague por difamarme, por jugar conmigo, con mi familia, por burlarse de nosotros- gruñó escupiendo unas pocas gotas sobre la fina madera que recién acababa de golpear.

¿Cómo no sentir empatía? Prácticamente, Trunks se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pero eso no significaba que permitiría ningún agravio en contra de Pan, a pesar de no querer volver a verla. Mientras él viviera, nadie podría dañarla.

-Omaru- le habló con firmeza. -no pretendo ofenderte.

-Entonces… ¡No intervengas! Quiero que esa loca estúpida…-cerró la boca, tragándose sus palabras al ver que el híbrido se levantó de golpe, dedicándole una dura mirada de desaprobación, como cuando de niño, sus padres lo reprendían en público, con solo una mirada.

-Te entiendo- respiró con calma, -puedo imaginar tu frustración, pero independientemente de que te concedo la razón, no puedo permitir un escándalo de semejante magnitud, alrededor de mí hija, es a ella a quien quiero proteger- arrugó el ceño, mostrando en sus facciones, que hablaba con seriedad y determinación.

-En pocas palabras, ¿lo que hizo esa loca…

-Esa loca… como la llamas, es la madre de mi hija- aseveró levantando la voz. Le irritaba escucharlo hablar mal de la híbrida, lo entendía, pero no dejaba de molestarle que la llamaran loca. Pensó en pedirle que moderara su lenguaje al referirse a ella, pero lo descartó, sería demasiado obvio lo mucho que le afectaba.

Pero Omaru no era tan ingenuo, recordaba a la perfección la ocasión en que el empresario le confesó sus sentimientos hacia Pan. Por muy indignado que estuviera, el amor no se esfumaría de la noche a la mañana.

Contuvo las injurias que tenía atoradas en la garganta, no le convenía soltar el veneno que lo consumía delante de un hombre enamorado, herido y poderoso. Sobre todo, poderoso.

-¿Entonces se quedará así?- Masculló. Odiaba sentirse pequeño ante el poder de Briefs, no solo a nivel adquisitivo, pues tenía claro que no podría ganar contra sus abogados, pero lo que más le indignaba, era saberse débil físicamente, incapaz de infundir el mínimo temor o respeto en el saiyajin. La única alternativa que le quedaba, era la compasión, y sabía gracias a su pasada relación con la híbrida, que los Briefs poseían un buen corazón, camuflado de arrogancia. -Mi abuela tuvo problemas cardiacos- tragó saliva, bajando la mirada hacia sus puños cerrados sobre el escritorio, -ya es muy grande y le afectó la decepción- cerró los ojos apretando los párpados, -tal vez te parezca una exageración, pero no tienes idea de todo lo que estaban planeando.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, Briefs sabía que era verdad, se había asegurado de investigar la situación del muchacho, antes de citarlo. -Puedo imaginarlo- fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir, no podía evitar ponerse en sus zapatos.

-Nos hizo daño Trunks, tiene que haber alguna forma- dijo en lo que pareció una sentida suplica.

El joven tenía razón, Pan merecía pagar, pero no la expondría ante los demás.

-Omaru, te repito que lo entiendo, y créeme que a mí manera la estoy haciendo pagar…- se guardó lo que estuvo a punto de escupir. No ventilaría las llamadas que no contestó, las súplicas por medio de familiares para hablar de nuevo, los recordatorios del amor que le profesaba.

Era consciente de que ella sufría y no precisamente por amor desde su punto de vista, posiblemente porque su circo fue desmantelado. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó, después de sentir la energía de ella, en el instante que se transformó en súper saiyajin. No tenía otra explicación; estaba furiosa, haciendo un berrinche, derrotada y con el orgullo magullado. Para él, no existía otra razón por la que Pan consiguió la transformación.

-Puedo asegurarte que pasa por un mal momento- le dijo con voz grave, luego se relamió los labios antes de continuar, -pero también, lamento decirte que no permitiré más que eso- enfatizó con un brillo lleno de determinación en su mirada.

-El abogado de Omaru dijo que Pan tiene mucho en contra, en cuanto salga al mundo lo que hizo, hasta su abuelo Satán saldrá perjudicado- soltó Mirely, levantando la voz para hacerse oír en la plática de los hombres.

-Es precisamente lo que quiero evitar- las ventanas vibraron con el retumbar de la potente voz del hijo del príncipe. -Ni Satán, ni mi familia somos culpables. Además, no olviden que mi hija está de por medio y no estoy dispuesto a negociar- dijo con el mismo tono, intimidando a la pareja.

Omaru chistó de frustración, se alejó del escritorio sobando su sien. Afectar a Pan, significaba enlodar a la niña, que aunque no portaba su sangre, no dejaba de causarle ternura, le había tomado cariño en el poco tiempo que convivió con ella y, despertado con fuerza el instinto paternal. Entendía a Briefs, definitivamente no podía ganarle a eso.

-Mi dignidad no está en venta- murmuró entre dientes.

Briefs suspiró, preguntándose cómo hubiera actuado en su lugar, pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión.

-No pretendo comprar tu dignidad. Quiero compensar lo que has gastado y con intereses- se dirigió hacia el joven, utilizando el tono más calmado que encontró, necesitaba escucharse empático. -Estoy enterado que la empresa de tu padre pasó por una mala racha hace algunos meses, que aún no logra recuperarse del todo. Inclusive que tuvo que verse en la penosa necesidad de reducir su personal e hipotecó la propiedad que tu abuelo les heredó- lo observó congelarse, probablemente pensando. -Quiero ayudarte a recuperar lo que tanto esfuerzo le costó a tu abuelo forjar, a que paguen sus deudas y puedan vivir sin esa preocupación, sería un alivio para ellos.

-Pan debería pagar por eso- opinó Mirely, -a ella le sobra…

-No. Si para eso tienen que exponerla ante los medios- respondió Trunks. -De verdad lo siento- meneo la cabeza hacia los lados. -Acéptalo por favor y acabemos con esto de una vez…- insistió con cansancio. Estaba hastiado de tener que lidiar con esa situación, de la cual, decidió inmiscuirse después de meditarlo por un día entero. -Solo dime la cantidad, a eso le sumaré las deudas de tu familia y no tendrás que pasar por papeleos ni trámites jurídicos, tampoco tener que lidiar con mis abogados, porque comprenderás que no permitiré que mi hija se vea envuelta en un pleito judicial, ni que sea presa fresca para los medios.

Con Briefs inmiscuyéndose, seguro tenía todas las de perder, era algo con lo que no contaba, pues Gohan le aseguró que ya no tenían ninguna relación. Le parecía injusto, había sido señalado y juzgado por algo que no cometió, en cambio ella; todo apuntaba a que era intocable.

Con desgano asintió hacia el empresario. Su espalda encorvada y la mirada perdida, comunicaban desilusión, no era lo que esperaba cuando entró por la puerta, de hecho, esperaba una alianza con el heredero, una alianza para limpiar su honor.

-Bien- tomó el bolígrafo de inmediato y comenzó a escribir los datos faltantes en el cheque, a excepción de la cantidad. -¿Cuál cantidad?- inquirió.

Recibió un suspiro de frustración como respuesta, el joven ni siquiera lo observaba, tenía puesta su atención en un viejo cenicero que reposaba impecablemente limpio sobre el librero, un vestigio de que esa oficina, en algún tiempo perteneció al inventor de las famosas cápsulas hoipoi.

A Trunks le pareció desanimado y entendió el porqué, no le causaba ninguna gracia recibir dinero en esas condiciones. Lo consideraba indigno.

-Omaru…- le habló su novia al verlo distraído. Le hizo una seña con la mirada, recordándole el propósito principal de su visita; aliarse.

El joven sacudió la cabeza, dudando. No quería flaquear, pero no tendría oportunidad con Briefs en su contra. Giró el rostro hacia su novia, quien observaba atenta hacia el escritorio, la vio morder su labio inferior por un breve lapso, tal vez por ansiedad, aunque la inseguridad que sentía en ese momento, le advirtió, que no era ansiedad; le atraía el empresario. Qué ironía, si el hombre de cabellos lilas se lo proponía, podría bajarle a la novia, ser reemplazado de la misma manera que reemplazó a Pan.

Retornó la vista hacia el escritorio, topándose con el par de océanos que expectantes aguardaban a que reaccionara. Lo observaba a él, no a Mirely, lo que significaba que no coqueteaban, al menos él no parecía mostrar ningún interés en la mujer.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- inquirió Trunks.

Omaru negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido, pequeño y vulnerable ante el hombre de origen saiyajin.

-Omaru… recuerda…- insistió su novia, logrando captar su atención.

Con el semblante serio, como nunca antes lo había visto, casi fúnebre, lo vio acercarse al híbrido, el cual ya se encontraba escribiendo una cantidad.

-¿Con esto es suficiente?- le mostró el cheque.

-Creo que… es más- opinó Omaru. Ya se había decidido a recibir el dinero, de lo contrario, se quedaría sin recuperar lo invertido y probablemente con problemas mayores, al menos ayudaría a sus padres a recuperar lo que estaban por perder, también en el fondo, no le deseaba mal a Pan, mucho menos a Arya.

Para él fue un cubetazo de agua fría enterarse de la verdad definitiva, había probado las mieles de la paternidad y lo amaba. Y de pronto, le era arrebatado el título de padre.

"_Arya no tiene la culpa, no quiero hacerle daño"_ Le dijo a su novia, pero la mujer insistió para interponer una demanda, lo presionó para decidirse por el camino de la venganza. Era un timorato que se dejaba manipular por una mujer que no tenía el mínimo interés en formar una familia con él. Su juventud se esfumaría en una relación que no le daría frutos, no tenía caso continuar, si sus sueños eran tan diferentes. Ya no recordaba por qué cambió a Pan por ella.

"_Ahh… sí, por caliente"_ Le susurró su memoria. Pan era linda y amorosa, mientras que Mirely era osada en la intimidad, pero a la vez, era más débil que él, y eso lo excitaba, contrario a la fuerza que Pan disimulaba sin éxito, intimidándolo. Entonces entendió los motivos por los que Pan terminó en una relación con el híbrido; ambos se complementaban.

Titubeó con timidez, pero tomó valor para continuar hablando, -es mucho más de lo que gastamos… de todo.

Trunks se encogió de hombros. -Perfecto- festejó con desenfado, acercándole un par de hojas. -Solo necesito que firmes esto- lo vio levantar las cejas con desconfianza, por lo que se adelantó para aclarar. -Necesito que te comprometas a dejarlo así… eso incluye la entrevista que tendrían en unos días, para esa popular revista de chismes.

La pareja abrió la boca, sorprendidos de que el híbrido estuviera enterado de que, efectivamente, tenían cita con una reportera para contar su historia, la cual ocuparía la portada y páginas centrales, lo que significaría un escándalo enorme para la familia de Pan, e inclusive para los Briefs.

-Tu firma es para asegurar que el gasto que acabo de hacer, no será en vano.

…

Los golpes retumbaron entre las nubes, creando curiosos patrones de vapor en el cielo. Jadeando, el saiyajin de corazón puro se dejó caer de rodillas en el césped, sobando su costado izquierdo, con una gran sonrisa en su apacible rostro.

-Estoy impresionado Pan…- tomó aire un par de veces, regulando su respiración agitada, -ese golpe me dolió mucho- dijo emocionado, sin reprimir los gestos de dolor en su semblante. Hacía mucho que no sentía ese sentimiento cálido en el pecho; orgullo.

La última vez, durante el entrenamiento con su primer hijo en la habitación del tiempo, antes del torneo de Cell. Aunque con Goten también entrenó y le enorgullecía, no fue la gran revelación, pues siempre supo el potencial de su hijo menor, el cual no mostraba mucho interés en las batallas, al menos no tanto como su amigo Trunks, tal vez se debía a que Milk no apoyaba los entrenamientos y, a que ellos eran de corazón más tranquilo. Por eso, cuando Pan dejó de entrenar y se enfocó en su vida de terrícola, al igual que su padre, no le tomó por sorpresa, además Milk insistía en que las mujeres eran más tranquilas, que al llegar a cierta edad dejaban las artes marciales, al igual que sucedió con ella misma y con Videl.

Pero verla ahora, convertida en súper saiyajin, con el amor por las artes marciales de regreso y con más fuerza, le revivió sensaciones que le inflaron el pecho.

La joven aterrizó al lado de su abuelo, iba a decirle que lo sentía, por haberlo lastimado, pero un ki aproximándose llamó su atención. Ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando, y en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, el príncipe de la raza guerra apareció de entre las montañas, comenzando a descender su velocidad hasta aterrizar frente a ellos.

-¡Hola Vegeta!- Se levantó Goku, sacudiendo los restos de tierra de su ropa. -¿Vienes a entrenar?

Antes de responder, observó brevemente a la joven, ya no estaba transformada, pero su semblante no era el mismo, ahora cargaba la furia de una saiyajin. Sonrió para sí mismo, su hijo había sido blando en su primera elección de novia, pero en ésta ocasión, hizo la elección correcta. Después de todo, en la primera ocasión era solo un chiquillo, y el del futuro, probablemente ignoró siempre la verdad que se escondía detrás de esa falsa mirada juvenil, su falta de cariño lo hacía vulnerable, fácil de caer en los brazos de quien fuera. Pero su hijo del presente no, él no se conformaba, él no caía con una linda sonrisa, al menos no desde que descubrió, que le ofrecían gato por liebre, que el acercamiento inicial de aquella mujer, fue por interés. Esa experiencia lo volvió desconfiado e inseguro, al menos con las mujeres.

"_Debería verla así" _Pensó, seguramente su hijo consideraría perdonarla. La energía que ahora emanaba, combinada con su belleza natural, le brindaba un aspecto fiero que nunca antes había visto en ella. Era la mujer que su hijo necesitaba para envejecer juntos, probablemente ella también heredaría la longevidad propia de su raza, ya que su padre, Gohan, mostraba que lo poseía, pues apenas aparentaba ser un hombre maduro y los genes saiyajines eran poderosos, dominaban a nivel celular. La joven poseía la energía y carácter para lidiar con el temperamento del híbrido.

Recordó que al igual que su hijo, hubo un tiempo en que su orgullo, casi lo aleja de la única mujer que nació para él, Bulma. En ese entonces, por primera vez en su vida, dejó a ese sentimiento que lo caracterizaba, siguiendo los consejos de uno nuevo que surgía dentro de él. Y nunca se arrepintió de ello.

Ahora era el turno de su primogénito, pero intentar convencerlo no era una opción viable, quería hablar primero con ella, tenía una corazonada y raras veces se equivocaba cuando de su familia se trataba.

-Vengo a hablar con tu nieta- respondió, con la mirada puesta en la joven, -¿tienes unos minutos?- le preguntó a Pan.

Al verla asentir con la cabeza, Goku entendió que estaba de sobra en esa charla, por lo que se despidió alegremente, como siempre, con el pretexto de que ya era hora de comer, diciendo antes de elevarse, que le guardaría comida a su nieta, para cuando fuera a la casa.

En silencio, lo vieron perderse entre las montañas. Pan tragó saliva, supuso que la visita del príncipe, era para echarle en cara su desprecio por haberle mentido a su familia. Se equivocó, las razones eran otras, totalmente contrarias.

-El día que fuiste a pedirme un nombre para tu hija- comenzó a decirle, con voz firme, pero no áspera ni agresiva, -al tocar tu vientre tuve una regresión… experimenté de nuevo las sensaciones que me causaba tocar el vientre de Bulma, cuando Bra estaba en su interior. Lo más extraño, fue que el ki de tu cría me recordó a Trunks-. Caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, pudiendo percibir que su menudo cuerpo se estremecía al escuchar el nombre del híbrido. -En ese momento lo atribuí al hecho de que la cría poseía sangre de guerrera, por parte de Kakaroto. Pero ahora entiendo a qué se debió, era el ki de mi nieta.

-Siento mucho haberle mentido- agachó la cabeza, perdiéndose en las hojas dispersas del césped. -Nunca tuve intención de…

-¡Levanta la cabeza Pan!- exclamó con severidad. -Eres una saiyajin, la madre de mi nieta. No cualquier mujerzuela… nunca agaches la cabeza- finalizó bajando el tono de su voz.

Con gran impresión obedeció al príncipe, confundida, pareciéndole paternal el consejo del guerrero con fama de gruñón. Le sostuvo la mirada, temerosa en un principio, pues el hombre siempre intimidaba, pero después de unos segundos, no encontró hostilidad en los orbes azabaches que la observaban con insistencia.

-Dime una cosa- habló Vegeta. -¿Tu visita aquel día, tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Trunks sea el padre de Arya?

La joven se relamió los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada de los profundos ojos negros del príncipe.

Vegeta sonrió levemente, lo sabía, siempre supo que había algo más que solo querer hacer honor a su origen saiyajin.

-Sentí la obligación de hacerlo, pues lleva sangre saiyajin por ambos padres, es más saiyajin que yo- respondió con cierta timidez.

-Es más saiyajin que ambos, tiene el carácter de guerrera- meneó la cabeza hacia los lados, en señal de negación, -aquel día me diste tu palabra de entrenarla.

En un reflejo, por su sentimiento de culpa, Pan quiso bajar la mirada de nuevo, pero resistió. -He tenido mucho trabajo, entre ser madre y trabajar…

-Porque tú así lo decidiste- la interrumpió, -no tienes necesidad de trabajar, no tienes por qué ser madre soltera. Si no tuviste tiempo, es porque tú misma lo quisiste.

La joven mordió ambas mejillas internas, el príncipe tenía razón, ella nunca tuvo la necesidad de trabajar, bien pudo haber vivido de la herencia de su abuelo Satán, pero ella no era así. La principal razón, por la que tuvo el tiempo limitado, fue por terca, por orgullosa.

-Trunks me dijo las estúpidas razones, por las que montaste todo ese teatro- sonrió de lado, mostrando una mueca socarrona, -típico de alguien que lleva sangre de Kakaroto.

-¡Oiga, no permitiré que ofenda a mi familia!- Exclamó ofendida, antes de lanzarse contra el guerrero, con un puño en alto, el cual fue interceptado al ser demasiado predecible, pero lo que el príncipe no sabía, era que la joven lo intuyó. Así que mientras el guerrero ponía toda su atención en el golpe dirigido hacia su cara, otro golpe dirigido a su abdomen se acercaba sigilosamente, logrando dar en el blanco, con la rodilla izquierda de la mujer.

Desde el pequeño cráter creado por su caída, el guerrero se impulsó hacia la joven, lanzándole diversos ataques de ki. Así estuvieron por algunos minutos, ambos en súper saiyajin, ella lanzando en cada golpe, toda la furia reprimida, él, esquivando y provocando que los ataques suban de intensidad, orillándola a dar todo de sí. Ayudándole a liberarse.

La vio jadear de cansancio, era notorio que arrastraba el agotamiento del entrenamiento previo. -¿Mejor?- Le preguntó, frenando sus ataques.

Fue entonces que la joven lo entendió, el príncipe no tuvo intenciones de ofenderla, solo la provocó para hacerla pelear de verdad, para que la tensión que reinaba en sus músculos la abandonara, logrando su objetivo. Se sintió relajada y con optimismo, cosa que no logró al combatir con su abuelo, pues el carácter amigable del saiyajin, no le provocaba enojo, ganas de lastimar o de causar dolor.

-Sí- respondió, sonriendo con amabilidad, -gracias-. Se dejó caer de rodillas, realmente cansada del encuentro, de inmediato, el príncipe le estaba haciendo compañía, sentándose a un metro de distancia.

-Creí que venía a reclamarme- se animó a decir lo que pensó al verlo llegar.

-Debería, pero me di cuenta que la culpa que consume, y no quiero que le transmitas a mi nieta toda esa vibra negativa- respondió apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, encorvándose con desenfado, tal y como lo hacía siempre que se encontraba cómodo con alguien de su familia.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo?- inquirió con timidez.

-Eres como Kakaroto- la vio parpadear confundida, entonces se adelantó para aclarar. -Tienden a mostrar demasiado sus emociones- se relamió los labios y aspiró profundo. -Aquel día que fuiste a buscarme, supe de inmediato que algo te perturbaba, que algo ocultabas, pero no logré interpretar tu mirada. Supuse que tenías problemas con el padre de la cría, o de otra índole, pero nunca imaginé que ocultabas algo que tuviese que ver con mi hijo. Pero ahora que lo sé, eres como un libro abierto para mí.

Pan lo observó atenta en cada palabra. El padre del hombre que amaba, siempre le pareció un distante misterio, casi como sacado de un cuento de ficción. Ni siquiera su abuelo, quien provenía del mismo planeta, le resultaba tan enigmático.

-De verdad lo siento- murmuró amurrando los labios, como una niña cuando recibe un regaño.

-¿Amas a Trunks?- No supo por qué soltó esa pregunta, pues para él, era evidente que sí. Tal vez porque cabía la mínima posibilidad de que la joven solo tuviera atracción hacia su vástago. Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando ella afirmó meneando la cabeza, con una triste sonrisa cargada de melancolía.

-Dale tiempo- le aconsejó, -en este momento es muy susceptible, tiene sus razones para desconfiar- dijo mientras observaba los colores cálidos que brillaban sobre la montaña en donde comenzaba a esconderse el sol. Luego, retorno su vista hacia la joven, que no dejaba de observarle con atención. -Tú no eres la primera en mentirle.

-Él me contó lo de Mai- dijo, con los ojos comenzando a enrojecer, -nunca me va a perdonar…- apenas alcanzó a pronunciar, debido a que su voz se cortó en la última palabra.

-Entonces lo entiendes- lo escuchó responder, de nuevo con un tono de voz paternal, algo completamente contrario a lo que supuso sería la vez que lo volviera a ver. Sintió que podía desahogarse sin recibir ofensas y malos tratos.

-Lo perdí… lo perdí para siempre- llevó las manos a su cara, cubriéndose mientras sollozaba.

La joven se estremecía, al parecer intentaba contener el llanto, al menos controlarlo.

-Llora si te hace bien, pero después levántate más fuerte.

Las palabras del guerrero le hicieron reaccionar. Era sumamente extraño estar así con él, hablando de problemas personales, como si fuese un familiar, escuchando sus consejos, atento a lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar, y no a reprocharle, a escupirle en la cara. Después de todo, era el esposo de Bulma, la maravillosa mujer que la escuchó sin presionarla unos días antes, la que aceptó sus disculpas y la perdonó sin más, cobijándola en sus maternales brazos, pidiéndole que no abandonara su puesto en la empresa, haciendo hincapié en lo mucho que la necesitaba y quería.

-Cuídelo mucho- musitó, -Trunks tiene un hábito que temo lo pueda meter en problemas- se animó a decir, lo que no se atrevió con Bulma.

Las cejas del príncipe se arquearon hacia arriba, sorprendido por la revelación.

-¿Acaso te confesó?...- no terminó la frase, cuando ya estaba leyendo el los bellos orbes azabaches la respuesta. Como una reacción instantánea, abrió la boca sorprendido. -No imaginé que lo supieras.

Otra leve sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro de la mujer, pasando a otra de preocupación. -Cuídelo por favor, temo que vuelva a…

-¿Por qué no lo cuidas tú?

-Porque no quiere verme- se encogió de hombros apretando los labios, resignada. -Llevo toda una semana intentando hablar con él, pero no regresa ninguna de mis llamadas- bufó burlándose de su propia mala suerte, -inclusive movió su oficina. Me quiere lejos de él y no me queda otra opción, que hacerme a un lado.

-Como dije… dale tiempo. Estoy seguro de que no todo está acabado entre ustedes.

Pan no pudo evitar sentir su pecho llenarse de esperanza. El príncipe de los saiyajines le estaba dando esperanzas, lo que jamás visualizó en ningún sueño.

Si el padre del híbrido le decía eso con tanta seguridad, debía ser por algo. De pronto, el panorama ya no le parecía tan sombrío, mientras albergara esperanzas, cabía la posibilidad de recuperar al hombre que amaba. Lo intentaría, estaba dispuesta a luchar por tener su perdón, por tener otra oportunidad para demostrarle que lo amaba, para refugiarse en sus fuertes brazos y aspirar su olor varonil que tanto le gustaba.

Sonrió al príncipe, pero esta vez, con un brillo renovado en sus ojos.

…

Un mes se puede ir volando, cuando se es feliz. Pero para el híbrido, los días que transcurrieron resultaron ser pesados y agonizantes, a excepción de los momentos que compartió con su amada hija. Mes y medio sin ver a Pan, sin olerla ni besarla, sin dejar de pensar en ella.

Tal vez por eso se encontraba ahí, acudiendo puntual como solía hacerlo. Caminó inseguro de continuar, la puerta se encontraba a un par de metros frente a él, pero su conciencia le gritaba que se regresara y no volviera jamás, que no debería estar ahí.

"_No tengo por qué tener dudas, no vengo con otras intenciones que no sea despejar la mente con una charla"_

Pensó, pero eso no eliminó la sensación de pesadez en su estómago, sentía que traicionaba sus propios sentimientos. Tenía la sensación de que su corazón jalaba con fuerza las correas de su sentido común, pero él era igual o más terco que su padre, no permitiría que los sentimientos lo manipulasen. Después de todo, era el hijo del príncipe de la raza guerrera, para la cual, el orgullo estaba antes que los deseos.

Respiró hondo, dando los últimos tres pasos de la escalinata del pórtico, antes de tocar el timbre sin titubear. Aun no estaba seguro del porqué acudía a esa la cita, sentía curiosidad, pero ese no era motivo suficiente, sospechaba que la mujer planeaba seducirlo, no sería la primera en hacerlo y, tenía motivos para creerlo. Por eso mismo no entendía, el por qué decidió seguirle el juego, tal vez solo buscaba un motivo para despejar su mente, pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella.

La puerta se abrió, revelando la imagen de la mujer, alegre por la visita del empresario.

-Pasa- se hizo a un lado, sin poder ocultar la emoción de tenerlo en su casa, después de años de soñar con él.

-No tengo los lujos a los que debes estar acostumbrado, pero preparé unos bocadillos de lujo- dijo intentando en vano, ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado- la siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, en donde ya estaba la mesita de centro, dispuesta con una charola llena de canapés de carnes frías con queso. El jamón se veía y olía a que era de buena calidad, señal de que la mujer se había esforzado para agasajarlo, ¿cómo no? Después de intentar en más de tres ocasiones que aceptara la invitación.

-¿Gustas?- le mostró una botella de vino.

Briefs asintió sin mucho ánimo, sentándose en el sofá que se encontraba frente a donde la mujer se había sentado a servir las copas. Pero para su pesar, al terminar de verter el líquido en las copas, se levantó para sentaste junto a él, ofreciéndole una, más llena de lo que las normas de etiqueta lo marcaban. De hecho, era muy notorio que la mujer se esforzaba en parecer de un estatus más alto del que pertenecía, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver al conocer nuevas personas. No entendía ese énfasis de aparentar, como si tuviera algo de malo tener menos poder adquisitivo.

De pronto, la imagen de Pan vino a su memoria; siempre tenía que surgir algo que se la recordase. Pan, una mujer que contrario a los demás, hacía uso nulo del gran capital que su abuelo Satán había dispuesto para ella, inclusive trabaja sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo y vivía en una pequeña casa que solo poseía tres habitaciones, la extra para cuando la visitaran sus padres. Ni siquiera poseía una piscina y estaba muy lejos de representar el estatus que poseía. Pero Pan era así, genuinamente sencilla, única en su tipo.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si en ese movimiento le dispersaran sus pensamientos sobre la madre de su hija.

-¿Y bien?- saboreó un pequeño sorbo, encontrándolo agradable, no era su favorito, pero no estaba mal. -Aquí estoy, ¿qué es eso de suma importancia que no podías decir por teléfono?

La vio beber, para luego cerrar los ojos pensativa, parecía que disfrutaba del sabor de la bebida fermentada, pero en realidad, por dentro era un manojo de nervios, se preparaba para tomar valor, para soltar aquello que había decidido confesarle. Levantó una ceja de modo coqueto y lo escupió.

-Me gustas Trunks, me gustas desde que era una jovencita- logró mantener la pose de mujer segura, cuando por dentro temblaba. Nunca se sintió tan insegura, inclusive antes de arreglar lo que le molestaba de su anatomía, pero el empresario no era cualquier muchacho común y corriente, lo más probable era que ya había probado con todo tipo de bellas mujeres y no estaba tan errada. Respiró hondo tranquilizándose, tenerlo a solas con ella ya era un gran avance, si pudo fijarse en Pan, que según Omaru, era demasiado pasiva en la cama, bien podría impresionarlo con sus dotes amatorias, al igual que lo hizo con su ex novio, el que prefirió su fogosidad, que la ternura de la nieta de Satán.

Lo observó meditar, entrecerrar la mirada, como si estuviera analizando sus opciones, inclusive dejó de prestarle atención al contenido en su copa. Tenía algo en su mirada que le fascinaba desde siempre; fuego, ese hombre destilaba pasión por donde lo viera, definitivamente era un hombre a la medida de ella, no de Pan. Trunks Briefs necesitaba a una mujer apasionada, con sangre caliente en las venas y a ella le hervía con solo verlo.

Bajó levemente la vista, salivando al observar los bien definidos músculos debajo de la playera en color gris oscuro, mucho mejor que cuando vestía traje y eso que inclusive con saco, le sacaba suspiros a cualquiera. Desde la primera vez que vio su imagen plasmada en una revista, en donde anunciaban el nombramiento del nuevo director de la corporación cápsula, algunos años atrás, cuando ella era una jovencita despertando a su sexualidad tempranamente, justo en ese momento, el heredero se convirtió en su fantasía, con el que imaginaba tener un encuentro en las primeras ocasiones que exploró su cuerpo, como lo hacían otras jovencitas, pero con algún cantante juvenil de moda.

No era la primera vez que el empresario escuchaba una declaración de esa índole, era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo realmente extraordinario, fue que él se le declarara a Pan.

"_De nuevo ella"_

Bufó inconscientemente, de nuevo otra situación que se la recordaba, ya comenzaba a dudar sobre su salud mental. Ninguna mujer con las que llegó a tener intimidad, ocupó demasiado tiempo su mente, inclusive Mai, pensó en ella cuando no estaban juntos y después de terminar su extraño noviazgo, pero con Pan, todo tenía que ser al extremo; besar sus labios lo hizo sentirse un adolescente ilusionado, tomar su cuerpo menudo, pero a la vez mucho más resistente que todas las mujeres que se tiró juntas, le brindó un placer que empobrecía todo lo vivido anteriormente. Amaba eso de ella, que no fuera una más que lo adulara por ser el heredero, que intentara a toda costa impresionarlo, ya sea fingiendo ser interesante o con una sesión de sexo, en donde ellas terminaban agotadas y satisfechas, en cambio él, con la sensación de que faltaba algo, algo que nunca faltó con la híbrida, ¿y cómo no? Si poseían la misma naturaleza. Estaba jodido, lo sabía, pero no claudicaría, bajo ninguna excusa, no existía motivo alguno para volver a verla, en cuanto a su hija, ya tenía todo planeado para evitar cruzar palabra alguna con la joven.

"_Tengo que sacarla de mi cabeza" _

Pudo distinguir la ansiedad en el rostro de la mujer frente a él, todo su lenguaje corporal delataba que moría por estar debajo de sus fuertes brazos. Bebió un sorbo más, analizando sus posibilidades, llegando a la conclusión de que no tenía nada que perder, al contrario, le urgía despejar su mente y una revolcada le ayudaría a coleccionar nuevas experiencias, para opacar las recientes, lo cual sabía que era imposible.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó entrecerrando la mirada. -No me conocías hasta hace unas pocas semanas- decidió seguirle el juego, con un tono seductor.

-Todo el mundo te conoce- le sonrió con más confianza. -Pero debo decirte, que eres más guapo en persona- involuntariamente se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Tú crees?- fingió demencia, resultándole divertido el coqueteo.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo dudes?- se levantó para sentarse a un lado del empresario, acercando su copa, haciendo un ademan de brindis. -Es un placer tenerte aquí, agradezco mucho que atendieras mi llamada- le cerró un ojo.

Briefs frunció ligeramente el ceño, recordando un detalle que estaba pasando por alto. -¿Y Omaru?- decidió preguntar, al percibir que el ambiente se tornaba más atrevido.

-No lo sé. Recuerda lo que te dije por teléfono… él quiere una vida monótona, y yo no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi belleza por un sueño ajeno.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad que terminaron definitivamente?- inquirió dudando.

-Sí- titubeó al responder, no porque mentía, más bien temía que le preguntara más sobre su rompimiento, no quería ensombrecer el momento, hablando del que fue su pareja por poco más de tres años.

Pero en vez de encontrarse con incomodidad, lo vio relajarse, recargándose en el sofá, apoyando el brazo derecho en los almohadones detrás de ella, como si quisiera abrazarla. Entonces comprendió que él tampoco quería abordar ese tema, le creía y era lo que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso.

Transcurrió una hora, en la que la charla se volvió amena, hablaron un poco de la empresa, de la experiencia al ser figura pública, de lugares a los que solían ir a divertirse y de cualquier otra trivialidad. Los bocadillos se fueron consumiendo durante el transcurso de ese tiempo, hasta quedar solo unos cuantos dispersos en la bandeja, la botella de vino se encontraba en iguales condiciones, a punto de terminar.

El alcohol comenzaba a manifestarse en la mujer, brindándole la valentía que le faltaba para avanzar en su plan. Total que no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Se arrojó hacia los labios del guerrero, sin importar que su copa cayera al piso, quedando hecha pedazos. Tenía razones de sobra para intuir que sería recibida con ardor, no se equivocó. Lo dedujo, después de perder la cuenta de todas las veces en que le cerró un ojo o sonrió coquetamente y él, en cada una de esas ocasiones le sonrió de una manera diferente a las anteriores, inclusive lo descubrió rozando con sutileza, la piel desnuda de su hombro derecho, felicitándose mentalmente por haber escogido ese vestido sin tirantes.

La acción de la mujer, no lo tomó desprevenido, no le fue difícil intuir la verdadera razón por la que fue citado, inclusive desde que lo llamó, invitándolo con el argumento de que necesitaba agradecerle por abrirle los ojos, por lograr que tomara valor para dejar una relación que ya la estaba asfixiando.

El beso se fue intensificando, llevando señales placenteras hacia su cerebro, queriendo probar más. De inmediato colocó su copa sobre la mesa, para en un hábil movimiento, subir a la mujer a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, lo que fue bien recibido por ella, abrazándose a su ancha espalda, enterrando débilmente las uñas y abriendo más las piernas, hasta lograr que sus intimidades, solo quedaran separadas por las diminutas bragas de ella y el pantalón de él.

La pasión no tardó en subir y con ella la osadía. Mirely comenzó a menearse como si estuviera montándolo con suavidad, terminando de despertar el aprisionado miembro del híbrido, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la joven, brindándole una deliciosa caricia en su intimidad, la cual se humedecía con rapidez.

Si así era con solo rozarse, ¿cómo sería tenerlo desnudo?

Decidió avanzar, bajando la parte frontal de su vestido, regalándole a los ojos masculinos, la vista de sus pechos desnudos, los que le causaban orgullo, pues había invertido sus primeros ahorros en dejarlos redondos y llenos, tal y como le gustaba a los hombres.

-¿Te puedo quitar la playera?- se mordió el labio inferior, -quiero conocerte desnudo.

Sin palabras asintió, levantando los brazos, dejándola deslizar la tela por su piel caliente.

Las fotografías de las revistas no le hacían justicia al híbrido, cada rincón de su anatomía era perfección pura, parecía que alguna deidad caprichosa, lo había tallado a mano con el fin de despertar la libido en quien pusiera sus ojos en él. Se moría por ver el resto, principalmente la zona más íntima del hombre.

Reanudaron los besos por unos pocos minutos, mientras ella delineaba cada músculo con sus dedos, disfrutando de cada segundo, después de todo, era su sueño y se estaba haciendo realidad. Qué miserable era la vida, Pan tuvo el privilegio de gozarlo desde mucho antes, inclusive de quedar embarazada de él y de engatusarlo con sus artimañas, cuando en el pasado, solía insistir en que era un hombre más en el mundo, engreído y sin gracia. Terminó por convencerse de que su ex amiga se encargó de que nunca coincidieran, porque temía que el empresario pusiera sus ojos en ella, así como Omaru los puso en su momento.

Decidida, bajó su mano derecha, desabrochando el botón, sorprendiéndose de que Briefs interrumpiera el beso para ayudarla a liberar su hombría, bajando solo lo necesario su pantalón y calzoncillos, dejando libre esa sensible extensión de su cuerpo, irguiéndose firme con orgullo. Mirely relamió sus labios, lo tenía excitado, tenía realmente excitado al director general de la corporación cápsula, lo que elevó su ego a niveles estratosféricos.

-Tócalo- le ordenó con voz grave, que lejos de escucharse agresiva, le pareció demasiado sugerente.

No tardó ni un segundo en rodearlo con su mano derecha, comenzando a masajearlo con destreza, aliviando en algo, la necesidad dolorosa de sexo. Ahora fue el turno de Trunks, de arrojarse a los labios femeninos, masajeando con ambas manos, los senos que se le ofrecían, hasta que Mirely habló.

-Yo puedo hacer que la olvides- gimió masturbándolo, -tengo experiencia haciendo que ella quede en el pasado.

Como un destello, la imagen de la híbrida llorando en la habitación del tiempo, le pegó con fuerza a Trunks, despertando una alarma en su cerebro.

-¡¿Qué?!- detuvo sus manos y sus labios.

Por el contrario, la mujer continuaba en el delicioso trance sensual, ajena a los pensamientos del confuso hombre que tenía debajo.

-Ya la olvidarás… es desabrida y boba- le dio un leve mordisco al mentón masculino, comenzando a bajar hacia su palpitante objetivo, mientras Trunks cerraba los ojos, viendo de nuevo a la híbrida frente a él, transportándose al momento en que ella le decía lo doloroso que fue recibir dos estocadas, la más dolorosa, por medio de la que consideraba una hermana.

-Ella te quería como una hermana- escupió sin pensar.

Unos besos más y se detuvo en el pezón izquierdo del híbrido, lamiéndolo brevemente, pero no causó ninguna reacción placentera en él, no lo notó.

-Eso fue cuando era niña, cuando la amistad es más importante- le sonrió con cinismo, -llegando a cierta edad, hay que luchar para alcanzar los objetivos, ¿no crees?

El semblante relajado del empresario se ensombreció, ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer? Una punzada en el pecho le advirtió que no debía hacerlo, al menos no con ella. Sintió asco de sí mismo, solo por el hecho de haberlo deseado.

Sin decir palabra alguna se levantó, lanzando sin gentileza a la mujer hacia el sillón. Guardó su miembro que ya comenzaba a bajar y tomó su playera, mientras era observado por la confundida mujer, que por un instante creyó que jugaba, pero no.

-No debí venir- clavó su intensa mirada en los orbes femeninos, causándole un cosquilleo entre las piernas, intensificando la lujuria por él. Debía ser claro, si quería que no lo buscara más. -No eres del tipo de mujeres que me gusta, fue un error haber venido… me disculpo- intentó sonar cortés, no dejaba de ser una dama, tendenciosa y manipuladora, pero una dama al fin.

Se colocó la playera de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta principal, siendo detenido por ambas manos de Mirely, sujetándolo por un brazo, pero eso no impidió que continuara caminando sin problema alguno, con ella a rastras.

-¿Qué pasa Trunks? ¿Es una broma?- se engañó con la esperanza de que así fuera. Pero el empresario abrió la puerta y sacudió su brazo, logrando liberarse de ella.

Antes de emprender el vuelo la observó, aun con el vestido bajado, sin importar su desnudez parcial.

-Me repugnan las mujeres venenosas como tú. Pan me engañó, pero aun así es muy superior y no me rebajaré a borrar su esencia con una de tercera clase.

-Pero… pero solo jugaba- fingió una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al verlo fruncir el ceño.

-Por cierto, Pan no está operada como tú, su belleza es natural- escupió con sorna antes de elevarse y perderse entre los edificios.

Mirely subió el vestido con discreción, no había tomado en cuenta que se encontraba semi desnuda al salir de su casa, por fortuna para ella, ninguno de sus vecinos se encontraba a la vista, tal vez por la hora, recién se ponía el sol en ciudad Satán, la mayoría de las personas descansaban en sus casas, después de una ardua jornada laboral.

Pasaron quince minutos aproximadamente y nada, el empresario no regresó, por lo que la mujer entró a su casa para llamarle en al menos seis ocasiones, en ninguna le contestó la llamada. Finalmente, se dejó caer al sillón derrotada, con la vista perdida en la copa casi vacía, de la que estuvo bebiendo el híbrido.

-Soy una idiota- bufó con frustración. Pero eso no se quedaría así, debía probar a ese ejemplar masculino, de solo imaginarlo sobre ella, regresó el intenso cosquilleo en su intimidad. Mordió su labio inferior recordando el breve momento en que lo tuvo domado, cuando descubrió que en persona, superaba por mucho a las fotografías de las que solía admirarlo.

…

Podía vislumbrar las luces nocturnas de la capital del oeste, se encontraba fastidiado y ya quería llegar a su casa, tomar un baño y dormir. Después del fiasco que resultó la cita, estuvo volando sin rumbo fijo a velocidad baja, evitando llamar la atención con su ki, no tenía los ánimos para lidiar con su padre o cualquier otro guerrero que quisiera llegar a ver qué le sucedía. Solo quería pensar.

Se arrepintió de caer, de haber sucumbido ante las garras de esa bruja. Su conciencia lo hacía sentir sucio, a pesar de no haberlo consumido, al mismo tiempo que su ira le justificaba, le decía que estaba bien sentir deseo por otra mujer, que diera vuelta a la página.

De cualquier manera, no lo haría con Mirely, no con la causante del pasado sufrimiento de la madre de su hija. Sí, era por eso que no podía revolcarse con esa mujer, por respeto a su hija, ese fue el pobre pretexto que encontró para no reconocer que le dolía herir a Pan, aunque ella no se llegara a enterar, no era lo correcto.

Apuró el vuelo hasta llegar a su casa, entrando como siempre cuando volaba, por el ventanal de su terraza personal, el que siempre mantenía sin seguro, después de todo, las bardas contaban con tecnología de su empresa, que evitaba la intromisión de cualquier ladrón.

La boca seca lo hizo caminar hacia la cocina, necesitaba beber agua de la nevera, antes de tomar un baño. Se debatía entre relajarse en la tina con burbujas, o ducharse con rapidez y ver algo en el televisor para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, estaba por decidirse por la ducha, cuando se congeló frente a la imagen de la joven, en medio del camino que conectaba las escaleras con las cocina.

-Hola Trunks, espero no importunar- lo saludó casual, como si todo fuera como antes.

De manera instantánea, su corazón latió desbordado, dándole la sensación de que le saldría por la garganta. Como un reflejo defensivo, tensó su mandíbula y arrugó más su ceño, adoptando una postura hostil, al igual que lo haría un animalito arrinconado y lastimado.

-Veo que cambiaste la decoración- la aterciopelada voz femenina se hizo escuchar de nuevo, pero ahora con un tono melancólico.

-Se ve mejor así, ¿no crees?- la sequedad en su boca se intensificó, hasta el grado de no poder tragar saliva. Relamió sus labios y continuó su camino, pasando lo más alejado de la mujer, casi como si le quemara su cercanía.

No se detuvo a preguntarle el motivo de su visita, simplemente caminó hasta la cocina, consciente de que era seguido por ella, la causante de su tormento. Luego de beber casi un vaso completo de agua, volvió a relamer sus labios con intención de preguntar, pero ella le ganó.

-Imagino que quieres saber el motivo de mi visita- lo vio asentir en silencio, se veía molesto. Tal vez fue demasiado atrevimiento entrar sin su autorización, pero prefirió esperarlo en su casa, pues el hombre tenía su teléfono móvil apagado y no tenía la certeza de que le contestaría en caso contrario. Iba a continuar hablando, pero a pesar del metro y medio de distancia entre ellos, el olor a excitación del hombre, el cual conocía a la perfección, le pegó de lleno en la nariz.

Olfateó con discreción una vez más y de nuevo lo detectó, pero esta vez, mezclado con otro, un olor que le resultaba familiar, que le recordó su época de niñez y adolescencia. Malditos sentidos despiertos gracias a su transformación.

-¿Estuviste con Mirely?- lo vomitó sin pensar, mostrando indignación en cada palabra.

No deseaba lastimarla, era la razón principal por la que detuvo sus avances con su anfitriona en esa mal lograda cita. Deseaba lanzarse hacia ella, abrazarla y pedir su perdón por haber tenido la osadía de besar a otra.

"_¿Cómo se atreve a reclamar?" _

La voz de su versión oscura hizo eco en su cabeza, tomando el control total de su cuerpo.

-No besa nada mal- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, pero por dentro, se maldijo.

La tierra se abrió a los pies de Pan, tragándola y escupiéndola de regreso, hecha jirones. No podía estar mintiendo, su olfato se lo corroboró de nuevo.

"_Me lo merezco"_

-Me alegra que te encuentres bien- respondió mostrando tranquilidad, a pesar de que tenía deseos de gritar.

-Ni te imaginas- extendió su sonrisa, mostrando los caninos con arrogancia. -Entenderás que quiero descansar, dejé mis energías en el sillón de tu amiga.

-Ohh… no sabía que acostumbrabas acostarte con la novia de otro.

La decepción en las perlas negras de la joven, casi lo hacen flaquear, odiaba ese sentimiento, odiaba ser el malo, pero más odiaba ser un estúpido enamorado.

-Terminaron. Eso festejábamos hace rato- no permitiría quedar como el patán que se come la carne de otro, cuando años atrás, criticó esa misma acción para consolarla en la habitación del tiempo. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero no, eso que suele criticar.

Pan entrecerró la mirada, percibiendo el olor a alcohol que había pasado por alto. Se los imaginó bebiendo, besándose, acariciándose desnudos, olvidándola en los brazos de otra, que ya en pasado se burló de ella. Por segunda vez la reemplazaban por la misma mujer, parecía una burla del destino, el karma por su engaño.

No tenía cara para reclamar, pero la indignación le nubló la mente.

-Lamento llegar así de improvisto…

-Temo que tendré que cerrar con llave de ahora en adelante- la interrumpió con la misma pose arrogante.

-Apagaste tu móvil- se adelantó en hablar, antes de escucharlo escupir más veneno.

"_Lo había olvidado" _Recordó que lo apagó porque lo estaban desquiciando las llamadas de Mirely. Entonces la cordura le regresó.

-¡¿Le pasó algo a mi hija?!

La preocupación dibujada en las facciones del guerrero la conmovieron, no cabía duda de que sería un excelente padre. Faltaba ver cómo reaccionaría al saber el motivo que la orilló a buscarlo. Tragó saliva con dificultad, temía llevarse otra decepción, no estaba en condiciones para eso.

-Arya está bien. Evelyn cuida de ella en este momento.

-¿Cómo es posible que la dejes con tus amigas para salir de noche?- no fue su intención sonar tan severo, pero ella no pensó lo mismo.

-Al menos salí para hablar contigo, no como tú, que vienes de revolcarte con una zorra- dio media vuelta con la intención de salir, dejando al híbrido con la boca entre abierta. Pero se detuvo después de unos cuantos pasos, regresándose hasta quedar frente a él.

-Vine a dejarte esto- sacó una hoja pequeña de la bolsa interna de su chamarra deportiva, le ofreció la hoja que el guerrero no rechazó, al contrario, sentía curiosidad.

No entendió la imagen impresa, era en su mayoría color negro, con unas manchas blancas y abajo estaba escrito lo que parecían ser datos numéricos, lo único que entendió, fue el nombre de la joven en la esquina inferior derecha.

-Es la primera fotografía del hermanito de Arya.

Briefs abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió sonido alguno de sus labios, no terminaba de procesar la información. Pan se dio cuenta y agregó. -¿Recuerdas la última vez que me llevaste al mirador?

El híbrido le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien Trunks… esa noche tuvo consecuencias.

* * *

**Más de 10,000 palabras, sí que me pasé en esta ocasión. No se acostumbren mucho, pues entre más largos sean, más tardo en actualizar.**

**Espero que les agradara este capítulo, la situación está tensa por el momento, tan solo han pasado casi dos meses desde que Trunks supo la verdad. **

**Una disculpa por la tardanza, con eso de que mi hija tiene clases virtuales y yo sigo teniendo trabajo en la oficina, se me duplicaron las obligaciones, la tarde de hoy ni siquiera jugué con ella para poder subir el capítulo. No desesperen, pues a veces sacrifico tiempo con ella para escribir y luego me siento mal.**

**Espero no tener muchas faltas de ortografía o frases raras, es muy largo y me da pereza revisar de nuevo, aun debo subir las tareas de mi pequeña. **

**Nos vemos, no olviden comentar.**


	18. Un pedazo de ti-18

**Un pedazo de ti – Cap18**

El día nublado ensombrecía la capital del oeste, ocasionando mal humor en algunos de sus habitantes, a lo que Mati le atribuyó, el terrible temperamento que su jefe se cargaba ese día, muy contrario a lo que solía ser la mayoría del tiempo.

Agregó una cucharada más de azúcar a la taza de café, la tercera que el empresario pedía esa mañana, cuando regularmente pedía solo una, en muy escasas ocasiones dos.

Se apuró en llevar la bebida caliente hacia la oficina del antiguo fundador de la corporación, aun sin encontrarle sentido, al escueto pretexto que el híbrido puso al mudar su oficina a ese lugar. Aunque ella tenía una teoría; su jefe y la señorita Son, terminaron la linda relación que tenían. No había otra explicación para justificar el cambio de edificio. Estaba casi segura de que no se quería encontrar con la bella joven de cabello negro.

Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina, pensaba en lo triste de la situación, ambos se veían realmente enamorados, siempre sonrientes y con la mirada juguetona. No como ahora, con la luz de sus expresivos orbes apagada. Suspiró acongojada, le dolía ver a su jefe en esas condiciones en las que llegó, ojeroso por primera vez en su vida, desganado y malacariento, casi como su temido padre.

Tocó la puerta con discreción y de inmediato lo escucho decir que podía pasar. Estaba pensativo frente al monitor de la computadora, fingía leer algo, pero era evidente que no. Pensaba en algo, podía apostar a que pensaba en la señorita Pan.

Trunks agradeció escuetamente a su secretaria por el favor, la vio colocar la taza en el escritorio y salir en silencio. Probablemente la intimidó con su actitud cortante, sintió culpa, pero su cabeza era un lío, no tenía ganas de disculparse por el momento.

Pasó la noche en vela pensando. Después de que Pan se marchara la noche anterior, simplemente se congeló por varios minutos, antes de tomar la hoja que reposaba sobre la mesa. La observó detenidamente, nunca antes había visto un ultrasonido, tardó en encontrarle sentido a la imagen y una vez que lo detectó, se perdió en la diminuta forma de su segundo hijo. Porque sentía que esta ocasión, ella no mentía. Aun así, con todo el dolor de su alma, estaba decidido a comprobarlo en cuanto se pudiera.

Toda la noche pensó en las decisiones que tendría que tomar, las que menos afectasen a su hija, y al nuevo bebé, en caso de comprobarse su paternidad. Tenía muy claro que debía permanecer lo más lejos de ella, pero a la vez, quería participar en todo el proceso del embarazo. Todo aquello, que se perdió de su hija.

Razón por la que se debatió entre lo que deseaba y lo que debía hacer. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía el equivalente a una resaca, aunque no recordaba haber tenido una resaca real, de hecho, nunca se había embriagado, gracias a la resistencia de su cuerpo.

Hubo una ocasión en la que sí llegó a marearse y sentir algunos malestares al día siguiente. La fatídica noche que descubrió haber sido usado por una vieja con un falso cuerpo de muchacha de su edad, su decepción fue tal, que se encerró en su cuarto a llorar y beber, de una botella que encontró en la barra de su abuelo. Tomó el licor con mayor porcentaje de alcohol, una gran botella, bebiendo directamente de ella, mientras borraba de su computadora personal, todas las fotografías que atesoraba de esa falsa mujer, la que ahora no podía asegurar conocer ni la mitad.

Esa noche se dedicó a sacar todo su dolor, mientras escuchaba una y otra vez, una triste canción que terminó aprendió de memoria. Se sintió el hombre más estúpido del universo, las señales estuvieron siempre ahí y las ignoró. Estaba renuente a volver a tolerar más mentiras. Al día siguiente, su cuerpo le pidió reposo, dedicándose a dormir con un leve dolor de cabeza, acompañado de un molesto mareo.

Pero ahora era un hombre responsable, con una hija, probablemente dos. Ya no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en su casa a dormir todo el día, cuando tenía varios pendientes qué atender.

Intentó poner atención al documento que revisaba en su computadora, leyéndolo por cuarta vez, con la visión borrosa. Talló sus ojos y bebió un gran sorbo de café, necesitaba despertar sus sentidos, por lo que decidió ir al baño y mojar su cara con agua fría. Mientras secaba su rostro, notó en el espejo sus grandes ojeras y la corta barba, que era más que notable al tener dos días sin afeitarse. Era un desastre y tenía una junta en una hora, estaba seguro que se quedaría dormido o terminaría diciendo estupideces frente a dos importantes socios.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró observando su reflejo frente al espejo, cuando su madre entró sin avisar, entonces salió a saludarla.

-Hola Trunks… ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! ¡¿Te fuiste de parranda anoche?!- Chilló acercándose, al verlo con la cara demacrada y el flequillo mojado.

Trunks se tapó las orejas, ante la reacción del escandaloso saludo de su madre.

-Dime que no saliste a beber, o a…- le recriminó, trayendo a colación los malos hábitos que adquirió cuando terminó con aquella mujer mucho mayor que él.

-¿Cómo crees madre?- respondió indignado, sobándose la sien.

-¿Entonces? Porque no soy ninguna tonta-. Espetó colocando las manos en las caderas, como cuando solía regañarlo, siendo un crío.

El híbrido suspiró con resignación, su madre no era de las personas que se conformaban con una escueta explicación, mucho menos si le respondía de manera cortante, por lo que solo tenía una salida. Decir la verdad.

Sacó un papel del bolsillo interno de su saco, el mismo que le entregó Pan la noche anterior.

-Anoche Pan fue a mi casa, me llevó esto- le entregó la hoja. Observó a su madre analizarla por unos segundos, con el semblante confuso. -Es un ultrasonido.

-Sé lo que es. ¿Olvidas que soy madre de dos hijos?- Desvió por un segundo la mirada para verlo a los ojos, luego retornó su atención hacia el papel impreso en blanco y negro.

-Entenderás que no pude conciliar el sueño- se dejó caer en un pequeño sofá, -ni siquiera tuve estómago para poder tragar mi desayuno. Apenas he tomado café, casi tres tazas- señaló con la mirada a la taza que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

-No me digas que…- Bulma abrió la boca. Antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra, su hijo se adelantó.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. Es por eso mismo que no pude dormir- talló su cabellera con frenesí. -Se supone que no quería volver a verla… por lo menos hasta… hasta que deje de sentir esto-. Finalizó apretando su camisa con la mano derecha, a la altura del corazón.

Conmovida, Bulma se agachó para acunar en sus manos, el rostro del hombre adulto que alguna vez cargó en sus brazos, mientras lo arrullaba para dormir.

-Bueno hijo- dijo cariñosamente, como cuando lo consolaba de niño. -Ya eres un adulto, sabes que hay consecuencias- levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida por la doble torpeza de su hijo, -¿acaso no te cuidaste a propósito? Al menos en ésta ocasión.

-No sé qué decir- abrazó a su madre para comenzar a sollozar en su hombro izquierdo. -En ese momento no pensé, no sabía que terminaríamos, yo simplemente… me comporté como un adolescente idiota- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Estuvieron así unos pocos minutos, en silencio, mientras Bulma le daba suaves palmaditas en la ancha espalda, del que alguna vez fue su bebé. Hasta que decidió que debía continuar con la charla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó sin separarse de él.

-No he podido poner en orden mis ideas- se separó de la mujer que le dio la vida, solo lo necesario para verla a los ojos, -lo que sí es seguro y perdóname por lo que diré, pero en cuanto se pueda, le haré una prueba de paternidad-. Vio a su madre con intenciones de querer hablar, pero se le adelantó. -No esperes que confíe en ella de la noche a la mañana… a pesar de que me consta que podría ser mío.

-Trunks, hijo- levantó su mano derecha para acomodarle los cabellos rebeldes, -si me permites darte mi opinión, creo que exageras. Aunque te cueste admitirlo, hasta yo puedo ver que te ama, al menos ahora, y dudo mucho que te engañara con otro-. Comenzaba a preocuparle la amargura que tomaba el carácter alegre de su retoño. Ya en el pasado, tuvo problemas por la intensidad con la que tomaba sus problemas personales, en aquel tiempo lo atribuyó a la edad, pero ya no era un jovencito, no podía seguir engañándose, el híbrido tenía la misma terquedad de sus padres. Su cabeza dura no le permitía ver los grises, en su mundo de blanco y negro.

-Por favor madre, no intercedas por ella- rogó tocando su frente, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Necesitas dormir- se levantó, intentando levantarlo jalándolo de un brazo, pero sin éxito.

-Tengo la junta en una hora… o… ya no recuerdo a qué hora- pestañeó fastidiado.

-No permitiré que te presentes en esas condiciones, solo harás el ridículo- colocó las manos en las caderas, arrugando su entrecejo. -¡Te ordeno que te retires a la que fue tu habitación! Y no salgas hasta que hayas dormido como se debe.

Con un bufido de resignación, Trunks asintió sin poner resistencia. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, su madre tenía razón, solo haría el ridículo en la junta. Necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas.

…

La junta transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. La ausencia del empresario no afectó en absoluto a que se lograra un acuerdo con los inversionistas, sobre el nuevo proyecto en el que Bulma se encontraba inmersa. Gracias a la colaboración de su mano derecha, pudo sortear con éxito, el mar de dudas que surgieron por parte de los férreos empresarios.

-Ya solo falta que la comunidad médica lo apruebe- opinó Pan, guardando su tableta personal, en un femenino maletín ejecutivo de color vino.

Bulma sonrió en silencio, recordando a la niña con corte de cabello masculino, que correteaba por todo el campo cuando tenía cinco años de edad. Instantáneamente, se transportó a una agradable tarde en la montaña Paoz, en donde todos se juntaron para realizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Gohan, organizada por Videl y Milk. Inclusive Picoro ayudó, alejando a su discípulo el tiempo suficiente, para así poder tener todo listo.

Durante el festejo, la pequeña híbrida se dedicó a jugar, realizando demostraciones de lo mucho que dominaba las artes marciales. Dejando a la científica sin habla, por todo lo que era capaz de hacer a su corta edad.

Ahora le parecía, que el tiempo pasaba en un pestañear. Aquella niña revoltosa, se había convertido en una bella mujer, que a pesar de fingir estabilidad emocional, no podía ocultar la tristeza que cargaba consigo.

-Has crecido mucho- dijo Bulma, con tono alegre.

Pan se limitó a responder con una amable sonrisa. Sin comprender del todo el significado de las palabras de la abuela de su hija,

-¿Sabes?- Bulma continuó hablando. -El embarazo te sienta bien.

Los movimientos de Pan se congelaron. Tragó saliva sin tener una respuesta, intuyendo que Trunks era el que le informó a su madre, sobre el nuevo bebé que venía en camino. Además, hasta el momento, nadie más tenía conocimiento de ello.

Era de esperarse, pues cuando Bulma le llamó en la mañana, para pedir de su ayuda en la junta, le aseguró que su primogénito no acudiría, debido a que se encontraba indispuesto. Renovando los celos en la híbrida, pues ella lo interpretó a su manera, atribuyendo el malestar del guerrero de ojos azules, a la parranda que se dio la noche anterior, con esa zorra vulgar que fue su amiga.

-Debería reclamarte- señaló Bulma, cambiando su alegre semblante, a uno severo. -Me hubiera gustado que tuvieras la confianza de decírmelo-. Fingió un mohín infantil. En realidad no se encontraba molesta, todo lo contrario.

-Ehh…- la joven parpadeó, -le pido me disculpe, pero creí más correcto, enterar primero a Trunks. Inclusive, ni siquiera lo sabe aún mi familia.

-¡Ven aquí!- Le respondió la científica, acercándose con los brazos abiertos para estrecharla. -Hiciste lo correcto- le susurró en la oreja, una vez que la abrazó. -Por tu culpa no pudo dormir mi hijo, en la mañana estaba hecho un desastre- agregó sonriendo, con mirada de complicidad.

Con una tímida sonrisa, la joven suspiró correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Lamento arruinar sus planes de nuevo- se animó a decir, -él ya estaba continuando con su vida. Supongo que ahora me odiará más- no pudo evitar hablar con la voz entrecortada. Lejos de encontrarse con reproches, la sintió dándole leves palmadas en la espalda, de manera maternal, antes de escucharla hablar con ternura.

-Mi hijo sufre tanto como tú, ¿por qué crees que pasó una pésima noche?- Rompió el abrazo para verla directo a los ojos.

Pan no contesto, no quiso decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. No quería involucrar a la científica en sus celos, los que consideraba, bien infundados.

"_No me concierne a mí. Si Trunks tiene una nueva relación con Mirely, no soy yo quien debe dar la noticia. No sería correcto de mi parte"_

Se mordió los labios, guardándose el dolor. Después de todo, desde su punto de vista, lo merecía.

La mujer de cabellos azules, le agitó por los hombros para levantarle el ánimo. -No quiero verte triste, le hace mal a mi nieto.

A pesar de que le mintió durante todo ese tiempo, en el que convivieron casi diario, desde el día en que la contrató, no podía sentir resentimiento hacia ella. No la justificaba, pero entendía que la juventud y falta de experiencia en la vida, jugaban un factor muy importante, a la hora de cometer errores. Además, la joven se había ganado su cariño, hasta el punto de considerarla una hija más.

-¿De verdad lo quiere?- inquirió acariciando su vientre plano.

-Debería golpearte por dudarlo- le reclamó, jalándole un negro mechón de cabello, que caía con gracia de su melena recogida en un chongo. -Es mi nieto… o nieta, me ofendes al dudarlo.

Apenada, Pan relamió sus labios. No quería tocar ese tema, pero la duda le carcomía. -Siento mucho ofenderla… es solo que…- no tuvo el valor para continuar, le apenaba o más bien, le aterraba confirmarlo.

-Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo. Recuerda que prometiste no volver a guardarme secretos- le cerró un ojo.

Pan negó con la cabeza, Bulma era una segunda madre para ella, razón por la que le incomodaba mentirle, a pesar de que sus acciones contradecían sus deseos. -No recuerdo haber prometido, no guardar secretos- respondió sin poder evitar sonreír, -recuerdo que prometí, no volver a mentirle.

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo entrometida?- Reclamó con su clásica pose de manos en las caderas, con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo notar que solo jugueteaba. No era tonta, sabía que algo perturbaba a Pan, podía percibirlo a través de esos bellos y expresivos ojos negros, que la híbrida poseía. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió hablar con seriedad. -Dime Pan. ¿Mi hijo te dijo algo anoche? ¿Algo negativo respecto al nuevo bebé?

De nuevo negó con la cabeza. Mordió sus mejillas internas antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra, recordando la mirada burlona del heredero, cuando ella descubrió que olía a esa mujer, la misma que le hizo daño en el pasado. Estaba convencida, de que el nuevo embarazo no fue una agradable noticia para Trunks, tenía grabada la mueca dura, en sus rasgos varoniles, al momento de recibir la noticia. -No hacen falta palabras para comprender que le molestó, somos un estorbo en su nueva vida- musitó.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Nada- se encogió de hombros. -No quise darle tiempo de hablar, con ver su cara tuve. Salí de inmediato de su casa, no quise voltear hacia atrás.

-Si no dijo nada, no pongas palabras en su boca- respondió mostrando indignación. Conocía de sobra a su hijo. Le constaba que sufría, así como también le constaba, que el híbrido amaba a su hija, y a cualquier otro que llegase a tener, principalmente, si la madre era Pan.

Como niña regañada, la joven madre se disponía a agachar la cabeza, pero recordó las palabras del príncipe, cuando le exigió no volver a hacerlo. Recobró el valor y el orgullo, con la convicción de no desmoronarse de nuevo, tenía dos importantes motivos para reinventarse, el tiempo de lamer sus heridas, debía culminar.

"_Debo dar vuelta a la página"_

Asintió mordiendo su labio inferior. Entendía a Bulma, probablemente ignoraba la reciente aventura de su hijo, ella no sería quien se lo diría, no le concernía. Además, no tenía idea del tipo de compromiso que su ahora ex novio, tenía con la que fue su mejor amiga.

-Disculpe Bulma. Es solo que no lo planeamos y, debido a nuestra situación… es complicado.

-Lo es, pero puedo asegurarte que será un bebé muy amado por todos.

Pan sonrió genuinamente, de eso estaba completamente segura.

…

Cerró la llave de la ducha y se quedó un par de minutos escuchando el goteo cesar. Desde que se mudó, no se había vuelto a bañar ahí, su antiguo baño, en su antigua habitación. Era como regresar el tiempo, tantos recuerdos en ese gran espacio que le asignó su madre cuando era un niño.

Caminó hacia la cama mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. Volvió a colocarse los calzoncillos, que reposaban junto con el resto de la ropa sobre la colcha. Se encontraba pensativo, recordando escenas del pasado, recuerdos que le sacaron una nostálgica sonrisa.

Se vio a sí mismo, de casi quince años, despojándose de la playera frente a su primera novia, sonriendo triunfante al reconocer, el deseo en los ojos rasgados, de la que creía una joven al igual que él. El recuerdo continuaba intacto a pesar de los años, ¿cómo no?, si fue su primera vez, ese tipo de experiencias no se olvidan nunca. Tampoco olvidaba los sentimientos, la manera en que su corazón se rompió al escuchar aquella plática, en donde confirmó lo que Goten comentó con inocencia en una ocasión; el motivo por el que ella aceptó ser su novia, cuando él era tan solo un niño. Aquella mujer le siguió el juego por una simple razón; porque de esa manera dispondría de comida abundante y un techo donde dormir, para ella y sus amigos. El precio a pagar, fingir ser una niña atraída hacia él. Qué ingenuo fue, ¿cómo se iba a sentir atraída?, hacia un chiquillo al que le gustaba jugar como cualquiera de su edad, al que le gustaba recoger lombrices, para hacerle pesadas bromas a su padre, un inmaduro que eructaba ruidosamente junto con su mejor amigo, mientras ella se alejaba, con muecas de asco en su juvenil rostro. Muecas que cambiaron cuando él creció, cuando se desarrolló y su masa muscular creció, junto con todo lo demás. Fue entonces, que ya no huía más de él, al contrario, inclusive se volvió atrevida cuando comenzaron a besarse.

De nuevo llegó a su mente, el recuerdo de esa primera vez. Ambos desnudos sobre la cama, él sobre ella, muriéndose por embestirla con frenesí, pero conteniendo sus deseos para no dañarla, creyendo ingenuamente, que la joven carecía de experiencia previa. Él se empeñó en ser caballeroso, al creer que también era la primera vez de ella, no podía estar más equivocado.

Tal vez por eso dejó atrás el exceso de gentileza a la hora del sexo, se limitaba a saciarse, a menos que le pidieran detenerse. Pero no había ternura en sus toques, no había dulzura en sus besos, solo lujuria desbordada, lo que muchas amaban, pero era todo lo que podía entregarles. No volvió a ser condescendiente, no valía la pena si fingían una inocencia que carecían.

Su mala experiencia le hizo temer, creándole inseguridades que nunca antes tuvo. Al igual que su padre, después de su primera derrota en la tierra.

Con el tiempo, su inseguridad camuflada de narcicismo se volvió costumbre, hasta el día en que se topó con Pan. Después de tratarla, de añorar su sonrisa, olerla, escucharla, amarla. Fue que el viejo Trunks regresó, ese jovencito que creía en el amor, el que tenía sus sueños intactos, el que suspiraba y se sonrojaba, el que confiaba en su físico y se quitaba la camisa a propósito, seduciendo con ese simple acto. Con Pan volvió a ser dulce y cariñoso, inclusive más que con esa vieja mujer embustera, que lo embaucó en el pasado.

Al enamorarse de nuevo, tuvo la osadía de lanzarse al abismo con ojos cerrados, terminando por estrellarse de nuevo. Esa sería la última vez, no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser la burla de nadie.

Bufó lanzándose boca abajo sobre la cama, sin importarle que arrugaría su ropa, sobre la que estaba recostado. La siesta de casi ocho horas y el refrescante baño lograron despertarlo, pero aún mantenía cierto letargo que le pedía más cama. Se hacía tarde y no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, el descansó le ayudó a llegar a una conclusión, debía buscarla.

Suspiró decidido a levantarse, cuando la puerta se abrió sin aviso.

-No cambias Bra- habló con la cara apoyada en su antebrazo, en dirección hacia el colchón.

-Tu hermana y yo no tenemos el mismo ki.

Escuchó la voz áspera de su padre, reaccionando de inmediato, girando la cabeza para verlo, de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo burlesco.

-Pero veo que tienen los mismos hábitos- se reincorporó, quedando sentado. Con la vista apuntó hacia un sitio en la cama, invitando a su padre a tomar asiento.

Vegeta cerró la puerta y aceptó la invitación, sentándose con confianza, subiendo los pies que solo calzaban unas calcetas en azul oscuro, recargando su espalda en la cabecera.

-Felicidades- dijo entrecerrando la mirada. La noticia le había puesto de buen humor, presentía que su linaje sería basto y poderoso, eso le hinchaba de orgullo. Su familia crecía, esa parte emotiva que reposaba oculta para los demás, también se inflaba de una sensación tan fuerte como el orgullo, pero que a pesar de los años, no lograba descifrar, de cualquier manera, ya estaba familiarizado con ese cálido sentimiento, le gustaba disfrutarlo.

-Tsk…- el joven se encogió de hombros con resignación. -Supongo que al parecer no podré huir de ella-. Se giró para verlo de frente, apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho. -¿Mi madre te lo dijo?

-¿Quién más?- respondió divertido. -Pan no se lo ha dicho a nadie más, ni siquiera lo sabe su familia.

-¿Eso cómo lo sabes tú?

\- Hace algunas horas, Pan acompañó a Bulma en una junta- apoyó sus manos detrás de la cabeza, acomodándose como cuando solía tener breves charlas con su hijo adolescente, charlas en las que a veces, solían ingerir algunas bebidas alcohólicas, a pesar de que Bulma se escandalizaba por la corta edad del muchacho, pero terminaba cediendo, al ver que ninguno de los dos tomaba demasiado y nunca se embriagaban, gracias a su fuerte sistema digestivo saiyajin.

Ambos tenían una buena relación, respetaban su naturaleza, admiraban su fortaleza y se entendían con todas las diferencias que pudieran tener.

-Estoy jodido- meneó su cabeza en señal de negación, haciendo que unas pocas gotas de agua, resbalasen desde sus lacios cabellos, hacia sus hombros desnudos.

-¿Jodido? ¿Por qué?- Fingió inocencia. -La nieta de Kakaroto te calienta la cabeza… y las hormonas- sonrió de lado.

Lo directo de las palabras de su padre, le llegaron a incomodar en el pasado, pero ya no era un jovencito. De cualquier manera, cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con la híbrida, le provocaba que sus intestinos se tensaran automáticamente.

-No te hagas el inocente- respondió, con ánimos de incomodarlo a él también. -¿Cuándo me dirás que fue eso que Bra vio cuando entró a tu habitación? No es justo que solo yo lo ignore, también soy parte de la familia- dijo haciendo un mohín infantil mal actuado.

Sonrió triunfante al ver los músculos de su padre tensarse, no estaba tan errado, al pensar que algo importante vio su hermana. Se preguntó si algún día lo sabría, porque estaba seguro de que no lo sería ese día.

-No me quieras cambiar el tema- bufó Vegeta, cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. -Tu madre me dijo que pasaste mala noche, que estabas hecho un guiñapo en la mañana- escuchó un gruñido proveniente del estómago de su vástago, -y que no probaste bocado alguno, a excepción de café. Supongo que la noticia te cayó mal- le clavó la mirada fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos, queriendo leer lo que pensaba, a través del par de océanos azules que poseía.

Lo vio bajar la cabeza por unos cinco segundos, como si pensara cuidadosamente sus palabras, luego, al retornar sus ojos hacia él, pudo leer duda, miedo.

-¿A qué le temes Trunks?

El joven no respondió, apretó el ceño, temeroso de exponer sus sentimientos. Al igual que su padre, le incomodaba expresarlos.

-No quieres tropezar, ¿no es así? Caer y resultar más herido- afirmó, acertando en sus palabras.

Briefs asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Te aseguro que en esta ocasión no sucederá…Pan no es como esa mujer.

Los ojos azules del híbrido se abrieron expresivos. -No sé de qué hablas- intentó escucharse esquivo, le avergonzaba su pasado tropiezo, ya tenía suficiente con el hecho de que supieran que fue engañado en el pasado, pero nunca se atrevió a confesar en qué sentido.

-Trunks- la voz de Vegeta se escuchó tranquila, pero firme, como cuando le daba algún consejo siendo más joven, cuando buscaba acercarse y mostrarse paternal, muy a su estilo. -¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Mai? Porque temo que no se trató de un engaño de infidelidad- bajó sus brazos para cruzarlos sobre su pecho. -Nunca te lo dije porque respeto tu silencio, pero al parecer te afectó más de lo que imaginé. Quiero saberlo.

Con nerviosismo, Trunks se relamió los labios, sintiéndose expuesto y vulnerable. Tragó saliva pesadamente, mientras apretaba la colcha con la mano en la que se apoyaba.

"_Creo que ya es hora de sacarlo, al menos ahora siento la necesidad de escupirlo"_

Pensó, cansado de esa enorme loza que lo presionaba contra el piso. El tiempo de silencio se acercaba a su fin, al menos con su padre, por fin estaba preparado para revelarle aquello que lo marcó de manera tan profunda y dolorosa.

Se levantó de un brinco, caminando en círculos en un par de ocasiones, palmeando su cabeza con ambas manos, importándole una mierda que solo vestía sus calzoncillos ajustados, después de todo, ambos tenían lo mismo.

Los ojos curiosos del mayor lo siguieron, expectante a lo que el híbrido hacía. Era evidente que estaba por exponer algo importante, algo que escondió por alguna razón. Sintió más curiosidad.

Lo escuchó bufar ruidosamente, antes de detenerse frente a él.

-Padre…- apretó los labios antes de escupirlo. -Mai es más de cuarenta años mayor que yo- dijo sin pausas, tomando aire al terminar.

El príncipe entrecerró la mirada dudando. -¿Es una broma?- Inquirió entre risas bajas. -Es imposi…

Detuvo su oración al ver el rostro del joven de cabellos lilas. -Mierda, ¿es verdad? ¿Pero cómo?- Pensó en voz alta, aun dudando.

Trunks tomó asiento de nuevo, en la esquina más próxima a los pies de su padre, luego suspiró profundamente, antes de comenzar su relato.

-Ella y sus dos amigos lograron juntar las esferas del dragón, al parecer robaron un radar de mi madre- meneó la cabeza mientras torcía los labios en una mueca de fastidio. -Gracias a Shen Long, volvieron a ser jóvenes… demasiado jóvenes, para la verdadera edad que poseían.

Con la boca abierta, el saiyajin de raza pura, procesó la información por unos segundos.

-¿Quieres decir que esas sabandijas nos vieron la cara por años?- Se irguió indignado, encontrando la respuesta en la mirada de su hijo. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Le dolió haber sido dejado de lado, cuando su primogénito pasaba por un trago muy amargo. Estaba más que claro, que ese evento le afectó más de lo que aparentaba. Ahora entendía las razones por las que el joven explotó en su momento. Siempre le pareció demasiado extraño, que sus primitivos instintos violentos, se despertasen solo con una infidelidad.

Lo comparó con Gohan en el pasado, cuando en el torneo de Cell, estalló en ira y disfrutó de torturar al androide, disfrutó de su dolor, su humillación. Era su esencia saiyajin, liberándose y cegándolo, tal como lo haría un ozaru. Luego de salir de ese trance, ya no volvió a experimentarlo, debido a su corazón excesivamente tranquilo. Igualmente Goten, hasta ahora no tenía motivos para estallar, probablemente jamás los tendría, pues al parecer, su vida era mucho más tranquila que la de Gohan, con menos presión de cualquier tipo.

Cerró los puños. Estuvo cegado todo ese tiempo, su hijo sufrió más de lo que aparentó, despertó sus demonios internos, encontrando en ellos, alivio a su dolor y humillación.

-No tuve el valor- confesó el híbrido. -Me sentí humillado… usado- desvió la mirada, era algo que aún le avergonzaba.

-Entiendo- dijo el príncipe, con voz profunda. -El engaño al que siempre te referiste, no fue una infidelidad.

-Que yo sepa no, al menos de eso no me consta. Aunque no lo descarto- agachó la cabeza, perdiéndose en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. -Yo tenía catorce…- tragó saliva pesadamente, -la primera vez que… que me acosté con ella en esta misma cama- apretó la colcha antes de murmurar, -la besé infinidad de veces, quería casarme con ella, me sentía afortunado de haber encontrado a mi alma gemela a tan temprana edad… no pude estar más equivocado- suspiró levantando la vista, mostrando su sentir por primera vez a su padre. -¿Te das cuenta papá? Yo construí una relación perfecta en mi mente, una relación basada en una mentita, una relación falsa que se desmoronó, cuando supe que la persona a quien le entregué momentos tan personales, no era quien yo creí, ni siquiera sabía a quién le había abierto las puertas de mi casa, de mi alma-. Hizo una pausa para respirar calmadamente. -Tal vez te parezca exagerado, debido a que soy hombre. Pero el sentimiento de abuso se apoderó de mí, me sentí avergonzado por haber sido usado, porque ella me siguió el juego en un principio, gracias a que aquí conseguía buena comida y un techo con lujos; en fin, una vida cómoda, que no logró tener por cuenta propia, en sus décadas de existencia.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?- Inquirió desde su posición, donde lo escuchaba atento.

Briefs asintió levemente con la cabeza. -Cuando la encaré, la hice confesar. El enano azul la convenció de seguirme el juego de ser mi novia, aunque realmente le aceptó la sugerencia, después de saber cómo sería yo de adulto, gracias a que conoció a mi yo del futuro. Entonces fue que le agradó la idea de ser mi novia. Después, al crecer, realmente sintió atracción hacia mí, pero al no encontrar la personalidad de mi yo del futuro, decidió esperar a que madurara, para dejar de comportarme como un niño, y ser el hombre que ella esperaba. Razón por la que fingió inocencia, para seducirme y moldearme a su manera, en la cama, donde sabía que mi falta de experiencia, era un factor importante para caer rendido y ser manejado a su antojo, mientras ella disfrutaba de robar mi inocencia. Porque fue un robo, al yo creer que ella era otra persona-. Tomó aire antes de continuar, agradeciendo que su padre escuchara en silencio. -De niña, solía sonrojarse, e inclusive llegó a lanzarme uno que otro manotazo cuando le tomaba la mano, yo creí que era por pudor, pero no, era porque no le gustaban los niños, ella era una mujer y sentía repugnancia al ser tocada de manera romántica por un niño. Pero cuando crecí de golpe, cambió mi voz y mis músculos se desarrollaron, entonces fue ella quien comenzó a buscar mi mano, a lanzarme indirectas, a seducirme como una prostituta que busca asegurar su futuro-. Finalizó siseando indignado.

A fin lo había sacado, lo que tanto ocultó a sus padres, su vergüenza. La razón de su inseguridad sobre su persona todos estos años, por la que siempre decía, que las mujeres lo buscaban solo por ser el heredero de una inmensa fortuna, la razón por la que derramó sangre, al no poder controlar el coraje que sentía hacia sí mismo, hacía la gentileza que tuvo en su infancia. Por eso se volvió arrogante y cretino por algún tiempo, estaba creando un muro entre él y los demás, para no volver a ser utilizado. Hasta que llegó Pan y derribó ese muro.

-No solo te usó a ti- fue el turno de hablar del príncipe. -Bulma y yo también fuimos timados, y no olvidemos a tu homónimo del futuro… aunque sus circunstancias fueron diferentes. No puedo asegurar que me desagrade por completo la Mai de esa época, de algo sirvió para ayudarlo. Pero la mocosa embustera de esta época- meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, acercándose a su hijo, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro izquierdo. -La de esta época, más le vale no volver a pararse por aquí.

-No lo ha hecho y no lo hará, le quedó muy claro que mi yo del futuro y yo, no tenemos por qué cargar con el mismo destino. Si él se quedó con ella en su época, en caso de que así fuera, es su problema. Lo que es injusto, pues tengo entendido que él sufrió mucho- estiró el brazo derecho para abrazar a su padre por el hombro, esbozando una escueta sonrisa, sintiéndose más ligero y aliviado. -Pero yo no he pasado lo mismo que él, no estoy dispuesto a conformarme con la primera que se cruce en mi camino, al menos ya no.

Estuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, Vegeta quería abordar el otro tema. Ya que estaba claro el pasado, era hora de ver hacia el futuro.

Carraspeó sin tener idea de cómo tocar el tema, después de una confesión tan profunda, su hijo debía estar más susceptible, de lo que estaba cuando entró a la habitación.

-Suéltalo ya papá-. Habló Trunks, conocía lo suficiente al príncipe, como para vaticinar el verdadero motivo de su visita.

En vista de que el joven estaba dispuesto a continuar hablando de un tema, del cual aún sangraba la herida, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de preguntarle y de ser posible, de aconsejarle.

-Supongo que ya tienes claro lo que harás, respecto a tu nuevo hijo y a Pan, ¿no es así?- Regresó a donde se había sentado al llegar, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sin dejar de observar al hombre, en el que se había convertido aquel bebé, que usaba un gorrito con orejas.

De nuevo, las puntas de los dedos de los pies de Trunks, fueron la cosa más interesante por ver. Tenía claro lo que debía hacer, solo que no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor para su salud mental. Suspiró largo, para luego retornar su mirada hacia el saiyajin de cabellos negros.

…

El sol tenía aproximadamente una hora de haberse ocultado por el horizonte, en casa de Pan, madre e hija cantaban desenfadadas una canción infantil, mientras terminaba la hora del baño. El agua estaba por irse completamente por el drenaje, cuando la híbrida de ojos negros, decidió que ya era hora de salir de la tina. Estiró un brazo afuera de la cortina, para alcanzar una toalla que reposaba colgada en la pared, pero la toalla no estaba en su lugar, supuso que se encontraba tirada en el piso.

Con fastidio abrió las cortinas, sin otra opción que salir escurriendo agua por el piso, al no poder secarse en la tina.

-¿Necesitas esto?

Trunks se encontraba frente a la tina, ofreciéndole la toalla. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para no recorrer su piel desnuda con los ojos.

Antes de poder articular palabra, Arya exclamó con furor.

-¡PAPI! ¡Ven papi, ven!- Lo invitó a entrar a la tina, agitando ambas manitas a lo alto de su cabeza.

La efusiva reacción de la pequeña, logró arrancarle una gran sonrisa al semblante serio del empresario, quien divertido le contestó. -Acabo de tomar un baño hace rato, pero- le cerró un ojo a su hija, -no sería mala idea-. Soltó la toalla sobre el borde de la tina para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, fingiendo que pretendía entrar a jugar. Pero la joven madre intervino, levantándose mientras cubría su desnudez, con la tela de algodón. Para la suerte del guerrero, pues verla sin nada encima, solo entorpecía sus planes.

-¡Ya terminó la hora del baño!- Pan salió con prisa, derrapando en el escalón. De no ser por los fuetes brazos del saiyajin, hubiese terminado aterrizando de nalgas en el piso.

-Cuidado Pan, puede ser peligroso- dijo Briefs, sujetándola de manera sobreprotectora. Al darse cuenta de la situación, la soltó con cuidado de no dejarla caer, deseando haberla estrechado por más tiempo. Se mordió los labios en silencio, observándola tomar una toalla rosa con coronitas amarillas impresas, uno de los regalos de su abuela Bulma, cuando la pequeña cumplió dos años.

-Ven cariño- dijo la joven a su hija, quien se dejó envolver en la suave tela de fino algodón, resignada a que ya no habría más hora del baño, también porque ya no quedaba más agua para continuar jugando, solo un cuantas gotas que resbalaban hacia el drenaje.

Con la niña en brazos, se dirigió hacia la habitación, no sin antes, lanzarle una mirada cargada de recriminación al híbrido, haciendo que borrara la tonta sonrisa que sostenía, al ver a su hija bostezar cansada, mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro de su madre.

En silencio las siguió, pero en vez de permanecer con ellas, caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta. -Esperaré en la sala de estar- no terminó de salir, cuando Arya le habló.

-No papi… ven- volvió a estirar sus manitas hacia su padre.

El corazón se le derretía al hijo del príncipe, cada vez que escuchaba a su hija llamarle de esa forma tan cariñosa. Simplemente no podía salir corriendo en dirección contraria, que era lo que su mente le dictaba en ese preciso momento, huir de Pan semidesnuda. No deseaba tener 'esa' plática, con ella en esas condiciones, en las que él se encontraba en clara desventaja.

Lo pensó por unos segundos, grabándose en su memoria, la imagen de Pan meneando la cabeza en señal de negación. Estaba más que claro, que esa no era el tipo de interacción que debía tener con ellas, no eran una familia feliz, eran una pareja separada, la cual ni siquiera había estado realmente unida.

La tensión podía olerse, se necesitaría ser muy inocente como para no percibirlo, como era el caso de Arya.

-¡Ven papi!- Se soltó de los brazos de Pan y saltó hacia la cama, lanzando la toalla que la envolvía, comenzando a dar alegres saltos sobre el colchón.

-No amor- su madre le dijo, intentando tomarla de un brazo para comenzar a vestirla. Pero la pequeña, como la ágil híbrida que era, logró escabullirse dando manotazos mientras reía a todo pulmón, haciendo que con esa acción, se soltara la toalla de su madre, sacándole un breve grito al tiempo que lograba detenerla, antes de revelar más de su piel. -¡No hagas eso!- Le reprendió sujetando la toalla sobre su pecho, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia Briefs, quien embelesado, presenciaba la escena en silencio.

De inmediato captó el mensaje, asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino, maldiciendo lo obvio de su descuido.

"_Idiota" _Apuró sus pasos, profiriendo maldiciones en contra de sí mismo.

"_No me puedo dar el lujo de volver a caer, no debo permitirle burlarse de mí… otra vez"_

Unos pocos minutos pasaron, antes de ver a la pequeña correr hacia él, vestida con una graciosa pijama de gatitos.

-¡PAPI!- Gritó, lanzándose a los brazos abiertos del híbrido, balbuceando una frase que Trunks no logró descifrar.

-Quiere que tú le cuentes un cuento antes de dormir- habló Pan, al ver la mueca de confusión en el rostro del hombre.

-Bien- dijo Trunks, poniéndose de pie con Arya en brazos. -Si es lo que mi princesa quiere- la elevó tan alto como sus brazos podían, regresándola después a su regazo, -que así sea-. Dirigió la vista hacia Pan para preguntar. -¿Puedo pasar a su habitación?

-Como si me hubieses pedido permiso, para entrar a mi casa y a mi baño- respondió con un tono cargado de reproche.

Briefs sonrió con cinismo, mostrando sus impecables dientes. -Ya estamos a mano.

Pan lo vio dirigirse hacia la habitación de su hija, meciéndola, sonriendo genuinamente, como respuesta a los alegres gestos de la pequeña. Estaba claro que sería un excelente padre, pero, faltaba ver si también lo sería para el que venía en camino, ¿también para él o ella tendría el corazón abierto? Probablemente sí, pero las circunstancias actuales le sembraban dudas mal infundadas.

Suspiró recargándose en el sofá, llevando instintivamente, ambas manos hacia su vientre. Podía sentir el diminuto ki dentro de ella, igual que sucedió con su hija, probablemente tendría las mismas energías. ¿Y cómo no?, si poseía la sangre de dos poderosos guerreros saiyajines, el príncipe Vegeta y el amable Goku.

Cerró los ojos esperando, con el corazón desbordado. Todo el día no supo más de él, más allá de lo que Bulma le contó, ni una pista de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera su madre lo sabía. No lo quería demostrar, pero la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Finalmente, después de una agonizante espera, lo escuchó acercarse, con pasos firmes, demasiado para su gusto. Tragó saliva disimulando, con intenciones de hablar, pero él se adelantó.

-Se ha dormido- se acomodó en un sillón individual frente a ella, el más lejano que encontró. -Ahora podemos hablar.

La nieta de Goku se irguió en su lugar, tenía que dejar un asunto saldado, antes de tocar el tema principal. Sentía que ya no había más por rescatar, después de creer que el guerrero se revolcaba con la zorra que antes fue su amiga. No se mostraría vulnerable ni le volvería a rogar.

-Antes que nada, te voy a pedir que me devuelvas las llaves que te confié hace meses. Ya no somos nada, no tienes derecho a entrar como si fuera tu casa- espetó mostrando hostilidad. Lo vio tomar aire, antes de escucharlo responder lo que suponía, se le adelantó. -Sé que yo hice lo mismo ayer, pero fue por razones de suma importancia. Te negabas a verme y no respondías mis llamadas, debía hablarte con urgencia… será la última vez que lo haga. La próxima, aunque sea una emergencia, no lo haré, mucho menos, si tienes compañía- desvió la mirada por un breve instante, no deseaba mostrarse celosa. -Ahora eres un hombre soltero y me queda claro que sería impropio de mi parte.

En un movimiento fugaz, Trunks sacó un par de llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de vestir, para luego depositarlas sobre la mesita de centro.

-Aquí tienes, de cualquier forma pensaba regresarlas- respondió a modo de reproche. Guardando en su memoria, la imagen de ella desnuda en la bañera, resignado a que sería la última postal de la geografía de su bello cuerpo. Encontrándola igualmente hermosa, con la pantalonera y playera sueltas, que eligió para hablar con él en ese momento, preguntándose si era el embarazo, o a qué se debía que su piel se viera más lozana y sus ojos más brillantes.

"_Estoy jodido. Quiero alejarme, pero ahora debo estar más cerca que antes"_

-Supongo que vienes a hablar sobre mi bebé…

-Nuestro- la interrumpió, tomándola por sorpresa. -A menos que no lleve mi sangre- entrecerró la mirada, poniendo toda su atención a los gestos de la mujer, esperando alguna señal de alarma. Pero lo que encontró, fue un ceño severo después de escucharlo, al parecer le indignaba su fría respuesta. Se encogió de hombros justificándose. -¿Quién sabe?, me podrías volver a mentir.

Molesta, tragó saliva antes de hablar con el mismo tono irónico que utilizó el guerrero. -Te consta que no estoy interesada en tu papel paternal.

-Me consta- se recargó, queriendo parecer desenfadado. No le gustaba la tensión que se comenzaba a fraguar en torno a ellos, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Después de todo, el ofendido era él. -Pero también me consta que sueles refugiarte en los brazos de alguien más, después de un rompimiento- sonrió de medio lado, mostrándose arrogante.

No le agradaba dar golpes bajos a Pan, lo disfrutaba cuando se trataba de ganarle una discusión a cualquier otra persona, pero no a ella. Lastimarla, era como lastimarse a sí mismo.

-No eres la persona más indicada para reprochármelo, y menos, cuando fuiste quien salió beneficiado...- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. -Sin olvidar que ayer regresabas de revolcarte con… esa mujer-. Giró la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho por un par de segundos, antes de continuar enfrentando su gélida mirada, tan distinta a como estaba, cuando la sorprendió en la bañera. -Si viniste a faltarme el respeto, es mejor que te retires- tomó aire levantando un puño, -porque en la próxima ofensa, juro que soy capaz de volarte los dientes.

El antes ki tranquilo de la joven se tornó inestable, lo que podría despertar a la pequeña. No era el momento para una discusión, menos, cuando recién alcanzaba a percibir una tercera energía, proveniente del interior de Pan. A pesar de que la actitud furiosa de la joven le pareció en extremo estimulante, era preciso cortar con la hostilidad.

-Está bien- levantó ambas manos en son de paz. -El motivo de mi visita, es para hablar sobre tu embarazo.

Pan asintió en silencio, comenzando a regular su ki. -Si te busqué, no fue para exigirte nada. Solo quise hacer lo correcto, lo que debí haber hecho cuando supe de Arya-. Llevó la vista hacia un florero con flores artificiales, que curiosamente, algunas tenían el azul de los ojos que intentaba evitar.

-Pan.

Lo escucho nombrarla con otro tono, uno que le pareció conciliador.

-Quiero vivir todo eso que me perdí de Arya- suspiró, lamentándose al no controlar su emoción y escucharse casi como un ruego, desde su perspectiva. Desde la perspectiva de Pan, era casi como una orden.

-Entiendo- respondió sin ánimos. -Pero habías dejado claro que no querías verme y… cada mes hay revisión con el ginecólogo y…

-Quiero que me avises en cada cita que hagas- carraspeó, observando también las mismas flores que la joven miraba con insistencia. -Cualquier detalle, cualquier cosa… quiero vivirlo.

Al igual que ella, no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, sentía que a través de sus ojos, se podía palpar cada sensación que lo invadía. Pretendía mantener su postura, inclusive, no se había tomado la molestia de desmentir el malentendido de la noche anterior, lo mejor era, que ella pensara que se acostó con otra.

El silencio se instaló por casi un minuto, el minuto más largo en la vida de ambos. Hasta que Pan tomó la iniciativa de hablar.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de tenerte enterado a través de Bulma.

-No- se apuró en aclarar. -No tiene caso ya, eso de evitarte- se levantó para acercarse a ella, estirándole la mano derecha. -Ven- dijo, invitándola a ponerse de pie.

Extrañada por la acción del híbrido, aceptó tomando su mano, sintiendo un conocido escalofrío recorrerle, al sentir de nuevo su calor.

Briefs le estrechó la mano, esbozando una escueta sonrisa. -Quiero paz entre nosotros Pan, por el bien de nuestra hija y del que viene en camino. Quiero que nunca nos vean discutir, quiero que dejemos atrás nuestras diferencias, que podamos llevar la fiesta en paz.

Tenerlo así de cerca y a la vez tan lejano, era tortuoso. Su corazón le exigía abrazarlo, pero su razón le recordaba, el olor de otra mujer en la piel del guerrero la noche anterior. Además, él no estaba ahí para intentar regresar, su presencia se debía exclusivamente a sus hijos, no a ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior, logrando contener cualquier lágrima que osase aparecer.

-Entonces así se hará, yo personalmente me encargaré de avisarte-. Logró regresarle una cordial sonrisa, la cual solo pudo sostener por unos pocos segundos, para luego morder sus labios.

…

Transcurrió un mes, en el cual, tanto Pan como Trunks, cumplieron su promesa de llevar la fiesta en paz. El empresario continuó huyendo de la nieta de Satán lo más que podía, salvo exentas ocasiones, en las que le entregaba la niña al atardecer, después de un día en casa de la abuela Bulma.

La primera visita al ginecólogo, en compañía del padre de su hijo, fue una experiencia extraña para ambos híbridos. Llegaron por separado, Trunks quince minutos antes, debido a su impaciencia de padre primerizo. Durante la consulta actuaron como una pareja normal, interesados en cada detalle respecto al desarrollo del feto. Finalmente, al salir del consultorio, Briefs le acompañó al auto con Arya en brazos, la colocó en su asiento especial, le besó la frente y salió del auto despidiéndose con su mano, dedicándole su más amplia sonrisa a su hija, no sin antes recordarle a Pan, que debía conducir con cuidado, recibiendo como respuesta, una mueca irreverente, blanqueando los ojos.

La relación entre los híbridos se resumía a cordialidad, podían permanecer en el mismo lugar y fingir que eran amigos frente a terceros. Situaciones que fueron muy escasas en ese mes.

La parte exterior de la corporación se fue a llenando de automóviles. Uno a uno comenzaron a llegar los invitados del banquete que se llevaría a cabo, para celebrar un cumpleaños más de la científica. En una mesa, Trunks, Vegeta y Jaco, discutían sobre su versión de los resultados, de la misión en la que el híbrido participó, ganándose con su esfuerzo, el honor de solo ser requerido, cuando realmente se necesiten sus fuerzas. Ya que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida de terrícola, pero sí deseaba ayudar y tener batallas.

Entre los invitados que llegaban, Trunks alcanzó a ver a la familia de Goku arribar al festejo, se levantó al no ver a la joven y a su hija, buscándola sin éxito con la vista.

-Pan no viene- escuchó a su madre hablar detrás de él, tensando automáticamente los hombros.

-No la espero a ella- mintió, -espero a Arya- actuó como si buscara a la niña entre los brazos de los recién llegados. Sintiéndose más que estúpido por exponer su orgullo en público. Su inseguridad lo hacía creer que todos estaban pendientes de sus movimientos y que cualquier error, sería señalado y expuesto para humillarlo.

Únicamente sus padres pudieron percibir que mentía, pero ellos jamás lo expondrían, tal vez le darían un empujón, pero sería por su bien. Y esa noche, era la ocasión perfecta.

-Tampoco viene Arya.

El híbrido de ojos azules giró la cabeza hacia su madre, sin entender los motivos por los cuales no asistirían, ya que entre ellos, reinaba la cordialidad.

-Su amigo el chef las invitó a pasar la tarde en el parque- le comunicó. Disfrutando de comprobar su sospechas, al ver la reacción en la cara del empresario de cabellos lilas.

-Pero es tu cumpleaños. ¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable?

-Me llamó para disculparse y felicitarme. Le dije que no había problema, yo las veo seguido- meneó una mano restándole importancia, tomando una copa de la mesa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al príncipe, quien sonrió con discreción, entendiendo las intenciones de su mujer.

-Aun así madre, está embarazada, no puede…- sacó su móvil con la intención de llamarle.

-Ni se te ocurra molestarla y hacerle alguna escena de celos- le advirtió. -Déjala divertirse como la mujer soltera que es.

Negando con la cabeza, intentó buscar cualquier pretexto para llamarle y exigirle romper la dichosa cita.

-No son celos y entiendo tu punto, pero mi hija no tiene cabida en su… cita.

Bulma se encogió de hombros. -Arya está mejor con ellos en este momento. Vino la hija de su amigo y tendrán una divertida tarde en el parque. Aquí solo hay adultos, sería aburrido para una niña.

Jaco y Vegeta observaron en silencio al híbrido tomar asiento, pensativo, con la mirada ensombrecida. Deseando volar hacia el mentado parque, obligarla a terminar su amistad con ese molesto sujeto. Pero su madre tenía razón, ella era una mujer libre, y el hecho de llevar en su vientre un hijo suyo, no la hacía su propiedad. Además, ¿con qué cara le reclamaría?, si él estuvo a punto de acostarse con Mirely y hasta ahorita, no había tenido la delicadeza de aclarar lo sucedido.

Sin ninguna opción por el momento, debía esperar, mientras le hervía la sangre, al imaginarla siendo besada por otro.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**No olviden dejar su valioso comentario.**

**A veces me doy cuenta de que se me pasa abordar correctamente ciertos temas y quedan muchas dudas. Como el caso de Trunks y su instinto asesino, espero haberlo explicado como lo concibe mi mente.**

**Respecto al capítulo pasado, alguien comentó que estuvo mal el hecho de que Trunks tuviese deseos hacia otra mujer, osea, que tuviera una erección mientras amaba a Pan. Pero eso es algo normal, tendemos a romantizar demasiado las relaciones, pero en la realidad somos más viscerales, y el tener deseo no necesariamente va conectado al amor, inclusive se puede amar a una persona y desear a otra. Son sentimientos muy complejos y varía dependiendo de nuestro estado de ánimo. Y les confesaré algo, hace años tuve una decepción amorosa, y por despecho me fui a "consolar" a los brazos de otro chico que no me interesaba, solo fue un escape, es algo de lo que me avergüenzo, porque no fue tanto por deseo, fue por inseguridades y tonterías que uno hace siendo muy joven. Pero una cosa sí me queda muy claro, los errores son para crecer y madurar. Sin duda Trunks y Pan tienen que lidiar con eso y mejorar.**

**Les deseo mucha salud a todos y cuídense mucho. Nos leeremos prontito.**


End file.
